Bad Things
by Hell71
Summary: Edward est un garçon timide, souffre douleur de son école. Il fait la rencontre de Jasper, bad boy sûr de lui mais à la vie compliqué. Ces deux là s'apprivoiseront et tenteront de trouver un équilibre ensemble. AH, slash, fic Jaspward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je m'amuse juste avec ces personnages et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice financier (juste un plaisir perso immense :P)

Je tiens tout d'abord à avertir tous les lecteurs que cette fic est rated M et que ce n'est pas sans raison. Il y aura du sexe, de la violence, l'emploi de substance illicites, un langage cru et vulgaire. De plus, ais-je besoin de le préciser, c'est une fic gay so "_**don't like, don't read**_".

Merci à Lilispank pour ces encouragements et ces remarques constructives :D

Je pense poster environ un chapitre par semaine, laissez-moi des review s'est ma drogue ;-)

Fini la parlotte, place au premier chapitre, bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV d'Edward**

Je courais pour me calmer les nerfs. Aujourd'hui, s'était la rentrée et je tentais de garder loin de moi les émotions de panique et de peur qui voulaient m'envahir. Mon souffle était régulier et ma foulée dynamique. Je respirais profondément les embruns de cette chaude matinée d'été indien et s'était agréable. Mes pas se faisaient plus rapides. Le stade et la piste d'athlétisme étaient déserts, surtout à cette heure matinale, un jour comme aujourd'hui. Je piquais un dernier sprint, puis relâchais ma foulée. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua que je ne pourrais bientôt plus reculer cet inévitable moment alors, avec la plus grande consternation, je me dirigeais vers le vestiaire du gymnase.

Adossé au mur, un pied relevé contre le béton, un type roulait une cigarette. Je le regardais à peine et fuyais son regard pour ne pas le provoquer, puis traçais vers les douches.

-« Hey beau gosse, t'as pas du feu ? »

Sa voix était trainante et il avait un accent du sud des Etats-Unis particulièrement prononcé. Je me retournais pour voir à qui il s'adressait, mais le mec me fixait avant d'exploser de rire.

-« Ouais, s'est à toi que je parle. »

Ho ça y est, j'y suis, ce type devait être un nouvel élève du lycée et ne savait pas encore que je n'étais qu'un paria à qui "un mec comme lui" n'adresserait jamais la parole en temps normal. Il était grand, blond aux cheveux mi-longs légèrement bouclés, musclé mais fin et avec de beaux yeux bleus océan. S'était vraiment un beau mec, y avait rien à dire. Le genre play boy "m'as-tu vu" qui devait être l'incarnation de la super star populaire de son ancien lycée. Et j'étais ce que les mecs comme lui appel "un looseur". Premier de ma classe, membre du club d'échec du lycée, adorant le piano, pas vraiment doué dans le sport sauf pour la course à pied, mais ça n'avait rien de très viril. J'avais bientôt 17 ans et je n'avais embrassé qu'une seule fille, avant d'apprendre qu'elle ne l'avait fait que pour gagner un pari. _Salope de Bella Swan !_ Ce gars respirait le sexe par tous les pores de sa peau bronzé. Il se racla la gorge pour me signifier qu'il attendait toujours ma réponse.

-« Désolé, je ne fume pas. »

-« Ouais, s'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise quand j'avais 11 ans. » Rigola-t-il.

Puis, il fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean et dégota une boite d'allumettes.

-« Ma dernière. Viens ici beau gosse et fais barrage au vent. Si je ne fume pas avant d'aller en cours, je risque d'égorger un élève, comme dans mon ancien bahut. »

Il explosa de rire quand il releva ces magnifiques yeux bleus vers moi.

-« J'déconne mec… »

Je poussais un soupire de soulagement.

-«… j'l'ai seulement envoyé à l'hôpital » L'entendis-je murmurer.

Aussitôt, je m'exécutais et plaçais mes mains autour de sa cigarette. Il tira dessus comme un désespéré et une épaisse fumée blanche s'échappa de sa bouche quant il expira. Il me tendit sa clope et je secouais la tête pour refuser, espérant qu'il ne se vexerait pas.

-« T'as tort, s'est de la bonne. Je la fais pousser moi-même. »

_Pousser quoi ?_

Puis, le type s'éloigna avec une démarche cool en passant la main dans ces cheveux blonds.

Je filais sous la douche, encore surpris par ma rencontre avec ce type bizarre et me laissais bercer par le bruit de l'eau coulant sur ma peau. Je devais au moins reconnaître ça à cet inconnu, il m'avait fait oublier mes soucis et calmé plus que je ne m'en serais cru capable ce matin. Mais maintenant qu'il était loin, mes démons revenaient me hanter. Je sortais de la douche et me séchais rapidement. Devant la glace, je tentais de discipliner mes cheveux en bataille et m'examinais avec attention. Ma peau était pâle et ma bouche trop grosse par rapport au reste de mon visage. Mes yeux avaient une jolie couleur vert émeraude, mais mes cils étaient immenses de sorte qu'ils les faisaient beaucoup trop ressortir. Mon nez était droit et ma barbe commençait tout juste à pousser ce qui me faisait un look négligé. _Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ce type m'a appelé beau gosse tout à l'heure. Surement pour se moquer de moi, ça devait être ironique._ J'enfilais un jean et un t-shirt propre avant de prendre mon sac de cours et de filer. Mais dehors, mon "comité d'accueil spécial rentré" m'attendait.

-« Hey Cullen, comment s'est passé tes vacances de zombie ? » Me lança Eric.

Je ne répondis pas et tentais une échappée par la droite, mais Mike me coupa le chemin.

-« Laisse-moi deviner : t'as passé ces deux mois enfermé chez toi à te branler du soir au matin en pensant à Brad Pitt ou Antonio Banderas. »

Ces deux copains s'esclaffèrent alors que je grognais.

-« Aller p'tite pédale, avoue que tu veux me la mettre dans le cul… » Dit Tyler en m'empoignant par le cou et en me plaquant contre le mur du gymnase.

-« Lâcher le ! » Cria une voix trainante.

Mes trois tortionnaires se retournèrent pour toiser le gêneur.

-« Trace ton chemin le nouveau, on t'a pas sonné. »

Soudain, Tyler se retrouva projeter dans les airs et alla s'étaler à quelques mètres de moi. Ces deux potes se retournèrent pour corriger mon sauveur. Mais le blond fut plus rapide qu'eux. Il frappa la mâchoire de Mike qui tituba sous le choc avant de s'écrouler en crachant du sang.

-« Putain, connard, tu m'as peté une dent. » Se plaignit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Le blond lui fit un sourire mauvais.

-« Remercie moi plutôt de ne t'en avoir cassé qu'une, j'aurais pus frapper plus fort. »

Eric lui sauta alors sur le dos et commença à le frapper avec ces pieds. Le blond lui saisit le poignet et le fit basculer par-dessus sa tête. Mike et Tyler se ruèrent sur lui alors que j'étais complètement paralysé par la peur.

-« Bagarre !!!» Cria une élève du 10th grade* qui passait par là et aussitôt, un attroupement se fit autour de nous.

Le blond ne plia pas sous les coups des trois gars, il semblait même s'éclater. Il mit une droite à Eric, fila un coup de genoux dans les couilles à Mike et enchaina le visage de Tyler. Il paraissait fou, comme possédé. Je me jetais sur son bras qui frappait toujours Tyler et le supplia

-« Arrête, je t'en prie, tu vas les tuer. »

Il me fixa, incrédule.

-« Tu te soucis d'eux. Il ne semblait pas trop se soucier de toi tout à l'heure. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Tout le monde se retourna pour laisser entrer le directeur dans le cercle où la tension était toujours palpable. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux trois blessés et les envoya à l'infirmerie alors qu'ils gémissaient et pleuraient, puis, il se tourna vers le blond et moi.

-« Vous deux, dans mon bureau. »

Le blond passa sa main dans ces cheveux.

-« Putain, j'fumerais bien un joint… » L'entendis-je murmurer.

Nous suivîmes le directeur dans son bureau et j'étais plutôt impressionné, n'y ayant jamais été convoqué de toute ma scolarité.

Le blond se vautra sur le canapé et mit ces pieds sur la table basse dans le coin détente du bureau.

-« Monsieur Whitlock, je vous serais grès de ne pas vous avachir sur ce qui ne vous appartient pas. Prenez plutôt un siège. » Dit le directeur en nous désignant deux chaises devant son bureau.

Je m'assis et fixais le sol alors que j'entendis le blond soupirer et se lever en ronchonnant avant de venir s'assoir à mes côtés. Le directeur prit place en face de nous et posa un imposant dossier sur son bureau.

-«Jasper Whitlock, je présume ? Nous n'avons pas été présentés officiellement, je suis le directeur Banner. »

-« Salut. » Dit le fameux Jasper.

-« Vous voudrez bien faire preuve de plus de respect quand vous vous adressez à moi je vous prie. » Dit Monsieur Banner en haussant la voix.

Jasper ne répondit rien et s'enfonça dans son siège avec un petit sourire en coin.

-« Bien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin, Monsieur Cullen ? »

Je tordais mes mains nerveusement et replongeais mon regard vers le sol.

-« Et bien Monsieur… »

-« Il ne s'est rien passé du tout. Juste des chamailleries d'ado qui ont un peu dégénérées. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat Mister B. » Intervient Jasper.

-« Je m'adressais à Monsieur Cullen et je vous prierais de m'appeler Directeur ou bien Monsieur Banner et rien d'autre Monsieur Whitlock. Est-ce cela qui s'est passé ce matin Monsieur Cullen ? » Me demanda de nouveau le directeur.

J'hochais la tête avec conviction alors que je sentais mes joues s'enflammer à cause de cet énorme mensonge. Il soupira.

-« Bien. Je vais vous laisser le bénéfice du doute Monsieur Whitlock, en signe de confiance, parce que je refuse de croire que tout ce qui se trouve dans votre dossier scolaire que j'ai ici devant les yeux soit vrai. Je veux croire que si vous avez mis le feu aux cheveux de votre ex petite amie en cours de chimie s'était par pure accident. Je veux croire que la bataille générale que vous avez déclenchée à la cafétéria de votre ancien lycée n'était qu'en protestation à la piètre qualité des repas qui y était servis. Et je veux croire que si vous avez envoyé ces trois jeunes aujourd'hui à l'infirmerie se n'était que parce qu'un jeu aura mal tourné. Mais laisser moi vous dire que je vous aurais à l'œil et qu'a la première bévue, je vous mettrais dehors avec un grand plaisir. » Lui dit le directeur en souriant.

-« Ok Mister B. »

-« Directeur B… Heu je veux dire Directeur Banner. » Le corrigea-t-il.

Nous nous levâmes et quittèrent le bureau. Dehors, quelques personnes attendaient la nouvelle coqueluche du lycée. Il enroula ces bras autour de la taille des deux plus jolies filles qui l'attendaient et me fit un signe de la tête pour que je le suive. Jasper murmurait à l'oreille des deux filles et elles gloussaient comme des dindes.

-« S'est bon maintenant dégagées ! » Dit-il soudain en leur claquant les fesses.

Elles sursautèrent sous le choc de la fessé, mais ne parurent pas offusqué par le geste déplacé. Jasper du capter mon regard outré parce qu'il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira vers lui.

-« Tu ne parais pas être un tombeur Edward. Règle numéro un : fais les mouiller, puis jette les. Elles viendront te supplier de leur faire l'amour. » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil et un grand sourire.

J'étais un peu choqué par les paroles de Jasper qui étaient en contradiction total avec ce que m'avait apprit mon père sur le respect du aux femmes, mais j'oubliais bien vite ces principes quand le téléphone de Jasper se mit à vibrer. Il sourit en lisant le message et me le tendit.

**Jasper, tu es si hot. S'est ou tu veux, quand tu veux… Jess**

La fille avait envoyé une photo des ces seins pour prouver sa motivation et je rougis. Il secoua la tête et effaça le message.

-« Pathétique ! »

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit et il me fixa.

-« Rendez-vous ici à midi. »

Ce n'était pas une invitation, plus un ordre. Néanmoins, j'acquiesçais, désireux d'en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux blond qu'était Jasper Whitlock.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

*= classe de seconde en France.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Je tenais à vous dire que j'ai désormais une béta reader et donc elle va tâcher de corriger mes fautes d'orthographes mais aussi tenter de calmer mes délires (enfin ça s'est pas sur et pas gagné :D). Bisous-bisous secret béta ;)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV d'Edward**

Les heures de la matinée passèrent lentement entre la présentation des profs, des emplois du temps et des bibliographies nécessaires à cette année de terminale. Mais cela me permis de repenser tranquillement à mon sauveur. De toute évidence, s'était un bad boy et il avait l'habitude de se battre au vu de la correction qu'il avait infligé aux trois connards. Le directeur Banner avait sous entendue qu'il s'était fait renvoyer de plusieurs lycées et son petit exploit de ce matin le cataloguait déjà comme super star auprès des autres élèves. Il était très à l'aise avec les filles, mais ne semblait pas particulièrement attaché à l'une d'elle.

La sonnerie de midi me tira de ma rêverie. Je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires et me dirigeais vers les toilettes du second étage, notre lieu de rendez vous. Il y était déjà et m'attendait en fumant une cigarette. Il me sourit.

-« Alors, vas-tu te décider à me dire ton nom ou dois-je continuer à t'appeler beau gosse ou monsieur Cullen comme ce cher Mister B ? » Me demanda-t-il soudain en exhalant la fumée.

-« Je m'appel Edward. »

-« Jasper. »

Il me tendit la main et je la serrais vigoureusement. Je sentis une onde électrique parcourir mon dos à son contacte. Il eu un rictus de souffrance sur le visage et je retournais son poignet pour constater que ces phalanges étaient ouvertes à cause de la bagarre de ce matin.

-« Ce n'est rien. » Dit-il rapidement en voulant se dégager.

-« Merde Jasper, tu dois aller à l'infirmerie. »

-« Ca casserait le mythe beau gosse. Tu crois quand même pas que j'ai fait tout ces efforts pour me forger une réputation dès le premier jour pour tout bousiller en allant me plaindre à l'infirmière pour deux trois égratignures. »

Il tira encore sur sa clope et la balança dans les toilettes. Je lui pris la main et l'attirais vers le lavabo. Sans un mot et avec beaucoup de délicatesse, je passais ces doigts sous l'eau fraiche et lavais ces blessures superficielles. Il poussa un faible grognement quand je frottais un peu top fort.

-« Je te promets de ne le dire à personne si tu pleures cow boy… » Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il explosa de rire et s'était un son absolument merveilleux. Puis, je séchais sa main et il me fit un petit signe de tête pour me remercier. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et quelques jeunes garçons entrèrent. Jasper m'attira dehors rapidement.

-« Alors Edward, qu'est-ce que les mecs font pour s'éclater pendant la pause dans ce trou ? »

-« Et bien, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, mais le midi, ils mangent. »

Je m'en voulais d'être si sarcastique avec la seule personne qui s'était préoccupé de moi depuis des années, mais je n'étais plus habitué à avoir des conversations civilisées.

-« Règle numéro deux beau gosse : Fais toi désirer. Après le petit show de ce matin, tout le monde parle de nous et veux nous voir. Créer le buzz, puis les frustrer, stimule leur envie. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants à ce qu'il venait de dire et aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, trouvais tout ça très sensé.

-« J'ai une bagnole si tu veux on pourrait y squatter. »

Il me fit un large sourire et me prit par l'épaule.

-« Very good Eddy. »

Je mis ma main sur son torse musclé et le stoppais.

-« Je déteste ce surnom. Et je ne suis peut-être pas aussi fort que toi, mais si tu m'appel de nouveau comme ça, je te promets d'_essayer_ de te casser la gueule. »

Il rigola et haussa les épaules.

-« Ca pourrait être intéressant. J'essayais peut-être un jour. »

Arrivé à ma Volvo, nous nous installâmes pour écouter de la musique et discuter tranquillement. Il ne se moqua pas de moi quand je lui dis que j'écoutais du classique et j'appréciais de plus en plus sa compagnie.

-« Ca te dérange si je roule ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Mes parents ne montaient jamais dans ma voiture et j'aimais l'odeur de son _tabac_ si particulier, alors j'hochais la tête. Il sortit ces clopes et un petit bout de terre marron ainsi qu'un briquet plaqué or.

-« C'est celui de Mister B, je l'ai tiré dans son bureau. » Rigola-t-il alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.

Jasper cherchait vraiment les enmerdes. Il se mit à chauffer le petit bout marron et à l'effriter au dessus du tabac, puis roula le tout. Je le regardais faire avec intérêt.

-« T'as jamais fumé de shit Edward ? »

Je secouais la tête. Il me tendit sa feuille avec son petit mélange à l'intérieur et m'expliqua comment le rouler. Il plaça ces doigts autour des miens et je sentis de nouveau cette électricité me parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Puis, il s'approcha de moi et sortit sa langue. Je me figeais mais il me fit un clin d'œil quant il lécha la feuille pour terminer de rouler son joint. Je lui pris son briquet des mains et porta le joint à mes lèvres pour l'allumer. Il me l'arracha violement.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu tentes de prouver Edward ? Tu penses que jouer les rebelles va te rendre plus cool à mes yeux et que je t'apprécierais d'avantage si tu fumes ? Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour que je te trouve intéressant. »

-« Alors s'est assez bien pour toi mais pas assez pour un enfant sage comme moi ? Depuis quand un junkie tente-il de dissuader les jeunes de commencer à fumer ? » M'énervais-je.

-« Un junkie ?! C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? »

Il était rouge de colère. Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture et voulu partir mais je le retins par le bras.

-« S'il te plait Jasper, excuse moi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Bien sur que non tu n'es pas un drogué. »

Il se rassit dans le siège et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Je le laissais faire et au bout d'un moment, pris sa main dans la mienne. Je crois que cette fois-ci il a aussi sentit l'électricité car le coin de sa bouche se releva dans une exquise de sourire.

-« Je suis désolé Jazz. » Murmurais-je.

Il rouvrit les yeux et alluma son joint.

-« Tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward et fréquenté quelqu'un comme moi ne doit pas influencer ta personnalité. Ce matin quand je t'ai vu, j'ai pensé que tu devais être une sorte de leader dans cette école vu ta belle gueule et ton corps athlétique… »

J'eu un sourire bizarre. Il ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité me concernant.

-« … J'ai voulu me rapprocher de toi pour faciliter mon arrivée dans ce nouveau bahut, mais quand j'ai vu ces trois types te sauter dessus, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et j'ai eu envie de te protéger. Ca peut te paraître con mais s'est tout nouveau pour moi. Avant, j'aurais passé mon chemin en me disant que tu l'avais certainement bien cherché d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais après le bref échange que nous avons eu ce matin, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté en toi et que ces connards s'en prenait à toi juste pour le plaisir. Je connais les types comme eux. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai été comme eux, mais avec toi… Je sais pas… Un truc dans tes yeux… Enfin bref, ne change pas Edward… Pour personne et encore moins pour moi. Je déteste les moutons.»

J'acquiesçais et il tira encore sur son joint. Nous restâmes ainsi en silence jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

Cet après-midi là, nous avions cours de littérature ensemble. Jasper entra dans la classe et fit un clin d'œil à une bande de fille qui le reluquait avec envie. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la classe et je pris place à ces côtés. La prof fit son entrée et commença son cours. Jasper dessinait sur ces feuilles au lieu de prendre des notes.

-« Tu devrais noter ce qu'elle dit… » Tentais-je de lui dire doucement.

-« J'écoute et ça me suffit. J'ai une excellente mémoire auditive. » Me répondit-il.

-« Monsieur Whitlock, puisque que vous et monsieur Cullen aimez parler, lisez nous le premier acte de Roméo et Juliette s'il vous plait ? » Nous interrompit la prof.

Jasper grimaça.

-« J'ai oublié mon bouquin m'dame. »

Je lui tendis aussitôt le mien et il me fusilla du regard.

-« Monsieur Cullen va vous prêtez le sien. Acte 1 scène 1… »

Jasper prit le livre dans ces mains et des gouttes de sueur se formèrent sur son front. Ces yeux fixaient les pages et je pouvais sentir le stress émaner de tout son corps.

Soudain, le Jazz sur de lui était de retour et il balança le livre à la tête de la prof.

-« Attendez, vous vous prenez pour qui pour nous faire lire des merdes pour gonzesse. Allez-vous faire foutre avec votre daube de Shakespeare. » Cria-t-il.

-« Sortez de ma classe Monsieur Whitlock, vous êtes renvoyez de mon cours. Allez dans le bureau du directeur. » Dit Mademoiselle Smith d'une voix tremblante.

S'était une nouvelle enseignante et elle transpirait la peur de tout son être face à un gaillard comme Jasper. Ce dernier se leva et ramassa rapidement ces affaires.

-« Il faut quelqu'un pour l'accompagner Madame et je suis représentant des élèves. » Intervins-je.

-« Oui, accompagnez-le Monsieur Cullen. »

Je le suivis rapidement. Une fois dans le couloir il ironisa.

-« Premier de la classe, membre du club d'échec, représentant des élèves… Putain Edward comment t'as fait pour survivre dans ce bahut avant que j'arrive ? »

-« C'était pas sans difficulté. » Avouais-je en grimaçant.

Il continua de marcher sans se retourner.

-« Jasper, est-ce que tu sais lire ? »

Il se figea, puis m'attrapa par le col de mon t-shirt pour me monter en l'air. Ces yeux bleus étaient sauvages et je crus qu'il allait me mordre, au sens propre du terme.

-« Bien sur que je sais lire connard, pour qui tu me prends ?! »

-« Calme-toi Jazz. »

Il me reposa au sol et me tourna de nouveau le dos.

-« S'est juste que les mots se mélangent devant mes yeux… Et j'ai du mal à lire vite… Alors devant une classe entière avec tous ces yeux braqués sur moi… Putain, t'imagine la honte que je me serais payé… »

Il soupira et passa la main dans ces cheveux.

-« Jasper, le Directeur Banner n'attend que ce type de comportement pour pouvoir te virer. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

-« Ca t'enmerderais bien hein ? Ton protecteur ne serait plus là… » Dit-il d'un air arrogant.

-« Mon ami me manquerait surtout. » Soufflais-je.

-« Ton ami ? Tu me considères comme un ami Edward ? » Me demanda-t-il avec surprise.

-« Et bien, je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu alors je peux dire que tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour moi. Maintenant répond-moi : tu veux te faire renvoyer de ce lycée ? »

Il s'adossa au mur et commença à s'asseoir en plein milieu du couloir, puis sortit son paquet de clope. Je levais les yeux au ciel devant tant de désinvolture.

-« Pas ici blaireau ! »

Il ricana alors que je le tirais vers les toilettes. A l'intérieur, il alluma une cigarette et passa encore la main dans ces cheveux.

-« En faite, j'ai pas trop le choix de rester au lycée. Si je me fais virer, le juge d'application des peines reverra son jugement et transformera mes TIG en prison ferme. »

-« TIG ? » Répétais-je sans comprendre.

-« Travaux d'Intérêt Général, boy scout. » M'expliqua-t-il en roulant ces beaux yeux bleus.

-« Ok, alors attend moi là et ne bouge pas. Est-ce que s'est clair ? »

Il tira une tafe sur sa clope et dessina une auréole au dessus de sa tête avant de joindre ces mains comme un petit saint et de battre des cils. _Merde, il était trognon quand il faisait ça_.

-« Ha… Et tu devras faire tout ce que je te dis, s'est toujours clair ? »

Il grogna.

-« Tout genre quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Alors, tu feras tout ce que je te dirais de faire ? »

-« Ok beau gosse. » Soupira-t-il et je souris.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Désolé pour ce petit contre-temps les girls, mais ma secret béta ne s'est toujours pas remise de son Noël alcoolisé (bouh, l'alcool s'est mal). J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes everybody ;)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV de Jasper**

J'étais dans les chiottes à attendre le retour de mon ami. Ami. Le mot sonnait bizarre à mes oreilles. J'avais eu des connaissances dans mes précédentes écoles, au mieux des potes de "business" mais jamais de véritable ami.

Ce boy scout aux cheveux bronze hirsutes était en train de révolutionner mon petit monde.

Mon juge d'application des peines avait accepté mon émancipation parentale sous condition que je quitte le Texas et que je finisse ma scolarité. Rien ne me retenait là-bas de toute façon, alors ça ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé de partir. Peter et Charlotte, mes parents biologiques étaient enterrés à Forks dans l'état de Washington, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de m'aventurer dans ce coin paumé et pluvieux. L'Etat m'allouait une pension à cause de mon émancipation et mes petits trafics me permettaient de vivoter.

Ce matin, j'étais venu en avance à l'école pour reconnaître les lieux et rencontrer d'éventuels concurrents pour mes "affaires". Ce magnifique garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux en bataille arriva essoufflé devant moi. Il baissa la tête et parut surpris que je lui adresse la parole. Ses yeux étaient absolument fascinants. Ils reflétaient son âme pure et innocente même s'il regardait souvent vers le sol. Il semblait se sous-estimer et ne pas être conscient de son physique plus qu'avantageux. Quelques minutes après mes repérages, j'aperçus de nouveau ce garçon aux cheveux fous et aux yeux émeraudes qui semblait être en mauvaise posture face à trois petits cons. Je décidais de leur régler leur compte, pour aider l'inconnu mais surtout pour me défouler avant le bahut.

Après un ennuyeux sermon du directeur, le beau gosse et moi nous séparâmes pour rejoindre nos classes respectives. Les cours furent terriblement chiants comme je l'avais imaginé, mais je faisais acte de présence. Le contrat entre le juge et moi disait que je devais finir le lycée, pas que je devais obtenir mon bac. A midi, quelques filles en chaleur essayèrent de m'embobiner, mais je les laissais tomber pour retrouver le boy scout. Il était tellement différent des gens qui tentent de paraître ce qu'ils ne sont pas.

Mais lors du cours de littérature, tout s'écroula. J'avais des difficultés de lecture depuis l'enfance et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que les familles d'accueil que j'ai fréquenté se souciaient de ce genre de chose. J'avais du mal avec les mots, ils se mélangeaient. Je disais un mot avant l'autre dans la phrase et j'étais tellement concentré sur ma lecture, que je ne comprenais rien de ce que je venais de lire. Evidement, tout le monde me traitait de débile et par tout le monde, j'entends ma famille d'accueil, les profs et les autres élèves bien sur. Mais je refusais que cela ne se reproduise ici et certainement pas avec Edward à mes côtés. Alors je fis ce que je faisais le mieux et mis le bordel en cours. J'agressais cette pauvre prof qui ne devait pas avoir 5 années de plus que ses élèves et cherchais à me faire expulser, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Edward me suivit dans le couloir et me traita d'illettré. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'il dit mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai pris. J'en avais rien à foutre que les autres pensent que je sois un gros débile, mais je ne voulais pas que _lui_ le pense. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. Je lui expliquais brièvement mes problèmes de lecture et il ne se moqua pas de moi. Je lui racontais aussi la peine de prison que je risquais si je me faisais renvoyer et il ne sembla pas prendre peur.

J'étais toujours dans ces maudits chiottes attendant patiemment son retour et fumant clope sur clope. _Putain, c'est ma dernière !_ Au bout de 15 minutes, il franchit enfin de nouveau la porte. Il fonça vers moi, les yeux brillants d'excitation et me prit par les épaules. Je crus qu'il allait tenter de me rouler une pelle, mais il n'en fit rien.

-« Jasper, on a très peu de temps. Ecoute-moi attentivement. Les cours finissent dans 2 minutes et tu vas allez voir mademoiselle Smith pour t'excuser… »

-« Attends Edward, c'est pas trop mon genre les excuses… »

Il me coupa.

-« T'as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je te dirais de faire alors tu feras ces putains d'excuses ! »

Je souris.

-« Le boy scout devient vulgaire. Hum… j'aime ça ! » Rigolais-je.

Il rougit mais mit sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de l'interrompre à nouveau.

-« Tu vas aller voir Mademoiselle Smith et tu vas t'excuser pour ton comportement odieux. Tu vas lui dire que tu as des problèmes personnels, que chez toi c'est la galère en ce moment avec ta famille et que tu as pété les plombs, mais que tu regrettes et que ça ne se reproduira plus. »

La sonnerie retenti et il m'empoigna la main pour me tirer vers la salle de classe. Je sentis alors de nouveau ce courant électrique qui parcourait mon corps à chaque fois qu'il posait la main sur moi. Arrivé devant la salle de classe, j'attendais que tous les élèves soient sortis. Je jetai un dernier regard vers Edward qui croisait les bras sur son torse, ne laissant aucune place à la négociation, je le savais.

Je recrachais les mots qu'il m'avait soufflé quelques minutes plus tôt et Mademoiselle Smith consentit à m'accueillir de nouveau dans son cours.

Edward m'attendait à la sortie, toujours dans la même position.

-« Alors ? » Me demanda-t-il avec une véritable inquiétude peinte sur le visage.

-« Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut résister à mon charme ? »

Je passais la main dans mes cheveux et je vis ses joues rosirent légèrement.

-« Ok, alors maintenant, ne te mets pas en colère. »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-« En général, quand on demande ça à quelqu'un c'est mauvais signe. »

-« Pas du tout, mais j'ai vu que tu avais un tempérament de feu et je ne voudrais pas en faire les frais. »

-« Ok, je te promets de ne pas démonter ta belle gueule. Maintenant, accouche. »

-« Tu as rendez-vous deux fois par semaine avec le psychologue du lycée pour qu'il t'aide à traiter tes accès de violences et ta dyslexie. »

Edward se recula d'un pas et se protégea le visage avec son bras.

-« Ma quoi ? »

-« Dyslexie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'arrives pas à lire correctement, c'est une maladie et ça se traite très bien. En général, c'est détecté bien plus tôt mais… Je pense que ta vie a fait que les seuls qui auraient du s'en apercevoir sont passés à côté. Et avec le temps, tu as appris à dissimuler tes faiblesses aux yeux des autres. »

-« Ouais, apparemment je me débrouille pas aussi bien que ce que je pensais étant donné que tu m'as percé à jour en 30 secondes. » Grognais-je.

-« Oh, moi ça ne compte pas, je fais juste très attention à mes amis. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Gêné par cet aveu, je cherchais mon paquet de clope et constatais avec dépit qu'il était vide. Je le broyais d'une main et le balançais un peu plus loin, puis passais la main dans mes cheveux pour m'éclaircir les idées.

-« Et on peut savoir comment tu as réussis ce tour de force ? »

-« J'ai raconté au directeur… »

-« Tu l'as dit à Mister B !!! Putain Edward je devrais te tuer pour ça ! Ce connard veut me jeter de son lycée merdique depuis que j'y ai foutu les pieds et tu lui sers une parfaite excuse sur un plateau d'argent ?!!» Criais-je.

-« On ne vire pas les gens parce qu'ils sont dyslexiques Jasper. En plus, je t'ai fait gagner des points en insistant sur le côté dramatique des choses et tu es remonté dans son estime pour avoir su gérer ça depuis des années. »

Je grognais malgré tout et ça le fit rire.

-« Allez bad boy, on a eu suffisamment d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui. Laissons-en pour demain… »

Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira vers sa voiture pour me raccompagner.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Le prochain arrivera avant la fin de la semaine.

Bon réveillon du jour de l'an à tous (l'abus d'alcool est dangeureux pour la santé, donc pensez à le regurgiter (en plus, s'est moins calorique lool)) ;)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

**Je vous souhaite à toutes (et à tous aussi, on ne va pas faire de sexisme, mais je doute qu'il y ai des mecs ici...) une excellente année 2010 !!! **

Bien sur, comme tout le monde va vous le souhaiter ce mois-ci, je vous souhaite une bonne santé et plein de bonheur bla bla bla... Mais je vous souhaite aussi une année vampiriquement délicieuse avec plein de Jay et d'Edward qui hanteront vos petites culottes trempées. Bon j'arrête mes délires, je crois que je me suis pas encore remise de mon jour de l'an alccolisé lool

Mention spéciale à ma béta que j'adore: j'espère que t'es pas trop bourrée sweety et que tu as passé un bon réveillon ;)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV d'Edward **

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse impressionnante en compagnie de Jasper. L'école que j'avais détesté depuis tellement longtemps était devenue agréable. Une certaine routine s'était établie entre mon nouvel ami et moi. Je passais le prendre en bas de son immeuble tous les matins pour être sur qu'il ne soit pas en retard en cours et le raccompagnais les soirs. Parfois, je montais dans son studio pour écouter de la musique ou jouer à des jeux vidéo, même si nous étions souvent interrompus par des visiteurs inopinés ou des appels intempestifs sur son portable. Il ne semblait pas gêné de traiter ses affaires devant moi mais refusait toujours catégoriquement que j'y participe.

A l'école, Jasper était une véritable vedette depuis son coup d'éclat de la rentrée et un peu de sa gloire rejaillissait sur moi. Il était continuellement entouré par une foule de filles en chaleur ou par des garçons qui voulaient profiter de sa popularité. Plusieurs fois, je tentais de m'effacer pour le laisser avec des personnes de son statu, mais il me retenait toujours.

« Je te veux à mes côtés Edward, tu es mon seul ami. » Me disait-il souvent.

Je l'appréciais vraiment de plus en plus. Il avait énormément d'esprit et était très intelligent. Ses notes étaient plutôt bonnes et ses séances avec le psy de l'école l'aidaient à améliorer sa dyslexie.

L'automne arriva rapidement, amenant avec lui la pluie et le froid. Jasper portait constamment un blouson de cuir noir qui me rendait totalement dingue. J'étais en pleine confusion en ce qui concernait mon ami. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été attiré par un mec dans ma vie, mais ce blond aux yeux bleus océan me faisait totalement fondre. Bien sur, je cachais ces sentiments à Jay et tentais d'agir le plus normalement possible avec lui. Mais c'était vraiment difficile quand il passait son temps à me prendre par le cou ou qu'il s'amusait à me faire rougir. Il était très doué pour ça. Il me parlait de ses expériences sexuelles débridées ouvertement ou pointait du doigt le nombre de fille qui l'avaient sucé dans la journée.

-« Laisse moi deviner Edward, t'es toujours puceau ? » Me demanda-t-il un soir alors que j'étais rouge écarlate après qu'il m'ai raconté toutes les positions dans lesquelles il avait prit Jessica ce week-end.

-« Quelle perspicacité Jay ! » Répondis-je sarcastiquement.

-« Je ne comprend vraiment pas comment c'est possible. » Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. « Putain Edward, t'es vraiment un beau mec. Je suis sur que les nanas se battent pour tes beaux yeux verts. »

-« Heu… En fait… Non… » Bégayais-je.

-« T'as au moins léché un minou ? »

Je secouais la tête négativement, sans oser le regarder.

-« Merde ! Bon c'est quoi le plus loin où tu sois allé avec une fille ? »

Je grimaçais.

-« Bella Swan m'a embrassé en seconde, mais c'était pour un pari alors… »

Il rigola.

-« T'inquiète pas vieux frère, je lui ai défoncé le cul dans les toilettes aujourd'hui. Considère-toi comme vengé. Maintenant, occupons nous de te décoincer un peu. Grimpe.» M'ordonna-t-il alors que nous arrivions devant chez lui.

A peine arrivés dans son studio, il alluma un bang et s'avachit aux pieds du canapé du salon. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

-« Ok Edward. Alors dis-moi quel est ton genre de fille ? »

J'haussais les épaules, n'ayant jamais flashé sur aucune fille de l'école.

-« Très bien. Tu les préfères blondes, brunes, grandes, petites, gros nichons, petits seins, fines, pulpeuses…? »

La tête commençait à me tourner avec l'odeur de shit qui imprégnait son appart.

-« J'sais pas Jay… »

Il me fixa avec incrédulité.

-« Ok, alors on va la jouer autrement. Quel est ton fantasme féminin ? La fille à qui tu penses quand tu te branles ? Megan fox ? Jessica Alba ? Charlize Theron ? »

Comment lui dire que quand je me branlais je l'imaginais lui en train de me sucer et moi qui agrippais ses belles boucles blondes.

-« Alors Edward, sur qui tu fantasmes ? »

Toi pensais-je en fermant les yeux.

Quand je les rouvris, il me fixait avec un sourire carnassier.

-« Tu fantasmes sur moi ? »

Oh non putain de merde, dîtes-moi que je n'ai pas dit ça à haute voix ?!! Jasper avait raison, je n'étais vraiment pas fait pour les drogues si rien que la fumée de son bang me faisait planer. Il mit sa main sur ma cuisse et se pencha vers mon oreille.

-« Toi aussi tu m'excites terriblement beau gosse. »

Mon cœur eu un raté. J'adorais qu'il m'appelle comme ça, j'avais l'impression qu'il pensait vraiment que j'étais beau garçon, mais savoir qu'il me désirait aussi était une véritable surprise.

-« Mais tu es hétéro Jasper… »

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air réprobateur.

-« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de type à mettre des étiquettes sur les gens et à les ranger dans des cases, mais si c'est ce que tu veux, alors disons que je suis bisexuel. Je m'attache plus à ce que les gens ont dans le cœur qu'à leur sexe. Garçons, filles...quelle importance ? »

Aussitôt, je me mis à califourchon sur lui et pris son magnifique visage entre mes mains. Il me sourit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres roses. Je fonçais sur elles avec avidité et plaquais ma bouche sur la sienne. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ma taille quand ses mains caressaient mon dos par-dessus ma chemise. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres pour m'en demander l'accès et aussitôt j'entrouvris le passage. Nos langues dansaient tendrement dans la bouche de l'autre, se mélangeant sensuellement. Je gémis au gout sucré de Jasper et il me repoussa doucement.

-« Alors c'était bien ça. Le boy scout veut s'encanailler avec le bad boy. Ok, ça me va… »

Il sourit et posa son front contre le mien quand soudain on sonna à sa porte. Jasper glissa ses mains sous mes fesses et me souleva de terre pour m'assoir sur le canapé. Je m'accrochais à sa nuque et tentais de le retenir dans mes bras. Hélas, il se dégagea sans difficulté et déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres avant d'aller ouvrir.

-« Salut Jay, t'aurais pas 50g de beuh à me dépanner ? »

Je le vis hocher la tête sérieusement. Jasper était en affaire pour le moment et il traitait son business avec beaucoup de responsabilité. Il partit dans sa chambre et revint avec un sachet d'herbe pour son client.

-« Le prix habituel ? »

-« Je dois te le faire à 15% de plus mec, désolé. »

Le type se renfrogna.

-« C'est la loi de l'offre et de la demande vieux. Il n'y en a plus à moins de 50km et tu le sais très bien, c'est donc normal que les prix augmentent, je vais pas te faire un cours sur l'économie de marché. »

C'est dingue comme Jasper avait parfaitement su mettre en pratique le capitalisme dans son petit business et ce constat me fit sourire. Le type paya sans broncher et partit.

-« Où en étions nous… ? » Dit-il après avoir refermé la porte.

Je m'allongeais sur son canapé et fermais les yeux. Je l'entendis approcher et sentis ses doigts caresser mon visage.

-« Ce que tu es beau Edward, c'est vraiment pas permis d'être aussi canon. Tu me mets dans tous mes états bébé. »

Je frissonnais à ces paroles. Il s'assit sur mon bassin et se coucha sur mon torse. Je passais la main dans ses cheveux blonds et nous restâmes un temps infinis dans cette position.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Jasper me réveilla. Il grogna et décrocha. Je regardais l'heure et constatais que j'étais très en retard. J'envoyais un message à ma mère pour la rassurer et lui dire que j'arrivais. Jasper était toujours en pleine conversation avec son interlocuteur alors je décidais de le laisser tranquille et de m'esquiver. Il me retint par la ceinture de mon jean et me fusilla du regard.

-« Je te rappelle Paul. »

Il raccrocha, puis me sourit.

-« Tu comptais filer en douce sans me dire au revoir beau gosse ? »

Je secouais la tête négativement et passais mes mains derrière son cou pour l'attirer à moi. Il me plaqua contre la porte d'entrée et frotta sa cuisse contre mon entre jambe ce qui réveilla mon érection. Je gémis alors qu'il m'embrassait avec fougue.

-« Rentre chez toi Edward et branle toi en pensant à moi. C'est un ordre.»

Ce courant électrique qui caractérisait mes contacts avec Jasper se manifesta au son de sa voix autoritaire et remonta tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je le quittais à regret et suivis scrupuleusement ses instructions une fois dans ma chambre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Un gos gros merci à ma Déesse de la correction de chapitre qui fait toujours un job de malade. Allez les enfants, on dit tous merci à la jolie demoiselle sexy en bas résille... Heu, je m'égare!

Place à chapitre! Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 5**_

**POV d'Edward**

Le lendemain matin, Jasper m'envoya un texto pour que je passe chez lui en avance avant d'aller à l'école. Je m'habillais donc rapidement et filais à son studio. A peine avais-je frappé à sa porte qu'il m'ouvrit et m'attira à l'intérieur en agrippant mon t-shirt. Il planta immédiatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et me plaqua contre le mur. Je passais mes mains dans ses belles boucles blondes encore humides de sa douche et ouvris la bouche. Il introduisit de suite sa langue au fond de ma gorge et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. A bout de souffle, il se détacha un peu de moi pour me transpercer de son regard bleu azur.

-« Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé hier soir beau gosse ? »

J'hochais la tête et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son beau visage d'ange.

-« Bien. J'ai envie que ça dure… »

Et avant que je n'ai pus comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là, il défit mon jean et le descendit sur mes cuisses avec mon boxer. Puis, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en caressant mon torse, mais sans me lâcher des yeux. Ma respiration se fit plus rapide quand je le vis à genoux devant moi, mon sexe dressé devant sa bouche. Jasper l'empoigna fermement et me masturba quelques instants. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres quand il vit sortir le liquide de la fente de ma bite et le lécha immédiatement. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique et tout mon corps tressaillit.

-« Tu l'as senti toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et acquiesça avant de me prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Aussitôt mes doigts se cramponnèrent à ses mèches blondes et je soupirais de plaisir. On ne m'avait jamais fait de fellation et bien que je n'ai aucun point de comparaison, je crois que c'était la meilleure pipe du monde. Jasper savait y faire. Il passait sa langue sur ma longueur alors que sa main jouait avec mes bourses. Ses dents frottaient un peu contre ma verge mais c'était très excitant. Je gémis et fermai les yeux pour essayer de bloquer mon orgasme car putain je n'avais pas envie que ça s'arrête déjà.

-« Regarde-moi ! »

J'ouvris immédiatement les yeux et plongeais dans ses iris océans. Il reprit ma bite dans sa bouche et continua ses vas et viens accompagnés cette fois par son autre main.

-« Putain Jasper… C'est trop bon… » Gémis-je.

Il accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements et je griffais son cuir chevelu pour tenter de bloquer mon éjaculation.

-« Attention cow-boy, je vais venir… » Le préviens-je.

Je tirais sur ses boucles pour qu'il se dégage mais il resta solidement ancré sur ses genoux en maintenant ma bite dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Il me fit un clin d'œil et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Je me déchargeais en lui en criant son nom et il avala tout ce que je lui donnais. Puis, il me lécha consciencieusement pour me nettoyer avant de remonter mon boxer et de refermer mon jeans. Enfin, il se redressa et écrasa son corps contre le mien. Je pouvais sentir son impressionnante érection contre ma cuisse. Il se pencha vers mon oreille et me murmura « on va être en retard » avant d'attraper son blouson en cuir et de me tirer en dehors de chez lui.

Je ne me souvenais pas d'être arrivé en bas de son immeuble, j'étais toujours là haut en train de repenser à ce fantastique orgasme qu'il m'avait donné. Il s'approcha de moi et me plaqua contre ma Volvo. Je retins ma respiration pensant qu'il allait peut-être m'embrasser de nouveau ou faire plus encore. Il rigola et enfouit sa main dans la poche de mon jeans.

-« Tu me sembles un peu à l'étroit là dedans Edward. Moi qui pensais t'avoir soulagé… Pour la matinée, tout du moins… »

Il prit mes clefs de bagnole dans ma poche et frotta mon sexe à travers le tissu de mon jeans en retirant sa main.

-« Insatiable ! Je crois que je vais conduire ce matin, tu n'as pas l'air en état… »

Comme un automate, je me dirigeais vers la portière passager. Jasper alluma une clope et nous conduisit à l'école. Je n'avais pas de cours avec lui ce matin et je me demandais comment j'allais tenir sans le voir ou le toucher de toute la matinée. Comme s'il sentait mes émotions de frustration, il se tourna vers moi avant de quitter la voiture.

-« T'inquiète beau gosse, on va vite remettre ça. Tu as un gout absolument délicieux. »

Il me fit à nouveau un petit clin d'œil et je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner en sentant mon entre jambe se réveiller. Fier de voir le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi, Jasper partit à ses cours en rigolant, passant son bras autour des épaules de Lauren. Je sentis le monstre de la jalousie me retourner l'estomac.

La matinée fut longue et ennuyeuse comme je l'avais imaginé sans mon cow-boy à mes côtés. Je le retrouvais à midi à la cafétéria entouré de copains de classe, Lauren sur ses genoux. Elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux et lui, l'embrassait dans le cou. Quand il me vit, il me dit de prendre un siège à ses côtés et enfonça sa langue au fond de la gorge de cette pouf.

Mon cœur se brisa. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce qui changerait maintenant que j'étais avec Jasper. De toute évidence, notre liaison devait rester secrète au lycée et je le comprenais parfaitement. Mais j'aurais pensé que Jasper aurait arrêté de fréquenter des filles, qui plus est, sous mes yeux.

-« Ca va Edward, tu es tout blanc ? » Me demanda Seth.

-« Ouais, juste un truc qui me reste en travers de la gorge. » Crachais-je avant de sortir en trombe du self.

Je filais vers les toilettes et pleurais à chaudes larmes. Jay m'avait donné en 24h, plus que ce que je n'avais jamais eu dans toute ma vie d'un point de vue sentimental, mais il m'avait tout reprit tout aussi rapidement. Je l'aimais et lui n'en avait rien à foutre de moi. J'entendis la porte des chiottes s'ouvrir et je tentais de bloquer mes sanglots.

-« Sors de là Edward ! »

Je reconnaîtrais sa voix trainante et son accent sudiste entre mille, mais je ne répondis pas.

-« Ouvre cette putain de porte ou je la défonce ! »

Il était en train de s'énerver et je savais qu'il était capable de tout péter. A contre cœur, je levais le verrou et sortis des toilettes. Il m'attendait, une fesse posée sur le lavabo et les bras croisés sur le torse.

-« C'était quoi cette scéne ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Rien du tout. » Lui répondis-je froidement.

Je le poussais du lavabo et me passais de l'eau fraiche sur le visage pour faire dégonfler mes yeux rougis par les larmes. Je sentis ses mains caresser mon dos et ne pus retenir un frison comme à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Il me retourna et essuya mon visage avec une serviette avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

-« Ecoute-moi attentivement beau gosse. Tu es vierge et inexpérimenté, et j'ai des besoins sexuels à satisfaire. Ca peut te paraître cru ou méchant, ou même incroyablement égoïste, mais tu n'es pas encore capable de me combler sur tout les plans. C'est pour ça que je garde des petites salopes sous le coude pour me donner ce que toi tu ne peux pas encore me donner… »

-« Mais je peux tout te faire. Tout ce que tu veux Jasper… » Lui dis-je en pleurant de nouveau.

J'empoignais la ceinture de son jean et commençais à tirer dessus. Je ne savais pas du tout comment faire, ni si j'étais prêt pour ça, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il aille trouver ailleurs ce que je pouvais lui donner en faisant des efforts. Il attrapa mes poignets et les bloqua comme dans un étau. Putain, ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il utilisait sa force contre moi.

-« Je veux y aller doucement avec toi. Tu n'es pas prêt à tout pour le moment… »

-« Bien sur que si Jay, je ferais tout ce que tu veux. » Le coupais-je.

-« Baisse ton fute et écarte tes fesses Edward ! » M'ordonna-t-il et je me figeais. « Tu vois ! Alors maintenant, tu vas remballer tes crises de jalousies et comprendre que j'ai besoin de jouir moi aussi. Ce matin, tu ne t'es pas plaint que je sache. Mais moi, avoir ta belle gueule sous les yeux en permanence et tout à l'heure avoir pu te gouter au plus profond de mon être m'a totalement électrisé. Je me suis pointé au bahut avec cette gaule impossible à calmer et Lauren a eu la gentillesse de m'aider avec ce petit problème. Est-ce qu'elle ne mérite pas tous tes remerciements pour m'avoir soulagé ? »

Il alluma une clope et mes larmes se calmèrent un peu. Je comprenais certaines choses maintenant, et Jay avait raison en définitive sur pas mal de point. Néanmoins, je comptais bien mettre quelques trucs au point avec lui.

-« Ok. Je ne suis pas prêt, pour le moment, à faire tout ce dont tu rêves. Mais je ne suis pas une vierge effarouchée alors je veux que tu m'apprennes à te faire l'amour. De plus, je veux bien que tu ailles te soulager avec des petites salopes, mais j'ai une exigence. »

Il tira sur sa clope et m'envoya la fumer au visage en me faisant un sourire en coin.

-« Et on peut savoir laquelle ? »

J'empoignais ses boules à travers son jeans et il sursauta de surprise.

-« Pas de mec ! Je sais que tu es bi et j'accepte que des filles te fassent jouir mais je veux être le seul _homme_ que tu baises, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Il sourit.

-« Ca me paraît raisonnable. »

-« Et je veux que quand je serais capable de tout te donner, tu me sois fidèle. »

Il tiqua. Il jeta sa clope dans les toilettes et passa la main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

-« Hum… Tu sais beau gosse, j'ai jamais été très doué pour tous ces trucs de fidélité… »

-« Et bien tu apprendras. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'étais mort de trouille à l'idée qu'il ne m'abandonne mais je ne pouvais pas imaginé partager mon cow-boy avec tout le pays. Il grogna et allait allumer une seconde cigarette mais je l'empêchais en bloquant ses mains sur son briquet.

-« Alors ? »

-« Ok. » soupira-t-il.

-« Parfait. Rendez-vous ce soir chez toi à 20h. Et tâche de traiter ton business avant que j'arrive qu'on soit un peu tranquille. »

Il sourit.

-« Le boy scout me donne des ordres maintenant ?! Ok pour ce soir, mais ne sois pas en retard. »

Nous nous affrontâmes un moment du regard, puis, je cédais et le pris dans mes bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses boucles blondes et il me caressa tendrement le dos. La sonnerie de la reprise des cours nous sépara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Une standing olvation de moi toute seule dans ma chambre avec quelques warriors qui passaient dans le coin pour ma béta de folie...

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 6**_

**POV d'Edward**

A 20h précise, je sonnais chez Jasper. Il m'ouvrit mais plaça immédiatement son index contre mes lèvres et articula « je ne suis pas seul ». Je soupirais et rentrais enfin dans l'appartement. Sur la table basse, des petits pains de shit et une balance semblaient monopoliser l'attention des quatre clients de Jasper.

-« Bon, les mecs, on va pas y passer la nuit, c'est 5000$ point barre. » Grogna mon cow-boy.

Les types se jetèrent un coup d'œil et acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils rangèrent les petits pains dans un sac à dos et remirent une enveloppe à Jasper. Ce dernier sortit une machine à compter les billets qui indiqua 4950$. Il se tourna vers les mecs, menaçant.

-« Vous avez tenté de m'enculer ? » Cria-t-il.

-« Je t'assure Jay, je ne comprends pas, je pensais qu'il y avait le compte, ta machine doit être HS. » Marmonna un type au crané rasé.

-« Bande de connards, ma machine fonctionne très bien. Crache les 50 billets manquants tout de suite et on va dire que c'était une simple erreur de jugement ou bien je te défonce toi et tes potes et vous repartez d'ici sans fric, sans shit et surement sans dent. »

-« Nous sommes quatre contre toi blondinet alors tu vas prendre ce qu'on t'a donné et ne pas faire d'histoire. » Dit un autre mec rouquin.

Jasper eu un rictus mauvais et se précipita sur le type. Il lui prit la tête et la fracassa contre la table basse en verre. La table explosa et le type avait de multiples coupures au visage. Je crus que ça allait dégénérer mais ses copains se contentèrent de l'aider à se relever, bredouillèrent quelques excuses et balancèrent les 50$ manquants sur les restes de ce qui fut jadis la table basse.

-« Dégagez ! » Grogna Jasper.

Les types partirent sans demander leur reste. Une fois la porte refermée, Jay passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer et me fit un grand sourire.

-« Bonsoir beau gosse. Désolé pour tout ça, mais je pensais en avoir pour moins longtemps, ils ont fait trainer les choses. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Je me jetais dans ses bras et le serrais aussi fort que je pouvais.

-« Putain Jasper, ces types auraient pus te tuer. »

-« Les risques du métier bébé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on n'est pas dans un film de Scorsese, on bute les gens seulement quand c'est absolument nécessaire. » Rigola-t-il. « Oublies ça, ce n'est pas pour les enfants sages dans ton genre, boy scout. »

-« Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça. » Grognais-je.

-« Laisse moi deviner, tu préfères que je t'appelle beau gosse ? »

Il leva ses sourcils de manière explicite et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

-« Ok, encore désolé pour tout ce merdié, j'aurais voulu t'éviter ça. »

Jasper commença à faire rapidement le ménage des restes de la table basse. Je ramassais la liasse de billet et la lui tendit.

-« Pourquoi tu vis dans un studio pourri si ton trafic te rapporte autant ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la police. Ce ne serait pas très malin pour un ado de rouler en BMW, j'attirerais trop l'attention. Mais ne rêve pas trop, ce n'est pas tout pour moi. Je dois payer mon fournisseur, j'ai des frais pour protéger mon business des flics et des concurrents éventuels, mais au final, ce genre de soirée est plus rentable pour moi que de faire des bouts à 20$ toute la semaine, ça c'est sur. »

-« Mais les risques sont plus grands. Tu es en liberté surveillée Jay, si la police te chope… »

-« Relax bébé, il ne m'arrivera rien. » Me coupa-t-il

J'avais tellement envie de le croire que je ne relevais pas. Il finit de nettoyer et se vautra sur son canapé. Aussitôt, je vins me coller à lui et il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour me caresser. Ma bouche se précipita sur la sienne et je lui mordillais sa lèvre inférieure. Jasper gémit et je fus surpris par ce son. C'était la première fois que je lui arrachais un gémissement et j'avais envie de lui en donner encore plus ce soir.

-« Enlève ton t-shirt. » Lui ordonnais-je.

Il se trémoussa, mal à l'aise.

-« Il y a un problème ? »

Il secoua la tête et se releva pour ôter son t-shirt. Jasper était absolument magnifique. Ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux étaient parfaitement dessinés alors que tous ses muscles étaient fins et secs.

-« Tu es vraiment beau. » Soufflais-je.

Il sourit et passa ses doigts sur mon visage.

-« C'est exactement ce que je pense de toi beau gosse. »

Aussitôt, je plongeais vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Ma langue traça la ligne de sa mâchoire et descendit lécher son cou. Je commençais à sucer pour y apposer ma marque quant il me repoussa doucement.

-« Désolé, mais avec le business, je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de fantaisie. »

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

-« Avoir un suçon, c'est avoir une petite amie, ou en l'occurrence un petit ami, et donc un moyen de pression sur moi. Je ne veux pas que les gens sachent que j'ai quelqu'un de régulier dans ma vie… Pour te protéger, tu comprends? »

J'hochais la tête, mais j'étais franchement déçu. Cette vie de bad boy que je trouvais si sexy quand j'ai connu Jasper commençait à devenir vraiment pénible à supporter au quotidien.

Je suçais alors ses tétons qui durcirent immédiatement. Je les mordillais pendant que mes mains caressaient son torse imberbe pour aller se saisir du bouton de son jeans. Aussitôt, il mit ses mains sur les miennes pour me bloquer.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward ? » Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Et bien, je m'apprête à sucer mon mec. Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ? »

Il se redressa et me repoussa à l'autre bout du canapé.

-« Tu n'es pas prêt pour ça. Il y encore 24h tu n'avais même jamais embrassé de garçon et voilà que tu veux me tailler une pipe. C'est pas un peu précipité ? »

J'haussais les épaules. Je n'avais pas franchement réfléchis à ça. J'avais tellement envie qu'il ne soit qu'à moi et qu'il arrête d'aller voir ailleurs, chercher ce que je ne lui donnais pas, que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. Je passais la main dans mes cheveux nerveusement et soupirais.

-« Ferme les yeux Edward. Imagine-toi avec ma bite au fond de ta gorge, imagine-moi en train d'éjaculer dans ta bouche, est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

-« Oui. » Répondis-je aussitôt, les yeux fermés comme il me l'avait demandé, la représentation de moi à genou devant mon cow-boy en train de jouir dansant devant mes pupilles.

-« Ok. Et est-ce que tu t'imagines me sucer ce soir ? Là ? Maintenant ? »

Je déglutis. Jasper étais à moitié nu à mes côtés et j'avais envie de lui, mais je n'étais pas vraiment prêt à faire ça maintenant malgré tout mon amour pour lui. Je secouais la tête et il m'embrassa tendrement.

-« Je sais bébé, ce n'est pas grave. »

Je soupirais et me coucha de nouveau sur son ventre, frustré.

-« Mais si tu veux, tu peux me faire jouir avec ta main. » Me proposa-t-il doucement.

Je relevais la tête ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait. Il défit son jeans et le baissa en même temps que son boxer. Mes yeux se fixèrent automatiquement sur son engin à la Rocco et il me fit un petit sourire.

-« Tu vois aussi pourquoi je dois être attentionné envers toi; je ne veux pas te blesser… »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il prit alors ma main droite et la porta à sa bouche. Il lécha généreusement la paume de ma main avant de la poser sur son sexe en érection. La décharge électrique fut fulgurante à ce contact.

-« Touche moi comme tu t'es touché hier soir en pensant à moi… » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Alors, je fermais les yeux et laissais les sensations me parcourir. La queue de Jasper était épaisse et longue, donc j'enroulais mes doigts autour de la base. Je serrais fermement et Jay laissa échapper un gémissement que je pris comme un encouragement. Je poussais donc ma main le long de son membre lentement. Arrivé au bout de sa bite, je jouais avec le liquide qui s'en était échappé et en recouvrait mes doigts pour aider à faire glisser ma main. Mon pouce roula sur la tête de sa queue et Jasper soupira en se cambrant contre moi.

-« Tu aimes ça cow-boy ? » Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Pour toute réponse, il gémit.

-« Moi aussi j'aime te voir prendre du plaisir. »

Ma main glissa à nouveau à la base de son sexe et poussa vers l'extérieur. J'augmentais la vitesse des vas et viens, Jasper gémissant de plus en plus fort.

-« Jouis pour moi cow-boy… »

Et il explosa dans ma main en plusieurs jets de sperme tièdes. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites et son dos se cambra sous la pression de son orgasme. Une fois calmé, Jasper reprit un souffle régulier et m'embrassa fougueusement.

-« Ne pas avoir eu de sexe jusqu'à maintenant, fait de toi le roi incontesté de la branlette bébé. » Dit-il.

Ma main était toujours sur son sexe devenu mou désormais. Mes doigts étaient collants à cause de son sperme et j'avais terriblement envie de gouter Jasper. Je portais donc mes doigts à ma bouche et les léchais un par un en fixant mon cow-boy dans les yeux. J'aurais pu jurer avoir vu son regard s'assombrir de désir.

-« Délicieux. » Commentais-je.

Puis, je me levais pour aller chercher quelque chose pour l'essuyer et me laver les mains. Il me rejoignit, nu, dans la salle de bain minuscule et se plaça devant le lavabo. Il me tendit une petite serviette humide et me fit un sourire en coin.

-« Nettoie-moi ! »

Je pris la serviette d'une main et empoigna ses boules, puis sa bite, avec. Jasper ferma les yeux de plaisir et je l'embrassais sur la joue. Soudain, je vis le reflet de son dos dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

-« Putain Jay, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Hurlais-je.

Son dos était couvert de traces rouges et blanches, des cicatrices plus ou moins longues et épaisses, des brulures de cigarettes… Il se dégagea de moi et passa la main dans ses boucles blondes.

-« T'inquiète beau gosse, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. »

S'il croyait me satisfaire avec cette réponse pourrie, il me connaissait mal. Je le rejoignis au salon où il se rhabilla rapidement.

-« Jasper, dis-moi qui t'as fait ça ! »

-« Pourquoi, tu vas lui casser la gueule peut-être ? Je crois être le mieux placé pour faire ce genre de truc boy scout. »

Il se montrait volontairement froid et cassant pour ne pas aborder le vrai sujet, je le savais.

-« Pas de ça avec moi cow-boy. Tu peux jouer les durs avec toute ta clique à l'école ou même devant tes clients, mais moi je suis là pour toi bébé, tu peux tout me dire. »

Je lui pris la main et le tirais vers le canapé. Il s'assit et je le pris dans mes bras.

-« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'étendre sur le sujet Edward. Disons juste que l'une de mes familles d'accueils n'était pas très accueillante justement. Ces cicatrices dans mon dos je les ai eu en ne débarrassant pas assez vite la table, en ne rangeant pas assez bien ma chambre ou juste parce que j'étais là et que c'était plus facile de taper sur moi. Seulement, quand j'ai eu 15 ans, j'ai commencé à trainer dans la rue et à apprendre à me battre et le jour où il a levé la main sur moi, c'est lui qui s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital. Les services sociaux et le juge se sont mis d'accord pour mon émancipation, et en fin de compte cela m'a plutôt aidé puisque ça m'a fait éviter la prison et m'a fait bénéficier de la clémence du juge. Fin de l'histoire. »

Il voulu se relever, mais je le retins fermement dans mes bras.

-« Tu es le garçon le plus courageux que je connaisse Jasper Whitlock et je t'aime. »

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et m'embrassa tendrement.

-« Merci beau gosse. »

Et j'étais juste heureux. Je savais que Jasper n'avait pas ce genre de sentiments pour moi, mais j'avais envie qu'il sache que de mon côté je l'aimais. Même s'il ne me répondait pas, c'était important pour moi. Il devait savoir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Merci à ma secret béta pour ces préscieux conseils, son esprits déjanté et ces corrections toujours utiles ;-)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 7**_

**POV d'Edward**

Les jours qui suivirent furent relativement calmes. Nous passions nos journées ensembles à l'école et nos soirées ensemble mais de façon plus torride. Ce soir, nous serions en week-end et j'avais prévenu mes parents que je passerais la nuit chez Jay. Bien sur, et hélas pour moi, il continuait de sauter sur toutes les filles qui passaient devant lui, mais le soir, il se faisait pardonner de la plus merveilleuse des façons. Putain, ce qu'il était doué avec sa bouche le petit salop. Penser à ça me fit bander instantanément. Alors que je me réajustais le plus discrètement possible en cours de biologie, mon petit ami m'envoya un SMS.

_**A qui penses tu pour être si à l'étroit dans ton jean ? **_

_**A ton avis cow-boy…**_ Lui renvoyais-je.

Je l'entendis rire dans mon dos et me trémoussai sur ma chaise inconfortable. Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit et nous libéra. Il passa son bras autour de mon cou alors qu'il tenait la main d'Angela.

-« Tu me gardes une place à coté de toi à la cafétéria Edward, j'ai un truc à faire… »

Je grognais le plus silencieusement possible mais il s'éloigna rapidement en trainant cette fille derrière lui. Je me dirigeais vers le self quand je sentis une petite pression sur mon épaule. Je me retournais pour faire face à Bella Swan. Elle avait les yeux rougis et semblait avoir maigrit. Elle tenta de me sourire timidement.

-« Salut Edward. Heu... Je voulais juste m'excuser pour t'avoir joué ce sale coup il y a quelques années au sujet de notre baiser. Je sais que tu es le meilleur ami de ce porc de Jasper Whitlock, mais disons qu'il m'a fait vivre ce que je t'ai moi-même infligé et je comprends combien tu as du souffrir. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. »

Elle tourna les talons et je la retins par la manche de son manteau.

-« Bella attends. Ecoute, c'était il y a très longtemps cette histoire entre toi et moi et crois moi, j'ai oublié tout ça. Je suis désolé si Jasper t'as blessé, mais tu sais ce n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de… sentimental. »

Elle renifla bruyamment.

-« Est-ce que tu veux manger avec moi ? » Lui proposais-je.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et acquiesça. Nous remplîmes nos plateaux et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table officielle de Jasper. Quelques uns de ses potes étaient déjà là, mais ils nous firent une place. J'étais le meilleur ami de Jay et tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux me traiter correctement pour s'éviter ses foudres. Bella et moi commençâmes à manger et à parler de choses et d'autres. Elle était plutôt sympa et rigolote en la connaissant mieux. Jasper nous rejoignit et leva les sourcils en découvrant Bella à mes côtés mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de rire et de fanfaronner comme à son habitude. Angela lui apporta son plateau repas et il l'envoya chier pour tout remerciement. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait être aussi odieux avec toutes ces filles et si attentionné avec moi. Mon orgueil me faisait pensé que c'était parce qu'il avait une profonde affection pour moi et qu'à sa manière, il m'aimait.

Les cours de l'après-midi se terminèrent rapidement et j'attendais Jasper à la sortie de l'école. Il traitait quelques affaires et je commençais à m'impatienter quand un grand blond vint m'accoster.

-« Tu es le petit ami de ce connard de Jasper Whitlock ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je me figeais. Personne ne connaissait notre liaison et nous avions toujours été très discrets.

-« C'est mon ami, pas petit-ami. Qu'est-ce que tu veux trou de balle ? »

Le type me toisa et eu un rictus mauvais. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jay nous surveiller.

-« Tu diras à ton pote que je n'aime pas trop qu'on marche sur mes plates bandes et que si… »

-« Et pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas en face James ? » Retentit la voix trainante de Jasper.

Il retourna le fameux James contre ma voiture et mit son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-« Vas-y James, fais-moi plaisir, menace moi… »

Le type garda le silence et serra la mâchoire.

-« Ou menace Edward puisque tu préfères t'en prendre à lui plutôt que de t'attaquer directement à moi. »

Jasper n'attendit pas la réponse du mec et abattit son poing dans le ventre de James. Celui-ci se plia sous la violence du coup et tomba à genou au sol, le souffle coupé. Jasper l'attrapa par sa queue de cheval et lui releva la tête.

-« Si tu as quelque chose à redire contre la libre concurrence fait une réclamation au congrès américain, mais il va falloir t'habituer, tu n'as plus le monopole de Forks connard. »

Comme à chaque fois que Jasper se donnait en spectacle, un véritable attroupement s'était formé autour de nous. J'entendais déjà le directeur Banner essayer de s'infiltrer dans la masse compacte des élèves. Je tirais Jasper par le bras.

-« Dépêche-toi Jay, il ne faut pas rester là. »

Il affronta une dernière fois James du regard et le relâcha. Puis, il monta dans ma Volvo et nous déguerpîmes.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » Me demanda-t-il en caressant ma cuisse.

J'hochais la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu d'autres. »

Il grogna.

-« Je déteste qu'on s'en prenne à toi. »

Il roula un joint sur le trajet du retour pour se calmer les nerfs et je tentais de lui faire oublier sa mauvaise humeur.

-« Alors, comment marche les affaires ? »

-« Je dirais pas trop mal si je commence à irriter à ce point mes concurrents. » Dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

-« Et comment se sont passés tes cours aujourd'hui ? »

-« Chiant. Comme d'hab ! Mais il y a quand même eu quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui. Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ? »

Il était très excité tout à coup et se retourna dans son siège pour regarder mon visage.

-« Mon petit ami a mangé avec son ex girlfriend qu'il traitait pourtant de salope il y a encore 48h. Tu peux m'expliquer ce virage à 180° beau gosse ? »

Je rigolais doucement.

-« Et bien, elle est venue s'excuser de son comportement lors du pari sur le baiser. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait parce qu'elle savait ce que ça faisait d'avoir mal maintenant que tu l'avais jeté comme une merde. »

-« Ho vraiment. » Dit-il innocemment. « Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as invité à manger à notre table. »

J'haussais les épaules.

-« Elle m'a fait de la peine. »

Il s'esclaffa.

-« Et voilà le retour du boy scout ! Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté en toi. Tu es incapable de détester quelqu'un bien longtemps. »

-« C'est pas vrai. Mais tu devrais quand même traiter ces filles avec plus de respect, ce ne sont pas des chiennes. »

-« Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Si je suis trop gentil avec elles, elles vont se faire des films et ne plus me lâcher et toi tu vas me faire des crises de jalousie. Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel quand je dis ça, tu sais que c'est vrai. Mais là, tu me demandes de ne pas être trop méchant pour ne pas vexer leur sensibilité. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. »

Arrivés devant chez lui, nous montâmes dans son appartement. Jasper enleva ses Converse All Star et jeta son blouson en cuir sur une chaise, puis il s'avachit dans son canapé en mettant un bras derrière sa tête. Il était vraiment magnifique avec ses cheveux blonds dorés qui encadraient son visage d'ange. Il avait fermé ses yeux bleus et caressait son ventre par-dessus son t-shirt. Je ne pus résister plus longtemps et vins immédiatement m'allonger sur lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa ma tempe. J'adorais être dans ses bras, c'était le lieu le plus sûr du monde pour moi. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux en bataille et murmura à mon oreille.

-« J'adore tes cheveux fous. Ils sont si doux et sentent tellement bon. »

-« Personne ne me croirais si je racontais que Jasper Whitlock m'a dit ce que tu viens de me dire. » Rigolais-je franchement.

-« Le bad boy sait être un gentil garçon quand il le faut. Mais ça c'est juste pour toi bébé. »

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'attira jusqu'à ses lèvres roses. Il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure avant de la sucer doucement. Soudain son baiser se fit plus fougueux et il me retourna sur le canapé pour se pencher au dessus de mon corps. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sous mon t-shirt alors que sa bouche capturait toujours mes lèvres. Il força le passage de mes dents et enfonça sa langue douce et chaude dans ma bouche. Elle se mélangea à la mienne et dansèrent ensemble un balai sensuel. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement alors que j'empoignais ses mèches blondes. De suite, il s'attaqua à ma ceinture et défit mon jean. Il me l'arracha violemment et commença a me caressa par-dessus mon boxer. Ma respiration se fit plus haletante alors que je lui ôtais son t-shirt pour pouvoir le caresser d'avantage. Il leva les bras et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas être torse nu devant moi à cause de ses cicatrices, mais cela faisait partie de lui et je l'aimais comme ça. Je passais mes doigts dans son dos et lui redis que je l'aimais pour le rassurer. Il me sourit avant de se jeter à nouveau sur mes lèvres et de tirer sur mon boxer pour le faire glisser le long de mes cuisses. Puis, il descendit sa langue dans mon cou jusqu'à mes pectoraux. Sa main malaxa mes boules alors que ses dents mordillaient mes mamelons. Je gémis, lui réclamant plus. J'étais tellement dur et je voulais tellement qu'il prenne ma bite dans sa bouche.

-« Hum Edward, j'adore quand tu réagis au quart de tour quand je te touche bébé… »

Sa voix était rauque et emplie de désir. Je grognais et frottais mon bassin contre ses hanches fines. Il ne me fit pas languir plus longtemps et engloutit ma queue. Aussitôt, j'empoignais ses boucles dorées et guidais ses vas et viens.

Je me cambrais sous les sensations d'intense plaisir que je ressentis immédiatement. Jasper releva mes jambes et s'accroupit entre mes genoux pour avoir plus d'aisance. Il fit courir sa langue le long de ma verge et suça mes boules. D'abord l'une après l'autre, puis les deux ensembles. Il serra fermement sa main autour de mon sexe douloureux et je ne pus retenir un gémissement s'échapper de mes lèvres. Putain, Jay était si doué. J'espérais que bientôt je pourrais lui donner le même plaisir qu'il me faisait ressentir. Sa main glissa lentement sur ma longueur et il lécha du bout de sa langue la goutte qui s'échappait de ma fente. Il passa ensuite sa langue experte tout autour de la tête de ma bite et me mordilla doucement avec ses dents. Je tirais plus violemment sur ses cheveux et mon dos s'arqua.

-« Encore cow-boy… » Gémis-je.

Il m'engloutit entièrement de nouveau et laissa sa main à la base de mon sexe qu'il ne pouvait avaler. Ses mouvements coordonnés étaient puissants et intenses. Mes mains lâchèrent ses boucles blondes pour éviter de les lui arracher et glissèrent vers ses épaules musclées. Jasper était fin mais son corps était magnifiquement dessiné, parfaitement tendu. Il augmenta encore la vitesse de ses vas et viens et creusa ses joues pour aspirer plus profondément. Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je me déchargeais dans sa belle bouche chaude. Il avala consciencieusement tout ce que je lui donnais avant de remonter vers mon visage en embrassant mon torse de petits baisers. Enfin, il planta ses lèvres en feu sur les miennes et je pus me gouter sur sa douce langue. Il s'écroula sur moi et je caressais tendrement son beau visage d'ange. Il avait l'air si calme et si paisible comme ça, alors que s'était un volcan pouvant entrer en éruption à n'importe quel moment.

-« Je t'aime cow-boy. » Lui chuchotais-je.

Les yeux toujours clos, il sourit et nous nous endormîmes ainsi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Un immense merci à lilispank qui ose enfin sortir du placard (qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là dedans, on se pose tous encore la question....) pour son travail de reliseuse sexy...

J'ai écrit un One Shot pour le concours Bloody Valentines, Drink Me Eat Me, s'est un Japer/Bella/Edward . Anyway, si ça vous intéresse:

http: // www . fanfiction . net /s/5685958/1/Drink_Me_Eat_Me (enlevez les espaces, of course)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 8**_

**POV d'Edward**

Le lendemain matin je m'éveillais dans le lit de Jasper. Je ne me rappelais absolument pas comment j'avais pu y atterrir mais j'étais heureux que ses bras puissants me tiennent alors que ma tête reposait sur son torse. Jasper avait remis son t-shirt et j'étais légèrement déçu de ne pas sentir sa peau douce contre ma joue, mais je savais qu'il était toujours mal à l'aise avec les cicatrices dans son dos. Penser à cela me fit serrer les poings inconsciemment. Comment pouvait-on frapper un enfant ? Quel monstre faut-il être pour se défouler sur un être innocent ? Je sentis Jasper passer ses mains dans mes cheveux et les embrasser, ce qui me calma immédiatement.

-« Bonjour beau gosse… » Murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, je me retournais et l'embrassais fougueusement.

-« Bonjour mon cow-boy. »

Il rigola doucement.

-« Heureusement pour moi que je viens du Texas et pas de l'Alaska, j'aurais détesté que tu m'appelles ton esquimau. »

-« Tu es bien trop chaud pour être un esquimau… »

Il sourit et roula sur moi. Aussitôt, ses lèvres attaquèrent les miennes alors que ses mains se mirent à caresser mon torse nu. Il titilla mes mamelons entre ses doigts experts penant que sa langue descendait le long de ma mâchoire vers ma carotide. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsque je le sentis empoigner mes fesses en glissant sa main dans mon boxer. Soudain, Jasper caressa ma fente et je me tendis. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment me faire l'amour là, maintenant ? Je savais qu'il ne me brusquerait pas mais qu'il en mourrait d'envie depuis un bon moment maintenant, mais je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à le laisser me pénétrer. Comme s'il le sentit, mon cow-boy retira ses doigts de mon cul et plongea son regard bleu perçant vers mon visage.

-« Chut bébé, je sais que tu n'es pas prêt pour ça, mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'en avoir terriblement envie. » Dit-il avec un adorable petit sourire en coin.

Jasper n'était pas rasé et ses boucles blondes étaient en désordre, ce qui lui donnait un air rebelle terriblement sexy. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres pour lui montrer que j'avais envie de lui malgré le fait que je ne sois pas encore prêt à lui faire l'amour et il se jeta sur mon torse pour le parcourir de doux baisers mouillés. En gémissant, mes hanches se mirent à bouger d'elles mêmes contre son bassin. Nos érections matinales respectives se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre et Jasper grogna alors que mes mains appuyaient contre ses fesses pour augmenter la friction. Il me fixa, son regard était assombrit par le désir.

-« Tu veux jouer Edward ? » Me proposa-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je bougeais plus rapidement mes hanches sous son corps et il me fit son petit sourire en coin provocateur dont il avait l'habitude quand il cherchait à m'exciter. Il se réajusta au dessus de moi et plaqua ses mains sur mes épaules nues alors que je serrais toujours fermement son petit cul moulé dans son boxer. Il commença à rouler ses hanches fines sur mon bas ventre et je me tortillais sous lui recherchant d'avantage de friction entre nos érections. Nous gémir à l'unisson et Jasper me prit violemment les poignets pour les relever au dessus de ma tête. Il se coucha sur moi, sans cesser de bouger son sexe contre le mien, et m'embrassa avec passion. Sa langue chaude s'engouffra dans ma bouche entrouverte et dansa avec la mienne. Jasper m'empêchait toujours de le toucher en bloquant mes poignets fermement et me mettait au supplice en remuant comme un beau diable sur ma bite. J'explosais dans mon boxer en gémissant de plaisir. Mon cow-boy me suivit dans l'extase et je le vis atteindre l'orgasme en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Le souffle court, il s'effondra sur moi et me libéra enfin les mains. Aussitôt, je le serrais contre mon cœur en lui murmurant mon amour. Il se contenta de sourire avant de se dégager de moi pour aller se doucher.

La matinée se passa tranquillement. Jay traita ses affaires pendant que je faisais le ménage dans la porcherie qui lui servait d'appartement. Il me regarda m'activer et me faisait des clins d'œil aguicheurs quand ses clients avaient le dos tourné. L'après-midi fut consacrée à nos câlins et se fut bien sur nettement plus agréable, bien que nous continuâmes d'être régulièrement interrompus. Au bout de la 10ème visite, je pris mon sac et m'apprêtais à quitter son studio quand il me retint par le bras.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais beau gosse ? »

-« J'en ai marre d'être sans arrêt interrompu quand je t'embrasse. Je me casse. » Criais-je.

Il me plaqua contre la porte et mit son corps contre le mien pour m'empêcher de bouger.

-« Excuse-moi bébé. Je sais que ce n'est pas très drôle pour toi. Ce soir on fait ce que tu veux promis ? »

Il me fit une petite moue trop craquante. Putain, il était si mignon quand il s'y mettait, je ne pouvais pas lui résister et il le savait l'enfoiré.

-« Ok alors ce soir on sort. Tu m'emmènes diner, puis ciné et boire un dernier verre. Et tu laisses ton portable ici. C'est clair ? »

-« Et dans tout ce programme, est-ce que j'aurais le droit de te sucer ? »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et ça le fit rire.

-« Peut-être. Si tu es sage. » Conclus-je.

-« Ok beau gosse, va te préparer, dans la chambre. J'expédie mes derniers clients et j'arrive. »

Je pris alors une douche relaxante et en profitais pour me toucher comme Jasper aimait que je le touche.

Une fois satisfait, je sortis de la douche et me séchais rapidement. C'était notre première sortie publique avec mon cow-boy et même si nous ne pourrions pas vraiment nous afficher comme un couple, je voulais qu'il me trouve beau. J'avais apporté un jeans taille basse neuf ainsi qu'une chemise noir cintrée. Avec mes vieilles Converse All Star, je trouvais que mon look était plutôt pas mal. Je ne tentais même pas de discipliner mes cheveux rebelles et mis le parfum de Jasper, One Million de Paco Rabanne. J'entendis Jay saluer ses clients et la porte d'entrée se refermer. Aussitôt je sortis et il se précipita sur moi.

-« Hum… Tu es absolument magnifique Edward. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je voulus de suite approfondir notre baiser mais il me repoussa.

-« Si tu veux qu'on sorte bébé, il vaut mieux y aller maintenant où je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir te laisser sortir si tu continues tes avances… »

Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de désir et cela me fit rire. Il partit se changer et revint quelques instants plus tard vêtu d'un jeans Boss et d'un t-shirt blanc Versace.

-« Comment tu fais pour te payer des fringues pareilles ? » Lui demandais-je, puis je me rendis compte de la stupidité de ma question et levais les yeux au ciel.

Je m'approchais de lui et ébouriffais ses boucles blondes magnifiques.

-« Tu es vraiment très beau cow-boy. »

Il sourit et m'attira vers lui en me prenant par la hanche. En passant, il prit son blouson en cuir et il me demanda les clefs de la Volvo. Je savais que Jasper aimait bien diriger les choses et faire le rôle de l'homme dans notre couple et ça ne me dérangeais pas vraiment. A dire vrai, j'aimais plutôt ça.

Il me conduisit au Mc Do et j'explosais de rire.

-« Putain, tu aurais pu te fouler un peu plus pour notre premier resto. »

Il haussa les épaules.

-« Je sais que tu adores la bouffe des fast food alors ne joue pas les outragés. En plus, c'est fait exprès pour la suite de la soirée. Alors boucle là et commande. »

Il passa sa main sur ma cuisse et je sentis encore cette satanée électricité me parcourir tout le corps. Une fois notre commande passée, Jasper m'emmena au drive in.

-« Cinéma de plein air. On serra plus tranquille si on veut faire des trucs… »

J'approuvais son choix et commençais à manger avant que le film ne commence. Il m'imita, puis m'attira sur la banquette arrière. Il sortit une couverture de son sac et enleva ses chaussures avant d'ouvrir ses bras pour que je m'y blottisse. Je ne me fis pas prier et me précipitais contre son torse chaud. Il embrassa ma tempe et me tint fortement serré contre lui. Nos mains se mélangeaient sous la couette et c'était un pur bonheur d'être ici avec lui. Le film était un truc d'action sur des bagnoles se transformant en robot et je n'ai pas franchement accroché mais Jasper sembla adorer. Il fit courrir ses doigts sous ma chemise et un frisson me parcouru le dos. Puis, il me mordilla l'oreille et descendit ses mains vers ma bite en feu depuis notre premier contacte physique. Il frotta mon entre jambe douloureux et je commençais à gémir doucement.

-«Impatient... » Chuchotta Jasper, un sourire satisfait dans la voix.

Mais le film se termina et, à regret, nous reprîmes place à l'avant de la voiture et Jay m'emmena dans un bar de Forks. Je n'avais pas l'âge légal pour être dans ce genre d'établissement, Jasper non plus d'ailleurs, mais je ne le lui fis pas la remarque. Nous prîmes place l'un en face de l'autre et la serveuse se pointa prendre nos commandes.

-« Deux whisky pur malte. » Lui demandais-jesur un ton faussement déterminé mais Jasper se racla la gorge aussitôt.

-« Une bière pour moi et un coca pour mon ami. » Me corrigea-t-il alors que je le fusillais du regard.

-« Vous avez votre carte d'identité ? » Lui demanda la serveuse en mâchouillant son chewing gum.

Jasper lui tendit un papier et elle s'éclipsa.

-« C'est un faux permis de conduire du Texas. Mais te toute façon, je suis persuadé qu'elle n'en a jamais vu dans ce trou paumé. » M'expliqua-t-il devant mes yeux incrédules.

Elle revint rapidement avec notre commande et Jasper me prit la main sous la table. Ce genre de démonstration d'affection en public nous était quasiment interdit dans une ville si rétrograde comme Forks, mais Jasper n'aimait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. Soudain, il se tendit et lâcha ma main en fixant la porte d'entrée. Avant que je n'ai pu me retourner pour voir ce qui le mettait dans cet état de colère immédiat, il bloqua mon visage et planta ses iris bleus océan dans les miens.

-« Ecoute moi Edward, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut que tu fasses très exactement ce que je te dirais de faire. Tu m'as compris? »

J'hochais la tête. Mes yeux commèrent à piquer, je n'avais jamais vu Jasper flipper. Jamais.

-« Je vais sortir du bar et tu vas attendre que je revienne te chercher. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Il parlait vite et me faisait un peu mal en bloquant mon visage dans ses mains.

-« J'ai envie de t'embrasser beau gosse, mais tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire ça ici. Ne te retourne pas, ne sors pas, ne parle à personne. Attends moi, c'est tout. »

J'acquiesçais et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il prit son blouson en cuir et sortit en laissant 20$ sur la table pour payer les consommations.

Et l'attente commença.

Cinq minutes.

Rien.

Dix minutes.

Toujours rien.

Mes larmes coulèrent malgré moi. Je savais que Jasper avait des ennuis et qu'il m'avait dit de rester là pour me protéger mais qui le protégeait lui ?

Quinze minutes.

...

Mais mon cow-boy était fort, il s'était battu contre ces trois connards le jour de la rentrée et n'avait jamais peur de foncer dans le tas, peu importait le nombre de types ou leurs tailles.

Vingt minutes.

Merde!

S'en était trop. Je pris ma veste et sortis en trombe du bar. Dehors, la pluie s'était mise à tomber à torrent. La nuit était noire et je n'y voyais rien. Je l'appelais mais personne ne me répondit. Le parking était désert. Je courais entre les voitures, le cherchant désespérément, quand soudain mon cœur s'arrêta net. Il était là, étendu sur le macadam, trempé par la pluie. Je me précipitais et dérapais sur le bitume glissant. J'avais peur de ne pas arriver assez vite et les larmes se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie sales et glacées m'obstruaient la vue. Enfin à ses côtés, un frisson d'horreur parcouru mon échine.

-« Jasper… Bébé, mais qui t'as fait ça… » Réussis-je à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Son visage était fortement marqué. Ses yeux étaient pochés et son arcade sourcilière pétée. Son nez saignait de même que sa lèvre qui était fendue. Son corps tremblait et il gémit de douleur quand je le pris dans mes bras.

-« Putain Edward, je t'avais demandé de rester à l'intérieur… » Grogna-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

Pris de panique, je restais là, comme un con sous cette stupide pluie glaciale à pleurer en berçant Jasper et en l'appelant de tout mon cœur. Puis, dans un réflexe inconscient, je sortis mon téléphone portable et appela la seule personne capable de m'aider.

-« Papa, je t'en supplie, il faut que tu le sauves… »

Je pleurais tellement que je crois qu'il ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce que je lui dis.

-« Edward, est-ce que c'est toi…? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi pleures-tu… ? »

-« Il ne bouge plus, il est en sang, je t'en prie, fais quelques chose….!!! »

-« Mais de qui parles-tu ? Tu es blessé ? Calme-toi Edward, je ne comprends rien… »

J'entendais ma mère s'affoler derrière le téléphone de mon père et je fis donc un effort surhumain pour essayer de me maitriser.

-« Je suis sur le parking du bar Météore, Jasper est blessé, je t'en prie aide le…!!! »

-« J'arrive tout de suite. Appelle une ambulance. Mais toi, tu n'as rien ? »

-« Non, Jasper m'a protégé comme toujours… »

Je caressais son doux visage tuméfié et mes sanglots reprirent avec plus de force.

-« Je serais bientôt là mon fils, tout va s'arranger… »

Putain, j'avais tellement envie de le croire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Gros bisous pas baveux (bah, non, je suis pas crade, je bave pas moi) à ma lilispank adorée qui suporte mes doutes et accessoirement fait un travail de reliseuse admirable...

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 9**_

**POV de Jasper**

La soirée avec Edward avait été parfaite comme toujours quand j'étais avec lui. Je savais qu'il n'appréciait pas trop mes petits trafics, surtout parce que ça ne nous laissait pas beaucoup de temps libre à passer ensemble. Mais je lui avais promis de faire un effort ce soir et je laissais donc mon téléphone et mon business à la maison pour sortir avec lui.

Après le fast food et le ciné nous allâmes boire un dernier verre dans un bar de Forks pas trop regardant sur l'âge des consommateurs. Edward voulu jouer les durs et commanda de l'alcool, mais je corrigeais pour lui et lui pris un coca. Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié, mais il semblait tellement naïf et innocent que le voir avec de l'alcool ne lui aurait rien apporté de bon. Il était si beau, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui prendre la main sous la table. J'avais envie de l'embrasser ici, devant tout le monde, mais hélas, les convenances m'en empêchaient. J'avais tellement envie de me tirer de ce bled pourri et d'emmener avec moi mon boy scout pour vivre enfin au grand jour avec lui. Il me disait souvent qu'il m'aimait, mais je me demande s'il savait vraiment ce que voulait dire ce mot. Il n'avait jamais eu d'histoire sérieuse et je crois que c'était un vrai cœur d'artichaut.

Puis, je l'ai vu. James entra dans le bar et m'affronta du regard. Aussitôt, je savais ce qu'il allait se passer. La bagarre était inévitable. Je l'avais frappé hier, je lui piquais ses clients et il était évident qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Mais je devais protéger Edward. Il ne savait pas se battre et même s'il avait su, j'aurais refusé de l'exposer. Je lui fis promettre de m'attendre ici, en sécurité et je sortis sous la pluie battante. Je relevais le col de mon blouson en cuir quand deux types me sautèrent dessus et me bloquèrent les bras.

_Merde, ça commençait mal._

Je me débattis et réussis à me libérer pour mettre un coup de poing dans le nez du plus costaud. Malgré l'orage, j'entendis parfaitement sa cloison nasale se briser. Le mec pissait le sang et se tenait le visage entre les mains. J'en profitais pour m'occuper du second et lui mis un coup de pied dans le tibia. Le type chancela avant de s'écrouler mais trois de leurs copains arrivèrent par derrière, accompagnés de James.

-« Excuse-moi Whitlock, mais je crois qu'on ne s'est pas présenté. Je suis James et je contrôle tout le trafic de drogue au nord de l'Etat de Washington. Et tes petits deals de shit et d'herbe nuisent considérablement à mon commerce. Tout les deux, nous sommes des hommes d'affaires et je suis sur que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement. Tu sembles plutôt bien te débrouiller dans le business, que dirais-tu de travailler pour moi ? »

J'explosais de rire, à sa plus grande surprise, vu son visage défait.

-« Je ne suis la pute de personne. » Lui dis-je avant de lui cracher au visage.

Aussitôt son poing s'abattit contre ma mâchoire et je sentis mon sang couler le long de ma lèvre.

-« Ceci est un avertissement Jasper. Ou tu travailles pour moi ou tu crèves ! »

Il empoigna mes cheveux mouillés et me mit un coup de boule. Mon nez saigna instantanément alors que ses potes m'assaillaient de coups de pieds. Je ne pouvais plus bouger et devais attendre que les coups arrêtent de pleuvoir. Mais ce qui me réchauffa le cœur en cet instant douloureux fut de savoir qu'Edward était en sécurité à l'intérieur et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

-« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit comme un con ? » Demanda un de mes tortionnaires.

-« Surement le désespoir. Réfléchis Whitlock, je n'offre jamais de seconde chance… » Dit James avant de m'éclater la gueule contre le macadam une dernière fois.

Je les entendis monter dans une grosse cylindrée et je restais là dans le froid, sous cette foutue pluie incessante. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'avais mal partout. Puis, une vision divine apparue et je vis mon boy scout penché au dessus de moi avant de plonger dans l'inconscient.

Quand je me réveillais, j'avais la tête en vrac, pire que lors de la plus terrible gueule de bois de ma vie. J'entendais les ronflements d'Edward et je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main dans ses cheveux bronze hirsutes alors que sa tête reposait sur mon lit. Il releva de suite ses yeux ensommeillés vers moi et je fus surpris de voir qu'ils étaient cernés et rougis.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi as-tu pleuré bébé? »

Ma gorge me faisait mal mais se fut encore pire lorsqu'Edward me serra dans ses bras. Il me broya littéralement les côtes et je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

-« Excuse-moi Jasper, mais j'ai eu si peur de te perdre putain… »

Puis, il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je tentais de le calmer en lui disant que j'allais bien mais j'échouais lamentablement car ses sanglots redoublèrent.

Soudain, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et je pris conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais. La pièce était blanche et sans âme et ça puait cette odeur si particulière : j'étais à l'hôpital. Immédiatement, je repoussais Edward pour ne pas être surpris dans une position trop compromettante mais mon beau gosse ne me lâchait pas. Le docteur qui était rentré nous regarda avec une lueur complice dans le regard. Je l'observais avec méfiance.

-« Jasper, je suis ravie que tu sois enfin réveillé. Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Mon fils Edward n'a pas quitté ton chevet depuis que nous t'avons amené ici. » Me dit ce magnifique médecin blond.

-« Je sais maintenant d'où tu tiens ta beauté beau gosse… »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul de ma bouche, les drogues qu'ils me donnaient dans cet hosto devaient être puissantes. Je me raclais la gorge et sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward m'a dit pour vous deux. » Continua son père.

Cette fois je repoussais Edward de mon cou et le forçais à me regarder.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris putain ? Tu veux que les gens nous jettent des pierres dans la rue ou quoi ? »

J'étais en colère après lui et je savais que je m'y prenais mal en lui gueulant dessus après l'épreuve que je venais de lui faire subir, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Evidement, ses sanglots reprirent quand il vit que j'étais fâché après lui.

-« N'en veux pas à Edward, je l'ai pratiquement forcé à me dire la vérité. Et comme il voulait rester avec toi jour et nuit, c'était la seule solution s'il voulait que je l'y autorise. »

-« Jour et nuit… » Répétais-je doucement en tentant d'assimiler ce que le docteur me disait. « Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? »

-« Trois jours. » Sanglota Edward.

Je lui caressais la joue et voulus lui sourire mais je crois que ce fut plus un rictus de douleur.

-« Je vais bien maintenant et je veux rentrer chez moi. Donne-moi mes fringues Edward. »

Je commençais à sortir du lit quand mon petit ami et son père me retinrent.

-« Tu n'iras nulle part dans cet état jeune homme. »

-« Je n'ai pas d'assurance maladie et trois jours dans votre hôpital grand luxe va déjà suffisamment grever mes économies, pas la peine d'en rajouter. » Tranchais-je.

-« Ton cas a été examiné par une commission qui finance les frais médicaux de personnes dans le besoin et rien n'est à ta charge Jasper. »

-« Je ne suis pas dans le besoin ! Et je suppose que le fait que le père de mon petit ami soit médecin ne m'a pas avantagé du tout. Merci mais non merci, je ne veux rien devoir à personne. »

-« Je t'assure que je n'ai rien dit sur les relations qu'Edward et toi entretenez au comité et j'ai juste remis ton dossier, c'est tout. »

Je soupirais. Ce mec avait l'air sympa. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant venant du père de mon beau gosse. Je tournais ma tête vers lui et vis qu'il pleurait toujours.

-« Viens là » Lui dis-je doucement.

Il se coucha sur le lit à mes côtés et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

-« Je vous laisse cinq minutes, après je reviens t'examiner Jasper. » Dit Carlisle en refermant la porte de ma chambre.

Aussitôt, je me jetais sur les lèvres d'Edward mais la douleur me fit reculer et gémir.

-« Doucement cow-boy, tu es blessé, n'oublies pas. »

Ses yeux étais toujours mouillés et j'essuyais ses larmes avec mes pouces.

-« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait enduré ça Edward. » Dis-je sincèrement.

Puis, je soupirais.

-« Putain, je tuerais pour une clope. »

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin, le premier de la journée et sauta du lit pour fouiller dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Il me balança un paquet rouge et blanc sur le lit.

-« Tu sais que tu es absolument parfait comme petit ami. »

J'ouvris le paquet et vis deux joints déjà roulés au milieu des cigarettes.

-« Vraiment parfait ! »

Il m'aida à me glisser hors de mon lit et m'approcha une chaise près de la fenêtre. J'allumais le joint et le remerciais de l'avoir chargé. Après quelques tafs, je passais la main dans mes cheveux nerveusement.

-« Alors, c'est si moche que ça ? Est-ce que je vais devoir passer entre les mains d'un chirurgien esthétique pour retrouver ma belle gueule ? »

-« Je ne me souviens pas que tu aies jamais été beau garçon. Je croyais que le beau gosse dans notre couple, c'était moi. » Me taquina-t-il.

-« Vrai. Tu es magnifique. » Lui confirmais-je en le regardant avec envie.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de moi.

-« Tu as toujours été le plus beau et tu le seras toujours. Tu as des bleus, des ecchymoses et des coupures sur le visage mais rien qui ne laissera des cicatrices, rassure toi. Il faudra juste t'habituer aux lunettes noires pendant quelques temps. »

Il passa ses doigts autour de mon œil, vers ma pommette et je grognais. Je tirais encore sur mon joint. Edward se pencha vers moi et le plus délicatement du monde m'embrassa. Je gémis cette fois encore, mais de plaisir et il le sut tout de suite.

-« Mon père va venir t'examiner dans quelques minutes et j'aimerais que tu n'aies pas cette gaule d'enfer devant lui. » Dit-il avec un air satisfait peint sur le visage.

-« Alors calme tes ardeurs beau gosse. » Grognais-je.

Je jetais le mégot de mon joint par la fenêtre et regagnai le lit.

-« Qu'est-ce que ton père a dit quand il a su pour nous ? »

Il s'approcha de moi et caressa mes cheveux.

-« Qu'il était content que je sois amoureux, même si c'était d'un garçon. »

-« Ton père à l'air plutôt cool. »

-« Ouais on peut dire ça. J'ai de la chance, j'en suis conscient. »

Il posa une fesse sur mon lit et fixa ses grands yeux verts dans mes iris.

-« Jasper, qui t'as fait ça ? »

-« Ne t'occupe pas de ça bébé, ce ne sont pas tes histoires. »

-« Pas mes histoires ?! Je suis là comme un con à pleurer et à attendre que tu te réveilles en ne sachant même pas ce qui t'es arrivé, et ce ne sont pas mes histoires ?? !!! Je suis désolé Jay, mais c'est plus que mes histoires. Dis-moi qui t'as passé à tabac ? ! » Explosa-t-il de colère.

-« Je vais régler ça moi-même, ne t'en fais pas. » Lui affirmais-je.

-« Il a bien failli te tuer la dernière fois, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ça sera différent cette fois-ci ?! »

-« Tu crois vraiment qu'un seul type a pu me mettre dans cet état ? Tu m'as pourtant vu me battre, tu sais de quoi je suis capable. Mais c'est vrai qu'à cinq contre moi, mes chances étaient plutôt réduites. La prochaine fois, le combat sera plus équitable. » Lui promis-je.

-« Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi en attendant ? Je prie pour que tu me reviennes en un seul morceau ? »

Je soupirais quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le docteur Cullen et des infirmières.

-« Jasper est réveillé et tu as pu voir qu'il allait bien alors va au lycée. Tu pourras revenir le voir ce soir, je te le promets. »

D'un certain côté, j'étais reconnaissant à Carlisle de mettre fin à cette discussion stérile entre Edward et moi. Il me regarda toujours furieux, puis tourna les talons pour ramasser sa veste. Mais avant de franchir la porte, il soupira et fonça vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je me forçais à ne pas lui montrer que j'avais mal et répondis à son baiser. Puis, il se dégagea et me murmura « ce n'est pas fini cow-boy » avant de filer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir même si j'ai pas trop le temps d'y répondre personnellement en ce moment!

Béta reader est un sacerdoce, mais ma lilispank chérie fait ça avec tellement de class ^^

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 10**_

**POV d'Edward**

Aujourd'hui, Jasper revenait à l'école et j'étais très excité. Bien sur, ses aventures avaient déjà fait le tour du lycée, ne faisant que renforcer la légende de bagarreur de mon cow boy.

Je passais le prendre en bas de chez lui et remarquais de suite qu'il était très nerveux. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de tirer sur sa cigarette comme un pompier.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as Jay ? » Lui demandais-je alors que je me garais sur le parking de l'école.

Il descendit le paravent du plafond de ma Volvo et ouvrit le miroir de courtoisie pour se regarder. Il avait toujours deux beaux coquards et sa lèvre était enflée et écorchée mais les égratignures avaient pratiquement disparues. Je me moquais gentiment de lui devant sa mine déconfite.

-« Ce que tu peux être chochotte parfois… »

Il grogna.

-« Tiens ! » Lui dis-je en lui tendant ma paire de Ray Ban Wayfarer.

Il me fit un très large sourire.

-« Tu aurais dû me les donner quand nous étions encore chez moi, j'aurais pu te remercier comme tu le mérite beau gosse. »

J'eus un frison en l'entendant me dire ça. Jasper et moi n'avions pas eu de contacte plus poussé que de simples baisers depuis son agression. Il avait le dos en bouillie, ses côtes étaient fêlées et ses jambes étaient couvertes de bleus. Je savais qu'il avait envie de moi et inutile de préciser que j'étais grave en manque de lui, mais nous devions être raisonnable durant sa convalescence.

Il mit les lunettes de soleil et descendit de la Volvo. Je le suivis alors qu'un troupeau de filles se jetait littéralement sur lui. Il les salua toutes et passa son bras autour des épaules de Kate avant de se diriger vers sa salle de cours. J'aperçus alors Bella qui lisait dans un coin.

-« Hey salut Bell's. »

Elle releva la tête de son bouquin pour me saluer.

-« Oh, salut Edward, ça va ? »

-« Ouais, Jasper est de retour au lycée tu sais. »

-« Oui, les filles ne parlent que de ça depuis des jours. Je sais qu'il n'a pas été très sympa avec moi, mais je ne lui souhaitais quand même pas de se faire casser la gueule. Il n'est pas trop amoché ? »

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin.

-« Tu parles, ses bleus ne font que renforcer son charme, les filles adorent les mauvais garçons… »

_Pas que les filles pensais-je_.

Elle gloussa et se dirigea vers sa classe. Bella avait été un véritable soutient pendant l'absence prolongée de Jay. Le voir au détour des couloirs du lycée me manquait tellement quant il était à l'hôpital que je déprimais sévère. Elle l'avait de suite remarqué et m'avait remonté le moral bien qu'elle ignorait que c'était plus que mon ami qui me manquait.

La journée fut moins longue que celles qui s'étaient écoulées dernièrement, certainement parce que j'avais plusieurs classes avec Jasper et que j'avais mangé avec lui à la cafétéria ce midi. Il grimpa dans ma voiture à la fin des cours avec la mine réjouit.

-« On peut savoir pourquoi tu es de si bonne humeur ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il me fixa et baissa ses lunettes pour me répondre. Le bleu clair de ses yeux tranchait avec le noir de ses coquards.

-« Je suis un vrai tombeur. Même la gueule en vrac, elles veulent toutes jouer les infirmières cochonnes. T'y crois ? » Dit-il avec fierté.

-« Oui, je n'ai aucun mal à te croire. Tu es toujours le plus sexy mon beau cow-boy… » Rigolais-je.

Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux et s'assit confortablement dans le siège passager. Arrivés devant chez lui, il m'invita à monter quelques instants et je fus plus que ravi d'accepter.

-« Tu veux jouer à Call of Duty ? » Me proposa-t-il.

Je m'avançais vers lui et l'aidais à enlever son blouson en cuir. Délicatement, je le pris dans mes bras et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Ses cheveux blonds balayaient mes joues et je pouvais sentir sa délicieuse odeur de miel. Il répondit à mon étreinte et posa ses mains sur mes fesses avant de les presser pour frotter son membre contre le mien au travers de nos vêtements. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson quand nos érections se rencontrèrent, mais il me repoussa doucement.

-« Calme-toi bébé. Je ne peux pas te sucer à cause de ma lèvre… »

Il regardait vers le sol, visiblement aussi déçu et frustré que moi. Je m'approchais à nouveau de lui et lui murmurais

-« Apprends-moi cow-boy… »

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

-« T'apprendre quoi ? »

-« A tailler une bonne pipe à mon mec… »

Le choc de la surprise se lut sur son visage, mais Jasper reprit de suite contenance.

-« Tu es sur Edward ? »

J'hochais la tête avec frénésie. J'y avais songé depuis un certain temps maintenant. Je voulais lui faire ce plaisir et j'espérais en prendre moi aussi en le lui faisant. J'étais totalement vierge dans ce domaine et je comptais évidement sur lui pour me guider. Je frottais mon corps un peu plus contre le sien et il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Il tira dessus et planta son regard bleu azur dans mes prunelles.

-« Réponds-moi. Tu veux vraiment me sucer bébé ? »

Sa voix était rauque et emplit de désir. Dans un souffle contre sa nuque, je lui répondis « oui ».

-« Alors à genoux boy scout! » M'ordonna-t-il et je m'exécutais immédiatement.

Je relevais mon visage vers lui et il me caressa la joue tendrement.

-« Si tu veux arrêter, à n'importe quel moment, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Promets le moi. »

-« Promis. »

J'avais les yeux rivés sur l'énorme bosse dans son pantalon et inconsciemment je me léchais les lèvres. Je relevais mon visage vers Jasper et je le vis sourire. Je me mis à frotter son sexe à travers le tissu de son jeans alors que mon autre main défaisait son bouton et sa braguette. Il passa ses doigts sur mes lèvres et me dit « suce » d'une voix rauque. Je me mis à lécher et à mordiller le bout de ses doigts. Ma langue s'entortillait autour d'eux et j'imaginais sa bite à la place de ses doigts. Après quelques instants, je fis descendre doucement le jeans de Jay le long de ses cuisses musclées. Son boxer était humide et je souris de fierté en pensant que je le faisais mouiller.

-« Commence par me masturber un peu beau gosse. »

Je m'exécutais consciencieusement et fis quelques mouvements du poignet sur son engin. La réaction fut immédiate et une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire se forma au bout de sa fente.

-« Lèche-la avec juste le bout de ta langue. »

Je passais alors ma langue sur la tête de sa bite pour le nettoyer et aussitôt Jasper agrippa mes cheveux.

-« Bien. Maintenant, embrasse ma queue et suce délicatement le bout. »

J'approchais mes lèvres de son sexe et ne quittais pas du regard ses beaux yeux océan. Je sortis ma langue et enveloppais la tête de sa queue dure alors que mes lèvres se refermaient autour de lui. Mes dents mordillèrent très légèrement sa bite mais cela sembla lui plaire car sa respiration s'accéléra.

-« Parfait Edward. Continue et essaye d'avaler le plus de moi qu'il t'est possible. »

J'avançais mon visage vers son bassin et l'engloutis autant que je le pouvais. Quand sa bite tapa contre le fond de ma gorge, j'eus un mouvement réflexe et le repoussais violemment.

-« Chut bébé, ce n'est rien. Recommence. Et ce que tu ne peux pas avaler, tu le prends dans ta main. Ton poignet et ta bouche doivent aller au même rythme, c'est important. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et repris son sexe dans ma bouche. Mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa base alors que j'aspirais le sexe de Jasper en creusant mes joues. Il griffa mon cuir chevelu et poussa un premier gémissement ce qui m'encouragea à continuer plus fort.

-« Ouais, comme ça… » Soupira-t-il. « Tu te débrouilles très bien beau gosse. Laisse parler ton imagination et fais moi tout ce dont tu rêverais que je te fasse. C'est pas plus difficile que ça... »

Alors je repensais à toutes ces fois où Jay m'avait sucé et m'avait envoyé au septième ciel. J'adorais quand il laissait ses dents frotter contre mon membre tendu, j'essayais donc avec lui. Il gémit et laissa échapper un juron. Je devais me débrouiller assez bien. Fier de ces premiers essais concluant, je me mis à augmenter la vitesse. J'avais du mal à coordonner mes mouvements et à avaler ma salive mais le trop plein ne faisait qu'aider mes doigts à glisser d'avantage sur son membre. Je commençais à avoir mal à la mâchoire, certainement par manque d'habitude et je me souvins que Jasper ne me suçait pas continuellement. Il jouait avec mes boules, léchais toute ma longueur ou caressait mon corps. Je l'imitais donc et empoigna ses fesses nues fermement, tout en suçant ses boules. Ma main continuait ses vas et vient sur son sexe et je sentis mon beau cow boy commencer à perdre son si précieux contrôle.

-« Edward… Bébé… Je vais bientôt venir… Réfléchis à ce que tu veux… »

Il était vraiment proche de la jouissance, je le savais. Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé. Est-ce que je devais avaler son sperme ou le recracher ? Est-ce qu'il ne devait pas plutôt jouir à l'extérieur de ma bouche ? Les questions tournaient dans mon esprit et je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire.

-« Edward… » Me prévient-il.

Et aussitôt, je décidais d'essayer de finir les choses en beauté. Je pensais que pour une première pipe, je ne m'en étais pas trop mal tiré et j'avais envie de goutter Jasper au plus profond de mon être. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et il poussa un grognement primaire. Aussitôt après, je sentis plusieurs jets tièdes au gout salé couler au fond de ma gorge. J'avalais sa semence et ça ne me répugna pas comme je l'avais imaginé. Jay passait ses mains dans mes cheveux en jurant tout les gros mots de la terre et il était tout simplement magnifique.

Sa respiration reprit doucement son rythme régulier et il se laissa glisser contre le mur pour me rejoindre au sol. Autant que ses blessures le lui permettaient, il se jeta sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa tendrement.

-« Merci beau gosse. C'était absolument parfait. » Dit-il à bout de souffle.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer mais je mourrais de fierté. Je l'avais fait jouir avec ma bouche et il avait aimé ça. J'avais moi-même apprécié de l'avoir au fond de ma gorge, la bosse dans mon boxer ne trompait pas. Je me blottis contre son torse et il embrassa mes cheveux. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, en silence, avant de devoir nous séparer. Mes parents m'attendaient pour le diner et Jay avait des "rendez-vous d'affaires" comme il aimait à les appeler. A regret, nous nous dîmes au revoir, mais avant, il me remercia d'être un élève si appliqué dans tout ce que j'entreprenais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Oui je sais que ça fait une longue attente, mais ma reliseuse chérie était over booké, et puis vous savez ce qu'on dit, plus s'est long plus s'est bon (enfin j'espère...)

Bref, je ne vous fais pas longuir plus longtemps, tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 11**_

**POV de Jasper**

Je fus réveillé par les chocs répétés contre ma porte. Un instant, je pensais que c'était James et sa bande qui revenaient finir le travail mais je reconnus la voix douce de mon beau gosse qui m'appela.

-« Jasper… Wake-up ! Je sais que tu es là. »

Je me tirais du lit en grognant et allais lui ouvrir. Il me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa avec ardeur. Je retiens un gémissement de douleur ne voulant pas lui montrer que j'avais encore mal depuis l'agression mais il dut s'en rendre compte malgré tout car il s'éloigna de moi rapidement.

-« Désolé cow-boy. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à me contrôler quand je te vois à moitié nu devant moi, la gueule encore toute ensommeillée. Tu es trop sexy ! »

Je passais la main dans mes cheveux et bombais le torse.

-« Je te comprends, je suis irrésistible. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant mon arrogance et fila vers la cuisine. J'en profitais pour passer un t-shirt, n'aimant pas qu'il voit les marques dans mon dos. Je revins rapidement au salon où il déposait des croissants et du café sur ma nouvelle table basse.

-« Tu es très attentionné comme boyfriend Edward. Fais gaffe, je vais y prendre gout. »

-« J'espère bien. » Murmura-t-il.

Edward se disait toujours amoureux de moi mais je crois que c'était plus un fort attachement, une attirance purement sexuelle, que de l'amour véritable. Il s'assit dans le canapé et je vins me blottir contre lui.

-« Alors, que me vaut cette visite si matinale bébé ? » Lui demandais-je en engloutissant un pain au chocolat.

-« Je vais au centre commercial avec Bella aujourd'hui et j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi avant. Une journée loin de toi est définitivement une journée gâchée. »

Il embrassa ma tempe et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

-« Tu passes pas mal de temps avec Bella en ce moment… » Constatais-je.

-« Est-ce que Jasper Whitlock serait jaloux que son petit ami passe du temps avec une fille ? J'y crois pas, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »

Sa voix était emplie d'excitation. Il était fier de sa connerie et je ne pus retenir un grognement.

-« Tu te fais des films boy scout, je ne suis pas du tout jaloux d'elle. Je remarque juste que tu sembles l'apprécier c'est tout. »

Il déposa ses lèvres sur mon oreille avant de me chuchoter.

-« Il n'y a que mon cow-boy dans mon cœur… »

Sa réponse me faisait extrêmement plaisir bien que je refuserais de l'admettre devant lui.

-« Et toi, tu as des projets aujourd'hui ? »

Je soupirais et passais la main dans mes cheveux.

-« Je commence mes TIG ce matin. Putain ramasser les ordures dans le parc municipal en combinaison orange, la honte ! »

J'avais repoussé l'échéance au maximum, demandant même au docteur Cullen un arrêt maladie pour justifier mon retard dans l'exécution de ma peine de sursit mais désormais, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Tous les samedis de ce mois-ci je les passerais à jouer les éboueurs en compagnie d'autres délinquants juvéniles. Edward me serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

-« Je suis sur que tu seras bandant, même en orange, bad boy. »

Je rigolais doucement. Mon beau gosse ne pensait décidément qu'au cul. J'avais transformé mon sage boy scout en obsédé sexuel. Je me retournais face à lui et embrassais ses belles lèvres roses. Ma langue s'introduisit sans effort dans sa bouche et pétrit la sienne tendrement. Ses mains remontèrent de ma taille à mes pectoraux et Edward me caressa par-dessus mon t-shirt mes mamelons. Je glissais ma main sur son entre-jambe serrée et empoignais ses couilles ce qui le fit immédiatement gémir.

-« Toujours si réceptif bébé. J'adore ça ! » Grognais-je en me retournant pour le plaquer contre le canapé.

Aussitôt, je déboutonnais sa chemise et me mis à parcourir son torse musclé de baiser. Il fit descendre ses mains de mes cheveux à mes fesses en ne s'attardant pas sur mon dos ce que j'appréciais. Il les malaxa avant d'introduire une main dans mon boxer et de commencer à me masturber. Cette fois, c'est moi qui gémis.

Soudain, nous fûmes interrompus par des coups répétés contre ma porte. Edward grogna alors que je tentais de me dégager pour aller ouvrir.

-« Ignore ce gêneur. » Dit-il.

-« Je ne peux pas bébé, c'est peut-être important… » Lui répondis-je alors que je savais pertinemment que ça ne pouvait être que pour mes affaires que l'on venait me voir de si bon matin.

Edward aussi le savait, mais ça le gonflait d'être ainsi interrompu. Il se renfrogna alors que je filais dans ma chambre enfiler un vieux jogging pour tenter de cacher ma flagrante érection et qu'il se rhabillait avant d'aller ouvrir.

-« Salut Edward, est-ce que Jasper est là ? »

Je reconnus de suite la voix de Seth, un de mes potes et surtout un client régulier. Je sortis de la chambre pour le saluer alors qu'Edward remettait sa veste et s'apprêtait à partir.

-« Je te demande 5 minutes Seth. » Lui lançais-je avant de courir dans le couloir derrière mon beau gosse.

-« Ne fais pas le gamin Edward, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Il se retourna et me fusilla du regard.

-« Je ne suis pas à ta disposition Jay. Moi aussi j'ai des trucs à faire. »

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur frénétiquement. Il était vraiment en colère. Je soupirais, déçu de sa réaction mais la comprenant malgré tout. J'étais moi aussi frustré d'avoir été interrompu mais si je laissais partir un client, c'était toute ma réputation de dealer qui risquait d'en prendre un coup. Il s'engouffra dans la cabine de l'ascenseur dès qu'il arriva et je le suivis. Immédiatement, j'appuyais sur le bouton stop et enlaçais mon beau gosse. Des sanglots silencieux secouaient son corps et je tentais de l'apaiser.

-« Chut mon cœur, ce n'est rien… »

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Je caressais ses cheveux en bataille tendrement.

-« Je te veux bébé. Je te veux juste pour moi. J'en ai marre de te partager, avec les filles, avec tes clients… Tu me manques mon amour. »

-« Je sais Edward. Je suis désolé. »

Et je le pensais. Ce n'était pas une vie pour lui, il méritait tellement mieux que ce que j'avais à lui proposer.

-« Ecoute, passe ce soir, après ta journée avec Bella, on discutera. »

-« Pff, pour qu'on soit interrompu, comme d'hab. » Soupira-t-il.

-« Non, je vais m'arranger, on sera seul, je te le promets. »

Il renifla bruyamment et se dégagea de moi. J'essuyais son beau visage du bout de mes doigts et il ferma les yeux.

-« S'il te plait, passe… » Le suppliais-je.

Il hocha la tête et je l'embrassais avec fougue, essayant de lui transmettre mes excuses que je ne pouvais formuler dans ce baiser. Puis, je remis l'ascenseur en marche et le vis partir. Je remontais dans mon appart, d'une humeur massacrante. J'en voulais à Seth de s'être pointé si tôt et d'avoir interrompu le délicieux réveil qu'Edward m'avait offert. Je lui servis ce qu'il voulait et lui demandais de dégager rapidement en faisant passer le message que je ne serais pas dispo de la soirée.

-« T'as un rencart play boy ? C'est quoi son p'tit nom ? J'la connais ? » Me demanda Seth.

-« Non, tu ne la connais pas. Maintenant, tire-toi. » Tranchais-je.

Il n'insista pas et partit avec son bout à 50g. Je roulais un joint pour me calmer avant de filer sous la douche me préparer pour mes TIG. J'enfilais un pull à capuche noir, un jeans et me rendais au parc municipal.

-« Jasper Whitlock ? Tu es en retard ! La prochaine fois, je le signalerais au juge. »

Je serrais les poings dans mes poches et me mordais l'intérieur des joues face à ce connard de flic qui jouait au petit chef. Il me balança la combinaison orange de rigueur et je la passais rapidement par-dessus mon jeans en nouant les manches longues de cette guénille autour de ma taille. Il me donna aussi un sac poubelle et une pince pour ramasser les déchets. C'était vraiment humiliant comme boulot et je priais pour ne croiser personne qui me connaissait. Je tentais de me planquer dans des endroits couverts par les arbres mais ce putain de flic ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Les autres types qui exécutaient aussi leur peine étaient tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

En fin d'après-midi, j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir débarquer mon petit ami et sa copine dans le parc main dans la main. Cette image de mon beau gosse avec cette petite trainée de Bella Swan me retourna l'estomac. Il me fit un large sourire et se dirigea vers moi. Je pris une clope et l'allumais rapidement pour tenter de maitriser la colère qui montait en moi.

-« Salut Jasper. » Me dit Bella

Je la saluais d'un signe de tête et fusillais Edward du regard.

-« Salut Jay. Je ne savais pas que tes TIG commençaient aujourd'hui. Le orange n'est définitivement pas ta couleur… » Me lança Edward en se foutant ouvertement de ma gueule avant de se retourner vers Bella. « Tu viens ma chérie, j'ai envie d'être dans un coin tranquille avec toi. »

La jalousie me dévorait les entrailles. J'étais sûr qu'il faisait ça pour m'énerver et le pire était que ça marchait. Je balançais ma clope et le retins par l'épaule.

-« Je peux te parler Edward ? Seul. » Précisais-je en essayant de contenir la fureur dans ma voix.

Il embrassa Bella sur les lèvres et je faillis vomir. Je me retournais rapidement et cherchais un endroit loin des yeux du flic et de Bella.

J'entendais ses pas me suivre. Arrivés derrière un gros arbre, je l'attrapais par le col de sa chemise et le plaquais contre. Il avait un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici avec elle ? Vous ne deviez pas aller au centre commercial ? »

Il tenta de me repousser mais je le tenais fermement.

-« C'est ce qu'on devait faire, mais ni Bella ni moi n'apprécions vraiment le shopping. Je lui ai proposé une petite balade au parc et elle s'est empressée d'accepter. »

Il me fit un sourire en coin et passa la main dans ses cheveux rebelles.

-« Tu sais, je crois que tu as raison, je suis vraiment un beau gosse. Bella n'a pas résisté 5 minutes avant que mes doigts ne s'insinuent en elle. »

Je grognais pour le prévenir de ne pas me pousser à bout mais il sembla m'ignorer.

-« Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire maintenant. C'est vrai que les chattes humides sont à connaître. »

-« Ravis que tu ais apprécié. » Dis-je ironiquement.

-« Vraiment ? Tu es content pour moi ? Alors pourquoi es-tu si rouge et à deux doigts de m'envoyer ton poing dans la gueule ? »

-« Parce que c'est le cas. Si je ne craignais pas que ce flic ne débarque, je te défoncerais ta belle gueule d'enfoiré. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

-« Dis-le. »

Mon poing partit malgré ma volonté et alla s'écraser contre le tronc d'arbre juste à côté du visage d'Edward. Il hoqueta de surprise mais remit immédiatement en place son petit sourire narquois et j'avançais mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-« Ok, je suis jaloux, c'est ce que tu veux entendre ? Te voir avec cette… _fille_… Poser tes lèvres sur _elle,_ j'en suis malade. Tu es à moi !»

-« Bien. On en parlera ce soir. »

Et il se dégagea de moi, me laissant planté là, comme un con.

Arrivé devant Bella, il l'a prit dans ses bras et partit. Avant de disparaître à la lisière du parc, il se retourna et cria.

-« J'ai menti, le orange te va très bien cow-boy ! »

Je sentis mes joues prendre une violente teinte rouge et regardais autour de moi. Il n'y avait personne heureusement mais je ne pus retenir mes lèvres de s'étirer en un fin sourire en entendant mon beau gosse me complimenter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!

* * *

_**Les votes pour le concours Bloody Valentine sont désormais ouverts. Venez voter pour vos 3 One Shot préférés en copiant ce lien:**_

_**http://www . fanfiction . net/u/2183041/Bloody_Valentine_Contest**_

_**(enlevez les espaces)**_

_**Vous pouvez retrouver ma participation au concours à cette adresse:**_

_**http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5685958/1/Drink_Me_Eat_Me**_

_**(enlevez les espaces)**_

* * *

REVIEW... :D


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Un immense merci à ma petite béta adorée lilispank et encore bravo ma chérie pour avoir placé tes deux fics dans le top trois pour le concours Bloody Valentine. You're AWESOME babe ;-)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 12**_

**POV d'Edward**

Je sortais de chez Jasper les yeux baignés de larmes. J'en avais plus que marre qu'il me fasse toujours passer au second plan. En soupirant, je montais dans ma Volvo et me dirigeais chez Bella. A peine arrivé devant sa maison, elle s'engouffra dans ma voiture.

-« Démarre ! A moins que tu ne veuilles subir l'interrogatoire en règle du chef Swan ? » Me dit-elle.

Sans un mot, je remis le contacte et m'engageais sur la route du centre commercial.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? Tu pleures ? » Me demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main sur la mienne sur le levier de vitesse.

-« Laisse tomber, ça va passer. » Me contentais-je de lui répondre.

Elle n'insista pas, voyant que j'étais fermé à toute discussion. Jasper me manquait. Ses mains sur mon corps, ses lèvres autour de ma bite… Putain je l'aimais tellement. Immédiatement, penser à lui de cette façon me fit bander. J'essuyais une dernière fois mes yeux humides et me garais sur le parking du centre commercial. Bella et moi fîmes quelques boutiques sans grand intérêt, puis elle me proposa d'aller manger. Elle semblait embarrassée, comme si elle voulait me demander quelque chose sans oser le formuler à haute voix. Je lui pris la main tendrement et elle frissonna.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, nous sommes amis… » Lui dis-je doucement.

Elle soupira et entortilla ses doigts dans les miens.

-« Edward, tu sais que je suis vraiment désolée de m'être moqué de toi avec ce baiser quand nous étions en seconde… »

-« Je sais Bella, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, t'inquiète… » La coupais-je.

-« Mais je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité concernant ce baiser. Oui, c'était bien un pari, mais j'ai accepté de le faire uniquement parce que c'était toi qu'il fallait que j'embrasse. »

Ses joues avaient pris une violente teinte cramoisie et ses yeux fixaient désespérément son assiette.

-« Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que… Enfin, tu es vraiment beau… Et très sympa… Et… Enfin… J'aimerais bien qu'on sorte ensemble… Si ça te dit bien sûr… »

Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu un visage aussi rouge que celui de Bella. Comprenant enfin là où elle voulait en venir, je l'attirais sur mes genoux et la pris dans mes bras. Ce que j'avais à lui dire n'allait pas être évident et je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre à cause de moi.

-« Bella, tu es une fille géniale mais… »

-« Ok, j'ai compris. » Me coupa-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle tenta de se dégager de mon emprise, mais je la retins fermement.

-« Non, je ne crois pas que tu ais compris justement. Je serais plus que flatter d'être avec une fille comme toi, mais mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à foutre de moi mais ça, ça n'est pas le problème. J'aime cette personne et je ne peux pas la trahir. »

-« Je m'en doutais. Est-ce que je peux te demander un truc ? »

J'acquiesçais.

-« Est-ce que c'est de Jasper dont tu es amoureux ? » murmura-t-elle.

J'étais sous le choc devant la perspicacité de Bella. Je n'avais jamais envisagé que quelqu'un puisse découvrir notre petit secret. Jasper était un tel coureur de jupon et moi j'étais tellement… Banal. Je ne savais pas si je devais être honnête avec Bella, mais j'avais confiance en elle.

-« Oui, j'aime Jasper. »

Elle me caressa les cheveux et embrassa ma tempe.

-« Et lui il t'aime ? »

Je ne pus retenir un rire devant cette question stupide.

-« Jasper n'aime personne à part lui-même. »

-« Je crois que tu te trompes Edward. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il te couve du regard à l'école. Il est sans cesse en train de t'épier du coin de l'œil. Quant il est avec des filles, il te regarde intensément, puis ferme les yeux avant de les embrasser comme s'il imaginait que c'était tes lèvres à la place des siennes. »

Je soupirais. J'aurais tellement aimé que ce qu'elle dise soit vrai.

-« Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ? » Demanda Bella.

-« C'est compliqué… » Tentais-je d'éluder.

-« C'est à cause de lui que tu pleurais ce matin ? »

-« Oui. »

Et immédiatement, mes larmes se remirent à couler. Elle me serra contre elle et je me sentais si bien que je lui ouvris mon cœur. Je lui racontais tout. Ma relation avec Jasper, mon amour inconditionnel mais à sens unique pour lui, ma peur de le voir finir en prison ou blessé à cause de ses trafics, mon raz le bol du passage incessant chez lui. Tout. Elle m'écouta attentivement, sans m'interrompre, se contentant de me caresser les cheveux ou la joue quand c'était trop difficile pour moi. Enfin, à la fin de mon récit, elle me fit un petit sourire.

-« Excuse-moi de te dire ça Edward, mais je crois que tu t'y prends très mal avec lui. »

-« Je sais mais je n'ai aucune expérience des relations amoureuses et j'ai tellement peur de le perdre… »

-« Tu devrais prendre comme exemple les filles avec qui il couche. Elles sont toutes à ses pieds, feraient ses 4 volontés et résultat, il les jette les unes après les autres. Crois-en ma propre expérience. Il reste avec toi parce que tu es différent mais si tu attends plus de lui, il va falloir le prendre à son propre jeu. »

Je la regardais sans comprendre.

-« Jasper te trompe sans vergogne et toi tu l'acceptes… » Hurla-t-elle faisant tourner les têtes de nos voisins de table.

-« Il ne me trompe pas, c'est un petit arrangement que nous avons jusqu'à ce que je puisse le satisfaire pleinement sexuellement. » Rectifiais-je.

-« Et toi dans tout ça ? Tu as le droit d'aller voir ailleurs ? »

-« Je n'en ai aucune envie, je l'aime trop. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Là encore, qui fait les efforts ? Tu te soumets à ses désirs alors que lui ne peut pas se restreindre ? »

-« C'est un ado bourré d'hormones, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. »

-« Arrête de lui trouver des excuses. Tu es un ado aussi et tu ne sautes pas sur tout ce qui bouge pour autant. »

-« Je saute sur lui. » La contrais-je en souriant.

-« Edward, si tu veux plus que ça avec Jasper, il va falloir que tu te bouges. »

Je soupirais. Bella avait raison et je le savais mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment parvenir à mes fins. Heureusement, le sourire diabolique de Bella m'informa qu'elle avait un plan.

-« Tu vas le rendre jaloux. » Se contenta-t-elle de me dire.

-« Jasper n'est pas jaloux. »

-« C'est un mec. Crois-moi, il l'est forcement. »

-« Ok mais avec qui ? Je ne peux pas aller allumer un mec et lui demander de jouer les jolis cœurs à mes côtés pour rendre mon boyfriend jaloux. »

-« Ce qui touchera encore plus Jasper ce n'est pas que tu sois attiré par un autre garçon que lui mais que ce soit une fille. Il sait qu'il est beau et franchement, tu aurais du mal a trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse l'inquiéter de ce côté-là mais avec une fille, il n'a aucun pouvoir sur la situation. Si tu lui fais croire que tu es bi toi aussi, il aura peur que tu ne finisses converti aux chattes. »

-« Bella ! » Criais-je en l'entendant parler comme ça.

-« Arrête de jouer les prudes Edward ! Tu sors avec Jasper Whitlock, montre lui que tu as des couilles bordel ! »

La Bella vulgaire me faisait rire, mais ses paroles semblaient sensées.

-« Ca ne résout toujours pas mon problème. Quelle fille pourrait le rendre jaloux ? »

-« Une fille avec laquelle il a déjà couché, une fille qu'il sait que tu apprécies, une fille dont il s'est déjà montré jaloux et cela pas plus tard que ce matin alors que tu devais juste passer la journée en tout bien tout honneur avec elle… »

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

-« Bella, ça ne serait pas juste pour toi. Si tu as des sentiments pour moi, jouer un couple pourrait te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Elle me frappa l'épaule.

-« Arrête de t'envoyer des fleurs. Je ne suis pas si accro à toi que ça. Et puis, je veux que mon ami soit heureux, c'est tout. »

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et ses charmantes rougeurs réapparurent.

-« Merci Bella. »

Une fois, les détails du plan finalisés, nous allâmes au parc rencontrer Jasper de manière pseudo fortuite. Il était magnifique comme toujours malgré sa tenue de bagnard. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs quand il me vit jouer ma comédie avec Bella à mon bras. Il me prit en aparté pour obtenir des explications de ma part mais je le laissais délibérément dans le flou. Je lui promis de passer ce soir comme convenu et partis avec Bella après lui avoir fait croire que nous avions été assez loin, sur un plan physique, ensemble. Il était vert de jalousie et j'avais du mal à ne pas exploser de joie mais je me retins et filais. Néanmoins, je ne pus retenir un petit compliment qui me brulait les lèvres pour mon cow-boy. Une fois nous être suffisamment éloignés de lui, Bella me sauta dans les bras.

-« Tu as vu la tête qu'il a fait ? » Me dit-elle en rigolant. « Je crois qu'il a presque eu une attaque quand tu m'as embrassé ! »

-« Oh merci Bella, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. » Lui dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

-« Tu as gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre jeune padawan, alors ce soir achève-le. »

Elle fronçait les sourcils d'un air décidé alors que je hochais la tête avec conviction.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Smack sur la fesse gauche à ma béta chérie lilispank pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi...

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 13 **_

**POV d'Edward**

J'arrivais à 20h au studio de Jasper après m'être douché et changé. J'avais raccompagné Bella chez elle en fin d'après-midi et elle m'avait donné quelques conseils pour ce soir. Elle m'avait notamment dit de m'habiller en noir. Selon elle, cela faisait ressortir mes yeux. J'avais donc enfilé un jeans sombre et un pull en V en cachemire de cette couleur. Devant la porte de Jasper, j'hésitais un instant mais décidais de sonner avant d'être totalement paralysé par la panique.

Je l'entendis se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose et jurer avant de venir m'ouvrir et cela m'amusa de penser qu'il était peut-être aussi stressé que moi. Mais quand il m'ouvrit, il affichait ce sourire effronté qui le caractérisait.

-« Waouh beau gosse, quelle classe ! »

Son regard était brillant quant il me détailla des pieds à la tête. Je passais la main dans mes cheveux rebelles pour me donner un air décontracté que je n'avais pas et il m'invita à entrer.

Jasper avait fait les choses en grand. Les lumières de son appartement étaient tamisées, il y avait une musique douce en font sonore et je sentis une délicieuse odeur émaner de la cuisine. Il s'approcha de moi dans mon dos et m'aida à retirer ma veste. Malgré sa "cool attitude" habituelle, je pouvais voir qu'il était nerveux. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux coupes de champagne et je lui souris.

-« Tu me laisses boire de l'alcool ce soir ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

-« J'essaye peut-être de te souler pour faire de toi mon objet sexuel, méfie toi… »

-« Hum… Si seulement. » Murmurais-je en me saisissant du verre.

Il frissonna légèrement à mes paroles avant de reprendre contenance.

-« A quoi trinquons-nous ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Et bien, pourquoi pas à toi et à ta découverte des petites chattes en chaleur ? » Me répondit-il en me fusillant du regard.

Je me détournais de lui pour ne pas me laisser déstabilisé.

-« Ouais, ça me parait bien. Alors santé ! »

Il entrechoqua sa coupe avec la mienne et je pouvais sentir son regard bleu furieux fixé sur moi. Il but sa coupe d'une traite et s'assit dans son canapé où il roula un joint. Je pris place à ses côtés et bus quelques gorgées de Champagne. Le silence était pesant, ni lui ni moi n'osions le rompre.

-« Alors tu me racontes ? C'était comment ? »

Jasper alluma son joint et me caressa la cuisse. Je fis un effort incroyable pour rester concentré sur sa question.

-« Bien, je crois. »

Il tira une tafe et prit mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Tu comptes me raconter des cracks encore longtemps ?! Je sais que tu n'as rien fait de plus avec Bella que ta ridicule comédie que tu as joué devant moi tout à l'heure. »

Sa voix n'était pas en colère mais ses yeux trahissaient qu'il l'était belle et bien.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Tentais-je d'esquiver.

Il grimpa alors sur moi et commença à se frotter lascivement contre mon bas ventre. Je devais rester maître de la situation mais c'était foutrement difficile quand il m'excitait ainsi. Il posa son joint sur le rebord du cendrier et son t-shirt remonta légèrement quant il se pencha. Aussitôt, mes yeux fixèrent le tissu qui avait remonté pour dévoiler un peu de sa peau douce et je ne pus m'empêcher de le caresser. Il me fit un sourire triomphant alors que je m'insultais mentalement de tous les noms. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de passer sa main dans mes cheveux et de me tirer vers lui. Tendrement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je passais mes mains sous son t-shirt pour caresser plus encore son torse imberbe. Il lécha mes lèvres pour m'en demander l'accès et j'ouvris la bouche immédiatement. Nos langues combattirent un moment avant de s'apprivoiser et de bouger au même rythme sensuel. Jasper continuait de remuer ses hanches sur moi et je ne pus retenir plus longtemps un gémissement. Il se dégagea de moi pour me laisser respirer et affichait un sourire satisfait sur son beau visage.

-« Tu es à moi ! » Dit-il fièrement.

Je repoussais quelques mèches blondes qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

-« Je t'aime et je suis à toi, mais certaines choses doivent changer cow-boy. »

Il sourit.

-« J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça. »

Puis, il s'écarta de moi et s'allongea sur le canapé pour faire reposer sa tête sur mes genoux en fermant les yeux.

-« Quand je t'ai vu cet après-midi, main dans la main avec _elle_, j'ai failli vous égorger net. Et puis, quand tu l'as embrassé, et j'ai cru mourir. J'ai compris que ce que je te faisais vivre au quotidien devait être un enfer et j'ai décidé d'arrêter de sortir avec d'autres filles. »

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et je me jetais sur ses lèvres douces pour l'embrasser mais il me stoppa en posant sa main sur mon torse.

-« Attend beau gosse. Je sais que tu crois que tu m'aimes et tout le blabla, mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis en ce qui te concerne. Tu n'as pas d'expérience sexuelle et je veux que nous y allions doucement. Je veux que tu te sentes bien avec moi et que tu aies confiance en moi avant que nous fassions l'amour. »

Cette fois, je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps et l'embrassais passionnément. Jasper entortilla ses doigts dans mes cheveux et approfondit de suite notre baiser. A bout de souffle, je me redressais pour le laisser respirer.

-« La suite ne va peut-être pas te plaire autant, alors laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçais avec méfiance et Jasper referma les yeux comme si c'était plus facile de me parler s'il ne voyait pas mon visage devant lui.

-« Je ne peux pas arrêter mon business Edward. J'ai fait mes comptes cet après-midi et je ne gagnerais pas assez. L'Etat m'alloue une sorte de pension pour gamin orphelin mais la somme est ridicule. Bien sûr, je suppose que je pourrais essayer de trouver un boulot honnête après les cours mais soyons réalistes, taffer dans un fast food qui pue le graillon pour des clopinettes, ce n'est pas pour moi. »

-« Si c'est juste une question d'argent, je peux t'en filer. »

-« Je ne suis pas un homme entretenu et encore moins une pute. » S'offusqua-t-il.

-« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que pour moi l'argent n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Que tu sois riche ou pauvre, je continuerais à t'aimer. » Lui expliquais-je.

Il rigola doucement.

-« T'es bien un gosse de riche. Tu parles sans savoir, tu n'as jamais miséré de toute ta vie, tu n'as jamais eu à voler ou mendier pour pouvoir ne serait ce que manger. Moi je sais ce que c'est et je n'ai pas envie de le revivre. J'ai envie de t'emmener dans des endroits class, te faire voyager, t'offrir des cadeaux comme tu le mérites… »

-« Je m'en fous de ça bébé, je veux juste être avec toi. »

-« Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche est un chouette proverbe, mais complètement bidon, crois-moi. Cependant, je sais que tu n'en peux plus de ce continuel va et vient qu'il y a chez moi alors je pense avoir trouvé un compromis. Je vais arrêter de faire du détail et ne vendre qu'en gros. Il y aura plus de risque pour moi si je me fais chopper mais les marges sont plus importantes et la clientèle moins nombreuse. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Jasper avait pensé à tout on dirait mais je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge et mes yeux me piquaient. Mes larmes coulèrent sans que je ne puisse les retenir et allèrent s'écraser contre le visage de mon cow-boy, toujours sur mes genoux. Aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux et se releva pour me prendre dans ses bras musclés. Incapable de me contrôler, j'éclatais en sanglots dans le cou de Jasper.

-« Chut beau gosse, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. » Me murmura-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

-« Jasper, je ne veux pas que tu ailles en prison à cause de moi… » Réussis-je à articuler.

-« Je n'irais pas en prison et il ne m'arrivera rien. »

Je passais mes doigts sur ses paupières encore légèrement bleuies et sur sa lèvre fendue pour lui montrer qu'il avait tort.

-« Ca c'est juste les aléas du business que je vais bientôt régler d'ailleurs. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Pense plutôt à toutes ces soirées ensemble et toutes ces grâces matinées crapuleuses passées sans être dérangés, ça ne te fais pas envie ? »

-« Si bien sûr, mais pas au détriment de ta sécurité. »

-« Fais-moi confiance Edward, je gère ! » Trancha-t-il.

Je soupirais et essayais de calmer le flot de mes larmes. Jasper me tenait toujours dans ses bras et me murmurait des mots doux. Une fois apaisé, j'approuvais le choix de mon cow-boy, pour sa plus grande satisfaction.

-« Quand tu seras à la fac, je veux pouvoir subvenir à tes besoins. » Lança-t-il et je le regardais avec surprise.

-« Tu penses venir à la fac avec moi ? » Lui demandais-je sans oser y croire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Tu es le premier de ta classe Edward et tes parents sont riches, c'est donc évident que tu vas aller à l'université. Peut-être même à Harvard ou Yale. Quoi que tu choisisses, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser mon beau gosse à l'autre bout du pays loin de moi ?! Enfin, si tu veux de moi à tes côtés bien sur.»

Je l'embrassais fougueusement. Mes rêves les plus fous devenaient réalité. Jasper laissait tomber les filles pour m'être fidèle et serait patient avec moi concernant le sexe. Il avait trouvé une sorte de compromis pour ses affaires qui nous permettrait d'avoir plus de temps pour nous deux et il envisageait de s'installer avec moi dans la ville universitaire de mon choix. J'étais comblé.

-« Je t'aime ! » Lui dis-je enfin en plongeant mon regard dans ses beaux yeux océans.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et se jeta de nouveau sur mes lèvres.

Soudain, une sonnerie se fit entendre et il me repoussa doucement.

-« J'ai commandé à diner bébé et si tu ne veux pas que ça soit brulé, on ferait mieux d'y aller. »

Mon estomac se réveilla alors et grogna. Je rougis et il me prit par la main pour me conduire à table.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Merci à ma reliseuse sexy lilispank (qui est en mode invisible en ce moment... :( I miss you babe)

Pour ceux qui lise aussi mon autre fic Rainbow Warriors, sachez que j'attend les corrections des chapitres mais tout est prêt, j'espère pouvoir publier la suite bientôt... Wait&See

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 14**_

**POV d'Edward**

Jasper me tira la chaise comme un parfait gentleman et je lui souris. Cela lui ressemblait tellement peu ce genre de manière mais j'appréciais les efforts qu'il faisait. Il partit à la cuisine et revint avec un plat de lasagne et une salade. J'en profitais pour nous resservir du Champagne et Jasper fronça les sourcils.

-« Je crois que tes parents n'apprécieraient pas que je te renvoie chez toi bourré beau gosse. Je vais te chercher du coca. »

Je soufflais mais j'aimais qu'il soit si protecteur envers moi, ça me prouvait qu'il tenait réellement à moi. Il me servit une part de lasagne et un peu de salade.

-« C'est absolument délicieux bébé, c'est toi qui les a fait ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il hésita avant de me répondre et ses joues rosirent légèrement.

-« J'aurais bien aimé te dire que oui mais je suis nul en cuisine. Je les ai pris au traiteur italien en bas de ma rue. Mais la salade, c'est moi qui l'ai faite ! » Dit-il fièrement.

Je ris doucement et continuais de manger.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour le désert ? »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il me fit un sourire ravageur lourd de sous-entendu.

-« C'est une surprise beau gosse… »

Le reste du repas fut très agréable et j'eus du mal à retenir mes sourires de plus en plus grands...

Jasper débarrassa la table et je l'aidais à faire la vaisselle.

-« Très sexe les gants Mappa cow-boy ! » Le taquinais-je.

-« J'ai la peau sensible, j'y peux rien. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je ris et pris un torchon pour essuyer la vaisselle. Il m'éclaboussa avec le robinet quand il vit que mes rires ne se calmaient pas et que je me foutais de sa gueule ouvertement.

Puis, nous nous installâmes de nouveau au salon et il me prit dans ses bras, mon dos plaqué contre son torse. Il passa les mains sous mon pull et dessina le contour de mes abdominaux. Je soupirais d'aise.

-« Est-ce que tu l'as dit à Bella pour nous deux ? » Me demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-« Elle avait déjà deviné que je t'aimais mais elle ne savait pas si nous sortions ensemble ou pas. » Lui répondis-je sans trop savoir s'il allait se mettre en colère.

Nous n'avions jamais franchement parlé d'être en dehors du placard, vu qu'au lycée cela nous était pratiquement interdit. Il embrassa ma tempe et je sus qu'il n'était pas fâché.

-« Tu as bien fait. » Se contenta-t-il de dire.

-« Jasper, je peux te poser une question ? »

-« C'est ce que tu viens de faire non ? » Me dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

-« Très drôle cow-boy. Sérieux, je veux que tu me répondes sans détour, est-ce que tu me le promets ? »

-« Pose d'abord ta question, je déciderais ensuite. »

-« Hey, c'est pas du jeu ! »

-« Ouais, mais c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Alors, tu la poses ta question ? »

J'essayais plusieurs tournures de phrase dans ma tête, puis décidais qu'il valait mieux y aller direct.

-« Qui t'as tabassé ? »

Aussitôt, il grogna et se tortilla dans mon dos.

-« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça bébé, je m'en occupe. »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Je me retournais pour le fixer et passais mes mains délicatement sur ses coquards et sa lèvre fendue.

-« Imagine que je les croise demain, je ne saurais même pas que je dois me méfier d'eux. »

-« Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal Edward, j'espère que tu me crois. »

Il me tenait par la nuque et ses yeux plongeaient dans les miens pour tenter de me transmettre toute la véracité de ses propos.

-« Oui, je sais Jay. » Lui dis-je dans un souffle. « Mais je veux savoir qui t'as fait du mal. Ne serait-ce que pour les éviter. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, semblant peser le pour et le contre de ma demande.

-« Très bien mais avant, tu vas me promettre de ne rien faire de stupide, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçais.

-« C'était James et sa bande. Disons que Forks était un peu leur chasse gardé pour le trafic d'herbe et de shit et qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié qu'un nouveau concurrent débarque en ville. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais gérer le problème. »

-« Pourquoi tu ne les balances pas aux flics ? »

Il grimaça.

-« Les flics tu sais, le moins on les mêle à nos histoires, le mieux c'est. En plus, une fois en grade à vue, James se ferait un plaisir de me balancer pour négocier sa peine avec le juge. »

Je tremblais dans ses bras, n'osant l'imaginer loin de moi derrière les murs d'une prison.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai dit que je m'en occupais. »

Il passa à nouveau ses mains sous mon pull et reprit ses caresses sur mon ventre.

-« Je pense qu'on a plus intéressant à faire que de parler de James tu ne crois pas ? »

J'approuvais en tournant mon visage vers lui. Il me souriait et m'embrassa tendrement en effleurant ma joue du bout de ses doigts.

-« Tu as encore mal ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Non. » Me répondit-il aussitôt.

-« Menteur. »

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et je me frottais un peu plus contre son torse. Il jouait avec mes cheveux quand soudain, il me repoussa. Il se mit à fouiller dans les poches de mon jeans et prit mon portable.

-« Envoie un texto à tes parents. Dis-leur que tu dors ici ce soir. » M'ordonna-t-il.

J'adorais quand il était si directif avec moi parce que je comprenais que pour lui, m'avoir à ses côtés, était bien plus qu'un besoin, c'était une nécessité.

Je m'exécutais en silence. Mes parents savaient que je sortais avec Jasper depuis son agression et mon père semblait l'apprécier donc ça ne poserait pas de problème. Ne sachant pas trop comment allait tourner la soirée avant de venir chez Jay, j'avais préféré ne rien dire à mes parents.

Dès que ma mère me répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, mon cow-boy me fit basculer sur ses genoux et me retira mon pull avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres. Nos langues combattaient plus qu'elles ne se caressaient et Jasper m'embrassait avec fougue. Je passais mes mains sur ses épaules et remonta vers son visage pour le prendre en coupe. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et je sentais qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

-« Jasper, arrête ! » Le stoppais-je en me dégageant de lui. « Je vois très bien que tu souffres alors arrête de faire le macho et laisse moi faire. »

Il grogna et allait protester mais je passais mes doigts sur sa lèvre qui s'était rouverte pour lui montrer une goutte de sang perler au bout.

-« J'ai envie de toi bébé. » Dit-il en m'empoignant les couilles.

Aussitôt, je gémis et il commença à frotter mon érection douloureuse à travers mon jeans. Il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva pour m'emmener dans sa chambre, puis délicatement il me coucha sur le lit avant de commencer à déboutonner mon pantalon. Mon cœur battait à 200 à l'heure et je frissonnais quand il baissa mon fute et mon boxer.

-« Jasper, je ne sais pas si je peux… »

Il me fit taire d'un doux baiser. Ses mains expertes empoignèrent ma bite fièrement dressée pour lui et il commença à faire de lents vas et vient dessus. Ses lèvres descendirent pour explorer mon cou et il me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de me murmurer.

-« Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt pour _ça_ Edward, mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'en avoir terriblement envie. »

Sa voix était rauque et emplie de désir. J'étais nu, étendu sur son lit, à sa merci et il était si doux, si prévenant, si affectueux. Il traitait mon corps avec une telle dévotion que je sus que je jour où il me ferait l'amour, il serait un amant très attentionné. Jasper prit un de mes tétons entre ses doigts alors qu'il s'occupait de l'autre avec sa bouche. Les deux durcirent immédiatement. Puis, il se baissa encore et lécha mes abdominaux. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux quand je compris ce qu'il voulait faire et je le forçais à relever la tête en tirant dessus.

-« Jasper non ! »

-« Pourquoi non ? Tu en as très envie, je le vois bien. »

Il lécha ma bite avec le bout de sa langue sur toute sa longueur et un frisson me parcourut tout le corps.

-« Cow-boy, arrête ça maintenant où je ne suis pas sur d'avoir assez de volonté pour te retenir dans quelques instants. »

-« Alors ne me retient pas beau gosse... »

Je gémis quand il commença à sucer la tête de mon sexe et à enrouler sa langue autour. Il voulu me prendre dans sa belle bouche rose mais se stoppa de lui-même. Ses mains formèrent deux poings qui agrippaient le drap du lit désespérément et ses yeux étaient fermés. Je le repoussais doucement et roulais sur lui pour lui monter dessus.

-« C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi ce soir. » Lui murmurais-je.

Je commençais à le déshabiller mais il bloqua mes mains sur la ceinture de son jeans.

-« Je veux satisfaire mon boyfriend. »

Il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait en colère. Après lui-même ou après moi, je ne saurais le dire. Surement les deux.

-« Cette fois, c'est toi qui va te taire. Je suis toujours satisfait quand je suis dans tes bras. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'avais bien l'intention de jouir aussi. Je suis charitable, mais pas à ce point. Alors maintenant tu la fermes et tu te laisse faire, ok. »

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et acquiesça.

Je défis son pantalon et lui retira ainsi que son boxer. Je lui laissais son t-shirt pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise et m'allongeais sur lui. Il m'emprisonna dans ses bras musclés et je nichais mon visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Il caressa mon dos et descendit le long jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il empoigna. Je commençais alors à remuer mon bassin au dessus de lui et frottais mon sexe contre le sien. Il appuya ses mains d'avantage sur mon cul pour augmenter la sensation de frottement et il gémit dans mon cou.

-« Edward… »

Je m'emparais alors de ses douces lèvres et bougeais tendrement. Sa langue demanda l'entrée de ma bouche en me mordillant gentiment la lèvre inférieure et il s'y engouffra aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le même baiser que tout à l'heure. J'essayais de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à se montrer violent pour me faire du bien et que cela pouvait être agréable d'être tendre.

Je remuais toujours au dessus de lui et je me redressais pour qu'il puisse me voir pleinement. Ses yeux bleus eurent comme une étincelle de folie quand il me vit et que nos regards se croisèrent. Il était tellement beau quand il me faisait l'amour. Ce n'était plus le mec arrogant et macho qu'il jouait à l'extérieur, il osait enfin laisser tomber ce masque et je pouvais voir sa fragilité et sa sensibilité. Il caressa ma joue et agrippa violemment mes cheveux pour m'attirer à lui et m'embrasser de nouveau.

La friction entre nos deux corps était un pur moment de délice et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retenir de jouir. Mes main coururent sous le t-shirt de Jasper pour découvrir du bout de mes doigts ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés.

-« Cow-boy… J'y suis presque… » Gémis-je.

Pour toute réponse, il grogna, ce qui me confirma que lui aussi était proche. J'accélérais mes mouvements du bassin et frottais toujours plus fort mon sexe contre sa peau soyeuse. Jasper n'avait pas de poils sur le torse et c'était terriblement sexy. Il était tellement viril et tellement masculin, mais en même temps, ce côté imberbe le rendait presque angélique.

Aussitôt après ce constat, je jouis contre son ventre et il me rejoignit en se libérant à son tour.

Après m'avoir regardé intensément, il retira son t-shirt et nous essuya avec. Puis, il le roula en boule et le balança en direction de la salle de bain et étendit le drap sur nous deux. Je le pris dans mes bras et fis reposer ma tête sur sa poitrine. Aussitôt, il enroula son bras autour de ma taille pour me coller contre lui.

-« Je t'aime cow-boy. »

Il m'embrassa les cheveux.

-« Jasper, est-ce qu'il te reste des gâteaux ? »

Je sortais de table pour ainsi dire mais il m'avait littéralement épuisé. Voyant qu'il ne me répondait pas, je me relevais sur mes coudes pour le toiser. Jasper s'était déjà endormi. Je ne pus retenir un faible ricanement. C'était tellement masculin comme attitude, il était vraiment l'homme de notre couple.

Je me relevais chercher un paquet de gâteau dans le lit et m'endormis à mon tour dans les bras de mon bad boy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Un immense thank you à ma béta de substitution Maeva. Bisous bisous Darling ;-)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 15 **_

**POV d'Edward**

Les jours qui suivirent furent absolument idylliques. Jasper tint parole et cessa du jour au lendemain de coucher avec des filles. Il était un petit ami parfait, m'emmenant régulièrement à Port Angeles voir un film ou diner dans un resto chic. Il m'avait même acheté des places de concert. Il me couvrait de cadeaux, bien que je lui dise que c'était absolument inutile. Mais son visage exprimait une telle joie et une telle excitation quand il se présentait devant moi avec un nouveau présent caché derrière son dos que c'était difficile de lui résister. Il avait aussi informé ces clients qu'il ne vendait plus au détail désormais et le passage chez lui se réduisit considérablement. Enfin, les blessures de Jasper avaient finis par totalement guérir et il avait retrouvé sa belle gueule mais surtout l'utilité de sa bouche…

-« Un penny pour tes pensées beau mec ? » Me dit Bella en sortant de la classe.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et elle comprit de suite vers qui étaient dirigées mes rêveries. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers la cafétéria. Après nous être servi, nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle. Jasper et sa bande ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

-« Merde Jay, dit moi qui est cette meuf qui t'as tournée la tête. » Lui demanda Seth.

Jasper grogna et évita soigneusement mon regard.

-« Elle ne m'a pas tournée la tête. C'est juste que pour le moment, je suis bien comme ça et je n'ai envie de personne d'autre. »

Ils s'assirent avec d'autres amis et Jasper prit place en face de moi.

-« Tu la connais, toi Edward, cette femme mystère ? »

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon poulet au curry.

-« Quoi ?! » Demandais-je surpris.

-« N'embêtes pas Edward avec tes conneries… » Intervint gentiment Jasper, mais cela ne sembla pas impressionner Seth.

-« T'as remarqué que Mister Playboy assis là ne jouait plus les sexmachines depuis quelques temps… »

-« Vraiment ?! » Minaudais-je alors que Bella rigolait doucement et que Jasper fixait toujours désespérément son assiette.

-« Ouais, et bien figure toi qu'une fille lui a mit le grappin dessus. Est-ce que tu la connais ? »

Je fis mine de réfléchir en frottant mon menton.

-« Ne me dit pas que c'est cette fille Jay ? »

Il releva enfin la tête vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

-« Qui ? » Demanda avidement Seth et les autres mecs autour de la table.

-« Et bien, quand j'ai ramené Jasper hier soir chez lui, il est monté avec cette bombe sexuelle, grande, les cheveux auburn, yeux verts splendides… C'est elle qui t'as retourné le cerveau ? »

Les joues de mon cowboy s'étaient empourprées et ce fut agréable de le déstabiliser un peu pour une fois.

-« Personne ne m'a retourné le cerveau et ça ne regarde personne avec qui je couche ou non. Putain les mecs, vous êtes pires que des gonzesses, j'vous jure. » Grogna-t-il, faisant rire la table entière.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement. Puis, Jasper me demanda discrètement si je voulais rester chez lui ce soir.

-« Heu… C'est pas que je ne veux pas Jay, mais j'ai des trucs à faire ce soir… »

Merde, j'étais nul pour les mensonges. Je priais intérieurement pour que Jasper ne me cuisine pas trop.

-« On peut connaître tes plans beau gosse ? »

Ma respiration s'accéléra alors que mon esprit refusait de trouvait une excuse valable.

-« Je… Je dois… Réviser… Avec Bella. »

Parfait. Je me servais de mon amie comme alibi maintenant. J'étais vraiment un crétin ! Il avança d'un pas vers moi et je me figeais. Jay plongea ses beaux yeux bleus dans les miens et essaya de lire en moi. Je me dégageais aussitôt et filais à mon cours.

-« A plus ! » Lui lançais-je avant de disparaitre dans le flot des élèves en poussant un soupir.

Il fallait que je fasse plus attention et surtout que j'invente un mensonge crédible pour Jasper où il ne me lâcherait pas. Bella s'assit à côté de moi pour le cours d'histoire et aussitôt je lui proposais de réviser ensemble ce soir. Elle fut surprise parce que j'étais très bon élève mais accepta néanmoins. Je la prévins que je serais chez elle vers 19h et elle acquiesça. Maintenant, je n'avais plus de mensonge à raconter à Jasper. J'allais effectivement bien réviser chez Bella ce soir, il fallait juste que je ne sois pas trop précis sur les horaires ou autre détails pour ne pas me griller.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Jay m'attendait près de la Volvo en fumant une cigarette. Son jean descendait bas sur ses hanches et son t-shirt laissait deviner sa musculature. Je ne pus retenir un sourire quand il passa négligemment la main dans ses boucles blondes. S'apercevant de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur moi, il ricana avant de grimper dans la voiture.

-« Alors est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ce soir ou vais-je devoir te torturer pour que tu parles ? » Me demanda-t-il soudain.

-« Je ne vois pas te quoi tu parles. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais bosser chez Bella, mais si tu ne me crois pas, appelles-la, elle te le confirmera. »

Ma voix était nettement plus assurée que ce midi et je vis que Jasper était en train de me sonder. Il fallait que j'enfonce le clou.

-« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu insinues, mais tu me soules à me fliquer comme ça. Je t'ai dit que j'allais chez Bella ! »

Il grogna et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à chez lui. Arrivé en bas de son immeuble, je mis ma main sur sa cuisse avant qu'il ne descende de ma Volvo pour le retenir.

-« Jay attend. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure. Je passerais te dire bonne nuit en sortant de chez Bella, ok ? »

Il alluma une autre clope et je vis qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne rien répondre. Il se contenta d'un signe de tête et partit.

**POV de Jasper**

Aussitôt être descendu de la caisse d'Edward, je regrettais mon attitude froide et distante envers lui. Mais je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose et refusait d'être honnête avec moi.

Cependant, j'avais d'autre truc urgent à régler. Mon business était florissant depuis que j'étais devenu grossiste, mais j'avais eu des échos selon lesquels cela contrariait beaucoup James et sa bande. Contrariait ? C'était un euphémisme. J'avais déjà reçu plusieurs menaces.

Il fallait que je règle le problème et vite. Je montais chez moi rapidement et me changeais. J'enfilais un bas de jogging et un sweat à capuche, puis partis faire un footing en direction du club de sport local. J'étais complètement rétabli de mon agression mais il fallait que je retrouve ma forme physique. Arrivé sur place, je payais mon abonnement et filais vers les vestiaires où je pris une serviette et une bouteille d'eau. A peine avais-je mis les pieds dans la salle que mes yeux furent immédiatement attiré vers _lui_. Il frappait plus ou moins adroitement dans un punching-ball avec un manque de force évident. Je soupirais et m'avança.

-« On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

Il sursauta et devint rouge cramoisi.

-« Jasper… Je… » Bafouilla Edward avant de se ressaisir. « Tu m'espionnes ? »

Je passais la main dans ma tignasse pour tenter de maîtriser la colère qui montait en moi.

-« Non, je suis venu m'entrainer. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu fous ici et surtout pourquoi tu m'as menti en me disant que tu allais chez Bella ? »

-« Je ne t'ai pas menti, je vais chez elle après mon entrainement. »

-« Entrainement ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles la façon dont tu maltraites ce pauvre sac de sable ? »

Il grogna.

-« Pourquoi tu t'entraines ? Tu n'en as pas besoin. »

Il fixa ses pieds espérant surement y trouver la réponse donc je mis un doigt sous son menton pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Il ne se départait pas de ses adorables rougeurs aux joues qui l'incriminaient totalement.

-« Je veux pouvoir te protéger… » Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-« Je suis assez grand pour veiller sur moi tout seul. » Le coupais-je.

Je savais maintenant où il voulait en venir et c'était tout simplement hors de question que je laisse Edward approcher de James ou sa bande pour se battre. Premièrement parce qu'il était nul et deuxièmement parce que j'avais bien trop peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

Il me regarda froidement et me tourna le dos, allant vers un appareil de musculation, mais il s'arrêta net. Je suivi la même direction que ses yeux et mon sang entra en ébullition. Aussitôt je couru vers mon beau gosse et me plaça devant lui.

-« Tiens, tiens, mais ne serais-ce pas ce cher Whitlock et sa pédale de copine ? » Demanda la voix moqueuse de James.

Edward mit ses mains sur mes hanches pour me retenir de partir lui mettre une droite mais heureusement pour moi ce petit connard avança toujours dans notre direction. J'avais une furieuse envie de lui infliger une correction après la bagarre devant le bar mais je n'aimais pas devoir me battre devant Edward sachant qu'il serait certainement mort de peur.

-« On dirait que tu t'es bien remis Jasper… Tu as meilleur mine qu'après notre dernière rencontre. »

-« A cinq contre un c'était facile enfoiré. Ça n'aurait pas été la même dans un corps à corps. » Crachais-je.

Je sentis les mains d'Edward trembler sur mes hanches.

-« Tu n'as qu'une grande gueule Whitlock. Viens, on va régler ça tout de suite. »

Le silence se fit dans la salle de sport et je vis James se diriger vers le ring du club. Je souris, ravi d'enfin pouvoir clouer le bec à ce sale con. Je voulus le suivre, mais les mains d'Edward me retinrent. Je me retournais pour le fixer et vis que ses yeux étaient humides.

-« Rentre chez toi beau gosse. Je passe te voir après. » Lui ordonnais-je.

Il secoua la tête et ses larmes glissèrent de ses magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude. Je le pris par l'épaule et l'attirais vers les vestiaires.

-« Tu te sauves trouillard ? » Cria James.

-« Fermes ta gueule connard ! J'arrive dans 5 minutes, profites de ce temps pour faire tes prières et dire adieu à ta mère ! »

J'ouvris la porte du vestiaire et vira les quelques mecs qui s'y trouvaient.

-« Dégagez ! »

Aussitôt après leur départ, Edward se jeta dans mes bras et me supplia de ne pas y retourner.

-« Je suis obligé bébé. Et en plus, ça fait des semaines que j'attends une telle opportunité, je ne vais pas la laisser passer. »

-« Jasper, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé… »

-« Il ne m'arrivera rien. » Tranchais-je. « Maintenant rentres et attends-moi. »

-« Non, je veux rester… » Pleurnicha-t-il.

Je soupirais.

-« Edward, je vais gagner ce combat, mais je ne te promets pas de ne pas prendre de coups et je ne veux pas que tu paniques ou que tu te mettes à chialer si ça arrive. » Lui expliquais-je en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

-« Je veux être là. Je ne pleurerais pas, je serais courageux, je te le promets. »

Il essuya ses yeux dans son t-shirt et m'embrassa avec fougue.

-« Vas botter le cul de cet enculé ! » M'encouragea-t-il.

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin.

-« Ok. »

Et je lui rendis son baiser audacieux.

Il se rafraîchit le visage sous l'eau et nous retournâmes ensemble dans la salle. James s'échauffait et les autres sportifs s'étaient attroupés autour du ring. Je retirais mon pull à capuche et le tendis à Edward, puis bus une gorgée d'eau avant de m'échauffer à mon tour. James frappait des poings dans le vide rapidement alors que je faisais de la capoeira pour m'assouplir. Il était fort à n'en pas douter, mais je l'étais tout autant et j'étais bien plus agile et rapide que lui. James ôta son débardeur pour révéler son torse fin et musclé.

-« Tu ne te déshabilles pas Whitlock ? » Me demanda-t-il.

J'eus un léger frisson qui me parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Je n'aimais pas que le gens voient les cicatrices sur mon dos. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward qui me sourit tendrement.

-« Je ne voudrais pas te filer des complexes trou de balle ! » Lui répondis-je.

Puis, il se retourna dans son coin et un de ses amis lui mis ses gants de boxe. Je me retournais vers Edward qui accouru, les gants à la main. Il me les enfila et articula un silencieux "je t'aime" quand il eut fini. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin et me retournait face à mon adversaire.

Nous nous avançâmes au centre du ring et ne prîmes pas la peine de nous frapper les gants en signe de fairplay, sachant qu'il n'y en aurait pas dans ce combat. Nous tournâmes l'un autour de l'autre dans une sorte de danse lente. J'observais les déplacements de James tout comme il examinait mes mouvements.

Tout à coup, il se jeta sur moi et m'envoya un direct dans le ventre. Je reculais dans les cordes et il enchaina sans relâche. Je contractais mes abdominaux au maximum pour atténuer la violence des coups et me protégeais le visage avec mes poings. Soudain, James laissa entrevoir une ouverture et je lui décochais un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place alors que la foule qui entourait le ring criait. J'évitais soigneusement de regarder Edward car cela risquait de me déstabiliser plus qu'autre chose. James revint à la charge et me mit un coup dans les reins, mais je pus lui rendre la pareil grâce à une feinte. Il grogna et s'élança de nouveau sur moi. Je l'esquivais facilement et lui mis plusieurs coups dans son visage qu'il ne protégeait pas. Comme je l'avais prévu, les gestes de James étaient lents comparés aux miens et il se déplaçait lourdement alors que j'étais vif. Le combat avançant, il semblait de plus en plus essoufflé et fatigué alors que je ne ressentais aucune baisse de régime. Je frappais James avec davantage de précision que lui et avec plus de hargne. Il m'avait attaqué à la déloyale et avait menacé Edward ce que je n'admettais pas. Au bout de 30 minutes du labourage de ses côtes par mes poings, James tomba à genoux. Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps, je lui mis un violent coup dans sa sale gueule de con qui lui décrocha la mâchoire. Il tomba au sol lourdement alors que je sentais les bras de mon petit copain autour de ma taille qui me portait en triomphe. Les spectateurs de la salle de sport applaudirent et me félicitèrent alors que le responsable du club appelait les urgences pour aider James qui s'était évanouit.

Je me retournais enfin vers Edward dont les yeux étaient brillants de larmes.

-« T'es pire qu'une midinette… Tout le temps en train de chialer… » Le taquinais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il approcha son visage de mon oreille.

-« Tu prendras ta douche au studio, j'ai trop envie de toi. »

Je baissais les yeux vers son entre jambe gonflé qui tapait contre son jogging et explosais de rire.

-« Ça t'excites de voir ton homme se battre ? » Lui demandais-je en le prenant par l'épaule pour sortir du club.

-« Non, ça m'excite de te voir mettre une racler à ce connard et t'en sortir sans aucune égratignure. »

Mon visage se tordit alors sous la douleur. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention pendant le combat mais maintenant que l'adrénaline redescendait, la douleur se réveillait. Aussitôt, Edward posa ses mains sur mon ventre.

-« Tu as mal quelque part cowboy ? » Me demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-« Pas ici… » Lui dis-je alors que plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées face à notre comportement ambiguë.

Il me conduisit à sa voiture et m'aida à monter sur le siège passager. Puis, il releva mon t-shirt et passa ses doigts délicats sur mes côtes. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

-« Je t'emmène voir mon père. » Décida de suite Edward.

-« Pas d'hôpital beau gosse, tu sais que je déteste ça. » Le contrais-je.

-« Mon père ne bosse pas aujourd'hui, il est à la maison. »

Sans attendre ma réponse, il claqua la portière passager et fonça se mettre au volant pour me conduire chez lui. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds et j'appréhendais un peu de voir l'environnement dans lequel évoluais au quotidien Edward.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Désolé pour le retard, mais il y a eu un petit problème de communication informatique entre ma béta et moi lol Merci Maeva pour ton super boulot! I kiss you girl :D

De plus, si vous appréciez les relations mecs/mecs, je vous conseille la super série **Queer as Folk **dont voici un lien vers tous les épisodes dispo gratuitement en streaming. Vraiment, s'est excellent!!! :D

http : // qaf-stream-vdo . blogspot . com/ (enlevez les espaces)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 16**_

**POV d'Edward**

Je conduisais rapidement et essayais de garder mes larmes à l'intérieur. Jasper était blessé après s'être battu avec James et je craignais que cela ne soit grave. Je sentis la main de mon cow-boy me caresser la cuisse.

-« Calmes-toi Edward, je vais bien. »

-« Non tu ne vas pas bien. Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu serres des dents à chaque virage que je prends ? »

Il alluma une clope et me fit un petit sourire en coin.

-« Ça c'est juste parce que je flippe que tu nous envoies dans le décor avec ta conduite à la Schumacher, c'est tout. »

Jasper me fit un clin d'œil et je tentais de ralentir un peu ma course. Néanmoins l'inquiétude que je ressentais était plus forte que ses taquineries et je violais bientôt de nouveau les limitations de vitesse.

Arrivés devant l'allée qui conduisait à ma maison, il jeta sa cigarette et je freinais enfin pour emprunter le chemin qui menait à la villa de mes parents. Jasper siffla en apercevant la maison derrière les arbres centenaires.

-« Putain, tu vis dans un château ?! »

Il avait les yeux exorbités et je regrettais soudain de ne pas l'avoir conduit à l'hôpital. Certes mon père pouvait très bien le soigner ici, mais j'aurais dû tenir tête à Jasper et insister pour qu'il y aille. Il n'était jamais venu chez moi et bien qu'il sache que mes parents étaient fortunés, je pense qu'il ne s'imaginait pas jusqu'à quel point. J'étais plutôt mal à l'aise en pensant au fossé social qui nous séparait. J'avais grandi dans un foyer aimant, choyé par deux parents attentionnés à mes moindres désirs alors qu'il était orphelin, avait connu les foyers d'accueils et la maltraitance, ainsi que la misère.

Arrivé devant le perron, je me précipitais dehors pour aider Jasper à sortir de la voiture et il passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-« Relax beau gosse, je te dis que je vais bien. »

Je grognais, ne voulant pas me disputer avec lui alors qu'il était visiblement mal en point. J'appelais mon père et il arriva de suite.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les garçons ? » Me demanda-t-il en m'aidant à transporter Jasper à l'intérieur alors que ce dernier soupirait.

-« Rien du tout. J'ai du me taler un peu la peau en tombant, mais votre fils fait une montagne de pas grand-chose. » Affirma Jasper.

Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le canapé du salon en gémissant.

-« Arrêtes tes mythos Whitlock ! Jay s'est battu contre le type qui l'avait agressé devant le bar et il a du prendre un mauvais coup dans les côtes. Elles sont peut-être cassées.»

-« Tu oublies de dire une chose importante à ton père Edward… »

Je le regardais sans comprendre et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-« C'est que j'ai gagné ! » Fanfaronna-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds sales de la sueur du combat.

Mon père rit doucement devant tant d'arrogance qui caractérisait tellement mon cow-boy.

-« Très bien les garçons, je vais examiner Jasper. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ? »

Il secoua la tête avec véhémence et je soupirais. Mon père mit ses mains sur le sweat de Jay pour l'aider à le retirer, mais celui-ci se dégagea. Je savais que c'était à cause des marques dans son dos. Jasper n'en parlait jamais. Il se contentait de les cacher. C'était une attitude curieuse pour quelqu'un de si « m'as-tu-vu » que lui mais je crois qu'il avait honte de ses cicatrices. Il n'était pourtant en rien responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il fusilla mon père du regard.

-« Jasper, on en a déjà parlé quand tu étais hospitalisé… » Dit doucement mon père.

Il se racla la gorge bruyamment et releva ses beaux yeux bleus vers moi.

-« Est-ce que je peux avoir un verre d'eau s'il te plait Edward ? » Me demanda mon petit ami.

-« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'évincer comme ça ? Pas question ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? De quoi as-tu parlé avec mon père ? »

Je me mis à genoux devant le canapé à côté de sa tête et il me caressa la joue.

-« Je n'essaye pas d'esquiver, j'ai juste soif. S'il te plait… »

Je regardais mon père au visage impassible et partis chercher un verre d'eau en râlant. Néanmoins, la cuisine était proche du salon, me permettant de suivre leur conversation distinctement malgré mon éloignement.

-« Jasper, tu dois te confier à lui et lui expliquer. Edward comprendra et ça t'aidera à surmonter tout ça… »

-« Et s'il ne le peut pas ? Il me quittera ! En fait, ça vous arrangerait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pourriez lui trouver une jolie petite fiancée aussi friquée que vous… » Cracha-t-il.

-« Tu te trompes mon garçon. Je suis très heureux que mon fils et toi soyez ensemble. Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, il est plus ouvert sur les autres, il rit plus et même si je désapprouve certaines de tes attitudes, je sais que tu ne feras jamais rien pour le blesser. »

-« C'est vrai. Tout ce que je veux c'est le protéger. Edward mérite d'être heureux. »

-« Tout comme toi. »

-« Laissez tomber docteur Cullen, il n'a pas besoin de savoir _ça_. Je l'ai déjà suffisamment fait souffrir. »

-« Edward peut être très courageux, il pourrait bien te surprendre… »

Jasper ne répondit rien et j'en profitais pour revenir au salon avec son verre d'eau.

-« Alors, t'es toujours pas à poil ? T'es pas si pudique quand on est chez toi. » Lui lançais-je.

Les joues de mon cow-boy s'enflammèrent et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Je me penchais vers lui et lui murmurais

-« Ça c'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as mis mal à l'aise en public. »

Il referma sa bouche et j'entendis mon père glousser. Jay but une gorgée et se décida à retirer son sweat. Avant d'enlever son t-shirt, il me jeta un coup d'œil et je lui souris tendrement. Une fois torse nu, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et me fit un clin d'œil provocateur. Cette fois, c'est moi qui rougit et j'eu du mal à reprendre mes esprits.

-« Apportes-moi ma trousse Edward. » M'ordonna mon père pour me tirer de ma contemplation.

Je revins rapidement. Il passait ses mains sur le corps de Jasper qui grimaçait et se tortillait.

-« Tu as mal ? » Lui demandais-je tout de suite inquiet.

-« Non, ton père me chatouille. » Rigola-t-il.

Je m'assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé et caressa ses cheveux affectueusement.

-« Tu n'as rien de cassé Jasper, mais tu as certainement quelques côtes de fêlées. Ce n'est pas facile à dire sans radio… »

-« Pas d'hosto. » Trancha Jasper.

-« D'accord. Mais je te garde ici cette nuit, en observation. »

Je fixais mon père avec étonnement.

-« Tu veux que Jasper dorme à la maison ? »

-« Dans la chambre d'ami évidement. Je veux qu'il se repose, pas que tu l'épuises. » Rigola mon père.

-« Ton paternel te connais bien Edward. » Me taquina Jasper alors que mes joues me chauffaient furieusement.

Soudain, ma mère entra dans le salon et Jasper se précipita pour remettre son t-shirt. Elle m'embrassa sur le front et je lui pris la main.

-« Maman, je voudrais te présenter mon copain, Jasper. Jasper, voici ma mère Esmée. »

Mon cow-boy se leva du canapé avec difficultés et alla la saluer.

-« Jay va rester à la villa ce soir. » L'informa mon père.

-« Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer Jasper, Edward parle tellement souvent de toi. »

-« Maman… » La sermonnais-je gentiment.

-« Et bien quoi ? C'est vrai. Tu as rendu le sourire à mon fils et pour cela je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante. »

Ma mère le prit dans ses bras et je crois que Jasper fut choqué par ce geste d'affection spontané. Il se recula, puis se tint les côtes pour tenter de justifier son attitude.

-« Et si tu allais faire visiter la maison à Jasper, Edward, pendant que maman et moi préparons le diner ? » Proposa mon père.

J'acquiesçais et pris la main de mon boyfriend pour l'attirer loin de mes parents. Aussitôt la porte du salon franchi, il poussa un "ouf" de soulagement.

-« Tes parents sont cool Edward, tu as de la chance. »

-« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Puis je me précipitais sur ses lèvres charnues. Il agrippa mes fesses alors que je le pressais contre le mur en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Nos langues dansaient dans la bouche de l'autre et c'est à bout de souffle que nous nous séparâmes.

-« J'en avais trop envie. » Dit-il en même temps que moi, ce qui nous fit rire.

Je fis visiter à Jasper la maison et il s'extasia devant la piscine couverte, la serre bio de ma mère, le bureau Louis XV de mon père, le piano à queue Pleyel de ma salle de musique. Ce qui lui plut le plus fut sans conteste le garage de mon père où logeait son Aston Martin Vanquish.

Quand il découvrit ma chambre, il resta dans l'entrée, inspectant les lieux avec une certaine distance. Elle était assez grande, avec un grand lit king size au centre de la pièce. Une chaise longue Le Corbusier pour la lecture avait été installée face à l'immense baie vitrée, ainsi qu'un bureau de travail Philippe Starck. Ma salle de bain privé était jumelée avec mon dressing.

-« Ma mère a une galerie d'art en ville. » Précisais-je.

Il hocha la tête et m'attira sur le lit.

-« Je crois que je vais t'épouser Edward Cullen, tu sembles être un très bon parti. »

Je ris en enfouissant mon visage dans ses boucles blondes.

-« Mes parents sont riches. Désolé pour tes plans mais moi je suis fauché. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu refuserais de m'épouser si je te le demandais? »

Soudain, je me reculais pour le dévisager. Il avait un bras replié sous sa tête et son indéfectible sourire en coin.

-« Arrêtes de me taquiner. » Soufflais-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me caressa doucement les cheveux.

Puis Jasper me demanda de prendre une douche. J'aurais pus lui montrer la salle de bain de la chambre d'ami, mais ça aurait gâché mon beau spectacle, cest pourquoi je le conduisis dans celle de ma chambre. Pendant qu'il se douchait, je lui préparais des vêtements propres, mais les laissais consciencieusement sur le lit plutôt que de les déposer dans la salle de bain. Il sortit emmitouflé dans mon peignoir de bain, ses cheveux gouttant sur ses épaules dégagées. J'attrapais une serviette pour les lui essuyer et en profitais pour l'embrasser de nouveau passionnément.

-« Je suis vraiment irrésistible. » Frima-t-il alors que je lui mis un léger coup dans l'épaule.

-« Où est l'endroit pour se changer dans cette baraque immense ? » Me demanda-t-il en prenant les fringues sur le lit.

Je m'assis sur mon bureau et le regarda.

-« Il n'y en à pas. Ça manque d'ailleurs cruellement à cette maison, il faudra que j'en parle à ma mère. Mais tu peux te changer ici, si tu veux. »

La respiration de Jasper s'accéléra quand il saisit la ceinture du peignoir. Il baissa la tête pour ne pas me regarder en face. Je sautais du bureau et mis mes mains sur les siennes. Sans un mot, j'ouvris son peignoir et admirais son corps de dieu grec finement sculpté. Je fis glisser le peignoir le long de ses épaules et me collais contre son corps nu. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me jeta sur le lit avant de me grimper dessus avec précaution. Je me laissais faire alors qu'il arrachait mon t-shirt. Il embrassa mon torse de milliers de petits baisers mouillés et je fourrageais dans ses cheveux humides. Jasper commença alors à frotter son bas ventre sur mon érection au "gardes-à-vous" depuis la vue de son corps nu. Il attrapa mes poignets et les maintint au dessus de ma tête. Soudain, un cri nous ramena à la réalité.

-« Les garçons… A table ! »

Je grognais alors que mon cow-boy se dégageait de moi. Il rigola et s'habilla, pendant que j'envoyais un message à Bella pour annuler notre séance de révision de ce soir. Puis, nous descendîmes main dans la main, manger avec mes parents.

Ils étaient plutôt cool avec Jasper et tâchaient de le mettre à l'aise. Ma mère était outrée de la manière dont la vie avait malmenée mon copain. Elle lui resservit du gratin dauphinois pour la peine, pensant que n'importe quelle blessure pouvait être atténuée par la bouffe. Mais Jay l'ingurgita goulûment et complimenta ma mère sur sa cuisine.

-« J'ai tout appris à Edward, c'est un excellent cordon bleu. Je suis sûre qu'il te cuisinera de bons petits plats quand vous habiterez ensemble. »

-« Maman ! » Tentais-je de la stopper alors que Jasper passait la main sur ma cuisse.

-« J'ai hâte de goûter ça… » Me dit-il et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

Mon père parla voiture avec Jay et le diner se passa tranquillement.

-« Est-ce que je peux aller me promener un peu dehors docteur Cullen ? » Demanda soudain Jasper.

Mon père le regarda suspicieusement.

-« Je croyais que tu allais arrêter de fumer ? »

Pris sur le fait, Jay ne se démonta pas.

-« Je vous avais promis _d'essayer_ d'arrêter, pas d'y arriver. En plus, je vais devoir dormir à quelques pas de mon beau gosse sans pouvoir le toucher, je pense mériter une cigarette pour me détendre avant d'aller au lit. »

J'étais mort de honte mais ma mère rit et ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds. Jasper se leva de table pour l'aider à débarrasser, puis je le suivis dehors où il alluma sa clope. Il s'assit sur les marches du perron et je m'installais entre ses jambes. Il enroula un bras autour de mes épaules et nous restâmes silencieusement ici à regarder les étoiles pendant qu'il fumait.

Puis, mon père vint nous chercher et nous envoya au lit. Il donna un anti-douleur à Jasper et je le conduisis à la chambre d'ami.

-« Bonne nuit cow-boy, fais de beaux rêves. »

-« Bonne nuit beau gosse, fais des rêves pornos…» Gloussa-t-il.

Il agrippa mon t-shirt et m'attira contre lui avant de planter un baiser torride sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Il introduisit sa langue dans ma bouche et fit glisser une de ses mains le long de mon torse jusqu'à attraper mon sexe. Je gémis et lui réclamais rapidement plus mais nous fûment interrompu par la voix forte de mon père.

-« Edward, cesses d'attaquer les lèvres de Jay et vas te coucher. »

Je grognais et cela fit rire Jasper.

-« Demain… » Murmura-t-il comme une promesse.

-« Je t'aime. » Répondis-je en inspirant une dernière fois sa délicieuse odeur sucrée.

Je remontais dans ma chambre et me glissais dans mes draps. Mes parents vinrent me souhaiter une bonne nuit et je les entendis aller souhaiter la même chose à Jasper. J'étais vraiment content qu'ils acceptent mon orientation sexuelle et surtout mon cowboy.

Je me retournais dans le lit pour la vingtième fois sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Jasper était à quelques pas de moi et ses bras autour de ma taille me manquaient terriblement.

Le plus silencieusement possible, je me relevais et filais dans sa chambre. Aussitôt rentré, je me glissais dans les draps à ses côtés. Il ne sursauta pas quand je commençais à le caresser.

-« Tu en as mis du temps ! T'es vraiment un boy-scout, je pensais que tu aurais désobéis à tes parents et m'aurais rejoins depuis bien longtemps ! » Grogna-t-il.

-« J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. Et arrêtes de gueuler ou je repars dans ma chambre. »

Il me fit taire avec un baiser et ça m'apaisa immédiatement. Il était couché au dessus de moi, ses mains caressant mon ventre et une de ses jambes entre les miennes pour appuyer sur ma bite gonflé avec sa cuisse.

-« Bébé, pourquoi étais-tu as la salle de sport cet après midi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Frustré qu'il ne continue pas ses caresses, je soupirais.

-« On s'en fiche, ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles bien et que tu sois dans mes bras ici et maintenant. »

-« Dis-le moi, s'il te plait. » Insista-t-il en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Je me détachais de lui et roulais sur le flanc. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de ma taille comme j'aimais qu'il le fasse et passa ses doigts fins sous mon t-shirt pour me caresser le dos. Jasper voulait que je lui réponde, mais je doutais que ma réponse lui plairait.

-« Ok. Ce que je t'ai dis est vrai, je voulais pouvoir te protéger si James et ses potes t'agressaient de nouveau. » Malgré la nuit noire, je devinais qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. « Mais je voulais aussi être digne de toi… »

-« Digne de moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

-« Je veux dire… » Je me tournais dans le lit pour lui faire face et frôler son beau visage de mes doigts. « Tu es tellement magnifique Jay, je ne suis vraiment pas à la hauteur. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me quittes parce que tu trouveras un plus beau garçon que moi. »

Il m'attrapa par le poignet et me tira du lit pour me conduire à la salle de bain de sa chambre. Il alluma la lumière et mes yeux n'apprécièrent pas vraiment le choc. Il me plaqua contre le lavabo, son torse pressé dans mon dos.

-« Tu as vraiment une mauvaise image de toi Edward. Regardes-toi ! Je veux dire regardes-toi vraiment ! Tu es magnifique ! Tes grands yeux verts me font fondre à chaque fois que j'y plonge mon regard. Tes cheveux en bataille sont si sex qu'il m'est difficile de ne pas les toucher à l'école. Et ta bouche… Mon dieu cette bouche… Comment expliques-tu que j'ai sans cesse envie de l'embrasser ? Tu es parfait bébé ! »

Je baissais les yeux et me mis à rougirent devant tant de compliments de l'homme que j'aimais.

-« Et ça, ces adorables rougeurs qui apparaissent sur tes joues quand tu es gêné, comme maintenant, j'adore les voir. C'est pour ça que je te taquine autant bébé. Regardes ton corps maintenant. Tu es un coureur. Tes muscles sont fins et étirés. Tes abdominaux sont dessinés juste ce qu'il faut et tes pectoraux sont fermes. Tu crois que je ne le pense pas quand je dis que tu es un beau gosse Edward? »

-« Je ne sais pas… » Répondis-je franchement.

-« Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu courir autour de ce stade, je pense que tu es le garçon le plus beau et sexy sur lequel j'ai jamais posé les yeux. Mis à part peut-être Brad Pitt dans Thelma et Louise, mais bon, c'était à la télé alors ça ne compte pas vraiment. »

Jasper avait réussit à me faire rire comme toujours. Je me retournais et me ruais sur ses douces lèvres roses.

-« Merci. » Dis-je enfin.

-« Ne me remercie pas, je dis juste ce qui est une évidence pour le reste du monde. »

Il éteignit la lumière et me ramena au lit. Je me mis sur le côté et il me prit dans ses bras puissants. Mon cul se blottit automatiquement contre son sexe en érection et je remuais doucement mon postérieur contre lui.

-« Chut Edward… Sois sage… » Grogna-t-il.

Ravie de voir l'effet que je produisais sur lui, je frottais davantage mes fesses contre sa bite.

-« Tes parents sont cool beau gosse, mais je ne pense pas qu'entendre leur fils jouir et gémir au milieu de la nuit leur fasse particulièrement plaisir. »

Aussitôt je me figeais en pensant qu'effectivement ce n'était peut-être pas l'endroit idéal pour provoquer Jasper.

Il dessina la ligne de mes abdominaux avec son pouce et je fermais les yeux de plaisir, profitant juste du bonheur simple d'être dans ses bras.

-« Est-ce que James va te laisser tranquille maintenant que tu lui as réglé son compte ? » Demandais-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

-« Non. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre. « Mais ne te préoccupes pas de ça bébé, je gère. Fais de doux rêves, je veille sur toi, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

-« Le seul pour lequel je m'inquiète, c'est toi, cowboy. »

Jasper nicha sa tête dans mon cou et ne tarda pas à ronfler doucement.

-« La question que tu m'as posé tout à l'heure Jay… Si je serais prêt à t'épouser… La réponse est oui bad boy. »

Je ne sais pas s'il entendit ma réponse, mais il se retourna dans le lit et je m'endormis en rêvant qu'un jour il me le demande sérieusement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Un immense merci à Maeva pour son super boulot de béta (et croyez moi, il y a du taf...) :D

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 17**_

**POV d'Edward **

Jay était rentré chez lui le lendemain matin après que mon père ait contrôlé que tout allait bien et la vie avait reprit son cours normal.

Enfin, aussi normal que notre vie puisse être.

Nous allions toujours au lycée ensemble mais ce qui était nouveau c'est que je passais souvent mes nuits chez lui. Mes parents connaissaient désormais Jasper et appréciaient beaucoup son franc-parlé et son attitude protectrice envers moi.

Bien sûr, ils ignoraient les trafics auxquels il se livrait pour subvenir à ses besoins et qui m'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Jay évitait soigneusement le sujet avec moi mais j'avais remarqué que les quantités de liquide qu'il ramenait chez lui avaient considérablement augmenté. Ses côtes avaient guéries et nous n'avions pas de nouvelles de James. Jasper restait néanmoins prudent et là encore évitait de m'en dire trop.

Au lycée, nous agissions toujours comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde et ce n'était pas vraiment difficile parce que c'était vraiment ce que nous étions. Jay était mon meilleur ami, mon confident et mon amant. Bella était aussi devenue une véritable amie et j'aimais être en sa compagnie bien qu'elle se montre souvent indiscrète sur ma vie sexuelle.

De ce côté-là, rien n'avait vraiment changé. J'avais peur de passer à la vitesse supérieure et bien que je voyais que Jasper en mourrait d'envie, j'hésitais encore à faire l'amour avec lui. Je l'aimais profondément, d'un amour sincère, et je pense qu'il tenait vraiment à moi lui aussi, mais j'appréhendais la douleur physique intense que je ressentirais quand nous le ferions. J'avais lu pas mal de trucs là-dessus sur internet et cela ne m'aidait pas à me rassurer. Nous n'en avions jamais parler explicitement, mais c'était évident que Jasper serait l'actif et que je serais le passif. Déjà à cause de son expérience et parce que je ne pense pas que Jasper fucking Whitlock, bad boy de son état, soit le genre de mec à se faire défoncer le cul. Bella était de mon avis, mais secrètement, j'avoue que je fantasmais qu'un jour il me laisserait lui faire l'amour…

Les cours de la matinée avaient été ennuyeux à mourir loin de mon cow-boy, c'est pourquoi je courais presque le rejoindre à la cafétaria pour midi. Il me fit un signe de tête quand il m'aperçut et se dirigea vers les tables à l'extérieur de l'enceinte. Je pris un plateau repas et le suivis. Il semblait vouloir profiter des premiers rayons du soleil et s'était couché sur une des tables en bois où il avait glissé un de ses bras derrière sa tête. Mes Wayfarers, qu'il s'était définitivement appropriées, vissées sur le nez, il faisait remonter son t-shirt sur son ventre musclé. Ses potes étaient assis autour de lui et ne se préoccupaient pas de son attitude et continuaient de discuter. _N'y avait-il que moi qui le trouvait terriblement sexy en ce moment précis ? _

-« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait Edward ? » Me demanda Jasper d'une voix suave.

J'avalais difficilement et les conversations autour de la table cessèrent. Je sentis mes joues rougir violemment. _Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de me faire là mon cow-boy ?_

Puis, il explosa de rire devant mon air mortifié.

-« Arrêtes de te vanter Whitlock, si Edward bloque sur quelque chose c'est sur mes gros seins. » Vola à mon secours Bella.

Tout le monde suivit Jasper dans son fou rire et le repas se passa tranquillement quand il se rhabilla un peu.

Soudain, une espèce d'armoire à glace flanquée d'une magnifique blonde accrochée fermement à son bras vint nous cacher le soleil éblouissant. Aussitôt, Jay se redressa et serra les poings.

-« Tu es Jasper Whitlock ? » Dit le colosse.

-« Qui le demande ? »

Le mec lui tendit la main et lui fit un franc sourire.

-« Emmett McCarty. Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée. »

Maintenant qu'il le précisait, c'est vrai que son visage ne m'était pas inconnu. Les couloirs de l'établissement étaient recouverts d'anciens trophées gagnés par notre école, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que "Les Loups de Forks" n'impressionnaient plus aucune équipe dans la région.

Jasper serra la main d'Emmett mais conservait cette méfiance qu'il avait toujours avec les étrangers. Voyant que personne ne bougeait le costaud reprit son petit laïus.

-« Voilà, comme je te l'ai dis, je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de foot et j'ai bien l'intention de refaire de notre équipe une gloire locale. »

-« Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? » Répondit mon cow-boy de sa voix trainante.

Emmett fit un petit sourire.

-« J'étais à la salle de sport le jour où tu t'es battu contre James. »

Jasper fusilla alors le type du regard et fit craquer ses phalanges dans ses mains.

-« Calmes-toi mec, je suis pas venu chercher les histoires. Je dis juste que tu sais cogner mais tu sais aussi prendre des coups. Tu es agile et rapide et… Et j'ai besoin d'un nouvel ailier pour mon équipe. Je suis quaterback mais j'ai besoin d'un mec qui n'ait pas peur de foncer dans le tas quand c'est nécessaire et qui trace avec le ballon quand il l'a. Est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? »

La blonde accrochée au bras d'Emmett semblait s'ennuyer sévère, mais tous les amis de Jay étaient suspendus aux lèvres de ce dernier attendant sa réponse. En grand acteur confirmé qu'il était, Jasper ménagea le suspense. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette de la poche de son blouson en cuir et alluma une clope. Puis, il releva ses yeux bleus vers Emmett et exhala la fumée.

-« Je ne joue pas au foot Emmett. » Se contenta-t-il d'articuler.

Puis, il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner de notre petit groupe.

-« Je te propose un pari Whitlock ! » Cria Emmett.

Jasper stoppa net et se tourna lentement vers nous de nouveau.

-« Un pari ? Qu'est-ce qu'un gros lourdaud comme toi pourrait bien avoir à m'offrir. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils d'un air mauvais, mais Emmett ne sembla pas vexer.

-« Si je gagne, tu passes les sélections, rien de plus. »

-« Et si tu perds ? » Demanda Seth avec intérêt.

-« Il fera le tour de son stupide stade de foot à poil ! » Lança Jasper avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde rit, même Emmett qui ne semblait pas du tout devoir être embarrassé si une telle alternative arrivait. La blonde lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et ils gloussèrent.

-« Deal ! » Conclu Emmett.

-« Vous avez les enjeux, mais comment allez-vous vous affronter ? » Demanda soudain Bella.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Emmett hurla de nouveau.

-« Un bras de fer ! »

Ses yeux étaient brillants d'excitation. Je me retournais vers Jasper et y lut le même désir dans son regard. Il tira une dernière taf sur sa clope et la balança.

-« Ok mec. Mais j'espère que tu ne mettras pas la taille ridicule de ta bite sur la faute du froid ambiant quand tu courras autour de la piste. »

Jasper s'assit à notre table et y mit son coude en attendant Emmett. Celui-ci embrassa sa dulcinée et s'assit en face de Jay. Ils se donnèrent la main et Seth donna le top départ.

J'avais une confiance aveugle en mon bad boy et je n'avais jamais vu personne le provoquer. Il était si sûr de lui en permanence que je fus surpris de voir Emmett lui résister. Leurs poings vacillaient de quelques centimètres d'un côté, puis de l'autre, mais personne ne semblait prendre définitivement l'avantage. La blonde mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Emmett pour l'encourager et il gagna une courte distance avant de revenir au centre de la table contraint par la force de mon cowboy.

Jasper grognait, de toute évidence, mécontent qu'on lui résiste. Je m'assis à ses côtés. Il me regarda du coin de l'œil et je lui fis un sourire machiavélique. Il secoua la tête en ma direction pour m'avertir de ne pas jouer au con, mais c'était trop tard, ma décision était prise.

Tout le monde était attroupé autour de la scène que jouaient Emmett et Jasper et c'était une franche bousculade. Nous étions tellement serrés les uns contre les autres que je pus sans me faire repérer passer mes mains sous la table et caresser l'entre jambe de Jasper. Il hôqueta de surprise quand je saisis sa belle bite à travers son jeans et commença à frotter. Mais il fronça les sourcils pour tenter de rester concentrer sur son bras de fer. Il poussa un peu plus fort contre le bras d'Emmett en jurant. Voyant que mes efforts restaient vains pour le faire perdre, je fis semblant d'avoir laissé tomber la monnaie de mon déjeuné sous la table.

-« Oups… » Lançais-je avant de filer dessous.

Avant que je n'ai pu taquiner Jasper comme je l'aurais souhaité, j'entendis les acclamations et les cris de joies. Je sortis de ma cachette et vis Emmett embrasser avec ferveur sa blonde.

-« Tu es mon porte bonheur bébé ! » Lui dit-il.

Jasper me fusillait du regard et semblait prêt à me sauter à la gorge.

-« Je peux te voir une minute Edward ? » Me demanda-t-il, mais je compris au son de sa voix que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

-« Rendez-vous sur le terrain après les cours Whitlock ! » Nous lança Emmett alors que nous nous éloignions.

Jasper grogna et marcha rapidement vers les toilettes du second étage, notre QG en quelque sorte. Il vérifia qu'ils étaient vides, puis m'empoigna par le cou pour me plaquer contre le miroir.

-« On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a prit connard ? »

Ses yeux bleus étaient sauvages. Il était fou de rage après moi et je regrettais soudain de l'avoir ainsi provoqué. Je lui fis une petite moue pour tenter de l'amadouer.

-« J'en avais envie. »

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-« Tu avais envie de me voir perdre Edward ? Envie que toute l'école se foute de ma gueule ? Envie que je t'en veuille jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? »

Il était vraiment en colère. Il fallait que je l'apaise et très vite. Je le pris dans mes bras et embrassais ses douces lèvres. Il ne bougea pas mais ne me rendit pas mon baiser. Je soupirais et caressa son beau visage et ses cheveux dorés.

-« Fermes les yeux bébé. » Mes mains se portèrent sur ses paupières pour l'obliger à s'exécuter. « Maintenant, imagines-toi dans cette tenue bleue et blanche aux couleurs de notre lycée. Tu portes toutes ces protections sur ton corps parfait et tu as même ces marques noires faites pour effrayer tes adversaires sous tes si jolis yeux océan. Tu viens de gagner la coupe régionale et tes coéquipiers te portent en triomphe à travers le stade parce que tu as marqué l'essai décisif juste avant le coup de sifflet final. »

Sa bouche s'étira en un fin sourire.

-« Maintenant, après le match, toute ton équipe est partie. Tu restes seul dans les vestiaires et je te rejoins discrètement. Tu retires ta tenue de football mais je te demande de garder les épaulettes parce que j'adore voir la carrure impressionnante que ça te fais. Tu me fais cet adorable sourire en coin que j'aime tellement et tu te jettes sur mes lèvres. Tu es en sueur et je n'ai pas arrêté de fantasmer sur toi depuis les tribunes où je t'encourageais avec toute l'école qui scandait ton nom. »

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

-« Le reste est laissé à ton imagination… »

Jasper rouvrit les yeux qui étaient désormais emplis de désir salace.

-« Tiens, c'est justement de ce sourire que je parlais. » Lui dis-je en caressant le coin de ses lèvres.

Il prit alors mon visage en coupe entre ses mains et m'embrassa avec fougue. Brutalement, sa langue s'introduisit dans ma bouche et nos langues se livrèrent bataille. Sans vraiment combattre, je rendais les armes et me laissais dominer par mon cowboy. J'agrippais ses belles fesses dans son jean et il gémit. Soudain, la sonnerie de reprises des cours nous tira de ce moment enchanteur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de sécher les cours cet après-midi ? Je paris qu'un boy-scout comme toi n'a jamais eu d'absence injustifié sur son carnet de notes sans tâche. »

Ses mains glissaient le long de mon torse et ses dents attaquèrent le lobe de mon oreille.

-« C'est effectivement vrai, je n'ai jamais séché. Mais j'aurais été plus que ravi de le faire avec toi, sauf que monsieur le bad-boy risque de se faire virer si on se fait choper et que je risque de voir tout mes fantasmes de te voir dans cette belle tenue de sport bleue et blanche tomber à l'eau. Alors au boulot ! »

Je lui claquais les fesses et il grogna de frustration. Il remit sa bite en place et je me léchais les lèvres en le regardant faire ce qui le fit rire.

Il me tint la porte pour me laisser sortir des toilettes mais avant de nous séparer, il me prévint gentiment.

-« Si tu me refais perdre exprès, je te jure que tu vas le regretter amèrement Cullen ! »

-« Je sais, et tu sais que tu es le plus fort Jay. C'est le principal ! Je suis sûr que tu aurais écrasé ce gros ours sans problème, c'est pourquoi j'ai été obligé de tricher. » Lui avouais-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Avec fierté, il se dirigea vers ses cours en bombant le torse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Thank you veryyyyy much à ma génialisme béta, Maeva ! *kiss* :D

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 18**_

**POV d'Edward**

J'attendais patiemment mon petit ami devant la porte du conseiller d'éducation, assis en tailleur en train de réviser mes cours quand soudain Jasper sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Je fus plutôt surpris parce que le type qui aidait mon cowboy pour sa dyslexie et qui était accessoirement le psychologue du lycée, semblait plutôt avoir ses faveurs. Jay n'aimait pas beaucoup les adultes, mais lui avait su gagner sa confiance.

-« Mauvaise séance ? » Lui demandais-je alors qu'il cherchait désespérément du feu pour allumer sa clope qu'il avait déjà portée à ses lèvres.

-« Ce connard pense que c'est une excellente idée que je fasse du football ! » Grogna-t-il.

-« Et alors ? Moi aussi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. »

Il rigola doucement.

-« Je ne pense pas que ça soit pour les mêmes raisons que toi beau gosse… Enfin j'espère parce que sinon, je vais devoir briser le cœur de ce cher Monsieur Kendall. »

Las de ne pas trouver son briquet, Jay interpella des élèves de seconde. Ils le regardèrent comme si c'était un extra-terrestre.

-« Heu… Je ne crois pas que les jeunes fument beaucoup de nos jours. »

-« Ils ne savent pas ce qui est bon. » Soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. « Tu me déposes au bureau de tabac ? »

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la Volvo quand Emmett débarqua de nulle part et nous bloqua le passage.

-« Je pensais que tu étais un homme de parole Whitlock. » Dit-il sobrement.

-« J'ai pas oublié tes sélections de merde, mais j'ai eu une sale journée et j'ai perdu mon feu, et si je ne fume pas dans les 30 secondes, je risque de tuer tous tes joueurs potentiels. »

Emmett lui sourit et fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir un petit briquet doré.

-« Tu l'as oublié ce midi sur la table. » Lui dit-il en lui envoyant.

Jasper le saisi agilement au vol et alluma sa clope. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sembla se calmer un peu.

-« Si tu es pris dans l'équipe, mec, il faudra que tu arrêtes. Ces trucs vont finir par te tuer. » Dit Emmett.

Jasper lui fit un petit sourire en coin dont il avait le secret.

-« Même avec un seul poumon, je serais le meilleur de tes joueurs McCarty. »

Les deux garçons rigolèrent et se dirigèrent vers le stade. Je les suivais avec la petite amie d'Emmett sur les talons. Arrivés sur le terrain, les gradins étaient étonnamment bondés. Des filles avaient peints des banderoles d'encouragement pour Jay et hurlaient son nom stupidement. Il bomba le torse et leur fit un signe de la main en passant devant elles. Les filles gloussèrent alors qu'il en rajoutait une couche en ébouriffant ses boucles blondes de sa main.

-« Tu as déjà ton fan club. » Grognais-je.

-« Que veux-tu, je suis une star ! » Me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-« Et bien la star, si tu nous montrais de quoi tu es capable avec un ballon ? » Demanda Emmett.

Plusieurs des amis de Jasper attendaient aux abords du terrain et avaient décidés de passer les sélections maintenant qu'il y participait. Je m'assis sur le banc de touche et Emmett vint me voir.

-« Et-ce que tu veux tenter le coup Edward ? »

Je secouais la tête avec véhémence.

-« Non, c'est pas trop mon truc les sports violents dopés à la testostérone. »

J'entendis Jasper rigoler dans mon dos mais ne me retournais pas. Emmett n'insista pas et fit face aux postulants.

-« Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être venus, plus ou moins de votre plein gré, participer à ces essais. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Jasper qui lui répondit en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur. « Je suis pas très doué pour les longs discours alors je vous dirais juste de faire de votre mieux. Heu… J'ai pas encore eu les clefs des vestiaires du stade alors il faudra vous changer ici aujourd'hui... Magnez-vous, on n'a pas toute la soirée ! »

Jasper fut le premier à réagir. Il défit le bouton de son jean et le baissa sur ses genoux. Aussitôt les filles des tribunes se mirent à hurler comme des hystériques et il alla se pavaner devant elles en boxer. J'évitais soigneusement de le regarder avec trop d'insistance, mais bon Dieu, ce qu'il était canon ! Les autres mecs l'imitèrent rapidement ce qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de sifflement venant des tribunes. Jay enfila son bas de jogging noir mais garda son sweat à capuche, prétextant avoir froid pour le moment.

Une fois tous les garçons changés, Emmett dirigea l'entrainement. Ils commencèrent par faire des tours du terrain en courant pour s'échauffer. Puis, il leur demanda de faire des pompes et Jay s'illustra particulièrement en les faisant sur une seule main.

-« Pas la peine de frimer Whitlock, contente toi de bien faire le job ! » Lui demanda Emmett.

Plusieurs types semblaient déjà au bout du rouleau.

-« Bien, on va faire une sorte de match test. Répartissez-vous en deux équipes. »

Très précautionneusement, Jay ôta enfin son sweat-shirt, déclenchant de nouveaux cris de folie des filles. Il portait un débardeur noir sous son pull qui épousait ses formes parfaites. J'avalais difficilement quand je sentis des petites mains frêles sur mes épaules.

-« La vue est agréable ? » Me demanda Bella.

-« Plutôt. » Lui répondis-je innocemment.

Elle s'assit à mes côtés sur le banc de touche et regarda le début du match. Soudain, le beau temps qu'il y avait en début d'après-midi laissa place à un terrible orage. Les filles déguerpirent des gradins rapidement alors que les garçons demandèrent à Emmett de reporter la fin des sélections.

-« On habite à Forks. Si on ne joue pas quand il pleut, on ne va pas jouer souvent les mecs. Allez, remuez-vous. Jasper, vas faire l'engagement. »

Bella sortie un parapluie de son cartable pour nous abriter. Le terrain se transforma rapidement en une gigantesque flaque de boue où les garçons se roulaient joyeusement. Je distinguais avec de plus en plus de difficultés Jasper tant la pluie était forte. Soudain, Emmett siffla la fin de la rencontre et tous se regroupèrent autour de lui.

-« Bien les mecs, c'est fini pour ce soir. J'afficherais la liste des joueurs que j'ai retenus pour l'équipe sur le tableau d'affichage de l'école demain matin. Merci à tous ! »

Les gars remercièrent Emmett et je me levais pour rejoindre mon beau cowboy qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses cheveux blonds étaient devenus bruns à cause de la pluie et étaient en bataille et sales. Ses vêtement étaient trempés et couverts de boue. Son souffle était court et il tremblait un peu de froid, mais il avait ce magnifique sourire solidement accroché à son visage.

-« Jay, je peux te voir une minute ? » Demanda Emmett.

Il s'approcha de lui.

-« Je sais que tu as passé ces sélections à contre-cœur, à cause de notre pari, mais j'aimerais que tu acceptes de faire partie de mon équipe de football de ta propre volonté. Tu es un excellent joueur, comme je l'avais espéré, et je pense que tu as ta place plus que quiconque dans cette équipe, mais je ne veux pas te forcer ou t'y contraindre à cause d'un stupide pari. »

Jasper passa la main dans ses cheveux crasseux.

-« Ecoutes Em', si tu ne m'obliges pas à arrêter de fumer, je veux bien faire partie de ton équipe de bras-cassés. Mais je te préviens, je déteste perdre… »

-« J'ai cru remarquer. » Ironisa Emmett par rapport à la réaction de Jasper après avoir perdu son bras de fer.

-« Encore un truc... » Dit Jasper.

L'ours l'écoutait toujours mais Jay cherchait ses mots. Il s'approcha du banc de touche et remit son sweat ainsi que sa capuche. Puis, il se retourna et fixa Emmett droit dans les yeux.

-« Je ne prends pas de douche avec mes coéquipiers et c'est non négociable. A prendre ou à laisser. »

Je soupirais en pensant aux raisons évidentes pour lesquelles Jasper refusait de se montrer nu devant eux. Emmett explosa de rire.

-« Du moment que tu en prends une tous les jours et que je n'ai pas à retenir ma respiration quand je m'approche de toi, je me fou de mâter tes p'tites miches sous la douche Whitlock ! »

Jay se détendit un peu et serra la main de son nouveau capitaine.

-« Les entraînements seront le Mardi et le Jeudi après les cours, et j'apprécierais que tu dises à ton fan club de garder ces distances. »

Je me raclai la gorge pour montrer à Jasper que j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec Emmett sur ce point. Il me jeta un petit regard en biais et haussa les épaules.

-« Je leur ai rien demandé. J'y peux rien si je suis irrésistible ! »

Le capitaine soupira et partit en secouant la tête de dépit.

Le stade était désormais vide, seuls Bella, Jay et moi étions encore présents. Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire diabolique.

-« Si tu me sautes dessus cowboy, je te les coupe ! » Dis-je en reculant préventivement d'un pas.

Il se renfrogna immédiatement et mit sa main autour de ses parties en faisant la grimace.

-« T'es pas drôle ! Bon alors, comment tu m'as trouvé Edward ? » Me demanda-t-il aussitôt sa bonne humeur revenue.

-« Beau. » Lui souris-je.

Il rigola doucement et s'approcha de moi à quelques centimètres. Ma respiration se bloqua. Bien que la nuit commençait à tomber et que la pluie ne permettait pas de voir à moins de 10 mètres, nous ne nous étions jamais embrassé dehors et encore moins devant une spectatrice comme Bella. Néanmoins, cela ne sembla pas gêner Jay et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un tendre et affectueux baiser. Rapidement cependant, il se dégagea.

-« Rentrons vite bébé. »

Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules mais je le stoppais.

-« Wait cowboy. Tu n'espères quand même pas monter dans ma précieuse Volvo dans cet état ? »

Il examina ses baskets pleines de terre ainsi que ses vêtements boueux.

-« Tu ne vas pas me faire rentrer à pieds par ce temps de merde ?! »

Il me fit des yeux de chiens battus larmoyants et une moue trop craquante qui mis à rude épreuve mon cœur amoureux.

-« Non mais… »

Jasper me faisait de la peine alors que la pluie ruisselait sur son beau visage. Bella intervint.

-« J'ai une camionnette. Si tu veux tu peux monter sur le plateau ? » Lui proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça mais en grognant.

-« Ha bah c'est beau l'amour ! »

Je lui pris la main et l'embrassais furtivement sur la joue.

-« Je t'aime, mais j'aime aussi ma bagnole. » Rigolais-je.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Un big merci à ma béta reader Maeva ! ;-)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 19**_

**POV d'Edward**

Jasper prit place sur la camionnette de Bella et je les suivis tous deux en voiture. Arrivé devant son studio, il descendit gracieusement et remercia mon amie. Je montais rejoindre Jay qui fila sous la douche se laver et accessoirement se réchauffer. Pendant ce temps, je lui préparais un chocolat chaud. Il sortit de la salle de bain enfin propre, vêtu d'un simple boxer et d'un t-shirt blanc. Il était à couper le souffle. Mon regard devait être lourd de sous-entendus car il me prit dans ses bras forts et m'attira à lui. Après m'avoir embrassé, il jeta un œil au chocolat fumant que je lui avais préparé.

-« C'est gentil boy scout, mais j'ai passé l'âge. »

Déçu qu'il n'y goutte même pas, je lui fis une petite moue.

-« C'était juste pour te réchauffer… »

Il me fit cet adorable sourire en coin qui le caractérisait tant.

-« Je connais une manière bien plus efficace pour se tenir chaud bébé. »

Il s'écroula sur le canapé et saisit la ceinture de mon jean.

-« Vient là, je vais te mettre la fièvre... »

Je me couchais sur lui et me jetais sur ses lèvres roses. Sans avoir à demander l'autorisation, il ouvrit de lui-même sa bouche et j'introduisis ma langue. Sa douce odeur sucrée m'enivra alors que j'empoignais ses cheveux de part et d'autre de son visage. Je laissais échapper un long soupir quand mon chéri joua avec mes tétons en glissant sa main sous ma chemise. Il bougea ses hanches sous moi pour frotter nos érections respectives l'une contre l'autre. Je savais qu'il aimait cette sensation alors je le chevauchais plus fort. Sans me séparer de ses lèvres, mes mains descendirent de ses boucles blondes à son torse fin. Je tirais sur son t-shirt et il leva les bras pour me permettre de lui ôter. Avant que je n'ai pu admirer son corps magnifique, il reprit possession de ma bouche. Sa langue s'entortillait langoureusement avec la mienne et la pétrissait avec amour.

Soudain, il poussa une sorte de mi-grognement mi-gémissement et me prit dans ses bras. Il glissa ses mains sous mes fesses et me fit basculer pour me porter jusque dans sa chambre. Il me déposa délicatement sur son lit et me retira mon jeans et ma chemise. Nous étions tout deux en boxer, allongés sur le flanc dans ses draps immaculés à nous embrasser tendrement quand j'eu bientôt envie de plus.

-« Jasper… »

Il me serra encore davantage contre lui et pressa un peu plus son bas ventre contre mes hanches.

-« Plus bébé… » Murmurais-je.

Il mit ses mains sur mon sous vêtement et me l'arracha presque. Ses doigts se refermèrent aussitôt autour de ma bite et je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes gémissements. Sa bouche quitta mes lèvres pour lécher la ligne de ma mâchoire et venir sucer le lobe de mon oreille. Ses mouvements sur mon sexe étaient tendres mais rapides. J'agrippais désespérément ses cheveux alors que ses yeux devenus noirs de désir me transperçaient.

-« Edward… Putain… Je t'aime… »

Je crois qu'il ne se rendit pas compte des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer et ce fut plus le choc sur mon visage qui lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait dit. Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent de s'être laisser aller et d'avoir perdu son si précieux contrôle de lui-même, mais ne retira pas ces mots. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de m'embrasser de nouveau avec ferveur, sans cesser les va-et-vient de sa main sur ma queue. J'éjaculais quasiment immédiatement en repassant dans ma tête le film de son aveu.

Je roulais sur lui et rependit mon sperme sur ses beaux abdominaux.

-« Tu es à moi. » Lui dis-je entre deux soupirs.

Jasper ne répondit pas, se contentant de bouger de nouveau ses hanches vers moi.

-« Dis-le-moi encore ? » Le suppliais-je.

-« Te dire quoi ? » Me taquina-t-il en souriant.

-« Ne joues pas à ça avec moi cowboy… Dis-le moi, s'il te plait. »

Avec une expression très sérieuse qui était assez inhabituelle chez Jay, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et planta son regard bleu océan dans mes pupilles.

-« Je t'aime Edward. »

Je me jetais encore une fois sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres et durcit de nouveau en l'entendant me redire qu'il m'aimait.

-« Je t'aime aussi Jasper. »

Je restais dans ses bras en posant ma tête sur son cœur qui ne battait que pour moi et il me caressa les fesses. Aussitôt ce besoin de plus que j'avais ressenti tout à l'heure revint. Je me relevais sur mes coudes et le fixais. Ses yeux étaient clos mais son érection était toujours présente. Son boxer était tout humide à cause de nos frictions et je lui ôtais. Sa bite était grosse et longue et j'eu soudain peur de ce que j'allais lui demander.

-« Bébé ? »

-« Hum… » Gémit-il alors que mes mains caressaient son sexe dur.

-« J'ai envie… Est-ce qu'on pourrait… Enfin, on pourrait peut-être essayer de le faire ? » Finis-je par dire.

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et fronça les sourcils.

-« Je ne t'ai pas dit _ça_ pour que tu te sentes obliger de me faire l'amour beau gosse. »

-« Je le sais bien… Mais j'en ai envie… »

Je me mordis la lèvre, presque honteux d'admettre que j'avais envie de sentir sa bite au plus profond de mes entrailles.

Aussitôt, il se coucha sur moi et m'embrassa avec fougue.

-« Tu es craquant boyscout, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois encore prêt pour ça. »

Il se dégagea de moi et allait partir vers la salle de bain. Je le retints par le poignet et me mis à califourchon sur lui.

-« Ecoute moi bien Jasper Whitlock, si je te dis que j'ai envie que tu me baises, c'est que c'est ce que je veux. »

Ses beaux yeux bleus semblaient me sonder comme s'il cherchait la moindre trace de doute ou de réticence. Il n'y vit qu'amour et dévotion.

Avec une infinie douceur, il me retourna sur le lit et m'allongea sur le dos. Puis, il parcourut mon torse de baisers mouillés et lécha mon sexe encore humide de ma précédente éjaculation. Après m'avoir parfaitement nettoyé avec sa douce langue experte, il remonta vers mon visage. Ses lèvres se collèrent de nouveau aux miennes et je pu me goûter sur le bout de sa langue ce qui était assez troublant comme sensation. Mes mains caressaient son torse et ses fesses en évitant soigneusement son dos. Lorsqu'il était nu, Jasper détestait que je le touche sur cette partie de son corps.

Il tendit le bras vers la table de nuit et prit une capote et un petit flacon transparent. A l'intérieur, il y avait une sorte de gel tout aussi translucide et Jay fit couler le liquide entre ses doigts. Ma respiration s'accélérait et mon rythme cardiaque augmentait malgré les encouragements que me murmurait mon Apollon. Il écarta mes jambes pour se mettre à genoux entre elles et il caressa la fente entre mes fesses tout en me fixant de son regard azur. Au moment où il introduisit un doigt en moi, ma bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Mais cela n'était pas douloureux, juste froid et humide et surtout bizarre comme sensation. Je lui fis un petit sourire et il mit un deuxième doigt dans mon anus. Je gémis un peu d'inconfort, mais toujours pas de douleur. Quand il glissa un troisième doigt en moi par contre, je me cambrais.

-« Chut bébé… Ça va passer mon amour… » Me répétait Jay d'une voix calme et rassurante.

Effectivement, une fois les premiers mouvements douloureux passés, la douleur s'estompa, puis disparu. Jasper enleva enfin ses doigts et je gémis de frustration quand il les retira, à ma plus grande surprise. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin.

-« Toujours si réceptif beau gosse… »

Il déroula le préservatif sur son sexe tendu et versa un peu de lubrifiant dessus. Il prit mes chevilles dans ses mains et les posa sur ses épaules. Il était absolument magnifique, ses boucles blondes encadrant son si beau visage. Son torse imberbe était sublimé par les lumières de la rue qui se reflétaient sur son corps nu.

Il mit son sexe à l'entrée de mon cul et inconsciemment, je serrais les fesses.

-« Tu es sur Edward ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui cowboy, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. »

Il se pencha et me caressa la joue.

-« D'accord. Alors d'abord un tout petit peu de souffrance… »

Il s'enfonça en moi le plus lentement possible et je m'agrippais aux draps du lit pour me retenir d'hurler de douleur. J'avais mal plus que ce que je n'aurais pu imaginer mais je ne devais pas crier. Jasper bloqua son avancée en serrant mes genoux contre sa poitrine. Il me disait combien il me trouvait beau et parfois même redisait ces magnifiques mots qu'il m'avait enfin avoués un peu plus tôt : _je t'aime_. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je me détende et qu'il puisse se glisser entièrement en moi. Quand mes fesses tapèrent contre son bassin, Jay laissa échapper un gémissement.

-« Putain Edward… Tu es si serré bébé… »

Il se retira doucement de mon rectum avant de s'y introduire de nouveau en poussant un peu plus fortement en moi. La douleur était tout aussi fulgurante que la première fois. Et des larmes s'échappèrent malgré moi de mes yeux.

-« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on arrête Edward ? »

-« Non ! » Criais-je en le retenant par le bras.

Je savais que je lui faisais de la peine et que me voir souffrir ainsi l'empêchait de prendre du plaisir. Il soupira et essuya mes joues humides avec ses doigts.

-« Caresses-moi beau gosse. »

Mes mains agirent comme des automates. Elles lâchèrent le drap et se mirent à jouer avec les tétons de Jasper. Ceux-ci durcirent immédiatement à mon contact, ce qui m'encouragea.

-« Fais glisser tes doigts vers mon ventre. »

Je dessinais les tablettes de chocolats sculptées de Jay et souris devant tant de grâce. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon esprit avait cessé de se concentrer sur ma douleur physique pour se focaliser sur quelque chose de bien plus plaisant.

Jasper reprit ses va-et-vient entre mes fesses mais cela me sembla de moins en moins douloureux. Il se pencha sur mon corps et m'embrassa avec passion. Mes jambes étaient toujours sur ses épaules et heureusement pour lui, j'étais souple. Mais là encore, cela me permis de ne pas m'attarder sur ma souffrance. Jay poussait de plus en plus fort en moi et ses gémissements prouvaient qu'il devait apprécier. Pour ma part, bien que la douleur ai pratiquement disparu, je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était orgasmique comme truc. Mais Jay prit mon sexe dans sa main et commença à me masturber.

Soudain, sa bite tapa fort contre ma prostate en s'enfonçant toujours plus en moi et m'arracha un long gémissement de plaisir absolu. C'était comme une décharge électrique qui fit frissonner tout mon corps éveillé. Incapable de parler, je le suppliais mentalement de frapper à nouveau contre cet endroit magique.

-« Je vais jouir bébé… Mais je veux que tu jouisses avec moi… »

Sa voix était rauque. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus et des frissons me parcourirent l'épine dorsale. Il me branlait frénétiquement et je gémissais de plus en plus fort.

-« Dis-le moi Jay. »

Il me regarda sans comprendre, puis ses yeux s'allumèrent et son sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Il avança son magnifique visage d'ange vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille.

-« Je t'aime beau gosse ! »

Aussitôt, je me répandis sur mon ventre en plusieurs jets de sperme tièdes. Il émit un grognement sauvage et éjacula tout de suite après moi. Ses poussées contre mon cul ralentirent alors que les traits de son visage reflétaient une totale béatitude. À bout de force, il s'écroula sur moi et je le pris tendrement dans mes bras.

-« Est-ce que ça t'as plu ? » Me demanda-t-il de suite.

Je rigolais doucement devant cette question vraiment typiquement masculine.

-« C'était parfait cowboy. Je t'aime. »

Je déposais un baiser sur sa tempe. Il se dégagea quelques instants pour jeter la capote et j'en profitais pour envoyer un message à ma mère pour lui demander de ne pas m'attendre ce soir, je restais chez Jay. Il revint rapidement et me prit dans ses bras. Avant de plonger dans le sommeil, il me murmura.

-« C'est pas vraiment comme ça que je voulais te le dire tu sais. Je voulais faire un truc romantique et tout, mais c'est sorti tout seul. »

-« C'était parfait Jasper, tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux. » Le rassurais-je sincèrement.

-« Je t'aime Edward. »

-« Je t'aime aussi Jay. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà le chapitre de leur première fois tant attendu par certains :D , j'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Je suis ravi que le "dépucellage" d'Eddy vous ai plus bande de pervers :P *prem's des perverses*

Un immense merci à Maeva pour le super boulot de béta qu'elle fait ! :D

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 20**_

**POV d'Edward**

Je m'éveillais le lendemain matin dans les bras puissants de mon amoureux. Ma tête reposait sur sa poitrine et ses doigts caressaient mes cheveux affectueusement.

-« Bonjour beau gosse. » Bredouilla Jasper.

Je ris doucement.

-« Hum… J'adore ta voix le matin cowboy. Ton accent ressort encore plus, c'est trop sexy. »

Il s'étira comme un gros chat et jeta un œil au réveil avant de soupirer.

-« Tu devrais ramener quelques affaires à toi au studio bébé, ça t'éviterai de devoir me quitter de si bon matin avant d'aller en cours pour te changer. »

Je roulais sur le ventre pour le fixer.

-« Merde Jay, t'as eu une révélation ou quoi ? Hier tu me dis "je t'aime" et aujourd'hui tu veux qu'on habite ensemble ? »

Il grogna et se leva du lit pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

-« Je t'ai dis de ramener quelques fringues et peut-être une brosse à dent, pas de venir squatter mon appart' quand bon te semble. Ouste ! »

Je le suivi dans la cuisine et encercla sa taille tendrement.

-« Je t'aime bébé. »

-« Je t'aime aussi Edward. Maintenant bouges ton joli p'tit cul ou je te séquestre ici pour la matinée. »

J'hésitais un instant, mais Jay fronça les sourcils et à regret je filais vers la salle de bain me doucher. Je passais chez moi me changer et en profitais pour prendre deux trois affaires que je laisserais chez Jasper. Quand je repassais le prendre, il m'attendait en bas de son immeuble, assit sur les marches de l'entrée en train de fumer une cigarette. Il me sourit et sauta dans ma voiture.

Arrivés devant l'école, Emmett l'interpella aussitôt et commença à lui parler stratégie footballistique. Je décidais de m'éloigner et je vis dans le regard que me lança mon cowboy qu'il m'aurait volontiers suivi pour échapper à son coach.

Je me dirigeais vers les casiers pour prendre mes livres pour les cours de la matinée quand j'aperçu Bella qui fouillait dans le sien. Je m'approchais doucement et mis mes mains sur ses yeux.

-« Devines qui c'est ? »

Elle soupira et se libéra de mon emprise.

-« Bon Dieu Edward, t'as quel âge ? »

-« Hum… J'en connais une qui s'est levée du pied gauche ce matin. »

Elle ferma son casier avec violence et se retourna enfin.

Son visage fermé et ses sourcils froncés laissèrent rapidement place à un franc sourire et à des yeux pétillants de malice.

-« Edward Cullen, tu l'as fait ! » Hurla-t-elle.

-« Chut !!! » Criais-je à mon tour en mettant ma main sur sa bouche alors que plusieurs têtes s'étaient déjà tournées dans notre direction. « D'abord comment tu sais ça toi ? C'était dans le journal ? C'est marqué sur mon front ? »

-« Non, mais tu as un air tellement comblé sur la figure que ça ne peut venir que de _ça_ ! » Dit-elle.

Je lui tournais le dos pour me diriger vers mon propre casier.

-« J'en étais sûre ! » Cria-t-elle quand elle vit que je ne la détrompais pas. « Alors, c'était comment ? »

-« Tu te fais des idées petite curieuse. » Tentais-je de nier mollement.

-« On me la fait pas Cullen ! Accouches et vite ! »

Vaincu, je cédais.

-« Ok ! Jay et moi avons couché ensemble hier soir. »

Les cris stridents et hystériques de Bella reprirent de plus belle. Elle me faisait rire malgré moi à agir ainsi.

-« Je veux tout savoir !!! »

-« C'était juste... Génial. Y a pas d'autre mot... » Répondis-je, songeur.

-« Et c'était douloureux ? » Me demanda-t-elle soudain avec inquiétude.

Je grimaçais.

-« Oui assez. Pour tout te dire, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore en moi ce matin. » Puis je souris. « En fait, c'est à la fois étrange et tellement intense comme sensation… C'est inexplicable. C'était juste merveilleux ! Mais, si je suis heureux c'est aussi parce qu'il me l'a dit… »

-« Dit quoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux aux ciels devant la lenteur d'esprit dont Bella pouvait parfois faire preuve.

-« C'est pas vrai, il t'a dit "je t'aime" ! »

Elle me sauta dans les bras et je ne pus retenir mes cris de joies pour les mêler aux siens cette fois. Certes, j'avais fait l'amour avec Jay hier soir, mais ce qui était tout aussi important sinon plus, c'était qu'il m'avait enfin avoué ses sentiments.

Soudain, un raclement de gorge me sortit de mon euphorie. Il nous fixait, les yeux rieurs et un sourire ravageur au coin des lèvres. Son épaule était nonchalamment appuyée contre les casiers et il avait les mains dans les poches de son jeans dans cette cool attitude qu'il cultivait.

-« Arrêtez de piailler comme des gonzesses vous me faites mal au crâne ? Encore, Bella je peux comprendre, elle fait partie du sexe faible. Mais toi Edward, t'en à pas marre de faire ta princesse ? »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds, ravi de sa provocation.

-« Les filles ne sont pas le sexe faible ! » Protesta Bella.

-« Désolé de te décevoir _chérie_, mais on a jamais vu de fille sur un champ de bataille. A part peut-être pour faire la cuisine aux soldats et encore. »

Elle grogna et le fusilla du regard.

-« Grr… Je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter Edward, il est odieu ! »

Puis elle tourna les talons et partit comme une furie. Je m'approchais de Jasper mais restait néanmoins à une distance raisonnable pour que mon attitude paraisse simplement amicale.

-« Pourquoi tu la taquine toujours ? »

-« C'est une vraie commère. Et tu ne sais pas mentir, j'ai juste voulu t'aider à esquiver certains sujets que tu voudrais peut-être garder pour toi… » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-« C'est toi ou moi que tu protégeais ? Tu ne veux pas que je lui dise que tu m'as enfin dit les 3 petits mots… »

Il me fit un sourire en coin et commença à marcher vers notre salle de biologie.

-« Je pensais plutôt à notre nuit de sexe torride, mais tu fais comme tu veux. »

Mes joues rougirent furieusement et je me dépêchais de le suivre en classe.

La matinée ne fut pas trop longue parce que j'étais assis à côté de mon cowboy et que nous échangions des petits mots coquins discrètement.

À midi, je rejoins Bella à la cafétaria pendant que Jasper allait fumer une cigarette dehors. Je m'excusais pour son comportement de ce matin, mais elle avait déjà oublié, n'étant pas une fille rancunière. Nous nous servîmes un plateau et nous dirigeâmes vers notre table habituelle. Les copains de Jasper étaient déjà là et discutaient entre eux.

-« Est-ce que c'est elle Edward ? » Me demanda Paul.

-« Quoi ? Qui ? »

-« La copine de Jay, c'est elle ? »

Il me fit un signe de tête et je me retournais pour voir mon petit-ami discuter avec une grande rouquine filiforme.

-« Tu nous as dit que sa copine avait les cheveux roux, les yeux verts et était super canon, je crois qu'elle ressemble assez à cette description. » Continua Seth.

Jay était penché vers elle et nous étions bien trop loin d'eux pour voir l'expression de leurs visages mais je sentais la jalousie me retourner les entrailles. Jay avait définitivement arrêté les filles pour moi, mais ça n'empêchais pas qu'il pouvait toujours être attiré par une autre.

-« Non, c'est pas elle. » Grognais-je en me retournant pour ne pas voir ce spectacle plus longtemps.

-« T'es sûr ? Ils ont l'air proche ? » Insista Embry.

-« Je t'ai dis que c'était pas elle. » M'énervais-je mettant ainsi fin à cette conversation.

Les garçons parlèrent d'autres choses et Bella me raconta sa soirée. Je l'écoutais distraitement trop inquiet pour me concentrer sur sa _passionnante_ partie de Monopoly passée entre son père et son meilleur ami Jacob.

Soudain, Jasper revint et tira sur ma veste pour m'emmener à l'écart de notre table.

-« Files-moi tes clefs de bagnole Edward ! » Me lança-t-il de but en blanc.

-« "S'il te plait", ça fait pas parti de ton vocabulaire ? Où tu vas de toute façon, les cours vont bientôt reprendre.»

Il me fusilla du regard.

-« C'est pas tes affaires. Bon, tu me les prêtes ces clefs oui ou merde ? »

-« Merde ! »

Je me rassis et il soupira. Il fit signe à ses amis de déguerpir d'un signe de la main et Bella me demanda si je voulais qu'elle reste. Je secouais la tête et elle lança à Jasper un regard lourd de sous-entendus s'il me faisait du mal. Une fois seule, je me tournais vers lui.

-« Qui est cette fille ? »

Il alluma une cigarette et m'envoya la fumée au visage.

-« Tu es jaloux ? » Rigola-t-il.

-« Arrêtes de jouer avec mes nerfs Whitlock. Tu vas la rejoindre ? »

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du me montrer si possessif avec lui, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

-« Ouais. » Se contenta-t-il de me répondre.

Mes yeux commencèrent à se mouiller et je vis dans son regard qu'il s'en voulait. Il me caressa le genou sous la table et tira sur sa clope un peu plus fort.

-« Excuses-moi bébé, c'était facile et blessant. Oui je vais la rejoindre mais pas pour faire ce que tu crois. Elle s'appelle Victoria et c'est la copine de James. »

J'eu un hoquet d'effroi et mes larmes coulèrent immédiatement. Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis me prit par le poignet et m'emmena à ma voiture. La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'en fichais. Je me jetais dans ses bras arrivé dans l'habitacle et le suppliais de ne pas m'abandonner.

-« Chut bébé, ça va aller. James veut négocier une trêve. »

-« Une trêve ?! Mon cul, c'est sûrement un piège. » Sanglotais-je.

-« Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis assez grand pour me défendre. »

Mon cœur se serra.

-« S'il t'arrivait quelque chose mon amour, j'en mourrais. »

-« Arrêtes de faire ta dramaqueen Edward. Je te dis qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. » Dit-il d'une voix forte et décidée.

-« Alors emmènes-moi avec toi au rendez-vous. »

Il gronda.

-« Non, c'est hors de question. »

-« De deux choses l'une Whitlock, soit c'est plus dangereux que tu ne veux me le faire croire et c'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas que je vienne. Soit ça va se passer sans problème, et donc que je sois là ne changera rien. De toute façon, c'est ma caisse et si tu veux la conduire, c'est avec moi dedans ou pas. » Tranchais-je.

Il soupira et passa ses doigts sur mon visage pour sécher mes larmes.

-« T'es vraiment une pisseuse. Tout le temps en train de chialer… »

Il était énervé, je le percevais au son de sa voix.

-« Si je t'emmène, et j'ai bien dis "si", je veux que tu me promettes que quoiqu'il arrive tu ne descendras pas de la voiture. »

-« Promis. » Me dépêchais-je de dire.

-« Si tu sors de cette putain de Volvo brillante beau gosse, ton cul va tellement te faire mal que tu auras besoin d'un coussin pour t'asseoir. »

-« Tu vas me punir en me faisant l'amour Jay ? » Dis-je avec un sourire espiégle, hésitant soudain à tenir ma promesse.

Il me sourit à son tour.

-« Non, je vais plutôt fouetter tes jolies petites fesses roses jusqu'à ce que tu retiennes la leçon. »

Je lui fis une petite moue et il m'embrassa rapidement.

-« Maintenant bouges ton cul et assieds-toi dans le siège passager. »

Soudain, mon côté premier de la classe me rappela à l'ordre.

-« Et pour l'école ? »

-« Ton père est médecin, alors arranges-toi pour lui piquer deux ordonnances ce soir, je m'occuperais de les falsifier. »

-« Jay !!! » M'offusquais-je.

-« Tu veux jouer les bad boys chéri alors ne te plaint pas. Mais, tu peux encore changer d'avis et aller en classe. Tu seras en retard et auras une retenue, mais tu resteras un gentil boy-scout. » Se moqua-t-il.

-« Ça te plairais bien que j'abandonne, hein ?! Pas question, roules ! Je m'occupe des certificats médicaux ! »

Il râla mais démarra enfin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Spécial dédicace à ma génialisime béta, Maeva ! *kiss darling*

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 21**_

**POV de Jasper**

Je roulais en direction du port en silence. Edward était assis à mes côtés et se rongeait les ongles. Je lui retirais les doigts de la bouche et tentais de lui faire un sourire encourageant. Il plaça sa main sur la mienne, sur le levier de vitesse mais ses yeux reflétaient son inquiétude.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de l'emmener ? Ha oui, je sais ! Il m'avait supplié et j'avais cédé. Fuck me !_

Hier soir, mon boy-scout et moi étions passé à la vitesse supérieure. Il m'avait offert sa virginité et j'avais été incapable de garder pour moi mes sentiments pour lui. "Je t'aime" était sortit de mes lèvres sans que je m'en rende compte. Je le pensais depuis un petit moment maintenant, mais je n'aimais pas être si profondément attaché à quelqu'un. Les gens m'avaient toujours déçu et même si Edward semblait différent des autres, j'avais espéré retenir mon amour encore un peu avant de lui avouer.

Ce matin, je l'avais surpris au détour d'un couloir en train de sauter de joie dans les bras de Bella quand il lui annonça la nouvelle. Il était tellement beau quand il se conduisait comme un enfant que je ne pus détacher mon regard de lui.

Puis, à la pause déjeuner, alors que je fumais une cigarette, Victoria vint me parler. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée, mais je la reconnus instantanément. Je n'étais pas très branché "L'Art de la Guerre" de Sun Tzu mais j'appliquais scrupuleusement certains de ses principes. La règle d'or était de connaître son ennemi et l'ennemi pour moi, c'était la concurrence. Or, mes indic's m'avaient rapporté que James sortait avec une rouquine longiligne au tempérament volcanique et à la santé mentale douteuse. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers moi comme si elle me connaissait aussi. _Peut-être était-elle branchée philosophie chinoise elle aussi ?_ Elle me proposa une rencontre avec James sur un terrain neutre pour discuter d'une éventuelle trêve. Bien que je sois plus que sceptique qu'une telle alternative soit possible entre nous, je ne pouvais laisser passer une telle opportunité d'en apprendre d'avantage sur mon ennemi. J'acceptais donc le rendez-vous mais Edward en fit tout une montagne et insista pour m'accompagner. Il avait l'air si désemparé et je détestais le voir pleurer, alors j'acceptais à contre-cœur de l'emmener.

Arrivés sur les docks, James et Victoria étaient assis nonchalamment sur le capot de leur grosse Mercedes. J'arrêtais la Volvo d'Edward à une cinquantaine de mètres en face de leur véhicule.

-« T'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dis ? Ne sors sous aucun prétexte, c'est clair ? » Demandais-je à mon boy-scout.

Il me fit un petit signe de tête. J'aurais voulu avoir un geste tendre envers lui, l'embrasser ou lui caresser la joue, mais je ne pouvais pas risquer que James nous aperçoive. Ça n'était pas vraiment un problème que je sois gay dans ce milieu. Ce qu'attendaient mes clients de moi, c'était des bons produits à un bon prix, pas de savoir avec qui je baisais. Mais si James savait que j'étais profondément attaché à Edward, il pourrait se servir de lui pour m'atteindre et ça je ne pouvais le supporter.

Je descendis de la voiture et allumais une cigarette avant de me diriger vers mes interlocuteurs. Ils se levèrent à leur tour et vinrent à ma rencontre. À mi-chemin entre nos deux bagnoles, la rencontre eut lieu.

-« Jasper ! »

James cracha mon prénom d'une façon dédaigneuse qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-« James ! Victoria ! » Répondis-je de la même manière que lui.

Je le détaillais des pieds à la tête. Il portait un simple jean et un blouson en cuir et cela me fit sourire en constatant que j'étais habillé de la même façon. _Est-ce qu'il existait un "dress code" pour les dealers ?_

-« On dirait que tu t'es plutôt bien remis de tes blessures. » Continuais-je en remarquant que son poignet était toujours bandé.

-« Et toi des tiennes ! » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin machiavélique.

-« Bon, après cet échange d'amabilités, si nous en venions au fait. » Dit Victoria qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

J'hochais la tête.

-« Je te propose une trêve à durée indéterminée. Une guerre de territoire n'est pas bonne pour les affaires. Si tu es d'accord, on pourrait se partager Forks en deux. J'aurais le Nord et l'Ouest de la ville tandis que tu aurais le Sud et l'Est. »

Je ricanais.

-« On dirais que tu as pensé à tout James. Seulement, il y a un petit problème dans ton "découpage", le lycée et les quartiers riches sont au Nord et c'est là que se trouve le plus gros de ma clientèle. »

Je tirais sur ma clope et envoya la fumée au visage de sa pouf qui me fusillait du regard.

-« Écoutes, connard, on est déjà bien gentils de te proposer un marché alors dépêches-toi d'accepter sans faire d'histoire. » S'énerva-t-elle.

-« Je n'accepterais pas une trêve merdique juste pour vous faire plaisir. Vous êtes sûrement au courant que je ne vends plus au détail, je vous laisse donc tout ce marché de libre, mais en contre partie, je veux le Nord et l'Est de Forks. »

James grogna et sans prévenir sortit un cran d'arrêt de la poche de son cuir.

-« Tu fais chier Whitlock. On n'en a rien à foutre des miettes que tu veux bien nous laisser, on veut faire notre beurre nous aussi. »

Il commença à tourner autour de moi, le regard menaçant. Je jetais ma cigarette et me focalisais sur ses mouvements. Nous tournions en rond lorsque James fondit sur moi pour me taillader le visage. Je bondis en arrière et esquivais agilement. Il se retourna rapidement et essaya de me planter son couteau dans le ventre.

J'entendis alors la portière de la Volvo claquer et les pas rapides d'Edward courir sur le bitume humide.

-« Laissez-le tranquille ! » Hurla-t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Je le tirais dans mon dos pour le protéger de nos agresseurs.

-« Ho ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! On dirait un petit chat sauvage. » S'extasia Victoria.

James rigola et j'en profitais pour me jeter sur lui. Nous roulâmes au sol et je frappais sa mâchoire avec le plus de force possible pour le sonner. Néanmoins, cela ne suffit pas à le mettre K.O. et il essaya de nouveau de me faire la peau avec son couteau. Je parvins à le bloquer entre mes cuisses et à prendre l'avantage en montant sur son ventre. Je tordis son poignet déjà abimé qui tenait l'objet et frappa sa main contre le macadam pour le faire lâcher prise. Il hurla de douleur et finit par lâcher. Je mis le couteau sous sa gorge et tout le monde se figea.

Victoria avait saisit Edward par les cheveux et s'apprêtait à lui mettre un coup de poing.

-« Lâches-le immédiatement. » Ordonnais-je d'une voix dure.

Elle grogna mais obéit en voyant la mauvaise posture dans laquelle se trouvait son compagnon.

-« Salope vicieuse ! » Cria Edward avant de lui mettre un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Je souris. Je ne sais si c'était dû à l'adrénaline ou bien s'il était trop en colère pour ça, mais pour une fois, mon boy-scout ne pleurait pas ce qui m'aidait considérablement à me concentrer sur ma tâche.

-« Remontes dans la bagnole Edward ! » Gueulais-je.

-« Non. »

James gloussa malgré sa position inconfortable.

-« On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'autorité sur tes _employés_ Jasper. »

J'appuyais un peu plus la lame contre sa gorge.

-« Alors je vais essayer de faire vite. Ok pour cette trêve de merde. Je prends le Nord et l'Est de Forks et vous le Sud et l'Ouest ainsi que la totalité du détail. Quelqu'un à quelque chose à y redire ? »

Victoria se mordait les lèvres nerveusement et la respiration de James était courte. Ils se regardèrent rapidement, puis acceptèrent. Avec beaucoup de précaution, je repliais la lame du cran d'arrêt et tapota la joue de James.

-« Good boy ! » Lui dis-je en me levant de son corps.

Il grogna et se remit debout aussitôt. Je pris Edward par le bras et le tirais violemment dans mon dos sans lui adresser un regard. James et Victoria pouvaient encore nous attaquer, il ne fallait pas relâcher ma vigilance. Je tendis ma main vers le blond à la queue de cheval et il la saisit avec dédain.

-« Deal ! »

Puis, très lentement et sans nous tourner le dos, nous regagnâmes nos voitures. Je balançais le canif' dans l'océan avant de monter dans le véhicule. Je démarrais aussitôt dans un crissement de pneus et j'entendis Edward sangloter à mes côtés.

-« Putain de merde, je t'avais interdit de bouger de cette foutue bagnole. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tu veux te faire bûter bon Dieu de merde ! » Hurlais-je dans l'habitacle.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent mais je ne me laissais pas attendrir pour une fois.

-« Tu aurais pu être blessé ou pire ! Qu'est-ce que Carlisle et ta mère auraient dit ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener ! De toute façon, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! »

Il cacha son beau visage dans ses mains, mais ma fureur ne se calmait toujours pas.

-« Putain Edward, on n'est pas dans un film, alors arrêtes de vouloir jouer les caïds quand tu ne connais rien à mon monde ! »

Je conduisais rapidement et nous arrivâmes bientôt devant mon appart. Edward pleurait toujours à chaude larmes, ses jambes recroquevillées contre sa poitrine.

-« Montes ! » Lui ordonnais-je.

Il ne bougea pas. Je descendis donc de la Volvo et ouvrit sa portière pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il s'agrippa à mon cou comme un désespéré et sanglota encore plus fort. Il gémissait et bredouillait des trucs incompréhensibles. Arrivés devant ma porte, je le fis se mettre sur ses pieds, mais il ne lâcha toujours pas mon cou. Une fois dans mon studio, la pression redescendit enfin. J'étais soulagé qu'il n'ait rien et c'était le plus important.

Je l'allongeais dans le lit et caressa son visage rougi, baigné de larmes. Il avait du être mort de peur quand Victoria avait tenté de le frapper et je me comportais comme un imbécile en lui criant dessus.

-« Edward… » Soupirais-je.

Il empoigna mes cheveux et m'attira à lui.

-« Ne me quitte pas Jay… Je t'aime, j'ai trop besoin de toi… »

_Dramaqueen Edward, le retour !_

-« Chut bébé, ça va aller. Moi aussi je t'aime. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas te quitter parce que tu m'as désobéi. Je m'excuse de t'avoir hurlé dessus mais j'ai eu peur que tu sois blessé beau gosse. »

Ses sanglots se calmèrent un peu mais il ne me lâchait toujours pas, refusant de me laisser m'éloigner de lui une seconde. Je m'allongeais donc à ses côtés et lui caressais le dos en essayant de le réconforter et de m'excuser pour mon attitude odieuse.

-« Je suis un connard bébé, c'est pas une nouveauté. Mais s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je m'en serais voulu pour le reste de mes jours. » Avouais-je.

Il renifla bruyamment et se tourna vers moi. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient injectés de sang à cause d'avoir trop pleuré et je me fustigeais pour ça.

-« Je suis sortis parce que j'ai eu si peur quand j'ai vu James avec cette arme. S'il t'était arrivé malheur, Jay, j'en serais mort. »

-« Chut, ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! Et puis, qui c'est le plus fort ? »

-« Toi ! » Dit-il avec un faible sourire.

-« Tout juste, alors il ne peut rien m'arriver. »

Il soupira et se blottit contre mon torse. Je le pris tendrement dans mes bras et le laissais se remettre de ses émotions. La trêve instaurée entre James et moi était fragile, mais elle me permettrait de faire prospérer mon business le temps qu'elle durerait. Je devais néanmoins veiller sur Edward et prendre soin de lui avec plus d'attention.

Ce n'était définitivement pas une vie pour lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Un big merci à ma béta reader Maeva ! ;-)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 22**_

**POV D'Edward**

Ma tête était logée dans le creux de son cou. Je respirais sa douce odeur de miel alors qu'il me caressait le dos et me murmurait tout son amour pour moi. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie quand j'avais vu James tenter d'agresser Jay avec un couteau. Je le connaissais depuis seulement quelques mois maintenant, mais je refusais d'envisager ma vie sans lui désormais. Il était mon univers, mon tout, et sans lui la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. J'étais sorti de la voiture malgré l'interdiction formelle de mon cowboy. Ma force était limitée mais je ne pouvais pas rester dans la Volvo sans rien faire. Heureusement, Jasper reprit rapidement le contrôle de la situation et nous ramena chez lui après avoir conclu son arrangement avec James et Victoria. Dans la voiture, il se déchaina contre moi. Il bouillait de colère parce que je lui avais désobéi. Je crois qu'il a surtout eut aussi peur pour moi que j'ai eus peur pour lui. Mais maintenant, j'étais dans ses bras, en sécurité et plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

-« Tu as faim beau gosse ? » Me demanda-t-il enfin.

-« Non. » Gémis-je, la voix toujours enrouée d'avoir trop pleuré.

Il soupira et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Tout va bien Edward, je suis là. Personne ne te fera de mal mon amour, je ne le permettrais pas. »

Je ne pu retenir un ricanement.

-« Idiot ! Ce n'est pas pour moi que je tremble, mais pour toi. Tu vis vraiment dangereusement Jay et j'ai peur que tu finisses par être blessé… Ou pire. » Finis-je par murmurer.

Mes yeux me piquèrent à nouveau et il déposa deux baisers sur mes paupières pour que mes larmes se tarissent.

-« Il ne m'arrivera rien. »

J'aurais aimé avoir une telle confiance que lui en l'avenir. Il me serra plus fort et embrassa mes lèvres tendrement. Aussitôt, mes mains quittèrent son torse pour encercler sa taille. Jasper portait toujours son blouson de cuir et je ne pu retenir un sourire.

-« Désapes-toi. » Lui demandais-je.

Il m'obéit et retira rapidement ses vêtements. Il se rallongea ensuite sur le lit à mes côtés mais je mis ma main sur son parfait torse imberbe pour le stopper.

-« Remets ton cuir ! »

Il me fit un sourire en coin charmeur et passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds sauvages.

-« Tu aimes mon blouson Edward ? »

J'hochais la tête en me mordant la lèvre.

-« Tu es encore plus sexy quand tu le portes. » Avouais-je.

Il rit un peu mais s'exécuta. Je pense qu'il le faisait pour me faire plaisir, mais il devait aussi être ravi de pouvoir me cacher les cicatrices de son dos.

Entièrement nu, juste vêtu de son cuir sexy, il s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa de nouveau. J'agrippais ses petites fesses blanches torrides tandis qu'il remuait son bassin contre mon jeans. Sa bouche couvrait mon visage de petits baisers qui me firent rigoler.

-« Jasper… »

J'avais envie de lui, de le sentir en moi, vivant et plein de vigueur au cœur de mes entrailles.

-« Tu as été un très vilain garçon aujourd'hui Edward… »

Sa voix trainait plus que d'habitude et il forçait son accent quant il me parla.

-« Je t'avais promis une punition si tu sortais de la bagnole sans mon autorisation… »

Ses hanches faisaient des ronds et se frottaient de plus en plus fort contre mon érection. Soudain, il se retira de moi et s'assit au bord du lit.

-« Viens là ! » M'ordonna-t-il.

Je lui fis une petite moue, déçu qu'il ne me donne pas ce dont j'avais terriblement besoin. Il attrapa le bouton de mon jeans et le descendit sur mes genoux avec mon boxer. Aussitôt, mes espoirs revinrent quand je vis ma bite excitée à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres roses et charnues. Mais il me fit basculer sur lui et me coucha face contre le lit sur ses genoux. Il passa sa main sous mon ventre pour se saisir de ma queue et la plaça contre sa cuisse. Je me retournais pour le dévisager quant il abattit sa main violement contre mes fesses.

-« Aïe ! » Gueulais-je.

Il me fit un sourire sadique et me remit une fessée tout aussi abrupte.

J'allais me dégager de lui, mais il me fit un clin d'œil sexy.

-« Détends-toi beau gosse… Et apprécies… »

Apprécier ? Il en avait de bonne lui ! Mon cul me chauffait atrocement et chaque fois qu'il faisait claquer sa main contre ma chair à vif, cela envoyait une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. En plus, mes soubresauts incontrôlés faisaient frotter mon sexe contre ses cuisses nues, ce qui… Ce qui était très agréable bordel de merde !

-« Tu aimes ça pervers ? »

Sa main claqua plus fort contre mes fesses et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Ma respiration s'accéléra et ma bite commença à mouiller contre le corps nu de Jay. Les frottements contre sa peau étaient ainsi facilités et chaque coup me permettait de glisser un peu plus vers l'extase.

-« On… Ecoute… Son… Boyfriend… Si… On… Veut… Qu'il… Soit… Gentil… Avec… Son… Cul ! »

Jasper ponctua chacun de ces mots par une fessée.

Puis, il me prit par les épaules et me souleva pour m'allonger sur le lit brutalement. Il se coucha sur moi et empoigna mes cheveux pour que je relève la tête.

-« Tu m'excites trop bébé… » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Il me lécha la joue du bout de sa langue et je frissonnais. Jay avait un tel pouvoir sur moi que parfois cela me faisait peur.

Il ouvrit la table base à côté de son lit et en sortit une capote et la bouteille de lubrifiant. Toujours allongé sur le ventre, j'appréhendais le moment de la pénétration. Certes, nous avions déjà fait l'amour mais je ne pense pas que mon anus était habitué à être prit de manière abrupte.

Mais avec une infinie douceur, Jasper introduisit deux doigts couverts de liquide glacé dans mon rectum et présenta sa bite couverte vers moi. Avant de s'allonger de tout son long sur mon dos, il me retira mon t-shirt. Ses doigts fins jouèrent un instant sur mes flancs, mais j'étais assez chatouilleux de cette partie alors il arrêta rapidement. Soudain, je sentis la longue et épaisse queue de mon amant s'enfoncer en moi. Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous la douleur mais aucun son ne sortit. Jay passa la main dans mes cheveux et embrassa ma tempe.

-« Détends-toi beau gosse… »

Il passa son autre main sous mon ventre et frotta du mieux qu'il put mon sexe douloureux. Ses hanches frappaient maintenant contre mon cul endolori à cause des fessées. Il retira ses mains de moi et releva le haut de son corps pour se donner plus d'élan. Sa bite frappait contre ma prostate et les mouvements qu'il faisait sur moi entrainaient mon corps dans des ondulations délicieuses. Ma queue frottait ses draps en satin alors que mes gémissements se joignirent rapidement à ceux de Jasper.

-« Ouais, putain... Comme ça… » Approuva-t-il en me voyant prendre tellement de plaisir.

Le poids de Jay dans mon dos était un pur régal. La pression qu'il exerçait sur mes épaules me donnait une impression de contrainte et de soumission que j'adorais. Mes mains agrippèrent le satin et ses doigts dansèrent le long de mes bras pour les rejoindre. Il mêla ses doigts aux miens et accéléra encore ses va-et-vient.

-« Plus vite Jay… J'y suis presque… » Le suppliais-je.

Il fit encore trois longues et fortes poussées en moi avant de jouir dans un grognement quasi animal.

-« Je t'aime Edward. » Chuchota-t-il dans son orgasme.

Ses mouvements accompagnés de ses mots me permirent de me soulager. J'éjaculais contre son lit, souillant ses draps immaculés de mon sperme chaud. A bout de souffle, il roula sur le dos à mes côtés et m'attira à lui tendrement.

-« Je t'aime Jay. »

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres et passais ma main dans ses boucles blondes en désordre. Puis, il se leva pour aller balancer la capote usagée. Appuyé contre le chambranle de sa chambre, toujours nu avec pour seul accessoire son blouson de cuir sur les épaules, il me regardait en souriant.

-« T'es trop beau. »

Nous rigolâmes car nous avions prononcé cette phrase en même temps.

Il alla au salon récupérer ses clopes et un cendrier avant de venir s'installer de nouveau à mes côtés. Il alluma sa cigarette et je me collais contre son torse doux.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire boy-scout ? On ne peut pas retourner à l'école, ni sortir à Forks sans risquer de se faire calculer. » Dit-il.

-« Pourquoi pas rester enfermer avec toi ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? » Proposais-je.

Il tira sur sa clope et exhala la fumée par les narines avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais je crois que tu te lasserais vite de moi. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-« Pas de risque, je t'aime bien trop pour un jour en avoir marre de toi. »

Il m'embrassa amoureusement.

-« Ok, vas te laver, on sors ! »

-« Où ? » Demandais-je.

-« On va aller à Port Angeles faire du shopping. J'ai envie de gâter mon petit ami. »

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Jasper, je peux m'acheter des fringues tout seul. »

-« Ça n'est pas le problème. Bien sûr que tu peux le faire seul, mais c'est bien plus amusant de faire les courses avec son chéri, tu verras. »

Il écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier et se leva. Je restais sur le lit à repenser à ses dernières paroles. Je n'ignorais pas que Jasper avait eut des tas de petites amies et même quelques petits amis mais il avait employé le mot « chéri ». Est-ce qu'il avait déjà aimé un autre homme que moi avant ? Tous ces trucs qu'il faisait avec moi comme aller à des concerts, m'emmener au cinéma ou au restaurant, les avaient-ils faits avec d'autres ? Jay était mon seul et unique amour, mais lui avait eu une vie avant moi. La jalousie me rongeait de l'intérieur et je décidais de l'enfouir en moi pour le moment.

Après une douche rapide, je vis Jay fourrer une grosse liasse de billet dans ses poches.

-« Tu devrais mettre ton fric à la banque cowboy, ça n'est pas prudent de garder autant d'argent chez soi. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Et comment je le justifie Edward ? Bonjour madame la banquière, j'ai 17 ans et je suis encore au lycée, je ne travaille pas mais je gagne presque autant qu'un cadre supérieur. Puis-je avoir une carte gold s'il vous plait ? »

Je détestais quand il était si sarcastique.

-« Et puis, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir un contrôle fiscal à mon âge. » Plaisanta-t-il en me donnant un baiser.

-« Tu ne te laves pas ? » Lui demandais-je en constatant qu'il s'était déjà rhabillé.

Il me tourna le dos en haussant les épaules.

-« Tu ne dors pas ici ce soir parce qu'il faut que tu nous piques les attestations médicales de ton père pour justifier notre absence de cet aprém' à l'école. Alors j'ai envie de garder ton odeur sur moi pendant encore quelques heures. »

Jasper pouvait avoir des réactions tellement machistes et égoïstes parfois, mais il pouvait aussi se montrer incroyablement tendre et romantique. Je passais la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer et il m'embrassa sur la joue.

-« Let's go beau gosse. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir ! Vous êtes géniaux mes lecteurs adorés ! :D

Kiss à ma béta, la talentueuse Maeva! Thank you so much girl pour ton travail ;-)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 23**_

**POV d'Edward**

Jasper me prit les clefs de la Volvo et nous conduisit au centre commercial de Port Angeles. A notre arrivée, il vint m'ouvrir la portière en parfait gentleman et glissa sa main dans mon dos pour me prendre par la taille. Le parking était désert et j'en profitais pour lui donner un baiser rapide sur ses douces lèvres roses. Mais Jay me retint et agrippa mes cheveux pour approfondir notre échange. Je n'étais pas habitué à des démonstrations si passionnées de sa part en public. Je me dégageais de lui et le sermonnais gentiment.

-« Fais gaffe cowboy, on pourrait nous voir. »

-« Et alors ? » Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Personne ne nous connait ici et je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis. Si les gens ont un problème avec ma sexualité alors ils ont un problème avec moi, mais ce n'est pas moi qui dois me sentir gêné et tempérer mes ardeurs. Si la personne que j'aimais était une fille, tout le monde trouverait ça mignon que je l'embrasse fougueusement en public. Mais celui que j'aime c'est toi, un magnifique garçon aux yeux verts absolument fascinants, et si ça en dérange certains, alors qu'ils se cassent, parce que je ne vais pas me cacher pour eux. »

Il était plein de hargne quant il parlait et j'en fus étonné.

-« Je ne t'imaginais pas défenseur des droits des homos mon amour. »

-« Les seuls droits que je défend se sont les miens. Et je refuse qu'on me dise que quelque chose m'est interdit sous prétexte que je ne couche pas avec la bonne personne, point barre. Est-ce que ça te gêne que je t'embrasse ou que je te tienne la main en public Edward ? »

Je mis moins d'une fraction de seconde à lui répondre.

-« Je sors avec le plus beau garçon de la ville, je n'ai aucune raison d'être gêné. Je t'aime Jay. »

Il alluma une cigarette et prit ma main dans la sienne pour m'attirer vers les boutiques du centre commercial. Les passants ne semblaient pas franchement faire attention à nous et j'étais de plus en plus à l'aise. Jasper et moi nous arrêtions devant quelques vitrines et il me prenait dans ses bras en me disant que cela m'irait très bien ou il plaçait sa tête sur mon épaule pour examiner un vêtement. Il m'offrit une gaufre au Nutella et lécha, devant les yeux ébahis de la serveuse, l'excédent qui se trouvait sur mes lèvres. Puis, il m'entraina dans les dédalles de la galerie marchande. Arrivés devant la boutique Hugo Boss, je le retins.

-« Arrêtes bébé ! Je ne crois pas que se soit mon style. »

-« Tu as quelque chose contre le genre fashion et super bien coupé ? » Me demanda Jasper en levant un sourcil.

-« C'est trop class Jay. Ils vont nous jeter. »

Il rigola et m'attira à l'intérieur de la boutique en me trainant.

-« Bonjour Monsieur Whitlock, ravi de vous revoir. » Dit le vendeur qui nous salua à notre arrivée.

Jay lui fit un petit signe de tête.

-« Harry, mon petit-ami va essayer quelques articles de la nouvelle collection printemps-été. Ça ne pose pas de problème ? »

-« Mais bien sûr que non, Monsieur Whitlock ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Le type nous conduisit dans un salon d'essayage privé et Jasper s'avachit dans un confortable fauteuil, s'installant en travers et mettant ses jambes sur l'accoudoire.

-« Choisis ce que tu veux bébé ! » Me dit-il en allumant une cigarette.

Le vendeur se racla la gorge mais Jasper le fusilla du regard et il nous laissa après avoir apporté un cendrier à mon boyfriend.

-« Jay, je me sens mal ici. Viens, partons. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, il n'y a pas de problème. T'as jamais regardé Pretty Woman ? »

Je le fixais sans comprendre. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette et passa la main dans ses cheveux blond doré.

-« Quand tu as du fric, tout t'es permis. Je suis un très bon client de leur établissement, et ils savent que je ne partirais pas d'ici sans laisser une note qui effrayerai le premier smicard venu. Alors ça me donne certains privilèges et je ne m'en prive pas pour en abuser. »

-« Le vendeur doit détester ton arrogance mon cœur. » Lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Je m'en tape de ce qu'il aime ou pas. Il est un simple employé ici et je suis un excellent client. Il me traite en conséquence c'est tout. Maintenant, arrêtes de te plaindre et essaye ce jeans qui te fait envie depuis des semaines ! » M'ordonna-t-il.

-« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et tira une nouvelle tafe sur sa cigarette.

-« Tu crois que les catalogues de mode qui se trouvent chez moi sont là pour faire joli ? Je te vois les dévorer avec assiduité quand je les reçois et je suis un petit-ami suffisamment attentif pour savoir ce que tu aimes ou pas. »

J'essayais donc les fringues qui me faisaient rêver depuis des jours maintenant. Jay pouvait être tellement surprenant parfois. Il me complimentait et me dévorait des yeux alors que je défilais devant lui.

Le vendeur ne revint pas nous voir et je me demandais pourquoi au bout d'un certain temps.

-« Il est homophobe. » Se contenta de dire Jasper en haussant les épaules.

-« Quoi ? » Criais-je.

-« Il n'aime pas les gays. »

-« Oui, merci j'avais compris. Mais pourquoi ? Et comment tu sais ça d'abord ? »

-« Je suis venu avec quelqu'un un jour et il a failli s'étouffer quand il nous a vu nous embrasser. »

Immédiatement, mon cœur se serra. Jay était déjà venu ici avec un autre que moi. Il avait attendu dans ce même fauteuil pourri qu'un autre sorte de la cabine et défile devant lui. Il avait payé les fringues hors de prix à un autre éphèbe et s'était pavané avec lui dans les rues.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il veut garder son job, il est obligé de nous traiter avec respect. » Dit Jasper en se méprenant sur la raison de mon soudain mutisme. « Bien sûr, je pourrais aller ailleurs mais j'adore venir ici juste pour le faire chier. »

Il se leva et vint encercler ma taille de ses bras puissants.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chéri ? » Me demanda-t-il voyant mon trouble.

-« Rien. » Mentis-je en me dégageant de lui.

Je m'enfermais rapidement dans la cabine pour me changer mais il me suivit à l'intérieur.

-« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Edward ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tu sais pourtant que ce genre de personne existe ? Tu n'es pas naïf au point de penser que nous vivons dans un monde de Bisounours où tous les gays sont aimés ? »

Je n'en avais rien à foutre de ce putain de vendeur bordel de merde. Je me retournais pour le fixer et me jetais contre ses lèvres brutalement. _Jasper était à moi ! _Ma langue viola l'entrée de sa bouche alors que j'agrippais ses fesses. Je le plaquais contre la cabine et il répondit à mes assauts en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux fous.

Soudain prit d'une irrévocable envie de mon homme, je me mis à genoux et défis le bouton de son jeans. Mais il bloqua mes mains et me força à me relever.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous boy-scout ? »

Je l'embrassais de nouveau avec urgence.

-« Je sais que tu en meures d'envie. Regardes-toi cowboy, tu bandes comme un malade. Laisses-moi te soulager... »

Je frottais ma main contre son sexe douloureux alors que mes yeux étaient en train de se mouiller. Il me retourna contre le mur de la cabine et serra mes poignets fermement entre ses mains au-dessus de ma tête.

-« Arrêtes Edward et dis-moi ce qui t'enmerde ! »

-« Combien ? » Sanglotais-je.

-« Combien quoi ? » Cria-t-il visiblement énervé.

-« Combien de types as-tu emmené chez Boss avant moi ? À combien de types as-tu fais le coup du "J'ai hâte de te suivre à l'autre bout du pays, peu importe l'endroit où tu feras tes études" ? Combien de mecs as-tu aimé avant moi ? » Crachais-je.

Il me relâcha enfin et je glissais au sol. Les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, mes larmes souillaient cette nouvelle chemise hors de prix qui n'était pas encore à moi. Jay soupira et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux avant de s'assoir à mes côtés.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Edward ? Que j'ai été un saint jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre ? Tu me connais, tu as vu combien de filles ont défilé dans mon lit avant que je ne sois définitivement avec toi. »

Je grognais en repensant à toutes ces putes.

-« Je t'ai pas demandé avec combien tu avais _baisé _mais combien tu en as _aimé _? »

-« Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Ce qui compte c'est que je sois avec toi ici et maintenant, non ? Je t'aime, mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi et surtout en toi. Je te suis fidèle et ça c'est une première pour moi, ça devrait te montrer combien tu es important à mes yeux. C'est un cadeau que je n'ai jamais fait à personne. Fille ou garçon ! »

Je soupirais et tentais de me raisonner avec ses réponses mais c'était difficile. Néanmoins quand je croisais les yeux bleus azur froids de Jasper, je compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas le pousser dans ses retranchements pour le moment. Je lui fis un faible sourire et il lécha mes larmes avec le bout de sa langue. Puis, ses doigts allèrent se glisser dans mes cheveux et sa bouche se colla sur la mienne sensuellement. Sans ménagement, sa langue s'introduisit alors que mon souffle se faisait court. Ses dents mordillèrent ma lèvre inférieure et il pressa son corps autant qu'il le put contre le mien. Je pouvais sentir ses muscles durs sur ma peau et regrettais de ne pas être nu pour le toucher d'avantage. Ma queue était en feu et il ne l'avait pas encore frôlée.

-« Arrêtes bébé… » Gémis-je.

-« Qui excite qui maintenant ? » Ricana-t-il en me tendant la main pour me relever.

Je la saisis et me changea rapidement après m'être réajuster dans mon boxer devenu soudainement très étroit et humide. Jasper alla à la caisse régler mes articles et j'en profitais pour être particulièrement affectueux avec lui devant ce connard de vendeur. Ce dernier était rouge pivoine et devait se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour se retenir de lâcher ce qu'il pensait vraiment de notre couple. Jay lui balança ses billets au visage et nous sortîmes main dans la main. Dehors, il m'embrassa avec fougue et nous rigolâmes de la mine déconfite de ce pauvre Harry.

Puis, il me conduisit dans une nouvelle échoppe. La boutique était sombre et les murs recouverts de dessins divers et variés. Dans un coin de la pièce, une chaise ressemblant à celle d'un dentiste était éclairée par un puissant allogène.

-« Tu veux te faire faire un tatouage Jay ? » Lui demandais en comprenant enfin le lieu dans lequel il m'avait conduit.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin.

-« J'y ai souvent pensé… Mais je crois avoir suffisamment de traces indélébiles sur le corps pour ne pas en rajouter. »

Je soupirais en captant l'allusion et le pris dans mes bras.

-« Tu es magnifique bébé. » Lui murmurais-je pour qu'il cesse de penser aux cicatrices qui couvraient son dos.

-« Je sais beau gosse. » Se contenta-t-il de fanfaronner en passant la main dans ses boucles blondes emmêlées.

J'adorais quand il faisait ça et qu'il jouait les vantards orgueilleux. Il était encore plus sexy. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me ruer sur ses lèvres et passais mes bras autour de son cou pour frotter nos virilités déjà éveillées quand un raclement de gorge me ramena à la réalité. Aussitôt, je me dégageais de mon cowboy et il fusilla le gêneur du regard. Le mec était un espèce de loubard bedonnant, les cheveux longs et sales, avec des tatouages partout sur les bras.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous les amoureux ? » Nous demanda-t-il d'un air jovial qui me surprit.

Les gens passaient leur temps à m'étonner par leur réaction. Tout d'abord, ce vendeur de chez Boss semblait "gay friendly" avec ses manières efféminées et son look soigné digne des pages modes de Têtu mais c'était en fait un vrai homophobe. Alors que ce rustre, tout droit sortit d'un vieux clip de ZZ Top, semblait n'avoir aucun problème avec notre sexualité.

-« Laissez-moi deviner: un cœur avec le prénom de l'autre tatoué sur le biceps de chacun de vous ? »

Je fis la grimace. J'adorais Jasper, mais les aiguilles beaucoup moins. Et puis, j'avoue qu'avoir un dessin à vie sur le corps ne m'enchantais guère.

-« Déstresses beau gosse, c'est pour moi qu'on est là. » Me dit Jay en me tirant vers le tatoueur. « Pas de cœur, ni de truc cul-cul, mec ! Je veux un piercing sur la langue qui fera grimper mon petit-ami au rideau la prochaine fois que je le sucerais. »

Je crus que j'allais mourir de honte dans l'instant alors que le type explosa de rire. Pas gêné le moins du monde, Jay s'accouda à son bureau et agita sa langue à quelques centimètres de ses yeux.

-« Est-ce que vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Ce que je peux faire c'est te percer la langue p'tit. Pour ce qui est de tailler une bonne pipe, si tu es nul, un bijou dans ta bouche ne t'apportera rien de plus. »

J'étais écarlate quand Jay se tourna vers moi.

-« Je te répondrais bien que quand je me mets à genoux, c'est le nirvana assuré, mais je ne veux pas embarrasser mon beau gosse plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et puis, je n'aime pas trop me vanter… »

-« Pff, depuis quand ? » Réussis-je à lancer entre mes dents.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

-« Bon, installes-toi dans ce fauteuil beau blond. J'espère que tu as une bonne hygiène buccale parce que sinon tu risques une sacrée infection et ça m'embêterais de priver ton mec de tes gâteries trop longtemps… »

Je m'approchais du fauteuil où Jasper semblait plus que détendu. Je lui pris la main et lui caressais la joue.

-« Tu es sûr bébé ? »

Il hocha la tête et me donna un long et fougueux baiser.

-« Souviens toi de ma langue nue mon amour, la prochaine fois que je t'embrasserais une petite boule métallique caressera ta langue. »

Il choisit un modèle simple de piercing, juste une tige en acier entre deux boules de métal. Puis, le perceur prit une espèce de grosse pince et tira sur la langue de Jasper pour la faire sortir au maximum. Je ne pouvais pas en voir d'avantage et détournais le regard. Jay me prit la main et la serra au moment où le tatoueur enfonça une longue aiguille dans sa langue. Enfin, je regardais à nouveau mon amoureux qui me sourit. Il me fit un clin d'œil et passa son piercing entre ses lèvres.

-« Alors, c'est comment ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Sexy. » Me contentais-je de répondre en me réajustant dans mon jeans.

Imaginer sa langue avec ce petit bijou glisser le long de ma queue me rendit dur immédiatement. Il attrapa ma main et sauta du fauteuil du pierceur pour aller se regarder dans un miroir.

-« Canon ! » Dit-il en pointant ses doigts comme un revolver vers son reflet en s'adressant à lui même.

Je gloussais et passais mes mains autour de sa taille.

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Il se retourna dans mes bras et prit mon visage en coupe avant de me murmurer :

-« Je suis un dur bébé, mais si tu pouvais y aller doucement, ça m'arrangerais. »

Et avec une infinie douceur, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'abandonnais entre ses mains et oubliais tout ce qui nous entourait : la confrontation avec James un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi, mes premiers cours séchés, ce connard de vendeur homophobe, ma jalousie maladive et même ce tatoueur lourdingue qui gloussait dans notre dos. Seul comptait la bouche de Jay qui s'ouvrit pour glisser sa langue contre la mienne. Le contact avec son piercing glacé me surprit au début mais après quelques tours sensuels dans ma bouche, je m'y habituais. La boule de métal caressait ma langue et la pétrissait tendrement. Jasper passa ses doigts de mes joues à mes cheveux et je ne pus retenir plus longtemps un gémissement. Satisfait, il se détacha enfin de moi.

-« Toujours si réceptif beau gosse. C'est un vrai plaisir de t'embrasser quand on voit comment tu réagis à mes baisers. »

-« Je crois que c'est le plus incroyable baiser que j'ai jamais eu de ma vie. » Avouais-je.

-« Tu crois ? C'est donc que tu n'es pas sûr. Est-ce que Bella aurait des talents cachés et rivaliserait avec moi ? » Me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-« Idiot. » Soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Au bout d'un moment tout aussi délicieux, Jasper se dégagea de moi en grognant.

-« Tu as mal ? » L'interrogea le pierceur.

Il secoua la tête négativement, bien trop fier pour avouer qu'il souffrait.

-« Si ! » Intervins-je.

Jasper me fusilla du regard mais je l'ignorais.

-« Bon, fini les bisous pour aujourd'hui. Vous allez passer à la pharmacie et acheter du bain de bouche ainsi que des anti-sceptiques et des anti-inflammatoires. Avec un peu de chance, ton copain retrouvera l'utilité de sa langue dans 2 jours. En attendant, consoles-toi en te disant que le faite qu'il ne parle pas t'évite d'entendre ses remarques prétentieuses. »

Je ricanais.

-« Mais j'aime qu'il soit comme ça. » Dis-je en embrassant mon cowboy sur la joue.

Jasper sourit fièrement et paya le pierceur. Nous passâmes à la pharmacie avant de rentrer à Forks et je fis semblant de ne pas voir qu'il avala 3 anti-douleurs d'un coup. Mon macho n'aimait pas que je vois ses faiblesses, je le savais. Alors que je le ramenais chez lui, il s'endormit dans la voiture. J'hésitais à le réveiller, mais mes parents m'attendaient et je ne devais rien changer à mes habitudes si je voulais les gruger sur mon absence à l'école de cet après-midi.

-« Réveilles-toi mon cœur. » Lui murmurais-je en repoussant quelques boucles blondes de son magnifique visage.

Il grogna et ouvrit ses beaux yeux bleu océan tout ensommeillés. Je l'aidais à monter chez lui et le déshabillais. Il se laissa faire avant de s'écrouler sur son lit comme un bébé.

-« Dors bien cowboy. Je t'aime. »

Je déposais un tendre et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le laisser replonger dans un profond sommeil.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Bien sur, avant toute chose, une standing ovation pour Maeva, ma talentueuse béta. *kiss*

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 24**_

**POV d'Edward**

L'expédition nocturne que j'avais dû mener pour avoir les certificats médicaux s'était avérée dangereuse car au même moment ma mère s'était relevée dans la nuit pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Je l'avais brillamment esquivée en me planquant dans le placard de l'entrée, puis avais filé récupérer ce qui m'intéressait dans le bureau de mon père. _Note pour plus tard: se renseigner sur le cursus à suivre pour devenir espion_. Après avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque avec cette mission commando _(en faite, espion n'est peut-être pas un boulot dans lequel j'aurais de l'avenir...)_, j'étais retourné me coucher en fantasmant sur le nouveau piercing de mon cowboy.

Le lendemain matin, je débarquais chez Jay avec les ordonnances vierges piquées à mon père. Je sonnais et je l'entendis râler en venant m'ouvrir. Les yeux encore tout ensommeillés et uniquement vêtu du boxer dans lequel je l'avais laissé hier soir, il était magnifique.

-« Bonjour bébé ! » Lui dis-je en me jetant sur ses lèvres.

-« Hum… Arrêtes de brailler de bon matin. Putain, faut que je te file une clef, ça t'éviteras de me réveiller avec cette horrible sonnette. T'as les papiers ? »

Je hochais la tête et les lui tendit. Il se posa dans son canapé alors que j'allais lui préparer du café dans sa cuisine.

-« Tu m'as manqué cette nuit. » Avouais-je en revenant vers lui une tasse fumante à la main.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et passa la main dans ses boucles blondes.

-« Je sais. Mais j'ai manqué à plus de la moitié de la ville si ça peut te consoler. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant son arrogance habituelle.

-« Est-ce que ta langue cicatrise bien ? »

-« Viens constater par toi-même… »

Il m'attira sur ses genoux et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, puis se rua sur mes lèvres. Aussitôt, nos bouches s'ouvrirent et il introduisit sa langue au fond de ma gorge. Après m'avoir arraché un gémissement, Jay se fit plus doux et pétrit ma langue sensuellement avec son bijou. C'était différent de nos baisers habituels, son piercing rendait notre échange plus passionnel et plus coquin. Au bout d'un moment, il me repoussa.

-« Laisses-moi bosser, tu me distrais beau gosse. »

Je me blottis dans un coin du canapé et repliais mes jambes contre mon torse. Il alla chercher une ancienne ordonnance que lui avait prescrite mon père pour imiter son écriture, puis remplit nos mots d'excuses avec une habileté déconcertante.

-« On dirait que tu as fais ça toute ta vie cowboy. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil qui confirma mes soupçons, puis alla prendre sa douche.

Jay revint rapidement, habillé d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt de la même couleur avec ses sempiternelles Converses AllStars rouges. Je lui lançais son blouson de cuir et il mit ses clopes et son briquet dans ses poches.

Au lycée, Jasper fut une fois de plus au centre des conversations. Il s'amusait à passer son piercing entre ses lèvres dès qu'une fille le regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance ce qui avait pour conséquence de déclencher les gloussements incontrôlés de la fille.

Nos certificats médicaux furent admis sans difficulté par la secrétaire pour justifier notre absence d'hier après-midi et la journée de cours se passa tranquillement.

Après l'école, Jasper avait son premier entrainement de football auquel je me fis un plaisir d'assister. Paul, Embry et Seth, les copains de Jay avaient aussi été pris dans l'équipe. Je fus malgré moi soulagé qu'Emmett ait réussit à obtenir les clefs du vestiaire, m'évitant de devoir regarder le strip-tease de mon homme devant les yeux ébahis de tout le lycée. Les tribunes étaient un peu plus clairsemées que lors des sélections, mais le fan club de Jasper était bel et bien présent avec une énorme pancarte où était inscrite : ***_Jasper is the best !_***J'aurais bien aimé qu'il pleuve comme la dernière fois pour les chasser, mais le temps était sec, à mon plus grand regret.

Les gars commencèrent leur entraînement par des tours de pistes pour s'échauffer et je m'installais sur un banc à côté du terrain pour faire mes devoirs. Enfin, "faire mes devoirs" devait surtout être une excuse au cas où on me demandait ce que je fichais là, parce qu'en réalité, j'aurais été incapable de me concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre que mon Apollon en train de suer. Emmett fit travailler son équipe sur différents équipements pour faire augmenter leur masse musculaire, puis ils terminèrent par un test match comme la dernière fois. Emmett et Jay semblaient particulièrement bien s'entendre et riaient continuellement. C'était à qui chercherait le plus la merde à l'autre. L'ambiance au sein de leur équipe était excellente.

-« Dimanche aura lieu notre premier match contre la réserve indienne à côté de Forks. Je compte sur vous les mecs ! Je sais qu'on peut les battre ! » Annonça le capitaine avant de renvoyer ses joueurs au vestiaire.

Jay aida Emmett à ranger le matériel et lui lança un dernier pari.

-« Pas cap de dire à ta meuf que tu trouves qu'elle a grossi ? » Lui dit-il.

Emmett regarda Rosalie s'entrainer avec son équipe de cheerleaders et déglutit difficilement. Ils s'approchèrent de moi pour boire un coup.

-« Elle va te tuer mec. » Le prévins-je gentiment.

Et il le savait. Mais Emmett avait un problème avec les paris, il ne pouvait pas y résister.

Les pompom girls finirent leur dernière danse endiablée et Rosalie vint se jeter dans les bras de son homme. Celle-ci l'embrassa fougueusement avant de le repousser.

-« Beurk Em', tu es tout collant ! » Pleurnicha-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains dans la jupe de son uniforme.

-« Ouais désolé bébé, on vient juste de finir. Heu… Dis-moi chérie… T'aurais pas pris quelques kilos ? »

Je me cachais les yeux avec ma main pour ne pas voir le massacre...

-« T'as remarqué ? J'aurais pensé pouvoir le cacher plus longtemps, mais ma grossesse commence à se voir. » Dit-elle d'une mine dépitée.

Emmett était sous le choc. Rose et lui étaient ensemble depuis le primaire et ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Et même s'il ne faisait aucun doute pour personne qu'ils avaient des rapports sexuels vu leur comportement explicite à l'école, je ne pense pas qu'Emmett s'attendait à devenir père si jeune. Il était livide.

-« Rosie… Bébé… » Bafouilla-t-il.

Soudain, Jay et Rosalie explosèrent de rire.

-« T'avais raison Jasper ! Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il plongerait si facilement. Mais non mon cœur, je ne suis pas enceinte. Tu devrais voir ta tête, c'est mortel ! » Rigola-t-elle.

-« Tu m'as monté un bateau avec lui ? Putain Rose, je pensais qu'on était dans la même team tout les deux. C'est avec moi que du devrais échafauder des plans diaboliques pour ridiculiser ce crétin ! » Grogna-t-il.

Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres ce qui calma de suite sa mauvaise humeur. Les deux amoureux s'éloignèrent un peu et Jay me demanda comment j'avais trouvé l'entraînement.

-« Tu étais parfait cowboy, comme d'hab'. »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur et me fit un clin d'œil qui m'émoustilla aussitôt. J'avais hâte d'être chez lui pour qu'il me fasse découvrir les joies de sa langue percée.

-« Comment as-tu trouvé ma petite joke avec Rose ? » Me demanda-t-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgé d'eau.

-« Et bien honnêtement, je ne m'y attendais pas. Tout le monde dit de Rosalie Hale qu'elle est hautaine et a un cœur de pierre. Je ne pensais pas que la reine des glaces avait autant d'humour. »

-« Ho, mais Rose est marrante. Il faut simplement savoir la prendre. » Me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin coquin. « Hey Rosalie, raboules ton joli p'tit cul par ici. »

La blonde le fusilla du regard depuis les bras de son ours, mais s'approcha.

-« Pourquoi les blondes n'utilisent-elles jamais de vibromasseur ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle souffla, sachant par avance qu'elle n'aimerait pas la réponse.

-« Parce que ça leur déchausse les dents ! » S'exclama Jay dans un fou rire.

Rosalie lui frappa l'épaule du poing mais se fit plus mal qu'elle ne blessa Jasper, ce qui fit redoubler nos rires devenu collectif.

-« Je te signale que tu es blond aussi Whitlock. » Tenta d'aider Emmett.

-« Nan, nan, je ne dois mes jolies boucles dorées qu'à ma maman, et non pas au talent de mon coiffeur coloriste. »

Aussitôt, Rose se jeta sur mon cowboy pour le rouer de coup en hurlant qu'elle était une vraie blonde et qu'Emmett pouvait en témoigner.

-« Je ne crois que ce que je vois bébé. » Continua à la provoquer Jasper en levant des sourcils explicites.

Emmett et moi étions pliés de rire. J'avais même du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Rose coursait Jay à travers le terrain en l'insultant de tous les noms. Il la prit enfin par les jambes et la chargea sur son dos comme un vulgaire sac à patates avant de l'apporter à Emmett. Rose se débattait et frappait les fesses de mon cowboy.

-« Continues ma belle, ça m'excite ! Tiens un peu ta femme Em', je ne voudrais pas que les gens se mettent à jaser. Je sais que je suis hot, mais je suis maqué. Désolé poupée. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Rose était à deux doigts de l'étriper. Après de longues minutes pour calmer sa furie de petite amie, nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe pour discuter plus tranquillement. Rosalie était assise entre les jambes d'Emmett et ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux amoureusement. J'aurais aimé pouvoir m'afficher avec Jay de la même manière et le prendre dans mes bras aux yeux de tous mais je savais que c'était impossible. Las de tous ces interdits, je soupirais.

Alors que Jasper discutait football avec Emmett, il tourna aussitôt la tête vers moi pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Je tentais de lui faire un petit sourire.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Rien du tout, je t'assure. »

-« Je crois qu'il a envie que son petit-ami prête un peu plus attention à lui. » Dit Rose en souriant.

Aussitôt, je devins rouge pivoine et niais mollement.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Rosalie ? Jay n'est pas mon… Enfin, c'est un copain, mais pas… »

-« Putain bébé, ce que tu mens mal ! On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. » Intervint Jasper.

Il tendit le bras vers son blouson et pris ses clopes et son briquet. Il en alluma une et passa la main sur mon front pour dégager mes yeux de quelques méches de cheveux qui disimulaient mon regard.

-« Tu as l'air si coupable boy-scout. On ne fait rien de mal pourtant. »

Rose et Emmett se souriaient tendrement et ne semblaient pas vraiment se préoccuper de nous.

-« C'est toi qui leur à dit ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Non Edward, Jay n'a rien dit. Mais il suffit juste d'être un peu observateur. Comme les J+E 4ever entouré d'un cœur que tu dessines sur tous tes cahiers... »

Je cachais la preuve incriminante qui était encore sur mes genoux dans mon sac.

-« Ça aurait pu être pour une certaine Julie ou Jessica ? »

Emmett rit doucement.

-« Il n'y a pas de Julie dans notre école et personne de saint d'esprit ne voudrait se taper Jessica Stanley. »

-« Hey, je l'ai bien sautée moi ! » S'offusca Jasper.

-« Ouais mais j'ai dis de saint d'esprit, tête de bite. Et puis, il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu le regardes avec adoration… »

-« Mais ça c'est parce qu'il est vraiment adorable… » Avouais-je avec un franc sourire à son intention.

Il tira sur sa clope et fit un cœur en recrachant la fumée. Aussitôt, je me jetais sur ses lèvres et le fit basculer en arrière sur la pelouse. Rosalie et Emmett rigolèrent et Jay empoigna mes cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser. A bout de souffle, je le laissais enfin respirer.

-« J'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème mec ? » Demanda Jay en se tournant vers Emmett.

Celui-ci rit et embrassa fougueusement Rosalie à son tour.

-« C'est cool pour moi. Mais je dois 10 billets à ma chérie maintenant. J'avais parié que tu étais 100% hétéro.»

-« Je veux bien te faire crédit Em'. On a qu'à mettre ça sur le compte de toutes les fois où j'ai raison et toi, tord. À la fin de l'année, tu seras tellement riche que tu pourras m'offrir une bague de fiançailles digne de ce nom. »

Nous rigolâmes et j'étais tout simplement heureux. Jasper me tenait la main sous le regard bienveillant de nos amis.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous a fait marrer. XD

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Merci à Maeva pour ses corrections "rapides". Qui se marre ? Pff, y a plus de respect pour les béta, j'vous jure !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 25**_

**POV d'Edward**

J'avais reconduit Jay chez lui après l'entraînement de football mais je ne m'étais pas éternisé car il avait des "affaires" à traiter. Sans poser plus de questions, je m'étais éclipsé mais lui promettais de passer de bonne heure le lendemain avant les cours. Il n'était pas dupe et savait bien que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était qu'il me suce avec son putain de piercing à la langue, mais il ne releva pas et me dit qu'il m'attendrait demain matin.

Or, ce fut ce jour que choisit mon réveil pour tomber en panne et c'est en quatrième vitesse que je débarquais chez Jasper. Il m'attendait devant chez lui en train de fumer une cigarette.

-« Bouges-toi, on est en retard. » Lui criais-je.

-« La faute à qui ? » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je grognais et il monta à mes côtés tranquillement.

-« J'ai eu une très mauvaise matinée alors n'en rajoute pas. D'abord ce foutu réveil qui n'a pas sonné, puis ma mère qui ne m'a pas laissé d'eau chaude pour prendre ma douche et enfin mon père qui choisi CE matin pour me parler des risques d'une vie sexuelle active et de la nécessité de se protéger. Super ! » Râlais-je.

Jasper tira sur sa clope et me souri d'un air amusé.

-« Tu as appris des choses intéressantes boy scout ? »

Je soupirais et lui lançais un regard qui lui déconseillait fortement de continuer à me taquiner.

-« Dommage que tu ne sois pas arrivé plus tôt bébé, je connais un excellent moyen pour te redonner le smile… »

Il caressa ma cuisse et remonta jusqu'à mon entre jambe excitée. L'électricité Jasperienne me parcouru le corps comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les mains sur moi. Hélas, nous arrivions déjà à l'école et je ne pus qu'imaginer tous les délices qu'il aurait pu me procurer pour me faire passer ma mauvaise humeur. En plus, je n'avais pas de cours avec lui aujourd'hui. _Ça allait vraiment être une journée de merde !_

Il sauta de la Volvo et mit mes Wayfarers sur son joli nez, puis s'éloigna rejoindre sa classe sans un regard pour moi. J'étais tellement frustré que j'envoyais chier la pauvre Bella quand elle me demanda "ce qu'_il _avait encore fait" pour me mettre dans cet état. Après m'être excusé auprès d'elle, moi aussi je regagnais mes cours et attendis que le temps passe.

Dès la sonnerie de la pause déjeuner, je sautais de ma chaise et fonçais retrouver Jasper. A peine avais-je franchi le seuil de ma salle de classe que je sentis une poigne ferme se resserrer autour de ma chemise et m'attirer dans le couloir. J'allais crier quand je reconnus les boucles blondes de mon cowboy.

-« Jasper… ! » Hoquetais-je de surprise.

Il ne me regardait pas, se contentant de me tirer derrière lui avec force vers "je-ne-sais-où". Nous montâmes au premier étage du lycée et Jay ouvrit la porte d'une pièce, puis me jeta à l'intérieur sans un mot ni un regard. Je m'étalais contre les balais et autres seaux à serpillère disséminés dans l'exigu placard.

-« Putain Jay, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et il se jeta sur mes lèvres brutalement. Sa langue s'introduisit violemment dans ma bouche et commença à me caresser. La boule de son piercing donnait un gout métallique et froid à ses baisers et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de frustration s'échapper de mes lèvres quand il se retira.

-« J'avais des plans pour ce matin beau gosse et tu les a contrariés avec ton retard... Et tu sais combien je déteste être contrarié… » Souffla-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix suave.

Il me souriait des toutes ses belles dents blanches et laissa tomber son blouson par terre. Puis, il ôta son t-shirt en me fixant dans les yeux et en se léchant les lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur mon torse et commença à défaire les boutons de ma chemise alors que je caressais ses flancs. Mes doigts suivirent la ligne de son corps sculpté et descendirent le long du V de ses hanches pour se saisir du bouton de son jeans. Mais il frappa mes doigts d'une petite tape pour me stopper.

-« Je t'ai dis que j'avais des plans et _ça_ n'en fait pas partie. »

Jasper fit glisser ma chemise le long de mes épaules et frotta son corps brulant contre le mien. Nos torses nus qui se frôlaient m'excitaient terriblement et j'empoignais ses mèches blondes pour essayer de maintenir mon équilibre dans cet endroit étroit. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou et suça doucement la peau de mon omoplate en me griffant légèrement le dos.

-« Jay… » Haletais-je pour le supplier de me donner encore plus.

Mais il se dégagea de moi et me tourna le dos pour chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Le placard où nous étions était sombre, mais je pouvais néanmoins apercevoir les cicatrices violacées et blanches dans le dos de mon amant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les caresser et de soupirer en pensant aux horreurs qu'il avait enduré. Cependant Jay se releva rapidement pour me faire face. Il tenait une petite boite dans sa main et l'ouvrit. Il plongea son pouce dedans et le fit glisser sous ses beaux yeux pour y laisser une marque noire épaisse de maquillage.

-« Tu aimes bébé ? »

Je hochais la tête pour toute réponse. Puis, il posa la petite boite et prit un autre objet dans son sac. Il enfila un t-shirt ample et un large sourire fendit mon visage quand je reconnus le maillot de l'équipe de football des Loups de Forks.

-« Je sais que je n'ai pas les épaulettes et que ce n'est pas après un match, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à Dimanche pour te baiser. Est-ce que ça ressemble assez à ton fantasme ? »

-« Putain ouais ! » Grognais-je de désir.

Il était tout simplement splendide. Ses boucles blondes encadraient son visage fin où les traces noires faisaient ressortir le bleu océan de ses yeux. Il passa son piercing entre ses lèvres roses, me détaillant du regard comme je le faisais. Le maillot de football bleu et blanc était large afin d'enfiler des équipements de renforts mais il laissait deviner sa superbe musculature finement dessinée. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux et amenèrent son visage contre le mien. J'aurais voulu l'embrasser mais je voulais encore plus autre chose et mon érection douloureuse me le rappelait constamment. Je murmurais à son oreille « à genou cowboy » et je le sentis frissonner. Il s'exécuta et glissa le long de mon corps en se frottant à moi. Ses mains défirent mon jeans et le baissa avec mon boxer sur mes cuisses. Ma bite parfaitement dressée pour lui s'agitait contre mon estomac. Il sortit le bout de sa langue et fit courir son bijou glacé le long de ma queue en feu.

-« Mon dieu… » Gémis-je.

-« Tu peux m'appeller Jay bébé.» Lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil provocateur qui me fit fondre.

J'inspirais profondément pour tenter de ne pas défaillir, mais je sentais le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Mes doigts trouvèrent automatiquement ses cheveux alors qu'il enfonçait mon sexe dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Son piercing frotta contre ma verge et c'était un pur délice de sentir cette petite friction supplémentaire autour de ma verge. Jasper relevait ses pupilles océan vers moi pour savoir si j'appréciais et j'avais du mal à ne pas avoir les yeux révulsés de plaisir. Il joignit sa main pour accompagner ses mouvements et laissa ses dents frotter un peu sur ma longueur. Je gémis plus fort.

-« Attention boy scout, on est à l'école. Ça serait vraiment difficile à expliquer comme situation à Mister B tu ne crois pas ? » Me prévint-il gentiment.

Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues et il retourna me sucer. Il fit tourner son piercing autour de la tête de mon sexe et lécha avidement les gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculation qui s'échappaient de moi. Puis, la main qui n'était pas en train de me branler remonta le long de ma jambe pour se saisir de mes boules. Il joua un peu avec avant de les sucer à leur tour. Son bijou se mélangeant à mes poils me chatouillait un peu, mais la sensation était exquise. Il avala de nouveau ma queue et aspira profondément en creusant ses joues. Jasper me fit un sourire malicieux (pas facile à déceler alors qu'il avait ma bite dans a bouche, mais je commence à connaître mon petit démon) et je me demandais rapidement ce qu'il avait en tête. Il lécha deux de ses doigts et glissa ensuite sa main vers mes fesses. Doucement, il introduisit ses doigts humides dans mon cul tout en continuant à aspirer mon sexe avec sa bouche. Ça n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Jay avait les doigts longs et fins, et je ne ressentis aucune douleur. Mon corps était parcouru de tremblement et de frissons incontrôlés et je savais que j'étais proche. Il augmenta la vitesse de ses mouvements sur ma queue et enfonça plus loin ses doigts dans mon cul cherchant désespérément ma prostate semble-t-il. Il la trouva rapidement et appuya dessus sans ménagement ce qui me fit tressaillir de plaisir. Ses lèvres autour de ma queue, son piercing frôlant les aspérités de ma peau, ses doigts au fond de mes entrailles m'amenèrent au 7ème ciel.

-« Jasper… Putain… Je t'aime ! » Réussis-je à articuler pendant mon éjaculation dans sa belle petite bouche rose.

Il avala consciencieusement et se lécha les lèvres quand il eut terminé.

-« Délicieux ! » Conclut-il avant de se remettre debout et de m'embrasser.

Je le serrais contre moi et lui répétais combien je l'aimais. Au bout d'un moment, il me repoussa doucement.

-« Il faut que je fume boy scout. Rhabilles-toi. »

Je me changeais pendant que Jay effaçait les marques sous ses yeux. Il s'y prenait mal, n'ayant pas de miroir, alors je lui pris le mouchoir des mains et gommais toutes traces avec attention. Il ôta son maillot de foot et remit son t-shirt et son blouson en cuir.

-« Prêt ? » Me demanda-t-il enfin.

Je hochais la tête.

-« Attends-moi là. Je reviens quand la voix est libre. »

Il sortit le premier du placard et revins quelques secondes après.

-« C'est bon ! »

Il me prit par le poignet et m'attira dehors sans ménagement, puis nous allâmes à l'extérieur où Jay put fumer tranquillement. Ses amis étaient assis à sa table et semblaient l'attendre, mais il s'assit dans l'herbe, à mes côtés.

-« Tu ne vas pas voir tes potes ? »

-« Non. Je ne serais pas là ce soir ni demain. Et Dimanche, le match va nous empêcher de profiter pleinement de la journée, alors je préfère passer le peu de temps qu'il me reste avec toi. »

Il tira sur sa clope et s'allongea au soleil en caressant son ventre musclé.

-« Arrêtes de faire ça Jay… » Grognais-je à voix basse en le regardant avec envie.

Il rit et baissa ses lunettes de soleil pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-« Ça t'excites ? » Murmura-t-il.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et cet aveu implicite le fit rire encore plus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Thank you so much à ma béta Maeva ;)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 26**_

**POV d'Edward**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Le match de football débutait en début d'après-midi mais Emmett avait convoqué ses joueurs en fin de matinée pour l'échauffement. Je passais chercher Jay et nous filâmes au terrain de sport. Emmett m'avait convaincu de m'occuper des joueurs et de leur bien être, et comme cela me donnait une excuse pour être plus proche de Jasper, je m'étais empressé d'accepter. Mon job était plutôt limité, je devais veiller à ce que les joueurs aient des bouteilles d'eau fraiche à disposition, des serviettes propres quand ils sortaient de la douche, soigner les petits bobos ou aider Emmett à installer les équipements pour les entraînements.

Jasper était déjà en tenue de football quand je passais le prendre car il ne voulait pas se changer devant ses coéquipiers à cause des cicatrices dans son dos.

-« Waouh ! »

Ce fut tout ce que j'ai pu articuler quand je l'ai vu dans son bel uniforme bleu et blanc. Il passa la main dans ses boucles blondes pour les ébouriffer négligemment.

-« Je sais, je suis sexy. Maintenant roules ! »

Il mit mes Ray Ban sur son nez et alluma une clope. J'avalais difficilement et Jasper me fit un petit sourire en coin terriblement charmant qui ne m'aida pas à me concentrer sur la route. Arrivés au terrain de foot, Emmett et Rosalie étaient déjà là, en train de se rouler des pelles monumentales.

-« Hum hum… » Toussais-je pour les interrompre.

Ils m'ignorèrent royalement.

-« Tu es responsable des équipements Edward ? Ramènes-moi une bouteille d'eau glacée, s'il te plait. » Me demanda Jasper avec un sourire machiavélique dans la voix.

Les deux tourtereaux durent se méfier car ils se séparèrent enfin.

-« Ne soit pas jaloux Jay. Emmett embrasse tellement bien que c'est difficile de lui résister. » Dit Rosalie.

-« Pff, dommage que je ne sorte plus avec des petites chattes comme toi, je t'aurais montré ce qu'un bon embrasseur veut dire. » Ironisa Jasper.

-« Je confirme. C'est le meilleur. »

-« Tu n'est pas impartial Edward. Le blondinet aux faux airs de bad boy t'a totalement hypnotisé d'amour. » Constata Emmett.

-« Viens me dire que je ne suis pas un vrai dur en face espèce d'ours mal léché ! » S'écria Jasper en faisant semblant de se mettre en garde pour un combat de boxe.

Bien trop ravi de se bagarrer, ces deux-là s'affrontèrent gentiment en attendant le reste de l'équipe pendant que j'allais préparer le nécessaire pour l'échauffement. Rosalie laissa les garçons pour accueillir ses cheerleaders. Puis, les joueurs de notre équipe arrivèrent, suivis de ceux de la réserve indienne que nous devions affronter. C'était de grands mecs baraqués à la peau mate, aux cheveux foncés et à la mine patibulaire.

-« Tu as vu ces types Jay… » Soupirais-je.

-« Pff, on va en faire qu'une bouchée ! Pas vrai les mecs ! »

-« Ouais ! » Hurlèrent ses coéquipiers.

Puis, ils allèrent dans le vestiaire et Emmett donna ses dernières consignes d'avant match.

-« Soyez offensifs. Ne vous laissez pas distraire. On a répété les combinaisons à l'entraînement, vous êtes prêts. Pour les Loups de Forks, haouuuuu ! » Hurla-t-il comme un cri de guerre.

Les autres reprirent la même phrase et le même son de loup garou un soir de pleine lune. Je me bouchais les oreilles.

-« Edward, fais deux marques sous les yeux de chacun des joueurs avec ça. » Me demanda Emmett en m'envoyant la même petite boite dont s'était servi Jasper pour notre petite séance privée dans le placard du lycée.

Je passais devant tous les membres de l'équipe et finis par mon valeureux cowboy. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et j'aurais tout donné pour embrasser ses lèvres à cet instant.

-« Moi aussi j'en ai envie. » Murmura-t-il comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées.

Je fis glisser mes doigts sur ses pommettes pour lui dessiner des marques noires et lui tendis son casque. Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'engouffra dans le tunnel qui menait au terrain.

Je m'assis sur le banc de touche avec quelques joueurs remplaçants et l'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi. L'engagement était pour nos adversaires et dès la mise en jeu, un de leurs joueurs traversa tout notre défense en courant pour aller aplatir la balle entre nos poteaux.

-« Allez ! Remuez-vous ! » Gueulais-je alors qu'Emmett essayait de reconcentrer ses joueurs après cette déconvenue.

Jay fit la seconde introduction et passa le ballon à Emmett. Ce dernier remonta tout le terrain appuyé par ses coéquipiers et tira au milieu des buts adverses. Les gradins se réveillèrent et applaudirent notre équipe.

Nos adversaires se remirent en position mais perdirent rapidement la balle grâce à une feinte habile de Jasper. Il leur piqua le ballon et fonça vers la ligne des 10 yards mais un indien le faucha violemment. Il s'écroula au sol et son adversaire lui piétina le dos avec ces crampons.

-« Faute ! » Criais-je à cet aveugle d'arbitre qui n'avait rien dit.

Jay saisit la cheville du mec et le fit tomber à terre. Il lui avait retiré son casque et s'apprêtait à lui mettre une droite quand Emmett et Seth le retinrent juste à temps.

Paul marqua la pénalité suivante et les esprits se calmèrent un peu.

Cependant, au bout de 30 minutes de jeu, les indiens menaient de 7 points sur nous. L'arbitre annonça la mi-temps et les deux équipes regagnèrent les vestiaires.

Notre équipe avait l'air abattue. Ils se reposèrent un peu et burent beaucoup pour tenter de récupérer des forces. J'essaye de ne pas focaliser mon attention uniquement sur Jasper, mais c'était difficile car je mourrais d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Il se massait le bas du dos et regardait le sol froidement.

Emmett fit un petit discours pour remotiver ses troupes et j'en profitais pour m'approcher de mon cowboy.

-« Tu saignes. » Lui dis-je en voyant son maillot de foot taché de rouge. « Viens ! »

Il me suivit dans une salle adjacente sans sourire.

Il releva son maillot et je vis nettement l'emprunte des crampons enfoncé dans son dos déjà fortement marqué. Ses plaies saignaient et je dus les nettoyer avec de l'alcool. Il ne disait rien, ne gémissait même pas quand le désinfectant devait le piquer atrocement.

Je soupirais et passais mes bras autour de son cou. Je déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, mais il me retins en empoignant mes cheveux. Il approfondit notre baiser et sembla s'apaiser immédiatement.

-« Merci. » Me dit-il après s'être dégagé. « J'en avais besoin. »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Emmett entra.

Jasper tira sur son t-shirt pour se couvrir.

-« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Jay hocha la tête.

-« Bien parce que j'ai besoin de mon joueur vedette. Dis-moi Jay, tu fais la superstar uniquement pour éblouir les filles ou tu comptes jouer au football ? Parce qu'on se pose vraiment la question en te regardant jouer. Je pensais que tu détestais perdre ? Remues-toi si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux qu'il arrive ! » Gueula Em'.

-« Je vais mettre une branlée à ces indiens de merde même si je dois traverser ce putain de terrain à cloche pieds, le ballon planqué dans mon caleçon coach. » Hurla Jasper pour lui monter sa détermination.

Ils sortirent fièrement de la salle et regagnèrent ensemble le terrain.

La seconde mi-temps fut totalement différente. Les garçons se montrèrent plus agressifs et plus précis dans leurs passes ce qui nous permit de gagner le match avec 3 points d'avance. Jasper s'illustra particulièrement en faisant une course de 50 yards avec le ballon alors qu'Emmett lui dégageait le passage en explosant les adversaires sur son chemin. La foule était hystérique et scandait le nom de mon cowboy.

Il me sauta dans les bras et je tombais à la renverse sous la surprise de son élan. Aussitôt, tous les autres joueurs s'empilèrent au dessus de nous.

-« Emmett… Tu m'écrases ! » Réussis-je à articuler alors que j'étouffais.

Ils finirent par se relever et Jay me tendit la main en me faisant un clin d'œil sexy.

-« Bon les mecs, méga fiesta chez moi dans 15 minutes ! » Cria Em'.

Tout le monde explosa de joie.

-« J'amène l'alcool. » Dit Seth.

-« J'amène la bouffe. » Surenchérit Paul

-« J'amène les putes. » Conclut Jasper.

Tout le monde rit et il corrigea en haussant les épaules.

-« Enfin, les filles quoi. »

Il mit les doigts dans sa bouche et siffla fort. Les gradins se figèrent à son signal.

-« Toutes les chattes de Forks sont cordialement invitées chez notre cher capitaine Emmett McCarty pour une bringue de tous les diables où coulera à flot alcool et drogue et peut-être même quelques fluides corporels pour les plus chanceuses d'entre vous qui arriveront à coucher avec des footballeurs bourrés. »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux sales trempés de sueur et les filles hurlèrent. _Putain, ce qu'il était sexy !_ Je frottais ma main contre la bosse de mon entre-jambes gonflée pour me réajuster, mais il tourna la tête à ce moment là vers moi. Son sourire carnassier dévoila ses belles dents blanches alors qu'il passait sa langue et son piercing sur ses lèvres roses. Jay s'approcha de moi et introduisit sa main dans la poche de mon jeans. Je sursautais, mais il ne prit pas ce que j'espérais en main...

-« Je repasse à l'appart' me doucher et prendre deux-trois trucs pour la fête. Emmett va te raccompagner chez lui avec les autres mecs. »

Il prit mes clefs de bagnoles et fila. Je soupirais et allais insister pour l'accompagner quand Rosalie mit son bras autour de mon cou et m'attira vers le gros 4x4 rouge de son petit-ami.

**POV de Jasper**

Après le match remporté par notre équipe, je rentrais chez moi rapidement pour me doucher et me changer. Je m'habillais de façon décontractée pour la fête chez Emmett avec un jeans taille-basse used déchiré aux genoux et un vieux t-shirt du groupe Kiss. Après un bref coup d'œil dans le miroir pour constater que j'étais vraiment hot, je pris quelques bouteilles d'alcool, du shit et de l'herbe de ma réserve perso et fonçais retrouver mon petit ami et mes potes.

Quand j'arrivais devant chez Emmett, la musique retentissait dans tous le quartier. Il habitait une maison cossue de la banlieue de Forks et ses parents n'étaient presque jamais là. Son père était dans l'armée et sa mère le suivait dans ses déplacements. Las de changer continuellement d'endroit, Emmett avait contraint ses parents à s'installer définitivement ici quand il avait rencontré l'amour de sa vie, Rosalie.

Je garais la Volvo d'Edward sur la pelouse du jardin déjà jonché de cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool vides. À peine étais-je sorti de la voiture que deux petits bras se pendirent à mon cou alors que des cuisses fermes et fuselées se refermaient autour de ma taille.

-« Jay, tu es enfin là bébé ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » Soupira Maria en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Cette petite brune d'origine mexicaine me tournait autour depuis un moment maintenant. Elle avait débarqué à Forks quand je m'étais mis avec Edward de manière plus ou moins régulière et de toute évidence, elle regrettait que je ne lui sois pas passé dessus.

-« Hey baby, j'apporte des minutions. Aucune fête digne de ce nom ne peut avoir lieu sans Jasper Whitlock. » Lui dis-je en la faisant descendre doucement au sol.

Elle prit les packs de bière que j'avais apporté dans le coffre de la voiture et grimpa de nouveau sur mon dos en rigolant.

Nous franchîmes le seuil de la maison et Emmett hurla :

-« Ha, te voilà enfin ! »

Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à moi parmi la foule et vira la nympho de mon dos.

-« Va voir ailleurs si Jay n'est pas dans ton string chérie. » Lui balança-t-il.

Maria sembla déçue mais s'exécuta néanmoins sans faire d'histoire.

Em' passa son bras autour de mon cou et me murmura :

-« On a un problème… »

Et je compris de suite à quoi il faisait allusion en voyant mon boyfriend ivre mort en train de faire un strip-tease sur la table basse du salon. Les filles étaient comme des dingues autour de lui alors qu'il retirait sa chemise pour dévoiler son torse fin. Il posa les mains sur la ceinture de son jeans et remua ses hanches alors que Hot Stuff du film The Full Monty jouait à fond. Je me précipitais pour l'arrêter mais la foule de filles en chaleur était compacte. Il baissa son pantalon et se fut l'émeute. Les demoiselles se transformèrent en furies et se mirent à insérer des billets dans le boxer de mon homme tout en le pelotant outrageusement. _Mais où était passé mon timide et réservé boy scout ?_

-« Hey Jasper va nous faire un strip aussi… » Hurla une fille que j'avais bousculé pour accéder à Edward.

Les autres filles redoublèrent de cris stridents mais me laissèrent davantage accès à la pseudo scène de spectacle.

-« Descends de là ! » Criais-je en arrivant à la hauteur de mon beau gosse.

Il se retourna et se mit à rire bêtement.

-« Hey Jay… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là cowboy ? » Me demanda-t-il sans cesser de se trémousser sur la table basse.

-« Je suis venu t'empêcher de te ridiculiser plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. » Répondis-je en le fusillant du regard.

Il rit et voulut me sauter dans les bras. Mais sûrement à cause de l'alcool, il s'écroula lamentablement sur le canapé ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ses éclats de rire.

-« Tu as conscience que tu es en boxer devant toute l'école avec des dollars dans le slip Edward ? »

-« Pfff… Nannnnnnnn ! » Rigola-t-il plus fort.

Je le pris dans mes bras et demandais à Emmett de me conduire à sa salle de bain. Il utilisa la même technique que lorsque nous étions sur le terrain de foot pour écarter les girls frustrées de manquer ce beau spectacle.

Arrivé devant la baignoire, j'installais Edward dedans et allumais le robinet d'eau glacé, puis verrouillais la porte.

-« Putain Jay arrêtes ! » Gueula-t-il.

Mais je continuais d'asperger d'eau fraîche ses cheveux, son visage et son corps. Il hurla de nouveau après moi et je tentais de maintenir aussi loin de moi que possible ma colère qui se dessinait à l'horizon.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de boire de l'alcool ? » Criais-je après un moment.

Il haussa les épaules et me fit une petite moue adorable à laquelle c'était foutrement difficile de résister.

-« Pff… Tu ne revenais pas assez vite bébé. Tu m'as trop manqué… »

-« Qui t'a donné de l'alcool ? Les mecs de l'équipe savent que tu ne bois pas. »

Il me fit signe d'approcher avec son index et murmura à mon oreille.

-« C'est un secret, mais j'ai piqué la bouteille de whisky de Seth, chuuuuuuuuut…. »

Il commença à grelotter dans la baignoire alors j'arrêtais l'eau. Je pris une serviette et essuya ses magnifiques cheveux bronze qui prirent immédiatement leur place sexy. Je l'aidais à se relever et il chancela. Je le retins par les hanches et l'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demandais-je inquiet.

Son visage prit alors une vilaine couleur verte et je fronçais les sourcils.

-« Si tu me gerbes dessus Cullen, je ne préfère même pas te décrire les horreurs qui vont t'arriver… » Le menaçais-je.

Il me repoussa violement et se rua vers les toilettes où il vomit l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité plus tôt.

Après s'être vidé, il se releva et se rinça la bouche. Incapable de lui en vouloir pendant plus longtemps en le voyant si mal, je passais mes doigts sur la peau laiteuse de son dos.

-« Ça va mieux bébé ? »

Pour toute réponse, il gémit et se précipita de nouveau vers la cuvette.

La musique assourdissante résonnait toujours et la fête devait battre son plein, mais j'étais enfermé dans la salle de bain avec Edward qui pleurnichait au dessus de l'évier qu'il ne boirait plus jamais une goutte d'alcool.

-« Allez, viens là. » Lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras, allongé contre le carrelage froid.

Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou et je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux.

-« Tu es en colère après moi Jay ? » Me demanda-t-il après un temps infini de tendres caresses entre nous.

Je soupirais.

-« Non, pas vraiment. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, j'espère simplement que ça t'aura servi de leçon et que tu ne retoucheras plus à l'alcool de si tôt. »

Il grogna et leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Tu es du genre "fais ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais". Tu ne veux pas que je fume, ni que je boive, mais toi tu ne te prives pas. »

-« Je fume parce que je suis accro à la nicotine et que le shit ou l'herbe me détendent. Et je bois parce que mon palet délicat de mec du sud ne supporte pas les boisons de fillettes. » Lui répondis-je franchement.

Il rit et m'embrassa tendrement.

-« Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta fête cowboy. »

-« Tu n'as rien gâché du tout. Je suis avec toi et tu es dans mes bras. C'est exactement l'endroit où je rêvais d'être. »

Il me sourit amoureusement.

-« Viens beau gosse. Nous rentrons. » Lui dis-je en l'aidant à se relever.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	27. Chapter 27

_**J'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment de répondre à toutes les review personnellement mais sachez que s'est un vrai bonheur de vous lire, alors merci pour tous vos comm' mes lecteurs adorés :D**_

Une spéciale dédicace pour ma béta chérie Maeva qui fait vraiment un boulot de dingue *kiss darling*

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 27**_

**POV d'Edward**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne de tous les diables. En ouvrant difficilement un œil, je constatais que j'étais dans le lit de Jasper mais n'avais aucune idée de comment j'avais atterri ici. Pour être honnête, je ne me souvenais pas de grand-chose concernant la journée d'hier. Je tendis la main à côté de moi pour trouver mon amoureux mais la place était vide.

Soudain, il débarqua en fanfare dans la chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre et les volets en grand.

-« Putain Jay, fermes ! » Gueulais-je.

Je mis la couette sur ma tête mais il la retira aussitôt en rigolant.

-« Bonjour beau gosse. Tu as bien dormi mon amour ? »

Pour toute réponse, je grognais et ça le fit rire d'avantage. Il posa un verre sur la table de chevet et vint s'allonger à mes côtés. J'enroulais automatiquement mes bras et mes jambes autour de son corps chaud.

-« Je suis malade bébé. J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai envie de vomir. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. »

Il caressa mes cheveux et m'embrassa le front.

-« Hors de question que tu esquives l'école aujourd'hui. Tu n'avais qu'à pas picoler, c'est de ta faute. Bouges tes fesses, on va être en retard. »

Jay se dégagea de moi et me tendit le verre qu'il avait posé sur la table.

-« De quoi tu parles ? Je ne bois pas d'alcool, je ne peux donc pas être bourré. »

Il me fit un méchant sourire en coin.

-« Merde Edward, dis-moi que tu ne te souviens pas de la soirée d'hier ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils et essayais de plonger dans ma mémoire mais tout était très confus.

-« Et bien vous avez gagné le match et après… On est allé chez Emmett et… Et je ne me souviens plus de rien. »

Il explosa de rire.

-« Ça c'est trop cool ! Tiens, bois ça. C'est un vieux truc que j'ai inventé pour faire passer la gueule de bois. C'est dégueulasse, mais ça t'aidera à faire passer ton mal de crâne. »

Je le bus d'une traite et faillis gerber.

-« Beurk, c'est immonde ! »

Il me tira par le bras et me força à prendre une douche. Pendant que je me lavais, j'essayais de rassembler mes souvenirs embrouillés de la veille. Je me revois dans les bras de Jay et je crois que j'ai dansé, mais rien de bien précis. Je sortais de la salle de bain et m'habillais rapidement avec les affaires que j'avais laissées chez mon copain.

-« Merde, mes parents ? » Réalisais-je soudain.

Jasper passa une main appaisante dans mon dos et jeta mon portable sur la table de nuit.

-«Je leur ai envoyé un texto hier en leur disant que tu restais dormir chez moi parce que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Ta mère s'est un peu inquiétée mais j'ai promis de bien m'occuper de toi, alors ça n'a pas posé de problème. »

-« Jay, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé hier ! »

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa fougueusement après m'avoir fait rouler sur le lit.

-« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai vu une facette de toi que je ne connaissais pas. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je crois que ça a été une découverte pour toute l'école. » Rigola-t-il en passant ses doights dans mes cheveux indisciplinés.

-« Merde, je n'ai rien fait de trop embarrassant ? »

-« Embarrassant pour qui ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Est-ce que je t'ai embrassé devant tout le monde ? »

Je commençais à paniquer, mais Jay leva les yeux au ciel et me fit un sourire en coin sexy qui me calma un peu.

-« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, notre petit secret est toujours bien gardé. »

-« Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Il se contenta de m'embrasser rapidement et de se relever, puis d'attraper son blouson en cuir et mes clefs de bagnole.

-« Tu verras bien. Je pense que toute l'école t'en parlera bien assez tôt. »

Bien que le remède de grand-mère de Jasper ait été efficace contre mon mal de tête, j'avais une terrible appréhension. Il me prit la main et couru presque jusqu'à la voiture. Je n'avais jamais vu Jay si pressé d'aller à l'école et ça n'était pas fait pour me rassurer.

Arrivés sur le parking du lycée, plusieurs filles attendaient Jasper à notre place habituelle. Il descendit de la Volvo et alluma une cigarette.

-« Voilà ton fan club Edward. » Me dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je le vis rejoindre Emmett et quelques joueurs de son équipe, mais les filles ne le suivirent pas. Elles restaient vers moi et me faisaient des sourires et des clins d'œil aguicheurs.

-« Hey Eddy, tu fais quoi ce week-end, j'ai des places pour le concert de Muse à Seattle, ça te dirais de m'accompagner ? » Me proposa une petite blonde qui ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole de toute notre scolarité.

-« Je sais pas trop… On verra… » Lui répondis-je en essayant de l'éviter.

Mais une autre fille m'attrapa par la main et plaqua son corps contre le mien. Elle se pencha à mon oreille pour me murmurer :

-« Tu m'as toute émoustillée hier Eddy, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi… »

Puis, elle me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille en gémissant sensuellement.

Je jetais un coup d'œil terrorisé vers Jay qui était complètement mort de rire avec Emmett. J'évitais les autres filles qui voulaient toutes me proposer des plans plus ou moins décents et fonçais vers ces deux abrutis.

-« Ça suffit maintenant, dîtes-moi ce que j'ai fais hier et pourquoi toutes ces filles en chaleur se jettent à mes pieds. » Criais-je.

Soudain, Bella débarqua comme une vraie furie et me balança le journal de l'école au visage.

-« Edward Anthony Cullen, tu me déçois énormément ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle était très en colère mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour la mettre dans un tel état. Jay passa son bras autour de ses épaules, mais il avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

-« Calmes-toi Bell's ! Le pauvre chéri ne se rappelle plus rien de sa soirée de débauche. » Lança-t-il.

Je profitais qu'il essaye de la calmer pour ouvrir le journal de l'école qu'elle m'avait balancé au visage. En première page, je m'étais attendu à voir un article sur la victoire des Loups de Forks, mais c'était une photo de moi en boxer avec des billets dans le sous vêtement qui était en couverture.

-« NOOOOOOOOON ! » Criais-je.

Et là, tout me revint. Ma déprime parce que Jay ne m'avait pas emmené chez lui après le match. Mon ennui quand je ne le revoyais pas revenir assez vite. La bouteille de whisky abandonnée par Seth et ma stupide idée d'y goûter. Puis, la sensation de bien être et d'euphorie que j'avais ressentit. Enfin, comment une stupide chanson m'avait fait me dépoiler devant l'école entière et dans l'état dans lequel m'avait retrouvé Jasper.

J'étais mort de honte et je crois que la violente couleur rouge qui ornait désormais mes joues en était la preuve flagrante. Jay me prit par le cou, toujours pété de rire.

-« Ho putain tu devrais voir ta tête, c'est impayable ! »

-« Le point positif Edward, c'est que tu passes numéro 2 des "célibataires les plus convoités de l'école". » Annonça Emmett avec un clin d'œil.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Jasper et moi occupions peut-être les deux premières places de ce classement, mais ni lui ni moi n'étions célibataires, puisque nous couchions ensemble.

-« Bella, je suis suffisamment mal comme ça, s'il te plait, ne me fait pas la gueule. » La suppliais-je.

-« Je ne te fais pas la gueule. Je suis juste déçue de ne pas avoir assisté au spectacle. » Rigola-t-elle, plus du tout fâchée.

Je grognais et sentis mes joues s'empourprer de nouveau.

-« T'inquiète Bell's, j'ai tout filmé. Je vais la balancer sur YouTube ce soir. Je vais faire de toi une star Cullen ! » S'exclama Emmett.

-« Em', s'il te plait, fait pas ça mec. Jay, dit quelque que chose, je t'en prie. »

Je me tournais vers mon petit ami qui rigolait toujours comme un tordu. Voyant mon désarroi (et mes yeux larmoyants façon chiot-trop-mignon-en-mal-d-affection irrésistible), il se calma enfin et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

-« Il ne la diffusera pas beau gosse. J'ai bien trop de dossier contre cet ours pour qu'il prenne ce risque. »

Il fit un sourire en coin à Emmett qui ne broncha pas.

La sonnerie retentit et j'étais plus que ravi de filer en cours.

La semaine fut la plus horrible de toute ma scolarité. Bien qu'avant l'arrivée de Jasper, j'étais souvent battu ou racketté par des plus grands, je crois que ça n'était rien contre l'acharnement des filles à tenter de me séduire. Elles inventaient des tas d'excuses débiles pour se retrouver seules avec moi et essayaient de m'embrasser au détour des couloirs. Jay trouvait tout ça très marrant et disait que les gens s'étaient enfin rendu compte que j'étais un beau mec. Personnellement, je me serais bien passé de ce genre d'attentions. Puis, voyant que je n'étais intéressé par aucune d'entre elles, les filles devinrent moins tarées et se contentèrent de m'envoyer des poèmes enflammés dans mon casier ou de demander à Jasper des infos à mon sujet.

La routine regagna rapidement notre petit univers partagé entre les cours, les entrainements ou les matchs de football et mon petit ami torride.

Un matin, Bella arriva au lycée toute excitée.

-« Je les aies. » Se contenta-t-elle de me dire et je me jetais dans ses bras.

-« Tu es la meilleure Bell's. »

-« Ouais, je sais. Bon, je te les prête pour la soirée, mais si mon père ne retrouve pas ses menottes demain, ça va être la crise, alors tâches de me les rapporter. »

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et planquais les bracelets métalliques et la clef dans mon sac. J'aurais bien voulu prendre des menottes avec de la fourrure pour ne pas risquer de blesser mon boyfriend mais j'étais déjà tellement mal à l'aise dans ce sex-shop de Port Angeles que j'ai pris ce dont j'avais besoin et avait filé en quatrième vitesse.

Jay allait s'entrainer à la salle de sport avec Emmett ce soir et j'en profitais pour peaufiner les détails de mon plan. J'avais un fantasme depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et comme j'étais un peu plus expérimenté sexuellement, je mourrais d'envie de le réaliser.

Je me changeais dans ma voiture en bas de son immeuble. La lumière était allumée chez lui, signe qu'il était bien rentré de son entrainement. Je pris les menottes et grimpais chez lui rapidement, puis frappais.

-« Jasper Whitlock ? Police ! » Criais-je d'une voix grave.

Je l'entendis jurer avant de venir m'ouvrir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il m'aperçut et je le sentis soulagé. Il me déshabilla du regard, s'attardant sur mon uniforme de policier sexy.

-« Vous avez été un très vilain garçon monsieur Whitlock… » Lui dis-je en forçant le seuil de sa porte.

Je le repoussais sur le canapé et examinais sa table basse qui était jonchée de petits pains de shit.

-« C'est pas à moi inspecteur. » Répondit Jasper en se prêtant au jeu.

-« Ho vraiment ? Vous me prenez pour un con ? »

-« Non, je ne me permettrait pas inspecteur. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a que des flèches dans la Police ! »

Je me retins de rire et m'assis à califourchon sur lui.

-« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation monsieur Whitlock. Vous avez uniquement le droit de gémir et celui de jouir quand je vous en donnerais la permission. Es-ce que c'est clair ? »

Il hocha la tête et me fit son petit sourire en coin sexy.

Aussitôt, je me précipitais sur ses lèvres en feu et l'obligeais à ouvrir la bouche. Ma langue entra sans ménagement et joua avec son piercing sensuellement. Ses mains empoignèrent mes cheveux mais je lui attrapais les poignets et me dégageais rapidement.

-« Doucement cowboy. Vous tentez de corrompre un représentant de la loi avec vos baisers langoureux, mais ça ne fait qu'augmenter les charges qui pèsent déjà contre vous. Debout ! »

Je me levais de ses cuisses et il se redressa. Je le retournais et le forçais à mettre les mains contre le mur. Je me plaquais contre ses fesses et fis passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Je ne m'attardais pas sur son dos mais caressais et embrassais, malgré ses réticences, sa peau meurtrie. Il était tellement beau que rien n'aurais pu entacher sa perfection, pas même ses cicatrices qu'il avait en horreur. Mes mains continuèrent de le fouiller et déboutonnèrent son jeans. J'introduisis mes doigts dans son boxer et trouvait l'objet de tous mes désirs fièrement dressé.

-« Mais c'est un gros calibre que vous avez là monsieur Whitlock… » Lui dis-je en commençant à le branler.

Il rit doucement.

-« Il est chargé monsieur le policier, faites gaffe ! »

Je souris et descendis son jeans et son boxer sur ses pieds. Il se retira de son pantalon et je le pris par la main pour l'entrainer vers la chambre. Aussitôt, je le repoussais sur le lit et Jasper s'affala dessus lourdement. Je le retournais sur le ventre et sortis les menottes que Bella m'avait prêtées pour attacher ses poignets aux barreaux de sa tête de lit.

Aussitôt, il se figea.

-« Edward… »

Je lui frappais les fesses violemment.

-« C'est inspecteur Edward. Et je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler alors fermes-la ou je te bâillonne ! » Le menaçais-je.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues et se trémoussa, mal à l'aise. Je savais que Jasper n'aimait pas être contraint à faire quoi que se soit, mais je devais l'y obliger si je voulais réaliser mon fantasme. Je me déshabillais à mon tour rapidement et m'allongea au-dessus de lui. Je passais mes mains dans ses belles boucles blondes et tournais son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sa respiration était laborieuse et je l'interprétais comme de l'excitation. Ma main glissa dans son dos et griffa très légèrement ses fesses nues. J'ouvris le tiroir de son chevet pour prendre une capote et la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il utilisait d'habitude avec moi.

-« Edward non… » Dit-il fermement cette fois.

-« Chut bébé, ça va aller. Tu vas avoir un peu mal au début mais je te promets que ça passe très vite. »

En même temps que je lui parlais, mes doigts commençaient à préparer son anus et glissaient en lui doucement. Aussitôt, il se cambra et se mit à hurler.

-« PUTAIN EDWARD ARRÊTES ! STOP ! »

Surpris par sa réaction, je stoppais net mes attouchements mais cela ne calma pas son hystérie.

-« LIBÈRES MOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! NON ! »

Il tirait comme un fou sur les menottes et le métal lui entaillait les poignets.

-« Calmes-toi Jay, tu saignes. »

Je me saisis de la petite clef que Bella m'avait fournit et le libéra de ces entraves. Aussitôt, il me repoussa contre le mur et fonça vers son placard. Je le suivis et le retrouvais dans un petit coin du dressing, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les genoux fermement serrés contre sa poitrine et la tête au milieu. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière comme un autiste et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles.

-« Bébé, je suis là… Calmes-toi, je t'en prie. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… Je t'aime! »

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et il se mit à pleurer.

-« S'il te plait non… Pas encore... Je ne veux pas... » Gémissait-il.

J'étais totalement sous le choc. Jasper était si dur, si fort et ne semblait avoir peur de rien alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans des états pareils ?

-« Je suis là bébé. C'est moi, c'est Edward. »

Il releva lentement ses yeux bleus baignés de larmes vers moi et son expression sur le visage passa de terrorisée à furieux. Il se releva brusquement et me choppa par la gorge en me plaquant contre le mur. Mes pieds déclolèrent du sol et je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer sous son emprise.

-« Ça t'amuse connard ? Tu me prends pour une de ces _pédales _que tu peux enculer à ta guise ? Je suis un vrai mec moi ! Et on ne me baise pas ! » Cracha-t-il.

Il m'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce comme si j'étais une simple poupée de chiffon. Jay avançait vers moi, nu, l'air menaçant, alors que je passais mes mains autour de mon cou et tentait de recupérer une respiration normale.

-« Dégages de chez moi ! » Hurla-t-il avec fureur.

-« Jay, je suis désolé… » Tentais-je de l'amadouer.

-« DEGAGES ! »

Il m'envoya mes fringues au visage et partit au salon. Je me rhabillais rapidement et espérais pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il était à la fenêtre et me tournait le dos, en train de fumer un joint.

-« Cowboy… »

Je glissais mes mains sur ses épaules et il me repoussa.

-« On en parlera plus tard Eddy. Pas ce soir. Vas-t'en ! »

Il savait que je détestais ce surnom et ne m'appelait jamais comme ça. Son ton froid et distant me brisa le cœur, mais je décidais de le laisser tranquille. C'était inutile de le brusquer sachant que c'était la raison pour laquelle nous étions dans cette situation.

-« Je suis désolé bébé. » Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il essuya ses yeux encore humides d'un revers de la main et soupira. Puis, sans un mot, il retourna dans sa chambre et claqua la porte violemment. Je quittais son appartement à contre-cœur et laissais couler mes larmes une fois arrivé dans ma voiture.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il y a un peu de fun au début, et puis... le début des enmerdes à la fin

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, c'est vraiment un plaisir de vous lire ! :D

Un immense thank you à ma béta reader _**Maeva**_. Bisous bisous Darling ;-)

Je voudrais aussi souhaiter un prompt rétablissement à _**erika shoval **_qui me laisse toujours des review délirantes que j'adore. Elle a une petite baisse de régime en ce moment et je voulais lui dire que mes meilleures pensées l'accompagne.

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 28**_

**POV d'Edward**

Après avoir repensé à ma dramatique soirée avec Jay toute la nuit, il m'envoya un texto le lendemain matin.

**Emmett passe me prendre. J**

Pas de « bonjour mon amour » et pas de « je t'aime » à la fin de son message. Mes larmes débordèrent de nouveau des mes yeux encore humides alors que je me dirigeais comme un zombi vers la salle de bain. L'eau coulait sur ma peau et se mélangeait à mes sanglots. Je ne comprenais pas la réaction disproportionnée de Jasper. Ok, il ne voulait pas être passif et bien que je sois déçu qu'il ne veuille pas essayer d'inverser les rôles rien qu'une fois pour me faire plaisir, il n'avait pas à réagir si violemment.

Quand l'eau devint froide, je sortis de la douche et m'habillais. J'arrivais à l'école en avance et rencontrais Bella qui me sauta dessus.

-« Alors c'était comment ? Je veux tous les détails ! Enfin, pas les trucs trop porno mais je veux tout savoir ! » Me demanda-t-elle surexcitée.

Je soupirais et passais la main dans mes cheveux décoiffés. Je sentis les larmes gagner mes yeux de nouveau et eus beaucoup de difficultés à les ravaler.

-« Disons que ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu. Tiens, je te rends les menottes de ton père au fait. Merci. »

Je me forçais à lui sourire mais mon regard fut immédiatement attiré par le gros 4x4 rouge qui déboula sur le parking dans un crissement de pneus. Jasper descendit de la voiture et alluma une cigarette. Il m'aperçut et mit mes Wayfarer pour cacher ses beaux yeux bleus. Il se dirigea vers moi et me fit juste un petit signe de tête pour que je le suive.

Je marchais derrière lui alors que je voyais ma plus grande peur se dessiner à l'horizon…

Arrivé dans la forêt qui jouxtait le lycée, il balança sa clope et se tourna enfin vers moi. Je me jetais dans ses bras et écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il soupira et mit ses mains sur mes hanches afin de me repousser doucement.

-« Ça n'est pas prudent de s'embrasser ici beau gosse, on pourrait nous voir. »

-« Je m'en fiche. Je t'aime et je n'en ai rien à foutre de choquer quelques ados attardés ! » Criais-je.

Il passa la main dans ses boucles blondes nerveusement et alluma une seconde cigarette.

-« Pour hier soir… » Commença-t-il.

-« Je suis désolé Jay, ça ne se reproduira plus. » Le coupais-je.

Il me fit un faible sourire, puis remonta _ses _(plutôt _mes_) RayBan sur son crâne.

-« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu as des besoins et des envies, c'est naturel… C'est juste… C'est juste que je ne peux pas les satisfaire… » Souffla-t-il.

-« Je m'en fiche bébé. C'est toi que je veux. Être avec toi est tout ce qui m'importe. »

Il me tourna le dos et avança de quelques pas.

-« Pour le moment peut-être... Mais tu es jeune et bientôt tu voudras plus. »

J'allais le détromper, mais il fit volte face et mit sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

-« Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que nous deux ça ne peux pas marcher. On s'est bien éclaté et on a eu des moments très sympa, mais ça s'arrête là. Si on continue, on va souffrir bien plus encore. »

Mes larmes embuaient désormais mes yeux et je ne distinguais plus que le bleu des siens et ses boucles blondes. Il recula d'un pas et je tombais à genoux dans la terre humide.

-« Ne sois pas triste Edward. Tout le monde t'apprécie au lycée maintenant et je continuerais à veiller sur toi. Personne ne te fera de mal, je t'en fais la promesse. Mais soyons réalistes, ça ne pouvait pas marcher nous deux, on est bien trop différents. »

-« Mais je t'aime Jay… » Sanglotais-je.

-« Ça passera. » Trancha-t-il d'une voix ferme. « Et puis, j'ai besoin de distractions. Je t'avais prévenu que la monogamie n'était pas mon truc… »

Mes pleurs redoublèrent en l'entendant envisager d'être dans d'autres bras que les miens.

-« Désolé. » L'entendis-je murmurer.

Il frôla mes cheveux de ses doigts et partit sans se retourner.

Je restais là, couché au pied d'un arbre à me morfondre.

Il m'avait quitté.

Il m'avait abandonné pour être avec d'autres.

Puis, j'entendis des pas dans mon dos et je me mis à nouveau à espérer.

Il avait réfléchi et ne voulait plus vivre sans moi. Il m'aimait et regrettait toute les affreuses choses qu'il m'avait dîtes. Il caressa ma tête mais ses mains étaient plus petites et son touché plus doux que d'habitude. J'ouvris mes yeux et vis le visage de Bella près de moi.

-« Chut Edward. Ça va aller. » Me dit-elle.

Je mis ma tête sur son épaule et pleurais encore plus fort, mon dernier espoir définitivement envolé.

Après un long moment où elle ne cessa pas de me caresser les cheveux et de me murmurer des mots réconfortants malgré la sonnerie du début des cours qui avait retentit depuis bien longtemps maintenant, je parvins à lui parler.

-« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il m'avait plaqué ? »

-« Non. Quand il est sortit des bois, il m'a juste dit que tu avais besoin d'une amie. Viens, je te raccompagne chez toi. »

Je me laissais faire, espérant encore que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que j'allais me réveiller.

Mais durant les jours qui suivirent, le cauchemar perdura.

Mes parents me renvoyèrent à l'école après une semaine de crises de larmes incessantes pour me forcer à affronter la situation. La première fois que je revis Jasper, c'était à un inter-cours, sa langue agile au fond de la gorge de cette salope de Maria. Incapable d'en supporter d'avantage, je filais aux toilettes vomir. Mon esprit me faisait voir des images monstrueuses de Jay, la tête entre les cuisses de cette pute ou bien son corps en sueur qui explosait dans sa chatte humide avec un dernier coup de rein.

Jasper semblait un peu éteint lui aussi, plus taciturne et moins joyeux que d'habitude. Il cherchait la merde et voulait se battre avec tout le monde. Il s'en était même prit à Emmett sur le terrain de foot lors du dernier match. _Ou bien étais-ce mon imagination qui souhaitait perfidement qu'il ressente ne serais-ce qu'un dixième de la peine qu'il m'avait causé ? _

Nous n'échangions pas un mot, à peine quelques regards volés mais il veillait toujours sur moi comme il me l'avait promit.

Voyant que Jasper et moi étions en froid, Mike m'avait poussé dans les escaliers, "pour rigoler". Le lendemain, il s'était pointé au lycée avec un œil au beurre noir et m'avait évité comme un pestiféré pendant une semaine.

Mais je déprimais toujours autant. Le savoir si proche de moi et si loin en même temps était une véritable torture.

Ce soir, je rentrais de l'entrainement de football plus triste que jamais. J'avais admiré mon cowboy jouer et une fois le test-match terminé, il avait retiré son casque comme dans une scène filmée au ralenti. Ses boucles blondes trempées de sueur encadraient son parfait visage. Il passa ses mains dedans et me sourit. Mon cœur cessa de battre pendant une seconde avant que je ne comprenne que son sourire ne m'était pas destiné mais qu'il s'adressait à un groupe de filles en furie situé derrière moi. Je n'existais tout simplement plus pour lui.

Je ne mangeais plus, ne dormais plus, ne vivais plus. Mes parents me suppliaient d'aller de l'avant et de reprendre le contrôle de la situation mais je n'avais tout simplement pas le mode d'emploi. Je leur faisais tant de peine…

Bella était à mes côtés mais n'avait pas plus de réponse à m'apporter. Je devais certainement l'ennuyer et elle ne savait pas comment se débarrasser de moi sans m'enfoncer plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Je faisais souffrir tous ceux qui m'entouraient et je m'en foutais parce que j'avais perdu le seul être qui comptait vraiment à mes yeux. N'ayant plus rien, je ferais mieux de laisser tranquille ceux que j'ennuyais par mon attitude égoïste.

La maison était vide quand j'y arrivais. Aussitôt, je mis mon Ipod dans sa station d'accueil et sélectionnais la chanson Happy Ending de Mika, puis je me changeais et m'habillais comme Jasper aimait me voir habillé. J'enfilais ce jean Boss qu'il m'avait offert et une chemise vert d'eau. Il disait que cette couleur faisait ressortir mes yeux émeraude.

_This is the way you left me, (C'est comme ça que tu m'as quitté) __  
__I'm not pretending. (Je ne me mens pas.) _

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je réalisais que je n'avais pas pleuré depuis plusieurs heures. Cela me conforta dans ma décision et je tournais le mitigeur. Je m'accroupis au fond de la douche italienne et laissais l'eau me mouiller.

_No hope, no love, no glory, (Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire) __  
__No Happy Ending. (Pas de fin heureuse) _

Puis, je saisis la lame de mon rasoir et l'appuya contre la peau fine de mon poignet. Je ne ressentis pas de douleur, la peine que j'avais dans le cœur occupant totalement mon esprit. Le sang chaud coula rapidement et je fis une nouvelle entaille sur mon autre poignet.

_This is the way that we love, (C'est la façon dont nous nous sommes aimés) __  
__Like it's forever. (Comme si c'était pour toujours) __  
__Then live the rest of our life, (Maintenant vivons le reste de nos vies) __  
__But not together. (Mais pas ensemble.) _

Il y avait une certaine beauté macabre dans tout ce sang vermillon qui s'échappait de mes veines pour se mélanger à l'eau clair de la douche avant de finir dans les égouts putrides de la ville.

Fatigué, je me couchais sur les carreaux froids de la douche pendant que l'eau empêchait mon sang de coaguler comme je l'avais espéré.

Mon esprit divagua vers l'homme que j'aimais le plus sur cette terre.

J'imaginais mon cowboy à la remise des diplômes à laquelle je n'assisterais pas. Il porterait cette affreuse toge bleue et se batterait pour faire tenir son stupide chapeau sur ses boucles dorées. Il serait tout simplement magnifique. Il me prendrait dans ses bras et m'embrasserait devant toute l'école. Tout le monde applaudirait et nous lancerions nos chapeaux en l'air comme tous les autres étudiants. Puis, Jay me ramènerait chez lui et nous ferions l'amour. Il me proposerait de vivre avec lui dans un petit studio en dehors de la ville universitaire de mon choix et c'est fou de joie que j'accepterais.

Puis, mes pensées se firent de moins en moins cohérentes. Je voyais le visage de Jasper, mais il se floutait pour se transformer en celui de mon père. J'entendais toujours l'eau de la douche couler mais j'entendais aussi ma mère hurler.

_No hope, no love, no glory, (Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire) __  
__No Happy Ending. (Pas de fin heureuse) _

Et enfin, le trou noir salvateur…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**THE END**

Naaaaaaaan, j'déconne

looooooooool

Comment ça j'ai un humour tout pourri qui fait rire que moi ? Pfff, moi qui pensais vous faire délirer après ce chapitre pas très gaie (gay ? )

Anyway, non ça n'est pas la fin de cette fic (j'en vois plusieurs qui respire mieux tout à coup derrière leur écran :D) et je promet de ne pas trop vous faire patienter pour la suite (enfin, ça dépend surtout des corrections de Maeva, parce que perso, j'ai déjà fait ma part du boulot... Donc pensez à soudoyer ma béta avec des encouragements, ça peut peut-être accélérer les choses :P)

J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous a plu _*se ronge les ongles en attendant les coups pour avoir osé faire du mal à Eddichou et séparer nos deux tourtereaux*_

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	29. Chapter 29

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le dernier chapitre ne vous aura pas laissé indifférent vu le nombre de review que vous m'avez adressé. Merci à tous, j'ai adoré !

Je vais aussi faire quelques réponses aux review anonymes…

**Pauline** : Ravi de constaté qu'il y a quelques masochistes parmi mes lecteurs qui aime voir souffrir Edward :D Et au risque de te décevoir, si j'ai VRAIMENT besoin d'une béta car je fais énormément de fautes d'orthographe et je sais que c'est très désagréable pour les lecteurs.

**Marion** : Ha bah t'es la seule à avoir pensé que le plus salaud dans cette histoire s'était que Jasper se casse avec les RayBan d'Edward. Material girl va lol

**Line** : Je suis contente que tu apprécie le Jaspward :D Et pour savoir si Edward va faire galérer Jasper... Hum, réponse dans ce chapitre... :D

**Chlo** : Merci pour la proposition, mais j'ai déjà une béta ;-)

**Angel** : Alors comme ça on fait la morte depuis RW ? Bouh, bad girl ! Merci pour les tomates, j'adore ça :D Adrien (mon fiancé pour ceux que la vie trépidante de Hell intéresse… Comment ça tout le monde s'en fou ?) est déçu que tu lui fasse juste la bise, il avait l'espoir d'un plan à trois, tu viens de briser ses rêves… Je vais devoir lui remonter le moral toute seule… :P

Et encore merci à tous pour vos comm' géniaux !

Tout de suite THE chapitre tant attendu et corriger par les soins de MaevaThiephaine ma béta chérie qui a adoré vos supplications. Merci a elle pour sa rapidité (3 jours, s'est un record!)*kiss*

Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 29**_

**POV de Jasper**

Je devais le faire. Je l'aimais mais je devais le quitter.

Edward était venu jusqu'à mon appart' cette nuit-là, déguisé en flic, avec la ferme intention de me faire l'amour. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait ce genre de désir, mais c'était un peu prévisible. J'avais fait découvrir le sexe à mon boyscout et aujourd'hui, je me prenais le retour de flamme en pleine gueule.

Mais il ne connaissait pas mon passé ou vraiment très peu de choses. Les quelques bribes que je lui avais lâchés ne lui avaient pas permis de deviner que, pour moi, c'était tout simplement impossible de faire ce qu'il attendait de mon corps.

Alors j'avais du prendre la décision la plus difficile de ma vie. Je devais le quitter car lui ne le ferait pas. Il préférerait s'enfoncer dans une relation foireuse où il ne serait jamais parfaitement épanoui plutôt que de rompre.

Quand je lui ai annoncé, j'avais essayé de lui expliquer que ça ne marcherait jamais lui et moi, mais voyant qu'il refusait obstinément notre séparation, je lui avais dit que j'avais envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Merde, s'il savait que cette pute de Maria passait son temps à me sucer alors que j'imaginais sa bouche à _lui_ autour de ma queue. Je n'avais toujours pas baisé avec elle à proprement parler et je n'en ressentais aucune envie. Elle me servait juste de couverture pour aider Edward à accepter notre rupture.

Le pauvre semblait si malheureux. Il avait maigrit et des cernes violacées apparaissaient sous ses beaux yeux verts. Je mourrais d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais c'était impossible et ça me tuait.

Je me prenais la tête avec tout le monde, essayant de trouver un défouloir contre ma vie de merde qui m'empêchait de vivre mon amour avec mon beau gosse. Même Emmett ne comprenait pas pourquoi je m'étais séparé d'Edward voyant combien nous étions malheureux l'un sans l'autre. Mais à lui non plus je ne pouvais pas parler de mon passé.

Le seul qui savait, c'était le docteur Cullen, le père d'Edward. Et seulement parce qu'il l'avait lu dans mon dossier médical. Il avait essayé d'aborder le sujet quand j'avais été hospitalisé après l'attaque de James, mais j'étais resté de marbre et refusais catégoriquement d'en parler.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines qu'Edward et moi avions rompu et je me lamentais toujours autant. J'étais assis à la cafétéria ce midi en train de ne pas manger un plat de pâte, Maria m'embrassant dans le cou. Elle me répugnait mais même si je n'avais pas vu Edward au lycée ce matin, je savais qu'il viendrait déjeuner ici et je devais préserver les apparences. Soudain Bella fit irruption dans la salle et se précipita à notre table en me fusillant du regard, puis me dégaina une gifle monumentale en guise de salutation.

-« Espèce de gros connard, comment tu as pu _lui _faire ça ? » Hurlait-elle, le visage baigné de larmes.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur nous évidement et attendaient ma réaction. Bien que d'habitude j'aimais le spectacle et avoir un public, je saisis Bella par le bras et la tirais vivement en dehors de la cafétéria. Immédiatement, j'allumais une cigarette pour tenter de calmer mes nerfs après l'humiliation qu'elle m'avait fait subir.

-« T'as finis ton cirque ? Je ne lui ai rien fait subir. Je t'avais dis de t'occuper de _lui _! » Gueulais-je.

Je savais que c'était lâche de reporter la faute sur Bella et qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour sortir Edward de la dépression dans laquelle JE l'avais plongé. Elle soupira et arracha ma clope de mes lèvres.

-« Il est à l'hôpital Jay. Il a fait une tentative de suicide. » Murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Elle se remit à pleurer et je la pris dans mes bras en essayant d'assimiler les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

-« Comment va-t-il ? » Lui demandais-je avec angoisse.

-« Ses parents l'ont trouvé dans sa douche, les veines tranchées, mais ils ont pus arrêter l'hémorragie avant que ça ne soit trop grave. »

-« Où est-il ? »

-« A l'hôpital de Port Angeles_. _»

Sans lui demander son avis, je lui arrachais les clefs de sa vieille Chevrolet pourrie et courus jusqu'à sa voiture.

-« Ils ne te laisseront pas entrer… » L'entendis-je gueuler.

Mais Bella ne connaissait pas mes ressources. Je fonçais vers l'hôpital autant que ce vieux tas de boue me le permettait et arrivais à la tombée de la nuit. Je me garais à l'arrache et me dirigeais vers l'accueil.

-« La chambre d'Edward Cullen ? » Demandais-je aussitôt.

-« 408. » Me répondit la secrétaire sans plus d'amabilité que moi.

Je grimpais les étages à grandes enjambées. Arrivé au quatrième, je repérais la salle de repos des internes avant de m'y engouffrer pour emprunter une blouse blanche de médecin. J'attachais mes cheveux mi-longs avec un élastique et priais pour que le subterfuge pour me vieillir marche et que personne ne me reconnaisse ou ne me pose de questions.

Il n'y avait personne devant sa chambre et je n'entendais aucun bruit en collant rapidement mon oreille à sa porte. Aussitôt, je rentrais et marquais un temps d'arrêt quand je le vis étendu sur son lit. Il dormait paisiblement, un petit filet de bave sexy au coin de la bouche. Edward était encore plus blanc que d'habitude et des tuyaux s'échappaient de ses bras. Il avait même ces trucs dans le nez dont j'ignore le nom pour l'aider à respirer. Ses deux poignets étaient bandés et je ne pus m'empêcher de le toucher pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie. Son torse se soulevait régulièrement mais il semblait si faible et si fragile. Moi qui lui avais promis de toujours le protéger, j'avais lamentablement échoué.

Une larme roula sur ma joue et je l'essuyais rapidement du revers de ma main. Mais elle fut aussitôt suivit d'une seconde, puis d'une troisième. Avant que je m'en rende compte, je pleurais, mon visage enfoui dans ses couvertures pour étouffer mes sanglots.

-« Ne pleures pas cowboy ! »

Je sursautais alors qu'il posait sa main sur ma tête tendrement.

-« Edward… »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Je l'aimais mais je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix en le quittant. Néanmoins, il méritait des explications sur mes véritables motivations.

-« Edward, je… »

-« Chut mon ange ! Laisses-moi profiter de toi encore un peu ! Tu m'as tellement manqué... »

En soupirant, je m'allongeais à coté de lui sur son lit et le berçais. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et nicha sa tête dans mon cou.

-« Ça fait bizarre de ne pas avoir tes cheveux qui caressent ma joue. » Ricana-t-il doucement.

Alors, je détachais mes boucles blondes qu'il aimait tant pour qu'il puisse jouer avec. Je savais que je ne lui rendais pas service en cédant à ses caprices et en ne le repoussant pas de suite, mais il m'avait tellement manqué à moi aussi. Mes mains glissèrent dans son dos, vers sa blouse ouverte et frôlèrent sa peau nue pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui nous parcourut tout deux.

-« Tu l'as senti n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda-t-il.

J'hochais la tête. Puis, en soupirant je me dégageais de lui.

-« Edward, je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup de temps alors laisses-moi parler, ok ? »

Il acquiesça, le visage grave.

-« Je voudrais qu'on parle de cette fameuse nuit… »

Aussitôt, il fondit en larmes.

-« Je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours pour ça Jay… » Gémit-il.

Je resserrais mon étreinte car le voir pleurer ainsi me déchirait le cœur.

-« Et pourquoi tu t'en veux bébé ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher car tu ne sais rien. »

Je me levais du lit, pris mes clopes et m'assis vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Je l'ouvris à peine pour qu'Edward n'attrape pas froid, mais suffisamment pour ne pas déclencher les alarmes de l'hosto avec ma fumée. Il se leva précautionneusement et se tint à son goutte à goutte pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à moi. Il vint s'assoir sur mes genoux et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-« Tu as perdu du poids. » Constatais-je en soupirant.

-« Un nouveau régime. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Il enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et j'allumais ma cigarette. C'était difficile de parler de _ça_, encore plus à lui, mais je devais le faire. Seulement, je n'avais pas la moindre idée par où commencer.

-« Commence par le début. » Me dit-il, faisant écho à mes pensées.

Je souris et l'embrassais sur la joue.

-« Tu as raison. Tu sais déjà que quand mes parents sont morts, l'État m'a placé dans des familles d'accueil. Quand j'ai eu 10 ans, je suis allé chez la famille Adams. En fait, elle ne s'appelait pas comme ça, mais ils avaient un nom à rallonge étranger totalement imprononçable et comme le père ressemblait à l'Oncle Fétide, j'ai trouvé que ça leur irait bien. Au début, c'était plutôt cool. Il y avait d'autres gamins comme moi placés chez eux et on s'entendait tous assez bien. La maison n'était pas très grande mais nous avions tous notre chambre et il y avait un grand jardin pour jouer. Bref, le pied quand tu as 10 ans. »

Je tirais une longue taffe, puis repris d'une voix un peu plus basse.

-« Mais les gosses ont été déplacés dans d'autres familles et je suis resté seul avec la Adam's Family. La mère était une de ces femmes soumises comme on en fait plus. Sa principale préoccupation de la journée était le diner qu'elle allait préparer pour son mari quand il rentrerait du boulot. Elle n'était pas méchante, juste un peu simplette et surtout très dévouée à son époux. Lui, était ouvrier dans une raffinerie de pétrole du sud de Dallas. Il était bourru, mais plutôt correct. Tout est partit en couille le jour où les autres gamins ont été placés ailleurs et où le père a perdu son job. Tu te doutes bien que l'État paye ces _charmantes_ familles pour les dédommager de s'occuper de sales gosses orphelins, alors moins de gamins, ça voulait aussi dire moins de fric pour les Adams. Le père a essayé de chercher un autre boulot, mais la crise économique est arrivée et ça ne l'a pas aidé. Il a commencé à boire et à taper sur sa femme. J'ai fêté mon 11ème anniversaire seul, enfermé dans ma chambre, et là les choses sont vraiment partit en live. »

Je jetais ma cigarette consumée et en pris immédiatement une seconde. Edward, était toujours sur mes genoux et caressais mes cheveux dans ma nuque en m'écoutant attentivement. J'inspirais profondément avant de reprendre mon histoire pour me donner du courage.

-« Le père rentrait saoul quasiment tous les soirs et bientôt, taper sur sa femme ne lui suffit plus. Un jour, alors que je rentrais de l'école, il m'attendait devant la maison, les orbites injectées de sang à cause de l'alcool. Il m'a attrapé par le col de ma chemise et m'a envoyé valser contre la porte du garage parce que je n'avais pas rangé ma chambre et qu'il ne fallait pas que "je me crois à l'hôtel" chez eux. Le choc fut si brutal qu'il me péta le bras. Quelques semaines plus tard, il décida de m'apprendre les bonnes manières à sa façon parce que je n'avais pas répondu assez vite « merci » quand on m'avait tendu mon assiette pour le repas du soir. Parfois, j'entends encore le son du cuir de sa ceinture fouetter contre ma peau nue... Les marques mirent plusieurs jours à ne plus saigner et encore plus longtemps à disparaître. Ce qui n'aidait pas c'est que désormais, régulièrement, il me battait jusqu'au sang. Quand il n'avait plus la force de me taper, il s'écroulait, ivre mort dans un coin de la maison jusqu'au lendemain où il recommençait le même bordel. A l'école, j'avais tellement honte, que je suis devenu un petit sauvage, n'adressant la parole à personne et agressant le peu de gens qui daignait avoir des contacts avec moi. »

Edward essuya les larmes sur ses joues du bout de ses doigts fins, mais se retint de tout commentaire. Je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissant car je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout s'il m'avait interrompu.

-« Puis, une nuit où il ne m'avait pas encore battu, il vint dans ma chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Pensant qu'il allait encore me frapper, j'ôtais déjà mon t-shirt et il prit ça comme une sorte "d'invitation"… »

Edward frémit.

-« Il m'a dit qu'il savait ce que je voulais. Il m'a balancé sur le lit et à enfoncer ma tête dans le matelas pour étouffer mes cris alors qu'il me violait. La douleur physique était horrible… »

A mon tour, je tremblais en y repensant. Edward embrassa mes lèvres tendrement.

-« Continues… » Me demanda-t-il en pleurant.

Je ravalais mes propres sanglots et poursuivis.

-« La douleur était terrible, mais ça n'était rien en comparaison à la honte que je ressentais. Je laissais cet homme me toucher sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Il prit ma passivité pour des encouragements semble-t-il car il revint régulièrement dans ma chambre après cela. Encore. Et encore. J'ai essayé de lutter, mais il était tellement fort. Son corps lourd pressé contre moi et ses énormes mains bloquant ma bouche et mes poignets… »

Je fis une pause et tira sur ma clope en essayant de chasser les images sordides qui affluaient dans ma tête.

-« Je ne sais pas si sa femme était au courant de ce que me faisait son mari, mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Puis, j'ai choppé une merde aux intestins et ils ont été obligés de m'envoyer à l'hôpital s'ils ne voulaient pas voir leur dernière source de revenus se tarir en me laissant crever. J'avais une infection et le toubib a dit que ça n'était pas normal vu mon jeune âge. Ils m'ont fait des examens et ont découvert que le type avait bousillé colon en y allant comme un malade avec mon corps. Bref, les services sociaux m'ont retiré de chez la famille Adams et le père est allé en prison. Après ça, ils m'ont placé dans d'autres familles, mais je n'ai pas eu de psy ou de toutes ces merdes pour m'aider. De toute façon, je n'en aurais surement pas voulu, j'avais bien trop honte et déjà à l'époque, j'étais bien trop fier. »

Je fis un clin d'œil à Edward pour tenter de calmer ses larmes et il me sourit timidement.

-« Par la suite, mes autres familles d'accueil n'ont pas non plus été des modèles de vertu, mais je n'ai plus jamais laissé personne s'approcher de _mon cul_. Je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à personne bébé et si je te la dit, c'est uniquement pour que tu comprennes que oui je t'aime, mais non, ça ne sera jamais possible entre nous. »

-« Jasper tu es tellement courageux mon amour. Je ne savais pas... Je te jure que je n'aurais jamais essayé de faire _ça_ si je m'étais douté de quoi que se soit. »

Il parsemait mon visage de milles baisers et je du le repousser doucement après un moment.

-« Je sais bébé. Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Il se leva de mes genoux d'un seul coup et faillit renverser sa perfusion en marchant autour de la pièce comme un possédé.

-« Pas d'importance ? Mais tu es taré, bien sûr que si s'est important. Je voulais te forcer à te faire l'amour alors que tu as été victime d'abus sexuels dans ton enfance ! »

-« Écoutes, tu ne savais pas. Et ce qui compte, c'est que tu assouvisses tes fantasmes avec quelqu'un qui peut t'aider à les réaliser. Pour ma part, c'est juste impossible. »

Il stoppa net sa ronde folle et se précipita vers moi. Il prit mon visage en coupe et me força à me noyer dans ses yeux émeraude.

-« Le plus important pour moi Jasper, ça n'est pas le sexe, c'est toi. Et je veux être avec toi ! »

-« Tu dis ça maintenant, mais moi j'ai plus d'expérience que toi et je peux te dire que le sexe est important… »

-« Important ? Oui. Mais tout ? Non. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, je ne sais même pas où nous serons l'année prochaine, mais ce que je sais c'est que je serais avec toi cowboy ! »

Et il fondit sur mes lèvres. Aussitôt, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le serrèrent fort contre mon cœur. Ma langue s'introduisit dans sa bouche et il joua avec mon piercing, m'arrachant un gémissement.

-« J'adore ce son bébé… » Dit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau avec fièvre.

Je caressais ses fesses nues grâce à l'ouverture de sa blouse quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Jasper ? » Cria le Dr Cullen, hors de lui.

A regret, je rompais notre baiser et faisais face à un Carslile passablement rouge de colère.

-« Je suis désolé docteur, je voulais simplement savoir comment allait Edward. »

-« Comment il va ? Mais à ton avis, comment va-t-il pour avoir fait une tentative de suicide ? Après que tu l'aies plaqué comme une merde et abandonné au beau milieu des bois. »

-« Ça n'est pas ce qui s'est passé doc' et vous le savez très bien. Si j'ai fait ça s'était pour le protéger. » M'énervais-je à mon tour.

-« Dégages de la chambre de mon fils ! » Hurla-t-il.

J'ôtais ma blouse blanche qui ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité pour tenter de passer inaperçu et allais partir quand Edward me retint par le bras.

-« Jasper n'ira nulle part. Je l'aime et il m'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Si tu m'avais raconté toutes ces merdes qu'il y a dans son dossier comme je t'ai supplié de le faire si souvent, rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé. »

-« Je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire Edward. C'est le dossier médical de Jasper et il est privé. »

-« Mais c'est mon petit copain ! » Gueula Edward plus fort que le toubib.

Le père et le fils s'affrontèrent du regard.

-« Je vais partir, mais je repasse te voir demain bébé, promis. N'est-ce pas docteur Cullen ? »

Il grogna un peu mais je crus distinguer un « ok » dans tous ses marmonnements.

J'embrassais une dernière fois mon magnifique boyfriend avant de quitter sa chambre.

-« Fais de beau rêves beau gosse. Je reviens vite. » Lui promis-je.

-« Tu me manques déjà cowboy. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et sortis sous le regard furieux de son père.

En rentrant chez moi à une vitesse raisonnable pour la camionnette de Bella, je me sentais soulagé d'avoir pu parler de mon passé avec mon amoureux. Edward avait compris pourquoi je ne pourrais jamais lui donner ce qu'il attendait de moi et il avait suggéré de voir où notre relation nous mènerait, sans trop nous projeter dans le futur, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Mais le docteur Cullen semblait m'en vouloir d'avoir abandonné son fils et me tenait pour responsable de sa tentative de suicide. Et bien que je sache pertinemment que c'était ma faute, j'espérais que nos relations redeviendraient plus cordiales. C'était un brave type et c'était surtout le père de mon petit copain.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Voili - voilou, la séparation des deux chéris n'aura pas trop durée en définitive :D

Ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire (pour des raisons évidentes :$) et j'espère ne pas m'en être trop mal sorti (même si plusieurs personnes avaient déviné le passé de Jasper)

Mais laissez-moi votre avis : **PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON BABY **:P


	30. Chapter 30

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

A tous ceux qui passent des examen en ce moment, je vous souhaite bonne chance et bon courage (non mais sérieux, qu'est ce que vous foutez là plutôt que de réviser? :P). Et merci à tous ceux qui me font de la pub et m'envoyent des lecteurs *smile*

Un immense merci à ma béta Maeva pour le boulot de ouf qu'elle abat ;-)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 30**_

**POV de Jasper**

Le lendemain matin, je pris livraison de la marchandise que j'attendais. J'avais un peu délaissé mon business après ma rupture avec Edward, n'ayant pas la tête à me concentrer sur mes trafics. Néanmoins, je devais reprendre les choses en mains, si je ne voulais pas voir mes clients partir à la concurrence. Une fois, ma came réceptionnée et planquée, je me dépêchais de filer à l'hôpital voir mon beau gosse.

Quand j'arrivais devant sa chambre, j'entendis des éclats de voix et me stoppai.

-« Tu savais qu'il avait un casier judiciaire ? »

Je reconnus la voix en colère du Dr Cullen.

-« Je le sais depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré. Et ça ne change rien, je l'aime ! » Répondit Edward sur le même ton que son père.

-« Écoutes chéri, je n'ai aucun problème avec ton homosexualité, mais pourquoi faut-il que tu sois amoureux de ce garçon-ci ? »

-« Il est beau, drôle, intelligent, il prend soin de moi et me protège, je pense que ça fait pas mal de raisons valables. »

J'étais toujours derrière la porte de sa chambre, n'osant pas entrer en plein milieu d'un conflit familial dont j'étais la cause.

-« Il t'a plaqué je te signale. Qui te dit qu'il ne le refera pas la semaine prochaine ? »

-« Je prend le risque ! » Affirma Edward d'une voix nette et sans appel.

Le Dr Cullen soupira et sortit en trombe de la chambre de son fils. Il me percuta au passage et me fusilla du regard. Je ne me laissais pas impressionné et soutins son regard. Sans un mot à mon attention, il se détourna de moi et partit à grandes enjambées.

Après quelques instants pour me ressaisir, je frappais doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Edward.

-« Entrez ! » Gueula-t-il, toujours en colère.

Quand il m'aperçut, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un large sourire fendit son visage.

-« Jay… ! » S'exclama-t-il en sautant du lit pour venir me prendre dans ses bras.

-« Hey, fais gaffe, tu vas renverser la pizza ! » Dis-je après l'avoir embrasser tendrement.

J'aperçus Esmée sur un siège à côté du lit d'Edward. Elle se leva et vint me saluer.

-« Bonjour Jasper, je suis heureuse de te revoir. »

-« Moi aussi madame Cullen. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je me sentis mal à l'aise face à tant de démonstration d'affection.

-« Vous êtes plus cool que votre mari à mon égard ou vous planquez votre AK47 sous votre jupe ? » Lui demandais-je pour la repousser pas trop brutalement.

-« Et bien, disons que je fais confiance au jugement d'Edward et s'il dit que tu es celui qu'il lui faut alors je le soutiens. »

J'hochais la tête, conscient de la responsabilité qui pesait sur mes épaules désormais.

-« Tu as prit à manger Jasper ? » Me demanda-t-il en réalisant enfin que je portais un carton immense dans les mains.

-« Ouais. Je me suis souvenu que la bouffe dans les hôpitaux était à chier… Heu, je veux dire vraiment pas terrible, pardon madame Cullen. »

Elle rit doucement et leva la main en l'air comme si mes écarts de langage n'avaient pas d'importances.

-« Heu… C'est sympa mon amour, mais j'ai déjà mangé. »

-« Tu plaisantes Edward, tu n'as fait que picorer dans ton assiette, on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un repas. » Intervint Esmée.

-« De toute façon, tu dois reprendre des forces et du poids. » Conclus-je sur un ton sans appel.

Il s'assit sur son lit sans me lâcher la main et me regardait avec adoration, n'osant croire que j'étais à ses côtés en ce moment précis.

-« Manges ! » Lui ordonnais-je pour le ramener à la réalité.

Il ronchonna, mais ouvrit la boite et prit une part de pizza, puis bientôt une seconde et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il l'avait finit.

-« Je vais essayer de calmer ton père Edward. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'iriez pas vous promener dans le parc de l'hôpital ? » Proposa sa mère.

Nous acquiesçâmes et elle sortit.

Aussitôt la porte fermée, je me précipitais sur ses lèvres. Edward empoigna mes cheveux et poussa un gémissement alors que je montais dans le lit à ses côtés. Mes mains devinrent baladeuses et allèrent caresser ses fesses en écartant les pans de sa blouse.

-« Jasper… » Gémit-il en me réclamant plus.

-« Chut beau gosse, on a tout le temps pour ça. »

Il soupira mais se jeta de nouveau sur ma bouche. Il força le passage de mes dents et introduisit sa douce langue au fond de ma gorge. Mon piercing caressait ses lèvres quand je me retirais doucement de lui.

-« Habilles-toi ! Hors de question que tout l'hosto matte ton petit cul avec cette blouse indécente. » Lui ordonnais-je.

Il sourit devant ma possessivité et passa un bas de jogging noir et un t-shirt. La journée était ensoleillée et c'était suffisamment rare dans l'état de Washington pour en profiter pleinement. Je pris la main d'Edward et nous sortîmes dans le jardin de l'hôpital. Il s'allongea au soleil, son magnifique visage baigné de lumière. Je me couchais à ses côtés sur le flanc, caressant son ventre amoureusement.

-« Si tu continues à me provoquer comme ça bébé, je ne promets pas de rester sage bien longtemps. » Sourit-il, les yeux clos à cause des rayons du soleil aveuglant.

-« Tu m'as tellement manqué beau gosse. » Avouais-je dans un murmure.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers moi en mettant sa main sous sa tête pour me fixer avec interrogation.

-« Comment ça je t'ai manqué ? Tu avais quand même Maria pour te "distraire"… »

Sa voix n'était pas accusatrice, juste étonnée. Je l'embrassais avant de lui répondre.

-« Maria et moi n'avons rien fait. Enfin si, elle m'a sucé et je l'ai un peu titillée de mon côté aussi, mais nous n'avons pas baisé. Et je peux te jurer qu'à chaque fois qu'elle m'a pompé, ce sont tes lèvres charnues et roses que j'imaginais autour de mon sexe. »

Je le vis porter sa main à ses parties et se réajuster.

-« Tu bandes ? » Lui demandais-je en souriant.

De magnifiques rougeurs totalement dénonciatrices apparurent sur ses joues.

-« Ouais… » Avoua-t-il.

Je le pris dans mes bras et roula au dessus de lui. Il se laissa faire alors que mon bassin ondulait naturellement au-dessus du sien, lui montrant que j'étais exactement dans la même position délicate que lui. Il passa ses longs doigts fins de pianiste sur mon visage.

-« Je t'aime Jay. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

-« Chut trésor… Moi aussi je t'aime. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir tout foiré… » Soupirais-je.

Un raclement de gorge peu discret nous sortit de notre contemplation mutuelle.

-« C'est un endroit public ici, alors évitez de vous monter dessus comme des animaux devant mes enfants. » Dit un homme petit et chauve en cachant les yeux de ses deux bambins.

-« Je vous souhaite bien du courage, les gosses, avec un père si rétrograde. C'est un endroit public comme vous l'avez dit alors j'embrasse mon petit-ami devant tout le monde si j'en ai envie. » Lui répondis-je.

Le vieux se tira sans mot dire et j'embrassais de nouveau mon beau gosse.

-« Tu ne te laisses jamais faire, toi. » Rigola-t-il après que j'ai enfin libéré ses lèvres.

-« Non, en effet. Je ne fais rien de mal. Si ça ne lui plait pas, c'est à lui de se casser, pas à moi d'arrêter de t'embrasser. »

Il se rua de nouveau sur ma bouche.

-« On devrait arrêter là avant que je ne te prenne devant tout l'hôpital beau gosse. Si ce vieux con réagit comme ça rien qu'en nous voyant nous embrasser, ça risque d'être marrant de voir ce qu'il va faire s'il nous voit faire l'amour. »

Edward rigola doucement et desserra ses bras de ma taille pour me libérer. Nous nous redressâmes un peu et j'en profitais pour ébouriffer ses cheveux en bataille.

-« Au fait, tu es venu comment aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda-t-il en posant sa tête sur mes genoux.

-« J'ai volé une bagnole. »

-« Jasper ! » S'offusqua-t-il en se redressant.

-« Je déconne. Enfin, pas tout à fait. J'ai piqué une voiture, mais c'était celle de Rosalie et je lui ai envoyé un texto quand j'étais à mi-chemin pour la prévenir, alors ça ne compte pas vraiment. »

-« T'es pas tenable ! » Soupira Edward d'un air consterné.

-« Avoues que tu aimes ça bébé… »

Il se releva et me prit dans ses bras tendrement.

-« Ok, mais c'est pas une raison pour prendre des risques inconsidérés. Tu es en liberté surveillée je te rappelle. »

-« Je sais. C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Au fait, j'ai une surprise pour toi, ne bouges pas. » Lui dis-je en courant vers la voiture de Rose.

Je pris ce dont j'avais besoin et revins tranquillement vers mon beau gosse. Je m'assis entre ses jambes et il encercla ma taille de ses bras. Mon dos reposait sur son torse fin et il mit son menton sur mon épaule. Je posais ma guitare sur mes genoux et commençais à pincer les cordes.

-« Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer bébé. » Murmura Edward dans mon cou.

-« J'ai plein de talents cachés… » Souris-je en commençant à gratter les premiers accords de Creep de Radiohead.

_When you were here before (Quand tu étais ici autrefois)_  
_Couldn't look you in the eye (Je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux)_  
_You're just like an angel (Tu as l'air d'un ange)_  
_Your skin makes me cry (Ta peau me fait pleurer)_  
_You float like a feather (Tu flottes comme une plume)_  
_In a beautiful world (Dans un monde merveilleux)_  
_And I wish I was special (Et je voudrais être spécial)_  
_You're so very special (Tu es tellement spécial)_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo (Mais je suis un salaud, je suis un raté)_  
_What the hell am I doing here? (Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?)_

_I don't belong here. (Ma place n'est pas ici)_

_I don't care if it hurts (Je m'en fous si ça fait mal)_

_I wanna have control (Je veux avoir le contrôle)_  
_I want a perfect body (Je veux un corps parfait)_  
_I want a perfect soul (Je veux une âme parfaite)_  
_I want you to notice (Je veux que tu remarques)_  
_When I'm not around (Quand je ne suis pas là)_  
_You're so very special (Tu es tellement spécial)_  
_I wish I was special (Que j'aimerais être spécial)_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo (Mais je suis un salaud, je suis un raté)_  
_What the hell am I doing here? (Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?)_

_I don't belong here. (Ma place n'est pas ici)_

Je fredonnais doucement alors qu'Edward passait ses mains sous mon t-shirt pour me caresser le ventre.

-« C'est magnifique bébé. » Dit-il, de l'émotion dans sa voix.

-« Je t'aime beau gosse. » Avouais-je avant d'enchainer avec d'autres titres de Nirvana ou d'Oasis.

Au bout d'un moment, son père vint nous trouver. Il attendit que je termine Smells Like Teen Spirit avant de parler. Les bras croisés sur le torse, son regard semblait néanmoins plus tolérant à mon encontre que lorsqu'il était sortit de la chambre de son fils tout à l'heure. Peut-être madame Cullen avait-elle réussit à plaider ma cause et mon amour ?

-« Il faut que je change tes bandages Edward. » Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Je me relevais et tendis la main vers mon petit-ami pour l'aider à se redresser. Nous suivîmes le docteur Cullen jusque dans la chambre 408 en silence. Edward était nerveux et il serrait ma main fermement.

-« Tu peux attendre dehors s'il te plait bébé ? » Me demanda-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Non, je veux être à tes côtés. » Tranchais-je.

Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit en tendant ses avant-bras à son père. Celui-ci coupa délicatement les précédents bandages et nettoya ses blessures. J'eus un haut le cœur en voyant la profondeur des entailles qu'il s'était infligées. Edward baissait la tête et fuyait mon regard. Je lui caressais le dos pour lui montrer que j'étais là et me jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais laisser une telle chose se reproduire.

Quand le docteur Cullen eut enfin terminé de lui bander les poignets, il nous laissa seuls mais me lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus disant clairement qu'il m'avait à l'œil. Alors que j'allais embrasser mon beau gosse, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

-« Entrez ! » Dit Edward, déçu d'être interrompu.

Bella, ainsi que Rose et Emmett entrèrent bruyamment. Aussitôt, la blonde se précipita sur moi.

-« Whitlock, où est mon bébé ? »

-« A côté de toi, si c'est comme ça que tu appelles Em'. Quoique que j'aurais plusieurs autres petits noms qui lui iraient mieux à te proposer. » Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil à mon ami.

-« Je parle de ma voiture ! » S'énerva Rosalie.

-« Ho, ça ! Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai pris grand soin. »

-« Tu aurais pu me demander avant de me l'emprunter. » Grogna-t-elle alors qu'Emmett la prenait dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer.

-« Mais tu m'aurais dit non. »

-« Exact. » Confirma-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-« Et au final, je l'aurais piqué quand même, j'ai donc juste gagné du temps. Point barre. » Conclus-je.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel mais je savais qu'il aimait que je n'en fasse qu'à ma tête.

-« Alors, comment vas-tu Edward ? » Demanda Bella qui semblait anormalement pâle.

-« Bien, rassures-toi. Je suis désolé de vous avoir tous fait flipper. » Marmonna mon petit-ami.

Je déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et il me sourit timidement.

-« Est-ce que les gens parlent de moi à l'école ? » Demanda-t-il, révélant enfin le motif de son malaise.

-« Tu déconnes. Ce qui occupe les ragots en ce moment, c'est de savoir pourquoi Bella "haute comme trois pommes" Swan a foutu une gifle magistrale à Jasper le bad-boy devant toute l'école ! » S'exclama Emmett.

Je ne pus me retenir de grogner alors qu'Edward ouvrait de grands yeux incrédules.

-« Tu as frappé mon homme ? »

-« Ben oui… Mais il l'avait cherché ! » Se défendit Bella.

-« Merde, j'aurais bien voulu voir ça. » Rigola Edward.

Je le fusillais du regard et il me sourit. Las de voir la tournure que prenait la conversation, je me relevais du lit pour fumer une clope à la fenêtre pendant qu'Emmett m'enfonçait en disant combien j'avais été rouge de honte après la gifle. Apparemment, toute l'école spéculait sur le motif de notre altercation. La plupart des élèves pensaient que j'avais trompé Maria avec Bella et que je l'avais ensuite jeté comme une merde. L'ancien moi ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était une possibilité qui aurait en effet très bien pu se réaliser si je n'étais pas amoureux de mon beau gosse. Personne n'était au courant de la tentative de suicide d'Edward à part Bella, Em', Rose et moi, et cela le soulagea grandement.

-« Est-ce que tu vas venir au match demain ? » Lui demanda Rosalie.

Il se tourna vers moi et je jetais ma cigarette par la fenêtre.

-« Viens ! » Me contentais-je de dire en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin charmeur.

-« Ok. Je vais tâcher d'arranger ça. »

Il attrapa mon t-shirt et me força à l'embrasser, ce que je ne me fis pas prier pour faire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je me fais un peu de pub aussi... J'ai créer un blog alors si ça vous dis d'aller y faire un tour, rendez-vous sur

www . hell71fanfic . skyrock . com

(sans les espaces évidemment, adresse aussi dispo sur mon profil...)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Je suis ENFIN en vacance, et FUCK, ça fait du bien (j'étais en train d'imaginer un plan machiavélique histoire de faire passer le massacre de mon boss pour un accident (genre la tronçonneuse qui dérape et qui le découpe en charpis, puis qui se nettoye toute seule et va se ranger tranquillement dans son atelier... Humm... Mauvais plan... VOUS VOYEZ BIEN QUE J'AI BESOIN DE VACANCE!)).

Je vais tacher de bosser sur les bonus de Rainbow Warriors promis (pour ceux qui ont reçu une alerte, mais qui n'ont pas pu l'ouvrir, s'était juste une mise au point concernant les premiers chapitres qui sont désormais dispo sur mon blog (lien sur mon profil)), mais je vais aussi profiter du soleil (ben oui, j'suis pas un vampire moi!).

Bref, j'suis sur que vous vous en taper de ma life, mais s'était une sorte de _fascinante _introduction pour vous souhaitez de BONNES VACANCES A TOUS et aussi un bon visionnage d'Eclipse :P

Merci infiniment à Maeva pour son travail de béta (je l'ai réquisitionnée même pendant les vacances, je suis vraiment une auteure sadique, je sais, mais s'est pour votre plus grande joie avouez... xD)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 31**_

**POV d'Edward**

J'eus plus de facilité que ce que je pensais à convaincre mon père de me laisser aller au match de football avec Jasper. Mais lorsque ce dernier m'envoya un texto, je me demandais comment présenter les choses à mes parents.

**Arranges-toi pour dormir chez moi ce soir. J'ai trop besoin de toi beau gosse… Je t'aime. J**

Comment dire non à un SMS comme ça ? En plus, j'en mourrais bien trop d'envie pour manquer cette opportunité de passé la nuit avec Jay.

J'étais rentré de l'hôpital ce matin et je devais reprendre les cours au lycée dès le lendemain matin. Ma mère était dans la cuisine et préparait le repas de ce midi pendant que mon père lisait le journal.

-« Hum hum… »

Ils levèrent les yeux vers moi.

-« Heu… Je sais que vous allez flipper et gueuler, mais je tenais juste à vous avertir que je resterais dormir chez Jasper cette nuit. Il me l'a demandé et je veux y aller, alors essayer d'être juste heureux pour moi, ok ? »

Je regardais fixement le sol, n'osant affronter les yeux humides de ma mère et ceux réprobateurs de mon père.

-« Ok. Ne soyez pas en retard à l'école demain matin. » Me lança mon père en tournant la page de son journal.

Je relevais la tête, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris la réponse qu'il m'avait donné. Il évitait soigneusement mon regard alors que ma mère me fit un clin d'œil complice. Je lui souris et la pris dans mes bras pour la remercier d'avoir amadoué mon père.

Après le repas avalé rapidement, je rassemblais quelques affaires et filais chercher Jasper. Comme toujours, il m'attendait au pied de son immeuble en train de fumer une cigarette, déjà habillé pour le match. Il sauta dans la voiture et se rua sur mes lèvres. Aussitôt, je lâchais le volant pour passer mes doigts dans ses boucles dorées et ouvris la bouche quand il m'en demanda l'entrée. Sa langue dansa contre la mienne, son piercing tapant parfois contre mes dents.

-« Tu as pu t'arranger pour ce soir ? » Me demanda-t-il soudain avec inquiétude.

-« Ouais, no problemo ! »

Il me sourit et s'installa aussi confortablement que son équipement de foot le lui permettait. Arrivé sur le terrain, les tribunes étaient déjà bondées. Le soleil brillant assez peu souvent à Forks, les quelques fois où il se montrait, comme aujourd'hui, les habitants de la région ne se faisaient pas prier pour sortir de chez eux.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient déjà là, et nous accueillirent chaleureusement. Les garçons parlèrent tactique de jeu et stratégie alors que Rose me demandait quel gloss mettait le mieux en valeur ses lèvres.

-« Heu… Aucune idée Rosalie. » Avouais-je.

-« Tu es gay pourtant. Je croyais que tous les gays avaient un sens aigu de la mode. » Dit-elle, déçue.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant tant de stéréotypes quand Bella nous rejoignit accompagnée d'un ami.

-« Salut tout le monde. Je vous présente mon meilleur ami, Jacob. Jacob, voici tout le monde. » Annonça-t-elle.

C'était un jeune garçon à la peau mâte, les cheveux brun coupés courts et les yeux sombres perçants dissimulés par des lunettes à grosses montures noires imposantes. Il était immense et semblait embarrassé par sa large corpulence parce qu'il se tenait les épaules rentrées, comme s'il voulait volontairement se vouter pour paraitre moins grand.

-« Salut mec, je suis Jasper. » Dit mon petit ami en lui tendant la main.

Jacob rougit en la serrant et baissa les yeux.

-« Merde, t'as avalé ta langue ? » Le taquina-t-il après que le type ne lui ai toujours pas dit bonjour et se contentait de le fixer bouche-bée sans relâcher sa main.

-« Arrêtes de l'emmerder Whitlock, tu impressionnes juste ce garçon. » Intervins Rosalie.

-« Ouais, je sais, j'ai cet effet sur pas mal de gens… » Frima Jasper en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Le pauvre Jacob était rouge cramoisi quand Emmett et Jay partirent s'échauffer avec leur équipe. Bella et Jacob prirent placent dans les gradins alors que j'allais m'occuper des équipements pour l'équipe.

-« Si on gagne ce match les mecs, on sera en tête du championnat régional et on participera au tournois national. C'est une chance à ne pas louper. L'équipe de Seattle est peut-être plus expérimenter que la notre, mais ils n'ont pas notre motivation, ni notre détermination. Pour les loups de Forks, ahouuuuuu ! » Hurla Emmett, aussitôt suivi par le reste de l'équipe.

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain avec fière allure et marquèrent le premier essai dès la seconde minute de jeu grâce à une percée de Jay. Puis Emmett transperça la défense adverse et transforma une pénalité. Nos adversaires semblaient comme tétanisés. A la mi-temps, les Loups de Forks menaient par 10 points d'avance sur Seattle.

Avec le beau temps, les garçons ne rentrèrent pas au vestiaire et ils étaient tellement excités qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie, c'était d'y retourner.

-« Tu m'as vu Edward botter le cul de ces connards ? » Me demanda fièrement Jasper en ôtant son casque.

-« Oui bébé, tu étais magnifique. » L'encourageais-je à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il prit une bouteille d'eau et me fit un clin d'œil avant d'en avaler plusieurs gorgées. L'eau débordait de sa bouche sensuelle et coulait dans son cou. Instantanément, je devins dur à le regarder boire ainsi.

Bella et Jacob nous rejoignirent ensuite.

-« Alors Jake, tu apprécies le match ? » Lui demanda Jasper.

Ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête en regardant mon cowboy avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

-« Bella m'a dit que tu allais à l'école de la réserve et que tu faisais partie du club d'échec. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Edward, c'est un vrai geek lui aussi. » Plaisanta-t-il.

-« Hey ! Je ne suis pas un geek ! » Râlais-je, faussement vexé.

-« Il n'y a pas de mal à être différent des autres. Refuser de suivre le troupeau de moutons fais de toi une personne à part entière. » Répondit Jasper avec un petit sourire en coin à l'attention de Jacob dont les joues s'empourprèrent de nouveau. « Bon, et comment est-ce que vous m'avez trouvé, alors ? Je pense que ma côte de popularité à sérieusement baissée depuis que j'ai largué Maria avec un MMS de moi au milieu d'autres nanas à moitié à poil. »

C'était une façon tellement Jasperienne de dire qu'il avait quitté sa pouf pour moi.

-« Et comment as-tu prise cette photo, Don Juan ? » Lui demandais-je innocemment.

-« J'ai été aux putes. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux ronds et Jacob faillit s'étouffer avec son Coca.

-« J'déconne ! J'ai raccompagné Rosalie après son cours de danse pour me faire pardonner de lui avoir _emprunté_ sa bagnole et j'en ai profité pour faire une petite photo au milieu de ses copines danseuses. »

Je poussais un ouf de soulagement inconscient.

-« Alors Jake, t'as toujours pas répondu, tu m'as trouvé comment ? » insista Jay.

-« Il faut toujours lui dire que c'est le meilleur ou bien il pique des crises de nerfs terribles. » Rigola Emmett en arrivant dans son dos.

-« Tu étais incroyable Jasper ! Absolument parfait ! » Répondit Jacob avec un enthousiasme non feint et les yeux brillants d'admiration.

-« Et bien voilà quelqu'un d'impartial et de franc. » Explosa de rire Bella.

-« Encore un totalement ébloui par ce trou du cul. Je comprends vraiment pas ce qu'ils te trouvent tous… » Grogna Emmett, jaloux.

Jay leva les épaules en me regardant comme pour me dire qu'il n'y était pour rien si Jake craquait complètement sur lui et repartit sur le terrain pour la seconde mi-temps.

-« Jacob… » L'appelais-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les gradins.

Je lui courais après et le bloqua sous les tribunes. Le type était grand et je n'avais pas vraiment de force mais j'avais une grande détermination à protéger mon amoureux fraichement retrouvé. Je saisis Jake par le cou et le força à me regarder dans les yeux.

-« Il est à moi ! » Articulais-je.

-« Quoi ? » Bredouilla-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-« Jay est à moi alors tu ne t'approches pas de lui. Tu ne le regardes pas. Tu ne fantasmes même pas sur lui. Tu ne fais rien. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Le pauvre bougre secoua la tête, visiblement déçu alors que je le fusillais toujours du regard.

-« Dégages ! » Lui ordonnais-je enfin.

Et je repartis suivre la seconde partie du match sur le banc de touche. Notre équipe était toujours la plus combattive et la plus assaillante. Jasper et Emmett formaient un duo gagnant réduisant tout sur leur passage. La victoire ne nous échappa pas et nous gagnâmes avec 26 points d'avances. A la fin du match, Jay me sauta dessus comme il en avait l'habitude désormais, aussitôt suivi de toute l'équipe. A bout de souffle, ils se relevèrent enfin pour me laisser respirer.

Emmett et Jasper rigolaient ensemble en reparlant des plus belles actions du match quand un type maigrichon vint les interrompre.

-« Vous êtes Jasper Whitlock ? »

-« Qui le demande ? » Le toisa Jay.

-« Je m'appelle Jenks. Je suis recruteur pour l'équipe universitaire de San Francisco. Je vous ai vu jouer tous les deux aujourd'hui et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous êtes de sacrés joueurs. Est-ce que ça vous dirait de faire vos études en Californie ? » Proposa le type.

Emmett sauta pratiquement dans les bras de Jenks alors que Jasper restait en retrait. Je m'approchais de lui pour lui tendre une bouteille d'eau. Il me remercia avec un petit sourire, en but une gorgée avant de la balancer plus loin. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et me fit un signe de tête indiquant qu'il souhaitait s'éclipser.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jay ? » L'interrogeais-je aussitôt. « C'est une super opportunité. Tu vas pouvoir continuer tes études. Je suis sûr que tu peux même décrocher une bourse. »

-« Votre ami a raison Jasper. Notre université accorde des bourses pour certaines personnes avec un don dans différents domaines comme la musique ou le sport. Je suis sur que je peux interagir en votre faveur si vous décidez de nous rejoindre. »

Jay alluma une clope, ce qui sembla surprendre Jenks.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me voulez tellement ? » Dit enfin Jasper.

-« Parce que vous avez du talent, tout simplement. »

-« Écoutez, vous êtes sympa et je suis sûr qu'Emmett fera des merveilles pour votre équipe, mais je ne pense pas être la recrue idéale. »

-« Laissez-moi en décider. » Sourit le recruteur.

-« Je fume beaucoup. Je bois beaucoup. Et je baise beaucoup. Je crois que ce sont des choses plutôt inconcevables avec la vie de sportif de haut niveau à laquelle vous me destinez. »

-« Je ne vous promets rien Jasper. Je vous donne juste une chance. Mais après vos études, rien ne vous oblige à devenir pro. D'ailleurs rien ne vous le garantit non plus. Vous êtes doué mais il y en a des centaines, voir des milliers de jeunes, tout aussi prometteurs que vous. Ce que je vous offre ce sont des études universitaires payées en contre partie de quelques matchs de football. »

Jasper tira une dernière taf sur sa clope avant de la balancer.

-« Je vais y réfléchir. » Conclut-il.

-« Je vous laisse ma carte. » Termina Jenks.

Emmett s'en saisit avidement alors que Jasper traçait déjà vers la Volvo. Je pris donc la carte du recruteur et le remerciais en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop vexé par l'attitude effronté de mon cowboy, puis je courus le rejoindre. Il discutait avec Bella et ce merdeux de Jacob.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Jake pour qu'il refuse de répondre à la moindre de mes questions et de me regarder dans les yeux ? » Me demanda Jay avec un sourire en coin, signe qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-« Je l'ai simplement mis en garde de ne pas t'approcher. Que tu étais à moi et que ça n'était pas la peine qu'il se fasse de films. » Grognais-je.

-« Ho je vois… Désolé Jake, mais mon boy-scout a raison, je lui appartiens corps et âme. »

Il passa la main dans les cheveux de Jacob pour les ébouriffer et je le fusillais du regard pour ce geste d'affection. Jasper se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-« Je viens de lui confirmer que j'étais avec toi et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça change, alors ne boudes pas si je le réconforte un peu. Le pauvre gosse est franchement déçu, et ça se comprend, il rate le coup du siècle… »

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que Jay riait bêtement pendant que Jacob aurait voulu s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre vu la teinte cramoisie de ses joues. Je démarrais la voiture et dit au revoir à Bella qui réconfortait un peu son ami. Jasper grimpa à mes côtés et me fit ce petit sourire en coin auquel je ne résiste pas.

-« Je t'aime beau gosse et j'ai hâte d'arriver à l'appart' pour te le prouver... »

J'enclenchais la première et filais dans un crissement de pneus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	32. Chapter 32

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Thank you soooooooooooooooo much à Maéva, ma béta chérie, pour ses corrections malgré ces températures caniculaires...

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 32**_

**POV d'Edward**

Je mis moins de 10 minutes pour arriver chez Jasper mais le chemin me parut incroyablement long. Jay ne cessait de me dire d'accélérer et de passer ses mains sur mon entre-jambe douloureusement dure depuis le début de l'après-midi. À peine avais-je coupé le contact que je me précipitais dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres m'avaient bien trop manquées ! Il ne parut pas surpris par mes assauts et approfondit aussitôt notre baiser. Sa langue au goût de miel sucré caressa tendrement la mienne, alors que les mains de mon petit-ami frottaient toujours ma bite en feu. Je gémis quand il me repoussa, les yeux noirs de désir.

-« Montes ! Vite ! » Se contenta-t-il de me dire.

Nous fonçâmes vers son appartement. L'ascenseur mettant trop de temps à arriver, Jay me prit la main et monta les 4 étages à pieds en me tirant derrière lui. Essoufflés, nous arrivâmes enfin devant sa porte et je me frottais de manière indécente à son corps torride pour qu'il se dépêche d'ouvrir. Il grogna en ne trouvant pas la bonne clef et je souris. Mon cowboy était tout aussi excité que moi, pas de doute !

Une fois à l'intérieur, il me plaqua contre la porte d'entrée et se rua sur ma bouche. Jay mordilla ma lèvre inférieure et passa langoureusement son piercing. Je voulu agripper ses fesses mais il enferma mes poignets dans l'étau de ses mains fermes. Aussitôt, je gémis de douleur et il se recula.

-« Je suis désolé bébé. Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? » Me demanda-t-il, consterné.

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les ébouriffer.

-« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et si tu allais prendre ta douche, qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses… »

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin charmeur et me prit la main.

-« Tu me rejoins sous l'eau ? » Me proposa-t-il, les yeux toujours brillants d'excitation.

-« Heu… Je… Je n'ai pas le droit de mouiller mes bandages… Désolé… » Répondis-je, gêné.

Il me caressa la joue et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de filer sous la douche en me promettant de vite revenir. Je soupirais de frustration, mais étant responsable de cette situation, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Je n'étais pas revenu chez Jay depuis le soir où je m'étais déguisé en flic et force était de constater que l'appartement était dans un état épouvantable. J'entendis l'eau commencer à couler et en profitait pour faire un peu de rangement dans ce taudis. Rapidement, je fis la vaisselle accumulée dans l'évier, nettoyais la cuisine et le salon, rangeais le fouillis. Soudain deux bras puissants encerclèrent ma taille.

-« Je ne t'ai pas amené chez moi pour que tu joues les femmes de ménages. » Roucoula-t-il dans mon cou de sa voix trainante, so sexy.

Je me retournais pour admirer mon Apollon aux cheveux mouillés et au corps nu toujours humide de sa douche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me lécher les lèvres. Mon érection douloureuse se rappela à mon bon souvenir en tapant contre mon ventre. Jasper retira la serviette qui couvrait ses fesses et la balança sur le canapé avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour me porter dans sa chambre. Délicatement, il m'allongea sur le lit et me regarda sans dire un mot.

-« Tu es magnifique. » Dit-il après un long moment.

J'admirais son corps splendide, finement sculpté et je sentis mes joues rougirent à ses paroles. Aussitôt, il se mit à califourchon sur mes hanches et m'ôta mon t-shirt. J'étais un peu gêné à cause de mes bandages mais aussi parce que j'avais perdu du poids et je n'étais plus vraiment aussi musclé que dans ses souvenirs. Jay passa ses longs doigts fins sur mes joues en feu pour me rassurer.

-« Je t'aime beau gosse et tu es absolument canon. »

Et ces simples mots me firent oublier tous mes doutes. Je roulais sur le corps nu de mon cowboy et quittais rapidement mon jeans et mon boxer. Ma peau laiteuse frottait contre la sienne, bronzée et toujours chaude, de gars du sud. Mes mains fourragèrent dans ses boucles blondes humides tandis qu'il empoignait mes fesses nues. Alors que nous nous embrassions avec passion, je me mis à bouger mon bassin pour frotter mon érection douloureuse contre son sexe. La friction était plus qu'agréable, elle était salvatrice. Mais j'avais besoin de plus.

Soudain, Jasper me retourna pour s'allonger sur mon corps, un méchant sourire sexy accroché à son beau visage.

-« Je vois que tu es tout aussi excité que moi beau gosse. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'essayer quelque chose d'un peu différent ? »

Sans attendre plus d'explication, j'acquiesçais.

-« Ok. Alors ne bouges pas bébé… »

Puis, il se dégagea de moi et mon corps fut aussitôt en manque de lui. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand il mit ses mains à côtés de mes hanches et ses genoux de chaque côtés de mon visage, me donnant ainsi une vue magnifique sur ses boules et son sexe fièrement dressé.

-« Suces-moi ! » M'ordonna Jasper, la voix emplie de désir.

Je ne me fis pas prier et pris sa bite dans ma main pour l'apporter vers ma bouche. Je léchais un peu la tête avant de la sucer doucement, puis de l'avaler complètement. Jay gémit et fit courir ses doigts sur ma queue. Il me branla quelques instants avant de me prendre dans sa belle petite bouche chaude et humide. Mon dos s'arqua sous la vague de plaisir qui me submergea à ce moment là.

-« Ho mon dieu Jay ! » Fut tout ce que je pus articuler.

Mais je repris rapidement sa bite dans ma bouche. J'avais envie de lui, de son sperme et de tout ce qu'il voudrait bien me donner. Il baissa un peu son bassin pour faciliter mes mouvements alors que j'aspirais toujours plus fort. Je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, l'excitation de nos retrouvailles et l'expérience de ce petit 69 exacerbant mon plaisir. Jasper aussi tremblait et gémissait fortement contre ma queue. Son piercing titillait cette zone située sous mon gland qu'il savait particulièrement sensible pour moi et je creusais alors mes joues pour le sucer plus fort. J'avalais son sexe avidement au fond de ma gorge quand je ne puis plus me retenir, mon éjaculation entrainant la sienne. Je retrouvais le gout salé de son sperme avec un bonheur incommensurable.

Puis, il se coucha sur le flanc, remettant son visage à côté du mien.

-« Alors ? » Me demanda-t-il avec toujours ce petit sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

-« C'était… Waouh ! » Soufflais-je pour toute réponse.

Il rit doucement.

-« Ouais, je trouve aussi. »

Puis, Jasper mit sa tête sur ma poitrine et me caressa le ventre. Tout en récupérant ma respiration, je constatais que la chambre était le seul endroit de l'appartement de Jay à peu près rangé. A coté de la table de nuit, la guitare qu'il avait emmenée à l'hôpital ce week-end trônait.

-« Depuis quand tu as une guitare ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Un client ne pouvait pas me payer, alors il me l'a vendu contre quelques grammes d'herbes. »

-« Et tu as appris à en jouer il y a longtemps ? »

-« Hum… Un été, je me suis cassé la jambe et comme je ne pouvais pas vraiment bouger de la maison de ma famille d'accueil, j'ai piqué la guitare d'un des autres mômes et j'ai essayé de gratter quelques notes. »

-« Joues-moi quelque chose. » Lui demandais-je avec empressement.

Il releva la tête vers moi.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

-« Peu importe, mais chantes aussi. Tu sais que j'adore ton accent et ta voix bébé. »

Je lui embrassais le front alors qu'il prenait sa guitare. Il réfléchit quelques instants en grattant des accords au hasard avant de se décider pour une chanson. Il me regarda avec des yeux pétillants de malice et ce sourire provocateur dont il avait le secret, puis commença :

_I kissed a girl I liked it (J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça)_*****  
_The taste of her cherry chapstick (Le goût de son gloss à la cerise)_  
_I kissed a girl just to try it (J'ai embrassé une fille juste pour essayer)_  
_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it (J'espère que mon petit copain ne m'en veut pas)_

Je lui envoyais un oreiller en plein visage et il explosa de rire.

-« Connard ! » Lui lançais-je.

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me tira jusqu'à sa bouche sensuelle pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Jasper savait exactement comment me calmer.

-« Ok, pas ce genre de chanson alors. Et que dirais tu de celle-ci… »

_So lately, been wondering (Si tard, je me suis demandé)_******  
_Who will be there to take my place (Qui sera là pour prendre ma place)_  
_When I'm gone you'll need love (Une fois que je serais parti tu auras besoin d'amour)_  
_To light the shadows on your face (Pour illuminer les ombres de ton visage)_  
_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all (Si une vague immense devait tomber, elle tomberait sur nous tous)_  
_Then between the sand and stone (Et entre le sable et la pierre)_  
_Could you make it on your own (Pourrais tu t'en sortir seul?)_

_If I could, then I would (Si je pouvais, alors je le ferais)_  
_I'll go wherever you will go (J'irais partout où tu iras)_  
_Way up high or down low (Loin vers le ciel, ou lentement vers le sol)_  
_I'll go wherever you will go (J'irais partout où tu iras)_

_And maybe, I'll find out (Et peut être que j'y parviendrais)_  
_A way to make it back someday (Le moyen pour y arriver à nouveau)_  
_To watch you, to guide you (Pour te regarder, te guider)_  
_Through the darkest of your days (À travers les plus sombres de tes jours.)_  
_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all (Si une vague immense devait tomber, elle tomberait sur nous tous)_  
_Then I hope there's someone out there (Et bien, j'espère qu'il y'a quelqu'un, dehors)_  
_Who can bring me back to you (Qui peut me ramener à toi)_

_If I could, then I would (Si je pouvais, alors je le ferais)_  
_I'll go wherever you will go (J'irais partout où tu iras)_  
_Way up high or down low (Loin vers le ciel, ou lentement vers le sol)_  
_I'll go wherever you will go (J'irais partout où tu iras)_

Jasper finit sa chanson en versant une larme, mais l'essuya avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste en sa direction.

-« Je suis désolé bébé… Pour tout ! » Murmura-t-il.

Je pris sa guitare et la posa au sol, puis je l'allongeais à mes côtés, mes jambes s'emmêlant dans les siennes. Il caressa mon dos nu alors que j'embrassais son torse imberbe de petits baisers mouillés. Il culpabilisait de m'avoir quitté et se sentait responsable de ma tentative de suicide. Mais je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi lui dire pour qu'il se sente mieux alors je décidais de changer de sujet.

-« Au fait, pourquoi tu as envoyé chier le recruteur de l'université de San Francisco? » Lui demandais-je avec une réelle curiosité.

Il remua légèrement.

-« Je veux être avec toi l'année prochaine et je ne pense pas que t'obliger à aller dans cette fac de seconde zone soit un bon choix pour quelqu'un comme toi qui peut viser n'importe quelle université de l'Ivy League. »

-« Tu es dur avec San Francisco, leur fac a une très bonne réputation. Et puis, je m'en fiche d'aller dans une université prestigieuse, je veux juste être avec toi. »

-« Est-ce que tu as réfléchi aux études que tu feras l'année prochaine? » Me demanda-t-il en me prenant totalement par surprise.

-« Et bien… Je pensais faire médecine comme mon père. Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, mais ça ne s'est imposé à moi que quand j'ai été hospitalisé. » Avouais-je dans un murmure.

-« Je te vois bien en toubib, c'est donc tout réfléchi, il te faut une bonne université. »

Je soupirais et me levais pour aller chercher son MacBook Air. Jay râla de me voir partir ne serais-ce que quelques secondes et cela me fit sourire.

-« Regardes ! »

Je lui tendis l'ordinateur allumé sur le site du campus rutilant de San Francisco. Après quelques minutes, il reconnut que l'endroit n'était « pas trop mal » selon ses propres mots. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-« C'est une chance pour toi bébé. Tu peux faire des études ! Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ce que tu allais faire plus tard ou penses-tu faire carrière dans le trafic de drogue indéfiniment ? »

Il fut surpris par mon ton cassant mais ne sembla pas trop énervé.

-« Et bien, si tu deviens médecin, je me vois bien en desperate househusband. » Rigola-t-il.

-« Ouais et bien, vu comment tu tiens ton minuscule studio, je ne t'imagine pas vraiment dans ce rôle. En plus, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être un mec entretenu ? »

Il soupira.

-« Si je pouvais faire des études, je ferais certainement un truc de psycho. Je serais un de ces psy pour ado en difficultés super cool genre Robin Williams dans Will Hunting, mais en beaucoup plus sexy. »

Jasper passa la main dans ses cheveux et me fit un clin d'œil.

-« Ça serait génial bébé ! Alors pourquoi tu refuses l'opportunité que t'offre monsieur Jenks ? »

Il soupira encore.

-« Ce n'est pas si simple. Il me propose une sorte de marché mais c'est du donnant-donnant. Je dois jouer au football pour leur équipe universitaire. A Forks, Emmett est à la fois le coach, le capitaine et un ami. Il accepte tous mes petits caprices, mais je ne pense pas qu'on me laisse autant de liberté à San Francisco. »

Je voyais maintenant là où il voulait en venir. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans un vestiaire plein de mecs qui reluqueraient ses cicatrices qu'il considérait comme des marques de faiblesse et il détestait toujours autant devoir respecter les ordres de qui que ce soit.

-« En plus, je pensais qu'à l'université, on pourrait être ensemble devant tout le monde, mais si je suis dans une équipe de football, ça sera même pas la peine d'y songer. »

Je me retournais sur son ventre pour le fusiller du regard.

-« Non mais tu t'écoutes un peu parler ? Je te signale que s'il y a bien une ville où l'homosexualité est plus que bienvenue, c'est San Francisco… »

-« Mettre des drapeaux arc-en-ciel aux fenêtres ça ne veut rien dire… » Me coupa-t-il mais je l'ignorais volontairement.

-« …Et je croyais que Jasper Whitlock n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ne se laissait dicter sa conduite par personne! »

Il grogna et me retourna sur le dos.

-« Tu veux passer la nuit à parler d'un éventuel futur ou tu préfères vivre le moment présent? Je suis sûr qu'un petit génie comme toi a fait du latin ou au moins comprend ce que veux dire Carpe Diem… »

Jasper m'embrassa avec fougue et rapidement, je ne pensais plus du tout à notre conversation. Ce petit con savait très bien comment s'y prendre avec moi quand il voulait changer de sujet. Mais je rendis vite les armes quand il se mit à frotter mon sexe avec sa main.

-« Toujours si réactif bébé… » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix quand il constata que j'étais déjà dur pour lui.

Lentement, mes mains descendirent de ses épaules vers ses fesses rebondies. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mon sexe et il commença à me branler mais j'avais besoin de plus.

-« Fais-moi l'amour cowboy… Je veux te sentir au fond de moi… » Le suppliais-je.

Jay avala difficilement sa salive, puis reprit contenance et me fit son petit sourire en coin craquant. Il tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et en sortit une capote ainsi que la bouteille de lubrifiant.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et mes hanches remuèrent d'elles-même contre son bassin. Toujours allongé sur moi, il fit parcourir son piercing froid le long de ma mâchoire et descendit vers mes tétons. Pendant qu'il en pinçait un avec ses doigts, il titilla l'autre avec le bout de sa langue. Ils durcirent tous deux immédiatement. Puis, il se redressa et mit ses genoux entre mes cuisses. Son regard bleu océan ne lâchait pas mes prunelles quand il mit le préservatif sur sa bite.

Il versa une grande quantité de lubrifiant dans sa main et enfonça ses longs doigts fins dans mon anus. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

-« Plus bébé… » Gémis-je.

Jasper devait être aussi excité que moi car quand il poussa son sexe dans mon cul, il ne prit pas le même temps que d'habitude pour laisser à mon rectum la possibilité de s'adapter. Cela fut un peu douloureux mais je ne lui montrais pas. Rapidement cependant, mon corps s'habitua à Jasper et le plaisir qu'il me procura m'aida à me détendre. Il grogna et mit ses mains autour de ma taille pour s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément en moi. Sa bite tapa fort contre ma prostate et m'arracha un petit cri de jouissance. Jasper sourit de satisfaction et refit le même mouvement encore. Et encore. Et encore...

Mon sexe était si dur et si douloureux que je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans ma main pour me soulager. Mais après quelques va-et-vient, Jasper me frappa :

-« Ôte tes pattes de ma propriété. » Gémit-il.

Je lui obéis mais cela fut très déplaisant. Il me pénétrait toujours brutalement, les yeux mi-clos par le plaisir alors que j'étais au bord de l'explosion. Mes talons s'enfoncèrent dans ses fesses alors que mon corps tremblait.

-« Jay… S'il te plait… »

J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il me fasse jouir, mais il s'obstinait, son sourire vicieux toujours accroché à son beau visage.

-« S'il te plait… »

Il accéda enfin à ma requête quand son corps frissonna, proche de l'orgasme. À peine avait-il fait deux aller-retours sur ma bite avec sa main que je me rependis sur mon ventre.

-« Putain, oui… » Explosa à son tour Jasper tout de suite après moi.

Il s'écroula sur mon torse et j'enroulais immédiatement mes doigts dans ses boucles blondes.

-« Hum… Si c'est ton moyen pour changer de conversation, je crois qu'on va souvent reparler de cette idée de fac à San Francisco. » Le taquinais-je.

* * *

*** **_I Kissed a Girl _de Katy Perry

****** _Wherever You Will Go _de The Calling

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre (assez citronné ^^) de retrouvaille vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	33. Chapter 33

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Et encore et toujours un immense MERCI à ma béta reader MaevaThiephaine à qui je souhaite un Happy Birthday en retard !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 33**_

**POV d'Edward**

Je sentais ses mains frôler mon corps nu et ses lèvres en feu brûler ma peau avec ses baisers.

-« Réveilles-toi bébé… » Murmura la voix enchanteresse d'un ange à mon oreille.

Aussitôt, je grognais et refusais d'ouvrir les yeux.

-« Je fais le plus merveilleux des rêves. Hors de question de me lever maintenant. » Répondis-je.

Je reconnus la voix de mon ange rigoler doucement pendant qu'il roulait au dessus de moi. Il pressa son érection matinale contre mon ventre et commença à remuer les hanches.

-« Quel genre de rêves peut bien faire un boy-scout comme toi ? Certainement pas le même genre que moi qui oscille entre porno et SM soft… »

Je gémis en écoutant sa voix suave qui me berçait. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne et mes mains trouvèrent automatiquement le chemin de ses cheveux. Je tirais violemment dessus pour le forcer à se dégager et ouvrais enfin les yeux pour découvrir mon cowboy, le regard noir de désir et un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

Je le renversais et me mettais sur lui afin de me frotter à lui. Il se laissa dominer sans lutter et agrippa mon cul. Il appuya si fort que j'avais du mal à bouger mon bassin mais la friction était tellement salvatrice que le peu de mouvement que je faisais nous faisait pousser de profonds soupirs.

Il me repoussa enfin et m'allongea sur le flanc à ses côtés. Ma bouche était irrévocablement attirée par son sexe humide du liquide pré éjaculatoire, mais Jay stoppa mes envies d'un baiser fougueux.

-« Touches-moi! » M'ordonna-t-il dans un souffle.

Mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa bite fièrement tendue et je me mis à le branler. Tout d'abord doucement, mes va-et-vient se contentant de l'émoustiller. Puis, plus fortement, ma poigne serra sa queue longue et épaisse.

-« Encore… » Gémissait-il inlassablement.

Il attrapa mon sexe définitivement frustré de son manque d'attention et joua avec la tête en faisant rouler son pouce.

-« Jasper… » Parvins-je à articuler, comme une supplication pour qu'il me donne plus.

Il se contenta de sourire et roula de nouveau sur mon corps. Ses mains lâchèrent ma bite pour me saisir par les épaules et il les griffa légèrement en me mordillant le cou. Alors que nos érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre dans une béatitude bientôt totale, sa bouche suça ma peau pour me marquer.

-« Je suis à toi Jay. »

Il grogna et accéléra les mouvements de ses hanches. Toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite, ma bite allait exploser dans peu de temps. J'eus à peine l'occasion de caresser ses belles fesses rondes que Jasper éjacula puissamment contre mon ventre. Sans cesser de bouger au dessus de moi, je le rejoignis dans l'extase.

Sa tête reposa sur mon épaule et mes doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses boucles blondes pendant que nos respirations reprenaient un rythme normal.

-« Est-ce que ça ressemblait à ton rêve? » Me demanda-t-il enfin.

Je souris et embrassais sa tempe.

-« Tu est loin du compte, p'tit joueur… »

Il rigola et partit chercher une serviette pour me nettoyer.

-« Je ne voulais pas te brusquer avec mon esprit pervers de bon matin, c'est tout. Maintenant, bouges tes jolies fesses blanches de mon lit et vas te préparer. Je ne veux pas que tes parents croient que je te dévergonde plus qu'ils ne le pensent déjà; on a cours ce matin. »

Je soufflais, déçu de devoir retourner à l'école passer la journée à étudier loin de mon chéri. Il prépara le petit-déjeuner pendant que je pris ma douche en faisant attention de ne pas mouiller mes bandages ce qui n'était pas facile. Puis, je m'habillais avec un t-shirt à manches longues bleu clair et une sur-chemise d'un bleu plus foncé ainsi que d'un jeans. J'espérais dissimuler ainsi mes poignets. Jasper encercla ma taille tandis que j'essayais de donner un ordre à mes cheveux. Il rit et les ébouriffa.

-« Hey ! » Gueulais-je.

-« Laisses tes cheveux en bataille beau gosse, c'est plus sex ! »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et partit se doucher à son tour. J'étais déçu de ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre, mais rapidement, Jay me retrouva dans la cuisine vêtu d'un jeans noir et d'un t-shirt blanc qui moulait à la perfection son buste. J'avalais difficilement une bouchée de mon croissant en le dévorant des yeux.

-« Je sais que je suis canon chéri, mais essayes de maitriser tes regards langoureux où je vais être obligé de te faire l'amour sur le bureau du prof devant la classe entière. Remarque : ça pourrait être pas mal. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il n'y avait pas de travaux pratiques en cours d'éducation sexuelle ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et Jay termina son café. Il attrapa son perfecto et m'embrassa une dernière fois langoureusement avant d'ouvrir la porte de son studio pour que nous partions au lycée.

Dans la voiture, j'étais un peu tendu, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagirait les autres élèves après mon absence.

-« Personne ne sait pour ta TS, beau gosse, à part Bella, Em', Rose et moi. Tout s'est bien passé au match hier et il y avait plein de gens de l'école alors rassures-toi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je veille toujours sur toi… Je t'aime Edward. »

Il caressa ma cuisse et je poussais immédiatement un soupire de soulagement. Oui, mon cowboy était à mes côtés et rien ne pouvait m'arriver du moment qu'il était près de moi.

Je me garais sur le parking du lycée et Jasper se tendit immédiatement.

-« Rentres dans l'établissement beau gosse, je te rejoins. »

Intrigué par son changement soudain de comportement, je regardais autour de moi et vis James assis sur une pierre devant l'entrée de notre école.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Je n'en sais rien. Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Va donner ce putain de mot d'absence à la secrétaire et ne t'occupes pas de ce connard. »

Jay était furieux et commençait à perdre patience, mais je refusais de lui céder. Je voulais faire partie de sa vie, peu importe ce que cela voulait dire.

-« Non, je viens avec toi. » Tranchais-je en sautant de la Volvo.

Il me suivit en râlant et en demandant à je-ne-sais-qui « ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour avoir un petit-ami aussi têtu et casse-couilles ». Je ne sais pas s'il a eu une réponse…

Jasper me rattrapa en courant alors que je fonçais vers James. Ce dernier alluma une clope et mon copain l'imita.

-« C'est une école ici, pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour parler business. » Lui dit Jay pour toute entrée en matière.

-« Ça ne sera pas long. Voilà, j'ai une grosse commande à honorer dans quelques jours et je ne pense pas que mon fournisseur habituel pourra couvrir la totalité de ma demande. Est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? » Répondit le blond aux yeux de killer.

-« Marchandise ? »

-« Shit. »

-« Quantité ? »

- « 20 kilos. »

-« Je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant, casses-toi ! » Cracha Jasper.

James se leva et partit sans demander son reste.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement après cette rencontre tendue. Mon cowboy me prit par le coude et me tira à l'intérieur de l'enceinte scolaire.

-« Est-ce que tu vas accepter sa proposition ? » Lui demandais-je avec intérêt.

-« Non. Il n'a qu'à se démerder. C'est pas mon problème. »

-« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dis tout de suite si tu sais que tu ne traiteras pas avec lui cette affaire. »

Il fronça les sourcils et me lança un regard noir.

-« Parce que mon idiot de petit-ami était juste à côté de ce barge et que je ne sais pas comment James aurait pu réagir à mon refus. Il aurait très bien pu lui faire du mal et ça je ne l'aurais tout simplement pas supporté. »

J'étais un peu honteux d'avoir contrarié les plans de Jasper mais d'un autre côté, si j'avais pu les empêcher de se battre, j'étais ravi.

J'allais donner mes papiers à la secrétaire et Jasper rejoignit ses potes pour aller en classe. Nous n'avions pas de cours en commun ce matin et la matinée fut particulièrement longue, malgré les textos enflammés dont il n'a pas arrêté de me bombarder. Pas que ça me dérange vraiment. Au contraire en faite. Il disait que j'étais un très vilain boy-scout qui n'écoutait jamais ce qu'il me disait et que je méritais une punition digne de ce nom. Je lui renvoyais que j'étais à lui pour la vie et qu'il fasse de moi tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Quand la sonnerie de midi retentit, Jasper m'attendait déjà à la sortie de ma classe et se tordait de rire avec Emmett.

-« Où est ton cuir ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Je sais que tu aimes mon blouson Edward et c'est justement pour ça que je ne le porte pas. »

-« C'est ça ma punition ? »

-« C'est quoi cette histoire de punition Jay ? Racontes, ça m'intéresse. » Intervint Emmett tout excité.

-« Ta gueule Em'. Et non ça n'est pas ça Edward. Mais tu devrais apprendre à fermer ta jolie bouche devant des imbéciles comme _Captain Stupid _ici présent. »

Emmett grogna un peu tandis que Jasper me poussait pour que nous nous éloignions.

-« J'arrive dans 10 minutes, ne commences pas sans moi. » Lança-t-il au colosse.

Alors qu'il ouvrait les portes des toilettes pour vérifier que nous étions seuls, j'interrogeais Jasper.

-« Qu'est-ce que Em' ne doit pas commencer sans toi cowboy ? »

Mais pour toute réponse, mon copain se jeta sur mes lèvres brutalement. Sa langue douce au gout de miel força l'intimité de ma bouche alors que ses mains se glissaient sous mes fesses pour me soulever de terre. Mes jambes encerclèrent sa taille fine, positionnant mon entre-jambe contre sa flagrante érection. Mon bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules pour m'aider à me maintenir droit pendant que mon autre main empoignait ses cheveux blonds. Mes hanches se mirent à rouler sans que je m'en rende compte et la friction de nos jeans rendit nos bites respectives encore plus dures et douloureuses.

Mais Jay me repoussa contre la porte d'entrée des toilettes et après avoir dévorer mes lèvres pendant encore un bon moment, dans un quasi gémissement, il murmura :

-« Mets-toi à genoux beau gosse. »

Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres en fixant ses prunelles océan et me mis en position. Sans ménagement, je défis son jeans et le fis glisser sur ses cuisses. Je jouais un peu avec ses nerfs en frôlant l'élastique de son boxer et en mettant mon nez contre ses boules. Il grogna et je baissais alors son caleçon.

Ma bouche happa son sexe énorme et se mit à le sucer rudement. Je creusais mes joues et passais ma langue sur la tête de sa bite pour goûter le jus délicieux qui s'en échappait déjà. Jay agrippa mes mèches folles et gémit bruyamment.

-« Plus fort beau gosse… »

Ma bouche avala ses boules pleines alors que ma main s'activait sur son manche brûlant. Mon nez frottait un peu contre ses poils courts et je pouvais sentir qu'il avait la chair de poule. Je repris son sexe en bouche et pompais frénétiquement dessus, toujours accompagné de ma main. Sa bite frappait fort contre ma gorge et ses doigts noués dans mes cheveux me forçaient à le prendre au maximum que je le pouvais. Il eut un léger frémissement avant de se décharger puissamment dans ma bouche.

Avant que je n'ai pu apprécier son nectar, Jasper se retira de ma bouche et me releva en me prenant dans ses bras forts. Il me plaqua contre la porte des toilettes et frotta sa main sur la bosse douloureuse de mon entre-jambe.

-« Tu es très excité bébé ? » Me demanda-t-il en mordillant mon oreille.

J'hochais la tête et poussais mes hanches vers sa main pour lui réclamer plus.

-« Tu veux que je te baise… ? »

Pour toute réponse, je gémis.

Il se dégagea alors de moi et remonta son boxer et son jeans. Il alla vers le lavabo se laver les mains pendant que je le regardais sans comprendre.

-« C'est ça ta punition. Te trimballer toute la journée avec cette érection de cheval entre les jambes. Si tu es sage, peut-être mettrais-je fin à ton supplice avant ce soir… »

-« Jay… » Réussis-je à articuler malgré ma stupeur.

-« Dépêches-toi, on nous attend. »

Et il me tira par la taille vers la sortie. J'eus à peine le temps de me réajuster dans mon jeans qu'il m'entrainait dehors. Je savais qu'il était inutile de tenter de négocier avec lui quand il avait décidé quelque chose mais désespéré comme je l'étais, j'essayais malgré tout.

-« Jasper… Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Je t'aime. »

-« Et je t'aime aussi beau gosse. Ça n'a rien à voir. Au faite, tu tiens à tes fringues ? »

-« Quoi ? Non, je m'en tape, pourquoi tu me parle de mes fringues ? » Lui demandais-je surpris.

-« Comme ça. Allons manger. »

Je le suivi au self de l'école et tentais de ne pas marcher avec les jambes trop arquées mais c'était vraiment douloureux. Je fusillais du regard mon imbécile de boyfriend pour ses idées à la con et il se contenta de rire. Je pris un plateau et disposais une salade ainsi qu'un sandwich dessus. Jay leva les yeux au ciel et reposa mes articles pour me donner des petits suisses et une assiette d'épinards.

-« Je n'aime pas les épinards. » Râlais-je.

-« Prend ça Edward. Tu me remercieras. »

J'hésitais à tout reposer mais mon expérience me disait qu'il valait souvent mieux écouter Jasper. En plus, si j'étais « sage » comme il disait, il me ferait peut-être enfin jouir et rien que pour cela, j'étais prêt à tout, même à bouffer ces putains d'épinards.

Jay prit des spaghettis à la bolognaise et demanda un rabe de sauce à la grosse cuisinière.

Nous passâmes devant Rosalie et Emmett qui nous fit un clin d'œil et allâmes nous asseoir à notre table. Le réfectoire était anormalement calme, les filles gloussant avec leurs copines et les mecs semblant contenir une certaine énergie dévastatrice.

À peine avais-je posé mon plateau que Jasper reçu un espèce de flan rose dans les cheveux. Il se retourna alors qu'Emmett était hilare et bien que j'aurais pensé que Jay se mette en colère, il se joignit aux rires de son ami avant de lui envoyer une poignée de spaghettis à la bolognaise au visage. Néanmoins, vu la distance qui nous séparait, plusieurs autres élèves furent touché.

-« Bagarre générale de bouffe ! » Hurla alors Jasper.

Et comme s'il avait donné le coup d'envoi d'une féria, tous les jeunes présents à la cafétéria se mirent à se balancer des trucs dessus. La nourriture volait mais je reconnus sans mal Bella qui courrait vers moi. Je voulu la protéger de tout ce fouillis mais elle m'envoya sa purée de carotte dessus et je fus donc contraint de résister. Je remerciais intérieurement Jay de m'avoir donné des "munitions" et balançais sur la petite brune mes épinards immondes. Elle rit en s'écroulant dans mes bras.

-« Tu étais au courant de tout ce merdier ? » Lui demandais-je en me réfugiant sous une table pour éviter d'autres projectiles.

-« Évidement. Jay et Emmett ont planifié ça. Em' ne voulait pas croire que Jasper avait organisé une bataille générale de bouffe dans son ancien lycée et ils ont parié d'en refaire une ici. Ton petit copain peut-être très persuasif quand il veut… »

-« Pff, m'en parle pas ! » Soufflais-je.

Soudain, Jasper apparut sous notre table, les cheveux couvert d'un truc gluant rose et les fringues tachés de choses indéfinissables.

-« Alors, ça vous plait ? » Demanda-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Bella attrapa un petit suisse sur mon plateau et le balança au visage de mon amoureux. Il la saisit par les poignets et grimpa sur ses hanches.

-« Vas chercher un truc Edward. »

La pauvre Bella se débattait comme elle pouvait mais elle riait tellement qu'elle avait encore moins de force que d'habitude. Je sortis de ma cachette pour ramener quelque chose à étaler sur Bella mais deux bras puissants me saisirent par la taille. Je reconnus aussitôt le rire espiègle d'Emmett.

-« Dis-moi où se cache ton trouillard de petit-ami ? » Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il vidait une bouteille de ketchup sur moi.

-« Ce n'est pas un trouillard et il ne se cache pas. Attends un peu qu'il t'attrapes grosse brute, il va te faire bouffer le string de Rosalie. »

Soudain, Jasper apparut et bombarda Emmett d'un truc vert que je ne reconnus pas. Il se leva de mes cuisses et ces deux-là se bagarrèrent avec des pots de moutarde. Quand un peu de moutarde tomba dans l'œil d'Emmett, celui-ci se mit à pleurer comme un gros bébé dans les jupes de Rosalie qui se faisait littéralement démolir par ses coéquipières cheerleaders. Jay glissa sur le sol jonché de nourriture et j'en profitais pour lui balancer ce qui trainait par terre au visage.

-« Ça, tu vas me le payer ! » Rigola-t-il.

J'essayais de filer mais il me retint par la cheville et m'attira à lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me couvrir de purée, la voix grave du directeur Banner retentit dans le self hystérique.

-« Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous êtes devenus dingues ? » Cria-t-il.

Le directeur était rouge de rage et toisait la salle pétrifié aux allures apocalyptiques.

-« Qui est responsable de ce foutoir ? »

Jasper se leva immédiatement.

-« Moi. »

-« Et moi. » Le suivi Emmett.

Le directeur Banner les fusilla du regard. Imperceptiblement, je me levais et voulu prendre la main de mon copain, mais me souvins à temps que nous étions à l'école devant des dizaines d'yeux fouineurs.

-« Et moi. » Ajoutais-je alors.

Le choc se lisait sur le visage du directeur comme sur celui de Jasper.

-« Très bien. Vous trois, suivez-moi. Les autres, rentrez chez vous, les cours sont ajournés pour l'après-midi. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, vous les rattraperez Samedi matin. »

Les élèves soufflèrent mais ils étaient toujours joyeux de cette bagarre improvisée. Je suivis le directeur dans son bureau et aussitôt la porte du réfectoire refermée, je sentis la main chaude de Jay glisser dans mon dos.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous boy-scout ? » Me murmura-t-il.

-« Je sauve tes fesses, comme d'hab' ! »

Arrivé dans le bureau, Jasper se dirigea immédiatement vers le canapé du directeur pour s'y asseoir.

-« Si vous vous asseyez là-dessus monsieur Whitlock, c'est le renvoi définitif assuré. » Dit d'une voix calme monsieur Banner.

Jay soupira, mais resta debout.

-« Une attitude aussi désinvolte et rebelle ne me surprend pas venant de vous monsieur Whitlock et monsieur McCarty, mais je dois dire que je suis extrêmement déçu par vous monsieur Cullen. Depuis le début de l'année je vous vois avec monsieur Whitlock et j'espérais que vous aviez une influence positive sur lui parce que j'étais vraiment surpris qu'il ne soit pas plus souvent dans mon bureau. Mais il semblerait que ce soit lui qui vous influence monsieur Cullen et cela pas dans le bon sens. »

Jasper se tortillait à mes côtés et j'étais persuadé qu'il partageait le même avis que le directeur Banner. _Pourquoi tout le monde pense-t-il savoir mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour moi ou non ?_

-« Écoutez-moi, monsieur le directeur. Jasper n'est pas venu une seule fois dans votre bureau depuis le jour de la rentrée et je pense… Non, je sais, que c'est grâce à moi. Ses résultats scolaires sont bons et il s'implique dans la vie du lycée avec l'équipe de football. Nous allons même jouer en national, vous ne l'ignorez pas ? »

Le directeur grogna.

-« Depuis quand le lycée de Forks n'a-t-il plus fait parler de lui ? Je sais que vous viser des crédits supplémentaires pour améliorer les infrastructures de l'établissement, et ce genre de pub serait un plus non négligeable pour vous vendre auprès du recteur d'académie. De plus, Jay a obtenu une bourse pour l'université de San Francisco, mais si vous le renvoyez maintenant, à un mois de la remise des diplômes, c'est tout sont avenir que vous foutez en l'air. »

-« Je vous signale que vous parlez de monsieur Whitlock, mais que vous êtes aussi mal que lui. Si je décidais de vous virer tous ici présent, vos carrières seraient brisées avant même d'avoir commencé. »

-« Edward n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Il n'était même pas au courant. Emmett non-plus d'ailleurs. J'assume l'entière responsabilité de cette bataille. » Intervint Jasper en mettant ses mains poisseuses sur le bureau du directeur.

Mon copain et monsieur Banner s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un moment dans un silence quasi-religieux. Je voulu m'opposer mais Jasper se retourna et mit sa main sur ma bouche.

-« C'est fini beau gosse. Maintenant tu sors de ce bureau où tu n'aurais jamais du mettre les pieds. Emmett, emmènes-le. »

Mes yeux devinrent humides et je m'accrochais comme un désespéré à sa taille. Néanmoins, la force monstrueuse d'Emmett me fit rapidement céder.

Je m'assis dans le couloir en face du bureau du directeur et attendit. Les jambes repliées contre mon torse, je sentis la grosse main d'Emmett ébouriffer mes cheveux collants.

-« On s'est quand même bien marré… » Rigola-t-il.

Je relevais la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

-« Ouais et à quel prix ? Jay va se faire renvoyer et toi ça te fait rire ? »

-« Relax Edward, Jasper a tout prévu… »

Je voulais l'interroger d'avantage mais mon cowboy sortit du bureau. Aussitôt, je lui sautais dans les bras mais il me repoussa en rigolant.

-« Arrêtes bébé, tu vas me mettre de ketchup partout. »

-« Que t'a dit le directeur ? » L'interrogeais-je en tremblant.

Il me prit dans ses bras et après un rapide coup d'œil aux couloirs alentours déserts, il m'embrassa furtivement.

-« Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un résister à mon charme boy scout ? Arrêtes de flipper, je ne suis pas viré du bahut. Je crois que mister B à un faible pour les cas désespérés comme moi. J'ai eus un avertissement et je dois payer la remise en état du réfectoire. »

Je poussais un ouf de soulagement et le serra contre moi en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Son corps était tout poisseux mais j'avais eu si peur d'être à nouveau séparé de lui que je me laissais aller contre lui.

-« Mais je suis suspendu pour le prochain match de l'équipe de football. Mister B dit qu'il ne veut pas que les joueurs se croient dans un teen movie où leur popularité leur sert d'immunité pour l'école. Pff, quelle connerie, j'te jure ! »

Emmett râla un peu et échafaudait déjà une stratégie pour pallier à l'absence de son joueur vedette pour le premier match du championnat national. Jasper ne l'écoutait pas et me caressait les cheveux tendrement alors que je me noyais totalement dans la profondeur de ses iris bleu océan.

-« Tu as besoin d'une bonne douche beau gosse. »

-« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! » Grognais-je.

Il me prit la main et nous déambulâmes vers la sortie du lycée déserté.

-« Au fait, bébé, merci pour ta tirade. Je comptais dire la même chose à mister B, mais tu le fais avec tellement plus d'éloquence que moi. En tout cas, c'était le kiffe total cette petite baston de nourriture, il faudra qu'on remettre ça. »

Je grognais plus fort et il rigola encore en m'embrassant sur la joue.

-« J'te taquine. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Perso, j'aurais adoré qu'une petite bataille de bouffe explose dans mon ex-lycée, mais bon ça n'est jamais arrivé (sans blague, pff !)

bouh, je retourne au boulot cet aprém' ! Et en plus, j'ai rien écris de mes vacances (ne me jetez pas de pierre, il faisait trop trop beau et j'ai mis un soin tout particulier à mettre en application le slogan "sea (enfin piscine lol), sex and sun" XD)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	34. Chapter 34

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Merci merci merci tout plein à la super (et superbe ! XD) MaevaThiephaine, ma béta reader à qui je donne énormément de boulot *kiss*

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 34**_

**POV d'Edward**

Lorsque nous sortîmes du lycée désert, Rosalie nous attendait, une fesse posée sur l'aile de sa BMW. Elle s'était changée et affichait un petit sourire moqueur quand elle nous aperçut.

-« Alors c'est à ça que ressemble les 3 plus beaux mecs de Forks ? Laissez-moi rire. »

Notre allure générale était plus que négligée. Mon boyfriend était recouvert d'épinards verdâtres répugnant et ses boucles blondes étaient emmêlées à cause d'un truc rose indéfinissable. Emmett et moi n'étions pas plus élégants, tous deux maculés de nourritures diverses et variées aux couleurs criardes. Après un rapide coup d'œil à Emmett et à Jasper, nous nous élançâmes sur elle pour la prendre dans nos bras.

-« Beurk, vous êtes dégoutants ! » Râla-t-elle en se débattant mollement.

Emmett fit taire ses reproches d'un baiser fougueux et Jay alluma une clope.

-« Tu as amené ce que je t'ai demandé ? » Lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'Em' la laissa respirer.

Elle hocha la tête et nous balança un sac.

-« Je suppose que tu ne voulais pas me faire monter dans _ta précieuse Volvo _dans cet état ? » Me sourit-il.

-« C'est clair que non ! » Confirmais-je.

-« Et moi je déteste rentrer à pied, j'ai donc demandé à Rose de nous apporter des fringues propres. »

-« J'ai hésité à vous prendre des robes et autres mini-jupes, mais je ne savais pas comment l'entretien avec Monsieur Banner allait se passer alors je n'ai pas osé. »

-« Tu avais surtout peur qu'on soit plus sexy que toi avec. Et pour répondre à ta question, ça a été avec le directeur. Avertissement et suspension pour un match. Et remboursement des dégâts, évidement... Mais je m'en sors plutôt bien. »

Jasper enfila un large t-shirt de foot par-dessus ses vêtements et un bas de jogging, et je me précipitais dans ses bras.

-« Arrêtes de me faire des frayeurs comme ça Jay… » Le suppliais-je.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et balança sa cigarette.

-« Et si nous rentrions… » Me proposa-t-il, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

Sans attendre ma réponse, il me prit la main, embrassa Rose sur la joue pour la remercier et dit au-revoir à nos amis; puis m'emmena vers ma voiture.

À peine étais-je installé dans mon siège que Jay se mit à califourchon sur mes genoux.

-« Tu as été particulièrement sage en cette fin de matinée bébé, est-ce que tu penses que je devrais lever ta punition et te faire jouir ? »

Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne sans qu'il me laisse la possibilité de le _supplier _de me faire l'amour. Bien que mon érection n'était plus présente depuis la petite bataille de bouffe de la cafét', le déhanché sensuel qu'effectuait Jasper en cet instant la réveilla immédiatement. Il sourit dans notre baiser en sentant ma queue durcir dans mon pantalon et venir taper contre son ventre. Il se dégagea alors de moi et se rassit sur le siège passager.

-« Roules ! » M'ordonna-t-il.

J'avalais ma salive bruyamment et mis le contact. Aussitôt, Jasper caressa mon entre-jambe brûlant, puis défit le bouton de mon jeans. Il libéra mon érection et alors que je le regardais du coin de l'œil, il passa son piercing entre ses douces lèvres. Sans plus de cérémonie, il fondit sur ma bite et commença à la sucer durement. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes en sentant sa langue lécher mon gland et j'eus à peine le temps de piler au feu rouge en les rouvrant.

Jasper grogna à cause de l'à-coup et je dû faire un effort surhumain pour rester concentrer sur la route. Alors qu'une de mes mains continuait de tenir le volant, l'autre empoigna les cheveux poisseux de mon homme pour le guider.

-« Plus fort Jay… »

Il creusa ses joues et aspira toujours plus. Son piercing frottait contre ma longueur, m'envoyant des décharges électriques dans le corps. Mes hanches se soulevaient d'elles-mêmes refusant de laisser sa bouche partir loin de mon sexe tendu.

-« Encore… » Le suppliais-je.

Putain, c'était si bon que je fis un détour pour ne pas arriver trop tôt devant chez Jasper. Ma main appuyait de plus en plus fort contre sa tête et mon corps commença à trembler. Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je jouis en gémissant son nom.

Ma respiration se calma et je me garais en bas de chez lui. Il releva sa tête blonde hirsute de mes genoux et se jeta sur mes lèvres. Je le serrais dans mes bras et sentis mon propre goût salé sur sa langue.

-« À demain beau gosse. »

Je soupirais de frustration de devoir le quitter ne serais-ce que pour quelques heures.

Le lendemain matin, c'est un Jasper méconnaissable qui m'attendait sur les marches de son immeuble. Ses cheveux étaient soignés, les boucles parfaitement dessinées, et ses vêtements étaient beaucoup plus stylés que la veille. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise rouge sur un t-shirt sombre. Il était magnifique ! Comme à son habitude, il monta dans ma Volvo et m'embrassa avec fougue.

-« Tu m'as manqué cette nuit, tu sais beau gosse. »

-« Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré être dans tes bras. Le directeur a appelé tous les parents d'élèves pour leur expliquer pourquoi il avait dû renvoyer les étudiants chez eux avant la fin des cours. Et il en a profité pour mettre mon père au parfum concernant "les mauvaises fréquentations" de son fils. »

-« Je crois comprendre que je ne suis toujours pas en odeur de sainteté chez les Cullen. » Soupira Jasper.

-« Pas chez tous les Cullen… » Souris-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau tendrement.

Nous arrivâmes à l'école où Jay fut assailli de toutes parts pour savoir quand aurait lieu la prochaine bataille. Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil alors que je fronçais les sourcils de désapprobation.

-« Heu… On verra… » Répondit-il.

Je grognais et l'arrachais à ses _fans _en prétextant le début des cours imminent. Jasper et moi avions biologie ce matin et c'était un cours que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Déjà parce que la matière en elle-même me plaisait, mais surtout parce que mon copain et moi étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre au fond de la classe ce qui nous permettait d'échanger quelques caresses discrètes ou de se faire du pied timidement. J'adorais la bio !

-« Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les fluides corporels. Prenez vos livres et… Oui Jasper? » S'interrompit le prof.

-« J'ai oublié mon bouquin m'sieur. »

-« Et bien suis sur celui de ton voisin. » Soupira-t-il.

Jay me fit un grand sourire et approcha son tabouret du mien. Il mit sa tête vers mon épaule et je sentis sa douce odeur de miel me chatouiller les narines. Sa main passa dans mon dos et se glissa sous ma chemise pour me caresser.

-« Arrêtes cowboy. » Le sermonnais-je à voix basse.

Il me fit une adorable moue de déception et le regard du Chat Potté. Vaincu, je levais les yeux au ciel et il reprit ses caresses alors que le prof continuait ses explications.

-« Vous allez prendre un peu de salive, de sueur, de sang ou une larme et la placer sur une lamelle du microscope. »

Un violent « bam » se fit entendre.

-« Vous avez demandé des larmes monsieur, il faut bien que je fasse chialer ma voisine pour faire l'expérience. » Se justifia Tanya quand le prof l'exclut du cours après qu'elle ait giflé sa copine de table.

Je pris la lamelle de verre et crachais un peu dessus quand Jasper leva de nouveau la main.

-« J'peux aller aux toilettes m'sieur ? »

Le prof soupira mais accepta.

10 minutes plus tard, mon cow-boy revint avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-« Où t'étais passé ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« T'occupes ! Lâches l'affaire avec ton mollard, j'ai beaucoup plus intéressant. »

Il prit une autre lamelle, sortit un mouchoir en papier de la poche de jeans et étala son contenu visqueux dessus.

-« Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? » Criais-je presque.

Il ne se départissait pas de son large sourire, confirmant mes craintes.

Alors qu'il plaçait le petit morceau de verre sous le microscope, le prof passa entre les tables pour vérifier l'avancée des travaux.

-« Jay… On va se faire tuer… » Tentais-je de le ramener à la raison.

-« Mais non, je respecte la consigne. C'est du fluide corporel je te signale. »

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, désespéré par son comportement provocateur mais en même temps tellement sexy.

-« Et vous les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous avez choisi ? » Me fit sursauter la voix forte du prof dans notre dos.

Jasper s'éloigna un peu du microscope pour qu'il puisse regarder par lui-même. Le prof ne parut pas plus choqué que ça.

-« Chaque année j'ai un petit malin qui me fait le coup. Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris que ça soit toi Jasper cette fois… Venez voir vous autres… »

Les autres élèves se levèrent et vinrent autour de nous. Mes joues commençaient à me chauffer furieusement.

-« Jasper a fournit de sa personne pour recueillir son échantillon… »

-« C'était un vrai plaisir m'sieur. » Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil à mon intention.

La honte me gagnait de plus en plus.

-« … Et je pense que c'est intéressant que tout le monde puisse voir son prélèvement via le microscope. » L'ignora le prof.

Les élèves passèrent chacun leur tour pour regarder notre _spécimen_. Certains étaient aussi gênés que moi, mais la plupart se marraient franchement. À mes côtés, Jay rigolait avec eux.

-« Alors m'sieur, est-ce que mes "nageurs" sont performants ? » Demanda-t-il soudain.

-« Oui Jasper, on peut dire ça. » Sourit le prof.

-« C'est bizarre, alors pourquoi ma moitié n'arrive pas à tomber enceinte ? »

Je faillis m'étouffer en avalant ma salive. J'aurais tout donné pour ne pas être là en ce moment. La classe rigolait, ne captant rien heureusement, alors que je m'empourprais toujours plus.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte de notre classe et une petite brune de seconde apporta un mot au professeur.

-« Très bien Jasper, finit de rire maintenant. On t'attend dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement. »

-« Je l'accompagne. » Dis-je aussitôt en me levant en même temps que mon boyfriend.

Le prof acquiesça et nous sortîmes.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois tout le temps que j'ai fais une connerie quand je suis convoqué dans le bureau de mister B ? » Répondit Jay.

Puis, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de sa question, il ronchonna.

Arrivés devant le bureau du directeur, nous nous figeâmes.

Deux flics en uniformes nous accueillirent avec le directeur Banner. Ils avaient la mine patibulaire et une carrure impressionnante.

-« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous messieurs ? » Demanda Jasper sur un ton neutre.

-« On nous a rapporté certains faits que nous sommes venus vérifier avec vous monsieur Whitlock. Mais avant que nous ne commencions, est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à nous dire ? » L'interrogea le policier roux avec des tâches de rousseurs.

Jay fit craquer ses doigts et s'assit dans le canapé du directeur. Celui-ci était derrière son bureau et regardait fixement ses papiers comme s'il ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait se passer. Tout ça n'était pas fait pour me rassurer.

-« Ok, j'avoue. J'ai pissé dans le réservoir de la Senseo de mister B, mais c'était juste pour déconner. »

Les deux flics ne rigolèrent pas à sa blague et je m'assis à côté de Jasper.

-« De quoi est-il accusé exactement ? » Demandais-je.

-« Et qui êtes-vous vous ? » Me questionna le second policier au crâne rasé.

Il avait des faux-airs à la Kojak et ça me fit sourire. Néanmoins, je gardais mes réflexions pour moi et répondis calmement.

-« Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je suis un ami de Jasper. »

-« Ha ouais ? Et bien tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis si tu veux mon avis. »

Jay serra les poings et plissa les yeux mais ne dit rien.

-« On nous a dit que tu te livrais à quelques trafics dans le coin et on est venu voir avec toi ce qu'il en était. Forks est une ville bien, il n'y a que des gens respectables ici et on ne veut pas de _racailles _comme toi dans le paysage. »

Je me levais d'un bond en entendant ses propos stupides mais Jasper mit sa main sur mon épaule pour me calmer. Aussitôt, le rouquin le tira loin de moi et le força à mettre ses mains sur le bureau du directeur qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur ses papiers de merde. Le flic lui fit écarter les jambes d'une béquille et commença à le palper brutalement. Quand il descendit ses mains vers ses jambes Jay se figea. Le rouquin interpréta cela comme un aveu qu'il avait bien quelque chose sur lui et se mit à tâter ses fesses et ses parties intimes.

-« C'est dans mon paquet de clopes gros connard. Maintenant, t'as une seconde pour ôter tes mains de ma bite ou il te faudra apprendre à manger avec une paille. » Grogna Jasper la mâchoire serrée.

Le flic s'exécuta et fouilla dans le paquet de cigarettes de Jay. Il en sortit un petit bout de shit d'à peine quelques grammes.

Il ne fumait plus vraiment de façon régulière et cela depuis un bon moment déjà, mais il gardait toujours un petit truc sur lui pour dépanner un pote ou pour lui permettre de se détendre quand un prof le gonflait. Ou un ami. Ou moi. _Souvent moi d'ailleurs_.

-« Tiens tiens, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu sais que c'est illégal de posséder ça Jasper ? On dirait que notre informateur ne nous à pas mentit. » Dit Kojak.

-« Vous allez pas l'emmerder avec ça, c'est une petite boulette de rien du tout. » Intervins-je.

-« On dirait que tu as l'air bien informé toi… »

Avant que je n'ai pu faire un mouvement, je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur et fouillé par le rouquin à mon tour.

-« Enlevez vos sales pattes de lui ! Vous voyez bien que c'est un boy scout, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! » Gueulait Jasper.

-« Edward est le fils du respectable docteur Cullen et c'est un excellent élève. Je suis convaincu qu'il ne sait rien de ses trafics… » Intervint enfin le directeur Banner.

Je me laissais faire et ravalais la bile qui me montait à la gorge en sentant ses mains que je n'avais pas désirées sur mon corps. Visiblement déçu de ne rien trouver sur moi, il se tourna de nouveau vers Jay.

-« Bien, on va t'emmener au poste pour un petit interrogatoire. À partir de maintenant, tu es placé en garde-à-vue. Tu as le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que tu diras pourra être retenu contre toi… »

J'étais abasourdi. Le rouquin écrasa le corps de Jay sur le bureau du directeur qui secouait la tête de dépit et lui passa les menottes.

Soudain, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, annonçant la pause de 10h. Les flics tirèrent mon petit-ami à l'extérieur et se firent un malin plaisir de déambuler dans les couloirs du lycée en exhibant Jasper comme si c'était une prise de tout premier choix. Les élèves étaient interloqués et choqués, et moi je vivais mon pire cauchemar au ralenti. Je les suivais comme on suivrait un convoi funéraire. Ma vision se brouillait de larmes et je sentis la petite main tiède de Bella se glisser dans mes doigts. Elle me parlait je crois, mais je n'entendais rien, bien trop focalisé sur le spectacle macabre qui se jouait devant mes yeux.

Puis, ils le firent monter à l'arrière de leur bagnole de police et le rouquin appuya sur sa tête pour qu'il ne se cogne pas. J'eus à peine le temps de me précipiter contre la vitre pour le voir articuler « je t'aime » que la voiture l'emmena loin de moi. Je m'écroulais en pleures au milieu de la cour devant les regards interrogatifs des autres élèves quand je sentis, plus que je ne vis, Emmett me prendre dans ses bras et m'emmener au calme.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le début est _sencé _être marrant avec le cours de bio et la fin plus... Comment dire... Sombre. =P

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	35. Chapter 35

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Un big kiss à ma béta reader MaevaThiephaine pour la remercier de son travail exceptionnel ;-)

_Je suis en vacance cette semaine mais aussi en plein déménagement. C'est pourquoi je poste ce chapitre avec quelques jours d'avances parce que je ne sais pas quand je retrouverais ma connexion internet (don't worry, j'ai toujours internet au boulot donc il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de retard dans les publications, mais si s'était le cas, je préfére prévenir)._

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 35**_

**POV d'Edward**

J'étais sur le parking du lycée, sur le plateau de la camionnette de Bella je crois. Mes amis m'entouraient et me parlaient mais j'étais comme dans un épais brouillard. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'on avait emmené loin de moi l'homme de ma vie. Ma poitrine me serrait alors que je sentais les mains de Rosalie me caresser le dos et les lèvres de Bella embrasser ma tempe.

_Ils vont le jeter en prison, tu ne le reverras jamais._

Mon cœur eut un raté et mes sanglots reprirent de leur intensité.

_Jasper va t'oublier…_

Je manquais d'air et commençais à suffoquer. Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'exhortais au calme.

_Non, il m'aime, il veut être avec moi._

Mais j'étais dévasté par le chagrin.

_Tu sais ce qu'on dit : "loin des yeux, loin du cœur…"_

Emmett versa un peu d'eau fraiche dans sa main et nettoya mon visage rougi par les larmes.

_Il a besoin de toi !_

Et comme une révélation, je bondis du pick-up et fonçais vers ma voiture. Je démarrais en trombe alors que mes amis tentaient de me rattraper. Je roulais à vive allure en direction de chez mon cowboy et essayais de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. Ok ! Jay était en liberté surveillée et ce genre d'écart le conduirait sûrement en prison. Mais les flics avaient trouvé une très faible quantité de drogue sur lui, ils n'avaient donc pas de preuve que mon boyfriend était un dealeur pour le moment. Cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient prévu de faire une perquisition à son domicile pour trouver d'avantage de preuves pour charger son dossier.

Je devais à tout prix éviter ça.

Quand j'arrivais devant chez lui, tout était tranquille. Je vidais mon sac de cours dans ma Volvo et couru jusqu'à son studio. Je le remerciais intérieurement qu'il m'ait donné une clef de son appart' bien qu'il sache que je ne serais jamais allé chez lui sans sa permission. En y repensant, il ne m'avait d'ailleurs pas reprit cette clef pendant notre séparation. _Était-ce__ une allusion ? Fallait-il que j'y vois une perpétuelle invitation ? _

Je laissais de côtés mes tergiversions et entrais. Le studio était à peu-près rangé, mais je ne fis pas vraiment attention. Je ramassais les quelques sachets d'herbe qui trainaient sur la table basse et les fourrai dans mon sac à dos. Puis, je couru vers la chambre et soulevais la 3ème latte de son planché. Je pris les petits pains de shit soigneusement enveloppés dans du cellophane qui s'y trouvaient, ainsi que les liasses de billets verts.

Au loin, j'entendis des sirènes.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je fis un dernier tour rapide de l'appartement et espérais que Jasper n'ai pas d'autres planques secrètes qui m'étaient inconnues, puis refermais la porte consciencieusement. J'entendis les flics débouler dans le hall de l'immeuble et pris une profonde inspiration. Je passais la main dans mes cheveux, mis mon sac à dos chargé sur mes épaules et priais pour qu'ils n'aient pas de chiens renifleurs avec eux. Je les saluais en les croisant dans le couloir et ils m'ignorèrent totalement. _La chance devait être de mon côté pour une fois._

Arrivé dans ma Volvo, je poussais un énorme ouf de soulagement et fonçais vers ma maison. J'enfouis le sac au pied d'un arbre centenaire de notre parc et décrochais enfin mon téléphone.

-« Bella ? Il faut que tu m'aides… »

**POV de Jasper**

J'étais étendu sur le banc crasseux d'une des cellules de Forks à me demander ce qui avait bien pu merder à ce point. Les flics avaient trouvé un peu de shit sur moi et m'avaient arrêté. Ils devaient sûrement être en train de perquisitionner mon domicile à l'heure où mon esprit s'égarait. J'allais être condamné à aller dans un centre de redressement pour jeunes ou au pire, je serais jugé comme un adulte et envoyé en prison pour une très très longue période.

_Edward…_

Edward était le seul qui me faisait regretter ma vie dissolue. Comment est-ce qu'il supportera mon absence ?

_Et comment supporterais-je la sienne ?_

Mais cela lui laissait une chance. Une chance d'avoir une _vraie _vie, heureuse, d'avoir un bon job et un bon copain. Penser qu'un autre que moi puisse poser ses lèvres sur lui me donna envie de gerber. Ou étais-ce du aux relents de mon collègue de cellule qui cuvait son vin ?

Soudain, j'entendis des pas précipités et une voix mélodieuse m'appeler timidement.

-« Jay… »

Je me relevais et vis mon beau gosse fondre sur moi. Autant que les barreaux de ma cellule nous le permettaient je l'embrassais passionnément. C'était dingue, je ne l'avais pas embrassé depuis quelques heures à peine et déjà j'étais en manque de lui. Plus qu'à la drogue, à la nicotine ou à l'alcool, j'étais accro à Edward Cullen !

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demandais-je enfin, à bout de souffle.

-« Le père de Bella est flic au service des personnes disparues. J'ai pu négocier 5 minutes avec toi mon amour. Écoutes-moi Jay, c'est très important, tu vas être accusé de possession de drogue, mais pas avec intention de la revendre. Tu comprends ? »

-« Je suis désolé de te contredire bébé, mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir du mal à faire croire que les kilos qui se trouvent chez moi soient pour ma consommation personnelle. » Lui répondis-je ironiquement.

-« Ils ne trouveront rien chez toi, j'ai fait le ménage… »

-« Tu as quoi ? Putain Edward, tu veux te retrouver en taule ou quoi ? Imagines s'ils t'avaient chopé ? »

Ça y est, deux minutes avec lui et je lui gueulais dessus. Mais c'était impossible de se retenir quand il faisait des trucs aussi débiles. Il me sourit tendrement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et je ne pus résister plus longtemps. Je le serrais contre moi à travers les barreaux et il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux.

-« Je m'en fiche que tu sois en colère après moi Jay, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sortes d'ici. » Murmura-t-il.

Je soupirais et posais mon front contre le sien.

-« Ok, mais même si je ne suis pas accusé de trafic de stupéfiant, la simple possession de drogue va m'envoyer loin de toi jusqu'à mes 21 ans bébé. »

Il se mit à sangloter et voulu protester, mais je le fis taire d'un baiser.

-« Je veux que tu sois fort Edward et que tu me montres à quel point tu es courageux en affrontant cela sans faire de connerie, promets-le-moi. »

Il hocha la tête faiblement en regardant fixement le sol.

-« Et je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes. 4 ans c'est très long pour un beau garçon comme toi. Je veux que tu t'amuses, que tu aies d'autres expériences avec d'autres mecs… Tu pourrais même leur faire l'amour… Je sais que tu en meures d'envie et ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir te donner _ça_… »

Lui dire tout ça me déchirait le cœur et l'imaginer dans d'autres bras que les miens me donnait envie de tout casser autour de moi, néanmoins, je devais le faire pour qu'Edward tente de trouver le bonheur.

-« Comment peux-tu me dire ça après tout ce que nous avons traversé ? Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, ça ne représente donc rien pour toi ? »

Je caressais ses joues baignées de larmes affectueusement.

-« Tu sais bien que je t'aime bébé, plus que ce que je ne te dis, mais je ne veux pas te priver de ta jeunesse. »

Il se dégagea de moi et me foudroya du regard.

-« Tu ne me prives de rien du tout alors ta gueule ! »

Il était si beau quand il se mettait en colère que j'étais incapable de lui résister.

-« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, le chef Swan ne va pas tarder alors écoutes-moi attentivement. Tu es mineur et donc la présence d'un de tes parents est obligatoire pendant l'interrogatoire. Mais comme tu es orphelin et que tu as été émancipé, je vais t'envoyer quelqu'un qui veillera à ce que tes droits soient respectés. »

-« Qui ? »

-« Tu verras bien. Ensuite, si tu veux éviter d'être loin de moi pendant 4 longues années, je te conseille de bien réfléchir à ce que je vais te dire. »

Il fit une pause mélodramatique et je levais les yeux au ciel d'impatience.

-« Conclus un marché avec le procureur. Dénonces James et Victoria. » Dit-il simplement.

-« Je ne suis pas une balance ! » Gueulais-je.

-« Tu préfères aller en maison de redressement ? James n'hésiterait pas à ta place. Mais si tu refuses de transiger avec le juge par fierté alors ok, mais moi je refuse d'être séparé de toi. »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

-« Ça veut dire que si tu ne peux pas sortir alors c'est moi qui te rejoindrais en prison. »

-« NON ! » Criais-je. « Je te l'interdis Edward ! »

-« Et comment tu vas faire gros malin en taule ? Je suis sûr que c'est beaucoup plus facile d'y rentrer qu'on croit… »

Je le fusillais du regard mais il avait un petit sourire en coin victorieux aux lèvres. Il savait que je ne le laisserais jamais foutre son avenir en l'air pour moi même si pour cela je devais renier mes principes et collaborer avec la justice.

-« James est venu nous dire qu'il attendait une importante livraison de shit dans quelques jours, c'est l'occasion idéale. »

Pour toute réponse, je grognais.

Il s'approcha enfin de moi et empoigna mes cheveux fermement.

-« Je t'aime et je serais avec toi quoiqu'il m'en coûte. La balle est dans ton camp. »

La porte menant aux cellules de garde à vue s'ouvrit à nouveau et j'entendis faiblement la voix du chef Swan appeler Edward tant sa délicieuse langue au fond de ma gorge avait le don de me couper du monde extérieur. À regret, nous nous séparâmes enfin. J'eus à peine le temps de lui murmurer un dernier « je t'aime ».

-« Penses à tout ça… » Me lança-t-il avant que la lourde porte ne se referme derrière lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Edward a prit beaucoup de risque pour tenter de sauver les fesses de Jay (qui a dit "comme d'hab" ? ^^), mais est-ce que Jasper saura faire preuve d'autant de courage ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	36. Chapter 36

**_I'm back !_** XD

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! ;)

Merci à ma béta Maeva que j'ai speedée pour pouvoir vous livrer ce chapitre au plus vite.

Vous avez été bien sage et très patient pendant mon absence (enfin, certain moins patient que d'autre, n'est-ce pas Abby ? lol), alors tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre.

Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 36**_

**POV de Jasper**

Je retournais dans ma tête la putain de conversation que j'avais eu avec mon têtu et borné, et accessoirement adorable, petit ami. Le moins que l'on puisse dire s'est qu'il avait eu des _couilles_ en allant chez moi récupérer la drogue et l'argent que j'y planquais. S'était idiot et totalement imprudent de sa part, mais je savais qu'il l'avait fait par amour. Il avait pris tous ses risques pour moi alors que je refusais de mettre mon égo de côté et de négocier avec les flics en balançant James.

Las, je soupirais et passais la main dans mes cheveux pour la 100ème fois de la journée. J'étais toujours étendu sur le banc de la cellule de garde à vue et attendais patiemment qu'on vienne me chercher pour l'interrogatoire. L'ivrogne qui me tenait compagnie avait été relâché il y a plusieurs heures et je commençais à trouver le temps sacrément long. Néanmoins, ayant déjà été en garde à vu avant, je savais que s'était une sorte de pression que tentait de me mettre les flics. Ils pensaient surement que j'étais en train de cogiter à toutes les preuves incriminantes qu'ils avaient du trouver chez moi et que cela leur faciliterait la tâche de me laisser mariner pour obtenir des aveux de ma part.

_Les cons ! S'ils savaient que le seul vers qui étaient dirigées mes pensées était mon magnifique boy scout. _

Un sourire étira mes lèvres quand je le vis derrière mes paupières closes, ses cheveux couleur bronze partant dans tous les sens et ses pétillants yeux verts émeraude. Sa peau blanche contrastait avec ses lèvres rouge charnu et j'adorais le mettre mal l'aise pour faire apparaître ses trop charmantes rougeurs sur ses joues. Et son corps… Merde, son corps fin et musclé me faisait bander à chaque fois que j'y pensais… Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle...

Ma main glissa automatiquement vers mon entre jambe gonflé. Je ne savais pas si j'avais des voisins dans les cellules alentours ou s'il y avait des caméras mais je m'en foutais. J'ouvris mon jeans et sortis mon sexe tendu de mon boxer. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que ma main commençait à frotter ma bite douloureuse.

-« Edward… » Grognais-je silencieusement.

J'imaginais que nous étions dans mon studio après notre journée de cours.

_Il aurait balancé son sac dans l'entrée et aurait attaqué mes lèvres à peine la porte refermée, comme à son habitude. Sa langue aurait immédiatement trouvé son chemin et se serait aventuré dans ma bouche sans difficulté. Il aurait gémit quand je lui aurais suçoté la lèvre inférieure et ses mains se seraient emmêlées dans mes cheveux. Nous ne serions pas arrivés à temps à ma chambre et nous nous serions écroulés sur le sol du salon, notre désir nous consumant tous deux. _

Mes vas et vient sur ma bite étaient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapide…

_Je lui aurais arraché ses vêtements et aurais avalé sa longue et épaisse queue dure. Edward se serait cambré en sentant ma bouche chaude et humide se refermer sur son sexe et il aurait gémit mon petit surnom entre ses dents…_

_-« Cow-boy… »_

Ma bite était en feu et les mouvements répétés de ma main pour me soulager n'avait guère d'effet.

_Ma langue se serait enroulée autour de son manche et mon piercing qu'il aimait tellement aurait excité cette zone sensible que seul moi connais. J'aurais sentis la sève monter dans son arbre et quelques gouttes se seraient échappées de sa fente. Je me serais régalé de son gout enchanteur et j'aurais pétris ses boules avec ma main pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin, je l'aurais sucé jusqu'à ce qu'il explose dans ma bouche comme un feu d'artifice brulant._

Ma main était collante et je réalisais que j'avais jouis en même temps que l'Edward de mes fantasmes. Je me dirigeais vers le petit lavabo de ma cellule et me nettoyais rapidement, un peu soulagé mais pas vraiment comblé. J'aurai tellement aimé que ça ne soit pas qu'un fantasme et que mon beau gosse soit avec moi en train de jouir dans mon appartement.

Soudain, la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit.

-« On s'est fait plaisir petit pervers ! Tu peux me dire merci de t'avoir laissé terminer tes cochonneries. » Me lança le flic chauve qui m'avait arrêté à l'école.

_Il y avait donc bien des caméras. Est-ce que ça serait abusé de réclamer le film, je suis sur que ça pourrais être très érotique de le regarder avec Edward ?_

Je mis les mains dans le dos et il me passa les menottes. Puis, il me conduisit dans une salle aux murs gris sans fenêtre. J'avais comme une impression de déjà vu et je me demandais furtivement si toutes les salles d'interrogatoires du pays étaient conçues sur le même modèle. Le flic m'ôta les menottes et son collègue rouquin entra à son tour dans la pièce, un dossier plutôt épais entre les mains. Il le jeta sur la table avant de retourner une chaise et de s'asseoir en face de moi.

-« Je suppose que tu sais ce que s'est? » Me dit-il.

J'haussais les épaules.

-« Ton casier judiciaire du con ! Et on peut dire qu'il est assez conséquent pour quelqu'un de ton âge : agression verbale sur un agent de police, agression physique, cambriolage, vol de voiture… Et aujourd'hui consommation et trafic de drogue. Belle performance Whitlock ! Tu tentes d'établir un record ? »

Je ris devant toutes les conneries que pouvaient sortir ce flic à la minute. Il frappa du poing sur la table, surement dans le but de m'impressionner.

-« On verra si tu te marreras toujours autant quand ton cul se sera transformé en garage à bites Whitlock ! » Cracha le rouquin.

Aussitôt, mon visage se ferma et je grinçais des dents.

-« Ouais, je suis sur qu'_une jolie blonde _dans ton genre fera sensation au milieu de tous ces taulards. »

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et je me dégageais de sa poigne d'un vif coup de tête. Le fils de pute avait lu mon dossier médical et n'hésitait pas à appuyer la où ça faisait mal pour tenter de me faire craquer.

-« Calme toi David, tu vas lui faire peur avec toutes tes conneries. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose Jasper ? » Me demanda alors le chauve qui avait les bras croisé sur le torse, debout contre le miroir sans teint de la salle.

-« Une cigarette serai pas de refus. » Répondis-je sur un ton neutre.

Le chauve balança un paquet de clope rouge et blanc sur la table avec du feu. J'en allumais une aussitôt.

-« Donc… Si je résume : bon flic… » Dis-je en pointant ma cigarette vers le chauve. « … Et mauvais flic. » Continuais-je en regardant le rouquin. « Est-ce qu'il y a encore des mecs avec qui ça marche ce genre de plans foireux ? »

Le fameux David grogna.

-« Écoute-moi bien connard… »

-« Non, s'est vous qui allez m'écoutez. Je suis mineur et j'ai le droit d'être assisté par un parent ou un représentant légal. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ce putain de couloir qui m'attend justement, alors si ça ne vous fait pas trop chier, j'aimerais lui parler. D'ailleurs même si ça vous fait chier s'est pareil. Mais bon, ça serai vraiment trop con de ne pas respecter la procédure et de me voir libérer pour vice de forme, non ? »

Les flics se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil et se levèrent en soufflant légèrement. Ils ouvrirent la porte et laissèrent entrer la personne qu'Edward avait appelé pour défendre mes droits. Quand je le vis entrer, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-« Non, dîtes moi que s'est une blague ! Carlisle ! »

Le père de mon petit ami me toisa sans rien dire et demanda à s'entretenir avec moi seul à seul.

J'écrasais ma clope contre la table et en allumais de suite une nouvelle.

-« Tu te doute bien que je ne suis pas là de ma propre initiative Jasper… »

-« Sans déc' ! » Ironisais-je.

-« Edward m'a demandé de te sortir d'ici et sache que malgré la colère que j'éprouve contre toi, je vais essayer de t'éviter la prison. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, ne le croyant pas une seconde. S'était une chance pour lui de me séparer définitivement de son fils et je ne pense pas qu'il allait laisser passer une occasion pareil.

-« Je n'imposerais pas une telle épreuve à Edward, surtout en voyant comment il a réagit lors de votre dernière _séparation_. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance Jasper. »

Je soupirais.

-« Au point où j'en suis de toute façon… »

-« Est-ce que tu te drogues? »

-« Je ne suis pas un _toxico_ si s'est votre question. » Répondis-je avec colère.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? »

Je me radoucis un peu.

-« Je fume un peu d'herbe et de shit de temps en temps. »

-« Est-ce qu'Edward fume aussi ? »

-« Pff, je ne le laisse même pas approcher d'une cigarette alors de toutes ces merdes encore moins. »

Carlisle poussa un ouf inconscient de soulagement.

-« Edward est génial doc'. Il est beau, intelligent et il est trop bien pour moi, je le sais parfaitement. Mais je l'aime et il m'aime aussi. »

-« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu n'étais pas digne de lui. Mais revenons à ton affaire. Est-ce que tu deal ? »

Je me tortillais sur ma chaise. Cette histoire me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-« Je n'ai jamais vendu d'héro à une gamine de 12 ans si s'est ce que vous me demandez. Mais oui, je vends un peu à droite à gauche des drogues douces. Je vous signal quand même que s'est légal dans certains pays alors je ne crois pas que ça soit si néfaste que ça. » Gueulais-je.

-« Tu n'es pas au Congrès en train de défendre la dépénalisation des drogues Jasper alors baisse d'un ton. »

Je me renfrognais un peu.

-« Et est-ce que les flics savent que tu es un dealeur ? »

-« Non. Ils m'accusent juste d'en consommer pour le moment, mais avec mon casier chargé, ça ne fera pas une très grosse différence. »

-« Tu te trompe, ça fait une très grosse différence. Je vais proposer au juge de te faire faire une cure de désintoxication. »

-« Je vais pas aller en rehab pour deux-trois joints bordel ! »

-« Si tu vas y aller ! » Trancha la voix forte et autoritaire du docteur Cullen. « Maintenant, Edward m'a dit que tu aurais peut-être quelque chose d'autre à mettre dans la balance pour t'éviter le centre de redressement mais qu'il ne savait pas si tu allais accepter ou non. Alors, est-ce que tu y as réfléchis ? »

-« Ouais. »

-« Et…? »

-« D'accord. Je vais balancer James. » Dis-je du bout des lèvres.

-« C'est le même James qui t'a tabassé devant le bar et avec qui tu t'es battu à la salle de sport ? » Demanda Carlisle sans comprendre mes réticences.

-« Oui mais ça n'a rien à voir. C'est une question d'honneur, on ne balance pas, point barre. »

-« Je vois. Vous ne respectez pas les règles fixées par l'État, mais par contre celles du gang sont sacro-saintes. »

-« Ce n'est pas un _gang_. » Marmonnais-je en me rendant compte de la stupidité de mes propos.

-« Bien. Enfin, Edward m'a dit que tu avais eu une bourse pour l'université de San Francisco, s'est vrai ? »

-« Ouais, mais je ne crois pas que j'irais. » Avouais-je.

-« Pourquoi cela ? » Demanda Carlisle avec incrédulité.

-« Je sais que vous ne me croirez surement pas, mais je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Edward et si je suis libre l'année prochaine, je veux être à ses côtés dans l'université de son choix. Il ne me dit rien, mais je sais qu'il a été accepté à Princeton et Harvard. Il doit aller là-bas pour faire une grande carrière et je le suivrais peut importe la ville qu'il choisira. »

-« Je ne sais pas si mon fils te l'a dit mais j'ai moi-même fait mes études de médecine à l'université de San Francisco et s'est une fac plutôt côté. En plus, Esmée serait contente qu'il reste prêt d'elle sur la côte Ouest plutôt que de voir partir son bébé à l'autre bout du pays. »

Je souris en entendant Carlisle appelé Edward bébé.

-« Et bien s'il veut vraiment aller à San Francisco, je le suivrais. Et si la fac maintient toujours son offre de sport-étude, je l'accepterais. »

-« Parfait. Tu m'as donné de plutôt bons éléments pour plaider ta cause auprès du juge. Maintenant, je vais demander aux policiers de revenir dans la salle et de poser leurs questions. Tu vas devoir faire un dernier effort et tâcher de ne pas répondre avec arrogance ou désinvolture, est-ce que tu crois en être capable ? »

Je grognais mais savais que ça allait être en effet difficile de tenir ma langue face à deux abrutis pareils.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pas mal de personne avait deviné que ça serai Carlisle le "sauveur" de Jasper.

Le prochain chapitre sera court et arrivera avant la fin de la semaine, promis.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	37. Chapter 36 bis

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Encore et toujours un grand merci à ma béta reader génialisime, MaevaThiephaine *kiss*

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 36 Bis**_

**POV d'Edward**

Putain deux semaines !

Deux semaines que j'étais séparées de mon amour !

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre petit interlude à la prison et dire qu'il me manquait été pire qu'un euphémisme.

Seul mon père avait des contacts réguliers avec lui. Je lui donnais des petits mots à remettre à Jasper et nous correspondions un peu de cette façon, mais mon père devait être discret et donc nos échanges se limitaient souvent à un « je t'aime » ou un « tu me manques ».

Jasper dormait dans un centre fermé pour jeunes délinquants en attendant son procès. Mon père ne cessait de me rassurer à ce sujet, me disant que le dossier de Jay était bon, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler quand je l'imaginais envoyé loin de moi.

Le jour du jugement arriva enfin et comme mon cow-boy était mineur, la séance se déroula à huit clos. Rosalie, Emmett et Bella m'avait accompagné et nous attendions tous le verdict avec inquiétude. Personne ne parlait ce qui était un véritable exploit, surtout pour Emmett.

Soudain, je le vis ouvrir les portes du palais de justice et me chercher du regard. Ses yeux bleus azur trouvèrent immédiatement mes prunelles et un large sourire éclaira son visage d'ange. Je sautais dans les bras de Jasper et enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou. Je voulais me fondre dans son corps parfait, je voulais ravager ses lèvres de mes baisers fougueux. Il fut plus vif que moi et empoigna mes cheveux pour me regarder avec émotions. Ses yeux étaient humides mais je savais qu'il n'aimait pas pleurer devant moi alors je ne m'attardais pas là-dessus et me jetais sur ses lèvres avidement. Il n'avait pas son piercing à la langue, surement confisquer par les policiers, et ça me fit bizarre de retrouver sa langue nue. Mais son gout de miel était toujours là... De même que la dextérité avec laquelle il pétrissait ma langue.

-« Arrête de l'étouffer Edward, on dirait que tu vas le violer sur place. » Rigola Emmett dans mon dos.

A regret, je desserrais mes jambes des hanches fines de Jasper et le laissais enfin respirer.

-« Content de te retrouver mec ! » Lança Emmett en frappant l'épaule de Jay d'un viril coup de poing.

Bella et Rosalie se contentèrent d'une étreinte chaleureuse alors que mon père arrivait derrière nous. Je ne lâchais pas la main de mon boyfriend et il la serrait tellement fort que même si j'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu. Un sourire béat (et certainement un peu niais) était placardé sur mon visage mais je fus soulagé de constaté que Jasper avait le même air.

-« J'ai signé les derniers papiers, on peut aller célébrer ça. » Dit mon père en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de mon copain.

-« Si ça ne vous embête pas trop Carlisle, j'aimerais bien être seul avec Edward ce soir… Histoire de célébrer ma libération comme il se doit…. »

Il leva des sourcils explicites envers mon père et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

-« Jay ! » Grognais-je.

Il se pencha à mon oreille et m'embrassa dans le cou.

-« Avoue que tu en meure d'envie toi aussi… »

Je rougis encore plus et tout le monde prit cela comme un aveu.

-« Dis-nous au moins si tu as été condamné à quelques choses ? » Demanda Bella toujours inquiéte.

-« Et bien, j'ai eu une amende et l'obligation d'aller en cure de désintox', mais je m'en sors plutôt bien je pense. »

Jay se tourna vers mon père et lui tendit la main.

-« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi Carlisle. »

Mon père la serra et lui sourit affectueusement.

-« Pas de quoi Jasper. »

-« Et pour l'école ? » S'inquiéta Rosalie.

-« Étant donné qu'il ne reste que deux semaines de cours avant la remise des diplômes le directeur Banner veut bien reprendre Jasper à la condition sine qua non "qu'il ne remette plus jamais les pieds dans mon établissements à l'avenir" dixit ses propres mots. »

J'étais tellement soulagé, s'était comme si un poids énorme avait été enlevé de mes épaules. Jasper me ramena à la réalité de la plus douce des manières.

-« Filons chez moi beau gosse, j'ai trop envie de te faire l'amour. »

Un courant électrique me parcouru l'épine dorsal et je le tirais violement vers ma voiture en plantant mon père et nos amis qui riaient de notre empressement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tadam! XD

J'espère que ce _court _chapitre (j'avais prévenu lol) vous a plu. La suite (et les _chaudes_ retrouvailles XD) très très vite, promis...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	38. Chapter 37

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Thank you so much à ma merveilleuse béta MaevaThiaphaine (qui est actuellement en train de corriger le chapitre_ bonus de Rainbow Warriors_... J'dis ça, j'dis rien moi... XD)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 37**_

**POV de Jasper**

J'étais étendu dans l'herbe fraichement tondu du centre de désintoxication dans lequel Carlisle m'avait envoyé et j'attendais la visite d'Edward. En cette fin Juillet, le soleil brillait dans le ciel, même ici à Seattle. La plupart des autres pensionnaires étaient à la piscine de l'établissement, ce qui me permettait de me mettre torse nu sans craindre les regards interrogatif sur les cicatrices de mon dos. Seul, mon jogging porté très bas sur mes hanches juste au dessus de la naissance de mes poils pubiens, je patientais. Mon beau gosse devait passer à 16h, début des visites autorisées, mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait actuellement être. Le centre nous enlevait tous repère de temps pour nous infantiliser au maximum et nous rendre plus docile aux ordres qu'ils nous donnaient. Enfin, s'est comme cela que je l'interprétais. Torse nu sur la pelouse, un bras replié sous ma tête, je parfaisais mon bronzage. Mon esprit s'égara vers les quelques semaines qui venaient de s'écouler à une vitesse impressionnante.

_**Flashback.**_

Nous avions quitté le tribunal Edward et moi, tellement heureux et soulagés d'être de nouveau réunis. Il m'avait laissé le volant de sa Volvo, pouvant ainsi à loisir m'embrasser et me toucher. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur la route. Je fis d'ailleurs une embardé qui le surprit. Je stoppais la voiture et lui fis un petit sourire en coin.

-« Nous sommes à plus d'une heure de chez moi. Je crois que nous n'arriverons jamais là-bas à temps. »

Il acquiesça en rigolant confirmant mes propos. Je sautais de la Volvo et couru jusqu'à la pharmacie la plus proche. J'achetais des capotes et du lubrifiant sous le regard désapprobateur de cette vieille femme conservatrice. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers ma voiture et fronça les sourcils.

-« T'inquiéte pas pour lui mamie, il va prendre son pied, je te le garantie ! » Lui dis-je en lui balançant mes billets à la gueule.

Je sortis rapidement sous les insultes datant d'un autre siècle de la pharmacienne et repris la route.

Edward me suppliait de m'arrêter n'importe où, qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

-« Vite Jay… J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi… S'il te plait bébé… »

Ses suppliques ne m'aidaient pas à me concentrer sur la route. Aussitôt après avoir quitté la ville, la verdure caractéristique de l'État de Washington reprit ces droits. Je pris le premier chemin de terre que j'aperçu sortant de la forêt et stoppais la voiture. Edward ôta sa ceinture de sécurité immédiatement et se rua enfin sur mes lèvres.

-« C'est pas trop tôt ! » Souffla-t-il avant d'enfoncer sa langue au fond de ma gorge.

Les flics m'avait fait retirer mon piercing parce que cela pouvait être considéré comme une arme (nda : s'est véridique) mais mon chéri ne sembla pas être déçu. Sa langue dansait dans ma bouche, caressant sensuellement mes lèvres. J'agrippais ses cheveux et il cola son corps davantage contre le mien.

-« Vas sur la banquette arrière Edward et déshabille toi. » Lui ordonnais-je quand nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle.

Il s'exécuta rapidement avec un adorable sourire aux lèvres. Je défis ma ceinture et ôtais mes fringues.

-« Garde ta cravate. » Dit-il.

Carlisle m'avait convaincu de porter ce stupide costume pour faire _bonne impression _sur le juge et bien que je trouvais que j'avais plutôt l'air d'un con habillé comme ça, les yeux pétillants de désirs de mon boy scout semblaient me prouver le contraire. Je l'écoutais donc et gardais juste ma cravate quand je le rejoignis à l'arrière de la Volvo. Aussitôt ses mains claquèrent contre mes fesses quand il les empoigna fermement pour m'attirer sur lui. Ses lèvres m'attirèrent comme un aimant et je ne pouvais me détacher physiquement de lui. Son corps brulant, sa bite qui tapait contre mon ventre, le chemin de poils qui couraient de son nombril à sa queue de façon tellement sexy… Tout m'électrisait chez mon magnifique petit ami.

-« Edward… » Gémis-je.

Il pinça mes tétons entre ses doigts alors que j'empoignais ses couilles. Il sursauta, ses prunelles émeraude fixées sur moi.

-« Hum… Ca m'a manqué… » Murmurais-je en faisant courir mes doigts le long de sa grosse bite humide.

-« Jay… » M'implora-t-il.

En grognant, je le pris dans mes bras et le retournais violement. Je pris la bouteille de lubrifiant que j'avais balancé un peu plus tôt et en versa généreusement dans ma main. Je pénétrais l'anus serré d'Edward avec mes doigts mouillés et il me tendit ses fesses, me réclamant rapidement plus que mes doigts. J'arrachais l'emballage de la capote avec mes dents et la déroula d'une main sur mon sexe, puis je rependis du lubrifiant dessus. J'agrippais enfin ses hanches fines et poussais en lui plus violement que je l'aurais souhaité. Je me maudissais d'être si brusque, mais j'avais tellement envie de lui, s'était comme un besoin animal. Edward se cambra sous ma brutalité mais ne me repoussa pas. Je me forçais à ne pas bouger pour le laisser s'adapter à mon engin.

-« Je suis désolé beau gosse. Je t'aime mon amour et tu m'as tellement manqué… » Tentais-je de me justifier.

Il se retourna par-dessus son épaule et son visage rayonnant me sourit. Il attrapa ma cravate qui pendait sur mon torse nu et m'attira à lui en tirant dessus. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes et ma langue viola sa bouche. Il grogna quand ma main glissa vers son érection tout aussi douloureuse que la mienne. Je commençais à le branler tout en faisant des vas et vient langoureux dans son cul. Edward et moi gémîmes à l'unisson. Mon autre main se perdit dans ses cheveux et je le forçais à se relever un peu pour qu'il me donne ses lèvres. _Mon dieu, me lasserais-je jamais de ses baisers passionnés ? _

Je sentais qu'il était proche de l'orgasme et bien que nous n'ayons commencé à faire l'amour que depuis très peu de temps, je pouvais le comprendre aisément. Le plaisir de nos retrouvailles était tellement plus intense que de se masturber tout seul en pensant à l'autre.

Son corps tremblait et il serrait la banquette arrière fermement. Ses doigts griffèrent le cuir et il éjacula puissamment dans ma main. Sa libération provoqua la mienne et je jouis en criant son nom.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait !

_Bien jouer Jasper, très malin d'avoir pensé à cette partie de sexe dans la Volvo d'Edward, on ne voit pas du tout que tu bandes comme un taureau_.

Je grognais et tachais de remettre ma bite en place discrètement. Je soupirais et passais la main dans mes cheveux nerveusement. J'étais maintenant en cure depuis presque un mois et aujourd'hui Carlisle avait autorisé mon boy scout à me rendre visite et ce connard prenait son temps.

Depuis le procès, mes relations avec le père d'Edward s'étaient considérablement améliorées. Il savait que j'aimais profondément son fils et bien que j'ais commis plusieurs erreurs, mon amour était sincère.

_**Flashback**_

Edward se battait avec ses cheveux dans la salle de bain.

-« Putain, j'arriverais jamais à faire tenir se foutu chapeau sur ma tignasse… » Râlait-il.

Nous étions le jour de la remise des diplômes et bien que j'avais tenté de détendre mon beau gosse en lui faisant l'amour, il était toujours autant stressé. Je l'entendais grogner alors que j'essayais de choisir quelle chemise je devais mettre pour une telle cérémonie. Las de l'entendre se lamenter, je filais dans la salle de bain le rejoindre. Ses mèches étaient dans le même état d'hystérie que d'habitude.

-« Laisse tomber beau gosse, on s'en fou ! »

Je passais mes mains sur son ventre mais il me repoussa d'un coup de fesse.

-« Déconne pas Jasper, s'est la remise des diplômes bordel. En plus, je dois faire ce putain de discours et je sens que ça va être une catastrophe. » Souffla-t-il.

-« Tu es major de ta promo et s'est un immense honneur que tu fasses ce discours. Tu as répété toute la nuit, tu l'as remanié 25 fois, s'est bon, tu es prêt. Maintenant calme toi et viens là. » Lui dis-je en l'attirant vers le lit.

Il se laissa faire alors que je le poussais pour l'allonger. Il s'écroula et je profitais de sa surprise pour récupérer un pot de gel posé sur la table de nuit. Puis, je m'assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et il passa automatiquement ses bras autour de ma taille.

-« Et si on restait plutôt ici cow-boy… Juste toi et moi et ce grand lit qui nous appel… »

Il me mordilla l'oreille et je du faire appel à tout mon contrôle pour le repousser alors que ma bite s'était déjà dressé sous ses assauts.

-« Hors de question. Je veux te voir faire ton discours. Maintenant, ne bouge pas. »

Je plongeais mes doigts dans le pot de gel et glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux hirsutes. Récalcitrant, je du insister pour plaquer ses mèches bronze en arrière.

-« Tu as l'air d'un mafioso italien. S'est terriblement sexy. » Ronronnais-je à son oreille.

Il me fit rouler sur le lit et alla s'admirer. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer.

**Pas cap d'être à poil sous ta toge pendant la cérémonie et de l'enlever au moment d'aller chercher ton diplome sur l'estrade. Em**

Edward lu le texto par-dessus mon épaule et gueula immédiatement.

-« S'est même pas la peine d'espérer participer à ça… »

-« Tais-toi ! J'en avais pas l'intention. Je préfère laisser Emmett gagner que de louper la remise des diplômes. Après tout, qui aurait cru que je serais diplômé en début d'année ? Certainement pas moi. » Rigolais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et noua ses bras autour de mon cou.

-« Moi j'ai toujours cru en toi. »

Je l'embrassais fougueusement mais il me repoussa rapidement en me disant qu'on allait être en retard.

-« La faute à qui ? Si t'avais pas passé autant de temps dans cette foutu salle de bain… » Râlais-je.

Je pris la première chemise venu et Edward souffla en levant les yeux au ciel. Il prit une cravate et je fis la grimace.

-« C'est pas obligatoire beau gosse… » Tentais-je de négocier.

Il passa la cravate autour de mon cou et commença à faire le nœud.

-« Non, mais tu es tellement sexy avec. » Me répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui me fit rendre les armes.

La cérémonie fut ennuyeuse, avec un long discours de mister B sur la fin d'une aire avec la fin du lycée mais le début d'une nouvelle avec l'université qui commençait. J'avoue que je n'écoutais pas trop. Edward prit ensuite la parole et fut absolument parfait. Puis tout le reste se passa comme dans les films : remise d'un petit rouleau de parchemin représentant mon diplôme, lancé des chapeaux, Emmett qui courre à poil à travers le terrain de foot… Heu, en faite tout ne fut pas vraiment classique.

Esmée et Carlisle virent me féliciter et je les remerciais de la confiance qu'ils plaçaient en moi.

Le soir venu, j'emmenais Edward et Bella au bal de la promo. Je ne pouvais pas y aller avec mon petit ami et cela lui faisait énormément de peine, mais je voulais qu'il connaisse cette expérience. Bella n'avait pas de cavalier et je forçais Edward à y aller avec elle. Je feignis de m'y être pris trop tard et qu'il n'y ai plus de filles potables à inviter. _Comme si je pouvais me retrouver sans fille dispo! _Edward ne me cru pas deux secondes mais était touché que j'y aille seul plutôt qu'avec n'importe quelle greluche qui se serait fait des films sur la fin de la soirée. Il m'avait forcé à mettre un smoking et j'avais l'air encore plus ridicule qu'avec un costard, mais heureusement, il ne m'obligea pas à attaché ce putain de nœud pap'. Je le laissais pendre de chaque côté de ma chemise blanche et je vis Edward se lécher les lèvres avec envie à plusieurs reprise lorsqu'il me jetait des coups d'œil furtifs. Mon beau gosse lui était magnifique dans son costume sombre. Les yeux brillants de désirs, je l'embrassais avec force avant de le laisser au bras de notre amie.

A l'entrée, le photographe fit une photo de Bella et Edward, puis, prétextant ne pas vouloir me voir poser seul, mon beau gosse me prit par le cou et posa à mes côtés. Je sentis mes joues rougirent légèrement et cela le fit rire.

Au bout de plusieurs danses avec Bella, j'étais au bord de l'explosion tant la frustration et la jalousie me consumaient les entrailles. Je m'avançais au centre de la piste et pris la main de mon petit ami.

-« Je peux te voir deux secondes Edward ? »

Il hocha la tête en souriant et je le tirais dans les couloirs du lycée jusqu'aux toilettes du deuxiement étage, notre quartier général. Aussitôt la porte refermé, je me précipitais sur ses douces lèvres.

-« Danse avec moi bébé. » Le suppliais-je.

-« Quoi ? Ici ? » Me demanda-t-il incrédule.

Je sortis mon Ipod de ma poche de pantalon et glissa un écouteur dans son oreille et l'autre dans la mienne. Je choisi My Immortal d'Evanescence et pris Edward par la taille. Il ferma les yeux et laissa reposer sa tête contre mon épaule alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de mon cou. Nous restâmes là un temps infini, dans ces toilettes pourris, à danser au son de la playlist slow que j'avais spécialement téléchargé en pensant à mon merveilleux boy scout.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Soudain, un magnifique garçon aux cheveux en bataille me sauta dessus.

-« Jay, tu cherches à exciter tous les mecs et les filles de ta cure de désintox en t'exhibant à moitié à poil… » Gémit-il immédiatement en passant ses doigts le longs de mes flancs nus.

Mes mains se refermèrent sur son dos alors qui me montait dessus à califourchon tout en capturant ma bouche de ses lèvres charnues. Nos langues se livrèrent un peu bataille, mais comme d'hab', s'est moi qui gagna. Je roulais sur lui dans l'herbe et le laissais enfin respirer.

-« Putain qu'est-ce que tu foutais ! »

Évidement, les premiers mots qui sortirent de ma bouche étaient des reproches et il me fit une adorable moue pour s'excuser.

-« J'étais avec ma mère à San Francisco en train de nous dégoter un petit appartement en dehors du campus. Je rentre à l'instant de l'aéroport. Et ne commence pas à gueuler où je ne te dis pas ce qu'on a trouvé. »

Je soufflais, vaincu, et m'étendis de nouveau dans l'herbe fraiche. Il se mit sur son coude et dessina des cœurs sur mes abdominaux du bout de ses doigts.

-« Excuse-moi beau gosse. Mais s'est que tu m'as tellement manqué… » Tentais-je de me justifier.

Il me fit un grand sourire et laissa sa main descendre furtivement vers mon sexe.

-« Je vois ça… » Gloussa-t-il en saisissant mon érection.

Je grognais et il cessa de me taquiner en me caressant le ventre à nouveau.

-« C'est à deux pas du campus et du centre ville. La résidence n'a pas deux ans, sécurisé et propre, s'est nikel. L'appart est grand avec une chambre ouverte sur une vaste salle de bain, un petit dressing, un immense salon où j'ai hélas promis que je ne ferais pas de fête et une cuisine ouverte où je te mijoterais de bon petit plats. Il y a même une petite terrasse ! » Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

-« Ca a l'ai parfait mon amour. A part peut-être pour une chose… »

-« Laquelle ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-« Pas de fêtes. » Grognais-je.

Il me fit un méchant sourire en coin.

-« J'AI promis que je ne ferais pas de fête. Mais à ce que je sache, tu n'as rien dit de tel. »

-« Petit malin ! »

Je me ruais sur ses lèvres et les mordillais doucement. Avant d'être trop excité, je le repoussais à regret.

-« Et comment se passe ta cure cow-boy ? »

-« Mortellement ennuyeuse! J'y crois toujours pas que ce connard de juge m'est obligé à faire une rehab pour avoir fumé quelques joints. » Râlais-je.

-« On s'en fou, ton calvaire est heureusement bientôt finit et le mien aussi par la même occasion. Et il nous restera tout un mois à passé ensemble avant la rentrée universitaire, s'est pas le pied ça ? »

-« Si mais j'aurais préféré t'avoir d'avantage. »

-« On vivra ensemble l'année prochaine et on aura tout le temps qu'on veut. »

Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou et inspira profondément comme si voulait s'imprégner de mon odeur.

Soudain, il se releva, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-« Au faite, tu savais que Bella avait été acceptée à l'Université de San Francisco ? Son père ne veut pas qu'elle soit trop loin de lui en cas de problème et elle est ravie de ne pas se retrouver dans une grande ville sans personne qu'elle connaisse. »

Je souris. Évidement, Rosalie avait suivit Emmett à San Francisco et si Bella nous rejoignait aussi cela voulait dire que notre petite bande serait au complet l'année prochaine.

J'avais hâte d'y être.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

_Note de Moua_: _Les mises à jour se feront désormais toutes les 3 semaines à cause d'une petite baisse de régime et d'un planning au boulot overbooké. Néanmoins, sachez que je n'abandonne aucunenement cette fic. Je DETESTE quand les fics que j'aime ne sont jamais achevées et je ne ferais jamais ça à mes lecteurs adorés (j'arrête de vous faire de la léche NOW ! lol)._

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	39. Chapter 38

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Encore et toujours un immense merci à ma merveilleuse béta MaevaThiaphaine

**ANNONCE : Ma béta vient de m'annoncer qu'elle ne pourrait désormais plus s'occuper de corriger mes chapitres (pas que je la martyrise de trop lol, s'est juste que la "real life" l'a un peu rattrapée en ce moment. Donc, je cherche une remplaçante (ou UN remplaçant^^). Comme au Pole Emploi, voici la description du poste proposé : En tant que béta, vous devrez corriger les INOMBRABLES fautes de cet auteur connu sous le pseudo de Hell, la rassurer lors de ses crises existancielles de page blanches et être rapide dans vos corrections. Un très bon niveau d'orthographe est requi. Avoir déjà une expérience de béta serai un plus. Votre rémunération ? Toute ma considération, ainsi que celle de mes lecteurs adorés j'en suis sur. Merci d'envoyer votre CV (lool) par MP. Toutes les candidatures seront étudiées et ma réponse sera donné avant le week-end certainement. **

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 38**_

**POV d'Edward **

Le mois d'Août avait filé à toute allure. Jay et moi étions partis quelques semaines dans le chalet de mes parents à Virgin Lake, puis il avait fallu rentrer à Forks pour préparer notre déménagement à San Francisco. Ma mère s'était évidement chargée de redécorer notre appartement et nous avait fait un _home sweet home_ très cosy.

Jasper reprenait une semaine avant tout le monde à cause de l'entrainement de football. Il était assez nerveux, mais aussi très excité. Emmett et Rosalie avait décidé de louer un loft près de chez nous et le partageaient avec Bella.

Après plusieurs jours pour prendre nos marques, une petite routine avait commencé à s'instaurer entre mon cowboy et moi. Nous prenions notre petit-déjeuner en bas de chez nous, dans un petit café français. Ce matin, j'avais voulu m'installer en face de Jasper mais il leva les yeux au ciel et me tira sur ses genoux. Après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et avoir constaté que la Terre ne s'était pas ouverte sous nos pieds pour nous engloutir tous les deux, je poussais un 'ouf' de soulagement et déposais un baiser sur les lèvres de mon petit-ami.

-« Ha bah enfin une marque d'attention ! Je commençais à croire que tu ne m'aimais plus. » Dit-il avec une adorable moue.

-« Comme si c'était possible de ne plus t'aimer. »

Nous commandâmes du café et des croissants et la serveuse ne sembla pas gênée par notre comportement sans ambiguïté.

-« Beau gosse, j'aimerais que cette année soit différente de l'année dernière… »

Il passa la main sur mon visage et me caressa la joue.

-« Je ne veux pas devoir me cacher. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je suis avec toi et que celui que j'aime est ce magnifique garçon aux yeux verts fascinants. Est-ce que ça t'embête d'être _out_ à la fac ? »

Je saisis ses boucles blondes et enfonçais ma langue au fond de sa gorge. Après lui avoir arraché un gémissement en frottant ma main sur son sexe gonflé, je me retirais enfin de son corps.

-« Je veux aussi que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi cowboy. » Lui répondis-je.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin trop craquant.

La serveuse apporta notre commande et Jay fouilla dans ses poches pour régler la note. Il lui tendit un billet de 20$ et soupira.

-« Il faut que je me trouve un job, mes économies fondent à une vitesse hallucinante. »

-« Tu as une bourse pour tes études et mes parents paieront pour l'appartement. Je pense que ce que tu as mis de côté quand tu faisais ton _business_ sera suffisant, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux bosser ? »

Il se tortilla sous moi et prit un croissant.

-« Je veux payer ma part. Je ne veux pas que tes parents pensent que je profite de toi. »

-« Mes parents t'adorent Jay et ils se foutent que tu payes la moitié de tout ou non. Ils veulent que nous soyons heureux. »

-« Et bien moi je veux taffer ! C'est une question de fierté. » Affirma-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

-« Ok, et bien, je crois qu'ils cherchent un serveur dans le resto à côté de chez nous… » Proposais-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me fit encore son charmant sourire en coin.

-« Jasper Whitlock ne sert pas les autres, c'est lui qui se fait servir bébé ! »

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou pour étouffer mes rires.

-« Toujours si arrogant ! » Constatais-je.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi chéri, je vais trouver un job. »

Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus mais je me demandais bien ce qui trouverait grâce aux yeux de Jasper.

Après le petit-déj', nous retournâmes à l'appart' pour que Jay puisse se changer pour son premier entrainement. Il prit une douche rapide et commença à revêtir sa nouvelle tenue de football rouge et blanche aux couleurs des 49ers de San Francisco. Je le regardais faire depuis le lit, faisant semblant de lire un livre.

-« De quoi parle ton bouquin ? » Me demanda Jasper avec un sourire dans la voix en constatant que je le reluquais outrageusement.

-« Aucune idée ! » Avouais-je en balançant mon livre.

Je l'attirais sur le lit en tirant sur la ceinture de son pantalon de sport. Il s'écroula sur moi et se retient de justesse de m'écraser en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de mes épaules.

-« J'ai envie de toi bébé… » Murmurais-je avant de capturer ses douces lèvres roses.

Jay fit courir ses doigts sous mon t-shirt et caressa mon ventre. Nos langues combattaient toujours l'une l'autre alors que j'agrippais ses mèches blondes encore humides de sa douche.

-« Je vais être en retard beau gosse. » Dit-il à regret en se dégageant.

Mais je refusais de le laisser m'échapper si facilement et encerclais sa taille de mes cuisses.

-« Je m'en fiche ! Ton équipe peut attendre, ma bite en feu, non ! »

Il rigola et approuva d'un signe de tête.

-« Tu marques un point. Il y a des priorités dans la vie, et le bien être de ta queue en fait partie ! »

Comme un expert, il glissa sa main dans mon pantalon de jogging et en sortit mon sexe douloureux. Il se mit à le lécher comme une glace avec plusieurs petits coups de langue pour m'exciter. Puis, il avala ma bite tendue à l'extrême et joua avec mes boules. Mon dos se cambra et je laissais échapper un gémissement sourd. Empoignant ses boucles pour le guider, mes hanches bougeaient inconsciemment vers son visage pour prolonger au maximum la douce succion.

-« Jasper… » Gémis-je.

Son piercing frotta contre mon membre au bord de l'explosion et il fit glisser la petite boule glacée le long de ma fente d'où s'échappait déjà mon trop plein de sperme. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés dans les miens et je faisais mon possible pour ne pas les fermer sous le plaisir que je ressentais.

Puis, il se releva un peu et relâcha mon sexe de sa bouche chaude. Je pleurnichais un peu de frustration, mais il me sourit. Il mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et retourna ensuite vers mon sexe à l'agonie. Sa langue glissa lentement de mes boules vers ma longueur avant de jouer avec la tête de ma bite. Soudain, ses deux doigts humides s'enfoncèrent en moi et j'hoquetais de surprise. Il me fit un clin d'œil provocateur alors que mon corps tremblait furieusement sous ses caresses.

-« Encore mon amour… » Le suppliais-je.

Il pompa plus fort et ma queue tapa au fond de sa gorge. Quand il toucha ma prostate avec ses doigts, je jouis dans sa bouche chaude.

-« Putain Jay… Je t'aime ! » Réussis-je à articuler au moment de mon orgasme.

Il avala consciencieusement mon sperme et je tirais sur ses cheveux pour qu'il s'écroule dans mes bras. Ma respiration se calma, bercée par le rythme des battements de son cœur.

-« Quand je me serais fait viré de la fac pour être arrivé en retard à mon premier entrainement de football, tu ne viendras pas pleurer Edward. » Grogna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit à côté de notre lit.

Aussitôt, je me relevais et l'aidais à finir de s'habiller. Je démarrais la Volvo et nous partîmes au stade de l'université.

Nous arrivâmes évidement en retard, les autres joueurs étaient déjà en train de faire des pompes devant un mec plutôt balèze aux cheveux bruns et courts, un sifflet dans la bouche. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers nous alors que Jay et moi marchions main dans la main vers lui. Je fis un petit signe à Emmett qui semblait suer sang et eau, puis refixais mon attention sur le coach.

-« Je suis l'entraineur Garrett et vous, vous êtes sacrément en retard ! » Gueula l'entraineur.

Jay me fit un sourire machiavélique et je crains le pire tout à coup.

-« Désolé coach mais j'ai été obligé de sucer la queue de mon petit-ami avant de venir; ses boules étaient vraiment trop pleines, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. »

Je crus que le type allait s'étouffer avec son sifflet alors que les autres joueurs de l'équipe étaient pliés de rire. Inutile de dire que moi j'étais rouge de honte et que j'aurais préféré être partout ailleurs qu'ici en ce moment.

Le coach nous regarda enfin et Jay lui fit un petit sourire arrogant tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-« Tu dois être Jasper Whitlock. Jenks m'avait prévenu qu'il m'envoyait un petit trou du cul cette année, mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point il avait raison. Bien, si tu as finis ton speech, rejoint l'équipe et dis à ta _moitié _que les entrainements se font à huit clos. »

Jasper m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et alla rejoindre Emmett et les autres joueurs.

J'en profitais pour courir autour de la piste d'athlétisme pendant l'entrainement de mon petit-ami. Cette sensation de liberté et de vitesse m'énivra immédiatement. Je n'avais plus vraiment le temps de courir aussi régulièrement qu'avant étant complétement accaparé par Jay ou mes études désormais.

A la fin de la séance, je le retrouvais autour du terrain.

-« Putain, je suis claqué ! » Dit-il en s'écroulant dans mes bras.

Je dégageais son visage de quelques méches collées par la transpiration et lui embrassais la tempe tendrement. Puis, il partit prendre une bouteille d'eau.

-« Dégages de mon chemin pédale ! » Gueula un joueur en me bousculant d'un grand coup d'épaule.

Aussitôt Jasper était à mes côtés et retint le type d'une main serrée autour de sa nuque.

-« Si tu t'avise encore de traiter mon copain de « pédale » ou autre nom que ton imagination limitée aura trouvé, je t'exploses la tronche Félix. Maintenant, tu vas lui présenter tes excuses, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Je ne sais pas trop où il appuyait dans son cou mais le mec semblait souffrir le martyr.

-« Désolé. » Murmura le sportif.

Jay serra plus fort ses doigts et le gars gémi de douleur.

-« Il n'a pas entendu. Articules ! »

-« Je suis désolé ! » Cria Félix.

Jasper relâcha enfin la pression et laissa partir cet imbécile.

-« Whitlock ! » Gueula le coach qui avait volontairement ignoré notre échange semble-t-il. « Visite médicale obligatoire demain. Essayes de faire tes _affaires_ avec ton copain avant, je ne veux pas de retard. »

-« Je suis suivi par le docteur Cullen, je n'ai pas besoin de passer votre visite médicale de merde. » S'écria Jay.

-« Quelle partie de "visite médicale obligatoire" n'as-tu pas saisi ? »

Jasper grogna, puis me prit par la main pour rejoindre notre voiture. Nous rentrâmes à l'apparte dans un silence absolu. Il ne me répondait que par monosyllabe quand je lui posais des questions et sinon se plongeait dans un grand mutisme, se contentant de fumer clope sur clope sur notre terrasse.

-« J'ai préparé le diner chéri. » Lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

-« J'ai pas faim. » Souffla-t-il.

Je n'insistais pas et lui ramenais une bière à la place. Il me sourit tendrement et m'embrassa.

-« Excuses-moi bébé d'être un gros con. Tu sais que je t'aime ? »

-« Oui je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime Jay. »

Il soupira encore et se replongea dans ses pensées.

Vers minuit, je me réveillais dans un lit froid. Il n'était pas venu se coucher et je le retrouvais frigorifié sur la terrasse au milieu des cadavres de bouteilles de bières et des paquets de clopes vides. Je le tirais par la main et l'allongeais dans notre lit sans prononcer un mot. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et plongea enfin dans un sommeil réparateur.

Heureusement pour Jay, j'avais mis le réveil pour ne pas être en retard une seconde fois à l'entrainement. Il se leva et se prépara dans le même silence pesant et partit seul à sa visite médicale après m'avoir embrassé.

**POV de Jasper**

Je me dirigeais vers le vestiaire du club. Les autres joueurs étaient déjà présents, attendant patiemment leur tour. Je fis un sourire tendu à Emmett et m'assis à côté de lui.

-« Ça va Jay ? T'es plus pâle que la cuvette d'un chiotte ! »

-« Merci vieux ! » Grognais-je.

Je mis mes écouteurs et lançais la musique de mon IPod. Les gars défilaient dans le bureau du médecin les uns après les autres. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'Emmett et moi dans la salle d'attente.

-« Vas-y. » Lui dis-je quand il se tourna vers moi.

Après encore 15 minutes d'attente, Emmett sortit du cabinet et me fit signe d'y aller. Avec une lenteur excessive, j'arrêtais mon MP4 et le fourrais dans la poche de mon blouson. Je pris une grande inspiration et entrais dans la salle d'examen.

Le coach Garrett et un toubib en blouse blanche et stéthoscope autour du cou m'accueillirent.

-« Salut Jasper. Assieds-toi. » Dit l'entraineur.

En silence, je m'exécutais et posais mes fesses sur la chaise en face du bureau du médecin.

-« Bien, tout d'abord, nous allons te faire une prise de sang pour détecter d'éventuelles traces de drogues ou de produits dopants. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à nous dire à ce sujet ? » Demanda le médecin.

-« J'ai fait une rehab cet été pour consommation de drogues douces. Depuis, je suis clean. » Avouais-je les dents serrées.

-« J'espère pour toi parce que je n'ai aucune indulgence avec les drogués. Est-ce que tu fumes ? » M'interrogea le coach Garrett.

-« Ouais. »

-« Est-ce que tu bois ? »

-« Ouais. »

Le médecin et l'entraineur se lancèrent un regard rapide.

-« Il va falloir que tu arrêtes Jay. » Me dit-il d'une voix grave.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Cette putain de visite médicale venait à peine de commencer et je mourrais déjà d'envie d'allumer une clope et de me bourrer la gueule. Je détestais qu'on m'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit.

-« Signes ça. C'est une autorisation pour effectuer la prise de sang et les tests qu'on va faire avec. »

Le médecin me tendit une feuille et je la parcourus des yeux rapidement. Aussitôt, mon sang se mit à bouillir dans mes veines.

-« Vous me faîtes le test du sida parce que je suis gay bande d'enfoirés ! » Gueulais-je.

-« Calmes-toi Jasper. On fait le test à tous les joueurs au cas où vous vous blesseriez ou si vous aviez besoin d'une transfusion. »

Le coach mit sa main sur mon épaule pour m'apaiser mais il ne fit qu'augmenter ma nervosité.

-« Assieds-toi mon garçon. »

-« Je ne suis pas _votre garçon_ et je commence à en avoir marre de tout ce cirque. Le docteur Cullen m'a examiné il n'y a même pas une semaine, je suis en parfaite santé. »

J'étais énervé et mes mains commençaient à trembler avec la rage qui montait en moi. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes et vis le beau visage d'Edward derrière mes paupières qui m'incitait au calme. Je devais me détendre et essayer de ne pas tout bousiller pour une fois. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me rassis.

-« Déshabilles-toi. Gardes juste ton caleçon et ton t-shirt. » Me dit le médecin après un autre regard complice vers le coach.

Je frissonnais et m'ordonnais mentalement de rester calme. Très lentement, j'ôtais mes vêtements.

-« 1m85 pour 73kg. » Dit à haute voix le toubib après avoir pris mes mesures.

-« Il faudra que tu prennes 5kg de muscles minimum. » Commenta le coach.

_Fuck off !_

Ils vérifièrent ensuite mes réflexes, ma vue, mon ouïe, mes poumons et mon rythme cardiaque avant de faire la fameuse prise de sang. Les yeux rivés sur ma montre, je vis que le quart d'heure du rendez-vous était écoulé et j'étais soulagé de voir arrêter tout ce bordel. Mais le médecin lança un autre coup d'œil à l'entraineur Garrett et ce dernier soupira.

-« Ok Jay, c'est terminé, mais avant que tu partes, je voudrais que tu fasses une dernière chose. »

J'attendis patiemment ses consignes et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de les formulées.

-« Le docteur Cullen nous a envoyé ton dossier médical et j'aimerais que tu retires ton t-shirt s'il te plait. »

Mes poings se serrèrent et mes dents grincèrent.

-« Comment a-t-il osé faire ça putain ! C'est privé, ça ne regarde en rien l'université ou le club ! Ça ne faisait pas partie du deal : je jouais au football pour vous et vous payiez mes études, rien d'autre ! »

Je sautais de la table d'examen et fonçais fou de rage vers mes fringues.

-« Le docteur Cullen me l'a envoyé pour t'aider Jay et bien sûr tu n'es pas obligé de faire quoi que se soit, mais si tu veux rester dans l'équipe, j'ai besoin de connaître ton corps et tes faiblesses. Mais si ça ne te plait pas, l'université n'a pas encore commencé tu peux t'en aller. »

-« Vous me faites du chantage ? Soit je me fous à poil, soit vous me virez ? » Hurlais-je.

-« On peut dire ça comme ça. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, mais le docteur Cullen te porte en grande estime et son fils aussi d'après ce que tu nous à montré hier... ça serait dommage de les décevoir. »

Mon corps tremblait et je ne savais pas si c'était de rage ou de peur. "Edward compte sur moi, Carlisle a fait ça pour mon bien" me répétais-je inlassablement comme un mantra.

Tel un zombie, je me dirigeais de nouveau vers la table d'examen et ôtais mon t-shirt. Les deux hommes se penchèrent au dessus de mon dos et je cessais de respirer. Quand le toubib fit courir ses doigts sur ma peau marquée, mes poings se refermèrent sur le cuir de la table d'examen. Puis, il posa ses mains sur l'élastique de mon boxer. Brusquement, je me retournais et lui tordis le poignet.

-« Ne me touches pas ! » Gueulais-je.

-« Je voulais juste savoir jusqu'où descendait tes cicatrices. » Se justifia-t-il.

Je baissais un tout petit peu mon sous-vêtement pour lui permettre de voir ce qu'il voulait.

-« Bien. Tu peux te rhabiller. » Conclut le coach.

Je ne me fis pas prier et enfila mes vêtements à une vitesse hallucinante. J'allais sortir de la pièce à moitié débraillé quand le coach me retint par le bras.

-« Pour une équipe c'est important ce qui se passe dans les vestiaires. On échange des idées, des stratégies, des coups de gueule. Je veux que tu te changes et que tu te douches avec les autres joueurs. »

Je dégageais mon bras de sa prise et le fusillais du regard.

-« C'est non négociable. » Trancha-t-il.

Je sortis en courant de la salle d'examen et fonçait vers la Volvo d'Edward. Dans l'habitacle, j'allumais une clope et des larmes de rage coulèrent le long de mes joues. Le front appuyé contre le volant je laissais les battements de mon cœur redevenir réguliers.

Soudain, mon téléphone sonna. Machinalement, je décrochais, sachant qui m'appelait.

-« Hey baby ! » Dis-je en essayant de ne pas lui faire entendre les sanglots dans ma voix.

-« Est-ce que ça va Jay ? Je me suis inquiété mon amour. Emmett m'a appelé, il m'a dit que tu étais super tendu avant la visite médicale. »

-« T'en fais pas, ça a été. Je rentre et on ira manger dehors, ok ? »

-« D'accord cow-boy. »

Je souris et raccrochais avant de rentrer à l'appart'. Il m'attendait dans le canapé du salon et je vins me blottir contre lui. Je posais ma tête sur ses genoux et me laissais enivrer par son odeur. Ses caresses et les mots d'amours qu'il répétait inlassablement finirent par me calmer. Nous allâmes diner dans un resto italien du centre-ville et je me résolus à lui raconter les détails de la visite médicale.

-« Mon père a sûrement fait ça pour ton bien Jay. » Dit-il en picorant un peu de mes lasagnes dans mon assiette.

-« Ouais, je sais mais il aurait pu me prévenir. J'aurais eus l'air moins con. » Râlais-je.

Edward sourit.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour cette histoire de vestiaire ? »

-« J'en sais rien. » Soufflais-je.

Nous rentrâmes à l'appartement et même faire l'amour à mon beau gosse ne me calma pas. Je passais une nuit agitée. Le lendemain avait lieu le premier match de l'équipe et c'est tendu que je me rendis au stade.

-« Calmes-toi Jay, tout va bien se passer. Tu vas t'habiller avec les autres joueurs, remporter ce putain de match et après je te ferais la meilleur pipe de ta vie avant que nous sortions fêter la victoire avec Emmett, Rose et Bella. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Je lui souris et il gara la Volvo sur le parking encore désert du stade. J'avais insisté pour venir en avance. En effet, si j'étais le premier dans les vestiaires, ça repousserait un peu l'échéance de me désaper devant mes coéquipiers. Je sortis de la bagnole et allumais une clope quand je sentis les bras de mon petit-ami autour de ma taille.

-« Que dirais-tu de chambouler un peu ton parfait programme et de commencer tout de suite par cette bonne pipe que tu m'as promise ? »

Je le tirais par le poignet et le plaquais contre les gradins encore déserts. Ma bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne violemment et j'introduisis immédiatement ma langue. Mon piercing le caressa tendrement avant de glisser le long de sa mâchoire pour le laisser respirer. Il saisit mes fesses et poussa ses hanches contre moi pour frotter son érection naissante contre la mienne déjà complétement dure.

-« J'espère que ça n'est pas une cigarette dans ta main Whitlock ? » Retentit la voix grave du coach Garrett dans notre dos.

-« Fuck ! » Murmurais-je avant de jeter rapidement ma clope. « Heu… Non, c'était celle d'Edward. Je lui disais justement combien c'était nocif : blablabla cancer, blablabla la mort ça craint… Pour un sportif comme lui, c'est une aberration mais que voulez vous coach, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, c'est un p'tit rebelle ! »

J'ébouriffais les cheveux bronze de mon beau gosse qui me fusillait du regard.

-« Vas te changer Whitlock et fais moi 5 tours de terrain histoire de te faire cracher toute la nicotine qu'il y a dans tes poumons. » Répondit l'entraineur Garrett, apparemment pas dupe le moins du monde.

En râlant, j'embrassais une dernière fois Edward qui souriait comme un con, ravie que je me sois fait choper, et filais me changer. Comme je l'avais espérer, les vestiaires étaient déserts. Je fis mes 5 tours de pistes et revins auprès de mon équipe qui avait commencé à arriver.

Puis le coach nous fit un briefing complet sur nos adversaires et mit en place une stratégie offensive dont j'étais semble-t-il le fer de lance. Une fois sur le terrain, je me laissais galvaniser par les centaines de spectateurs présents. C'était le premier match de la saison et beaucoup de monde était venu voir les nouvelles recrues du coach Garrett.

La première mi-temps passa en un éclair. Mes coéquipiers et moi marquâmes touchdown sur touchdown. Emmett transperçait littéralement leurs défenses pendant que je me faufilais entre leurs lignes. J'étais agile et rapide, je bondissais vers les poteaux adverses et marquais plusieurs essais. À la pause, le coach nous incita à continuer et à enfoncer le clou malgré nos 25 points d'avance sur l'autre équipe.

La seconde mi-temps fut plus équilibrée cependant. Mes coéquipiers et moi-même étions fatigués d'avoir tout donné en première mi-temps et il fallut toute la hargne de l'entraineur pour que nous lancions nos dernières forces dans le match. La foule était en délire et quand un de mes coéquipiers me lança le ballon, je courus les 50 yards d'une traite couvert par le reste de mon équipe. L'arbitre siffla la fin du match et je balançais mon casque, ivre de joie.

J'aperçus immédiatement Edward dans les gradins qui sautaient dans les bras de Rose et Bella comme un hystérique. _Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !_ Emmett vint à mes côtés et me prit par le cou.

-« Je crois qu'on s'en est pas trop mal tiré pour un premier match, non ? » Dit-il en envoyant un baiser à Rosalie.

-« Pas mal en effet. Mais je vous veux en forme pour l'entrainement de demain alors ce soir pas de bringue de tous les diables. » Intervint la voix du coach Garrett dans notre dos.

Je fis un clin d'œil complice à Emmett et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les vestiaires.

Maintenant que le match était terminé, mon malaise revenait. Qu'est-ce que mes coéquipiers diraient de mes cicatrices ? Et comment réagirait Emmett ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas être avec les autres dans les vestiaires du lycée. Il pensait peut-être que j'étais pudique ? Je ne pus retenir un rire en pensant cela.

-« Déjà bourré Whitlock ? Tu te marres sans raison ? » Rigola Em'.

Je suivis mes collègues et les regardais se changer. Tout le monde riait et se mettait de grandes claques dans le dos. Je ne faisais pas exception à la règle mais restais néanmoins distant avec les autres. Je remarquais aisément l'entraineur m'observer du coin de l'œil. La plupart des gars étaient déjà sous la douche, c'est pourquoi je pris une grande inspiration et commençais à enlever ma tenue de foot. J'hottais le bas sans aucune difficulté, puis mon t-shirt et mes épaulettes. Je restais en boxer et marcel au milieu de la salle désormais vide.

-« Bouges tes fesses Jasper, on n'a pas toute la soirée ! » Râla le coach.

Je le fusillais du regard et serrais les poings. Mes mains tremblaient quand je les posais sur mon t-shirt, mais je le retirais enfin ainsi que mon caleçon. Le coach sourit et je passais devant lui en grognant.

Sous la douche, les mecs se chambraient et j'étais heureux que mon homosexualité n'est pas affecté mes rapports avec eux. La plupart avait bien réagit et cela pouvait paraître surprenant quand on savait que le football était réputé pour être un milieu très macho. Quelques cons comme Félix avaient bien essayé de me faire des sales coups sur le terrain lors de l'entrainement mais disons que je les avais remis à leur place d'une façon _musclée_.

-« J'y crois pas Whitlock, je vais enfin mater ton petit derrière rose… » Lança Emmett.

Je me mis face à la douche et plaqua mes mains contre l'émail glacée. Les conversations et les rires cessèrent immédiatement, remplacés par des murmures et des râles gênés.

-« Jay… » S'approcha mon ami.

Je dû faire preuve de tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas lui péter le bras quand il posa sa main sur mon épaule. _Les vieux réflexes ont parfois la vie dure._

-« Relax les mecs. Je me suis juste battu avec un lion. Et si vous trouvez que je suis amoché, vous devriez voir la tête du fauve. Il me reste des saucisses au congèle d'ailleurs, si ça vous dit… »

Les types gloussèrent doucement et bien qu'ils ne soient sûrement pas dupes, personne ne me posa de questions. Je me savonnais rapidement les cheveux et le corps avant de sortir. Je me sentais oppressé malgré la tension qui avait légèrement descendue depuis que mes coéquipiers avaient enfin vu mes blessures. Je me séchais rapidement et sortis en disant un simple « ciao » à mon coach et à mes amis.

Dehors, mon magnifique petit-ami me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa avec fougue.

-« Tu as été fantastique Jasper ! »

Je lui souris et lui pris la main tendrement.

-« Rentrons bébé. Je suis crevé et j'ai besoin de tes caresses sur mon corps ankylosé. Ses chiens de l'équipe adverse n'y sont pas allés de mains mortes. Bien que j'aie tout déchiré, évidement ! »

Il rigola et m'embrassa encore avant de nous conduire enfin chez nous.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	40. Chapter 39

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Ma petite Maeva chérie ayant du s'absenter pour cause de surmenage (non ça n'est pas moi qui lui ai fait péter les plombs ! Qui a dis ça ? lol), c'est désormais Abby915 qui aura _l'immense honneur _(lol) de corriger les chapitres de cette fic. Alors on l'accueil tous très chaleureusement et on lui dit un grand merci pour son travail de béta ! *kiss ma jolie*

La miss a d'ailleurs un blog qui répertorie les meilleurs fics. Allez y faire un tour…

http : / / repertoire-fic—fanfic . skyrock . com / (of course, enlevez les espaces)

Un énorme bisous à ma Angel chérie qui s'est enfin décidé à s'inscrire sur Fanfiction. Welcome Angel Or Not ;-)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 39**_

**POV d'Edward**

La tête de Jasper reposais sur mon torse. Il s'était éffondré après m'avoir fait l'amour jusqu'à épuisement laissant ainsi retomber la pression du match. Il ronflait tranquillement alors que le réveil allait sonner dans quelques minutes. J'étendis le bras pour l'éteindre avant que son bip strident n'agresse les oreilles de mon magnifique ange blond. Il grogna un peu, mécontent d'être dérangé et resserra un peu plus ses bras forts autour de ma taille.

-« Hum… Edward… » Gémit-il.

Je me figeais. _Était-il vraiment en train de rêver de moi ?_ Son bassin ondula contre ma cuisse faisant rouler son érection matinale contre ma jambe. Mes doigts coururent dans ses cheveux dorés et je me penchais vers son oreille.

-« Réveille toi mon chéri. C'est la rentrée ! »

-« Hum… Non ! Je veux pas y aller ! » Ronchonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-« Vraiment Jay ? Il n'y a pas moyen de te faire bouger ? »

Ses yeux étaient toujours clos et m'empêchaient d'admirer le bleu océan de ses prunelles mais son sourire en coin charmeur répondit à ma question. Aussitôt, je roulais sur lui et l'embrassais avec fougue. Ses mains empoignèrent mes fesses pour appuyer mon bas-ventre douloureux contre sa bite. Un gémissement nous échappa tandis que sa langue dansait dans ma bouche tendrement. Mes mains caressaient ses pectoraux et allèrent pincer ses mamelons pour les faire durcir. Puis, je m'accroupis entre ses genoux et traça le chemin de sa bouche à son sexe avec le bout de ma langue chaude.

-« Bébé, je peux te demander quelque chose? »

Je ne regardais pas ses yeux et continuais d'embrasser les carrés de ses abdominaux les uns après les autres. Il ne répondait rien, se contentant d'attendre que je pose ma question.

-« Est-ce que je peux…? »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, mes dents mordant ma langue pour m'empêcher de parler.

-« Accouche beau gosse ! » S'impatienta Jasper.

Mais j'étais incapable de lui en dire plus. Ma bouche se posa sur son gland mais il me saisit par les cheveux pour me forcer à relever la tête vers lui.

-« Dis-moi ! » Exigea-t-il.

Mais je devais avoir perdu ma langue pendant la nuit parce que je ne pus articuler un mot de plus.

-« Très bien, ne dis rien, agis. » Se contenta de dire Jasper avec ce petit sourire en coin que j'adorais. « Tu as ma permission, quoi que tu veuilles faire. »

Je connaissais les limites tacites de cette phrase mais Jay savait que je ne lui ferais rien qui pourrait le blesser ou lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Je repris ma lente descente vers son sexe toujours si éveillé et le pris entièrement dans ma bouche. _Ha bah tiens, on dirait que j'ai retrouvé ma langue tout compte fait…_ Je le pompais et le suçais fort comme je savais qu'il aimait. Tout en léchant sa longue et épaisse bite mon esprit se demandait si je pourrais aller au bout de mon fantasme.

La dernière fois que j'avais voulu faire un tel truc, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ça ne m'avait pas vraiment réussi. Mais je connaissais mieux Jasper maintenant et je savais quels traumatismes il avait subi. Ce que je voulais faire n'était pas méchant mais rien que de l'imaginer, mon érection me fit encore plus mal.

Je ne pus me retenir et pris ma bite dans ma main, mes va et vient s'accordant avec ceux de ma bouche sur son sexe. Ses gémissements étaient rauques et ses ongles griffaient mon cuir chevelu signe qu'il était proche de son orgasme. Mes dents frottèrent un peu contre son manche et il laissa échapper un « putain » qui électrisa mon corps déjà en feu. Jasper éjacula dans ma bouche puissamment, accompagnant chaque jet de sperme avec un petit mouvement de hanche. Je relevais mes yeux vers lui pour le voir reprendre sa respiration. Son front était en sueur, de même que son torse imberbe. Il passa son piercing entre ses lèvres et je n'y tiens plus.

Rapidement, je me relevais et pompais frénétiquement sur ma queue. En articulant un faible « fuck », je jouis sur le visage surprit de Jasper. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir son trouble, mais quitte à essuyer sa fureur après coup, je voulais pleinement profiter de ce moment. Je fus surpris de sentir la main de mon petit ami sur la mienne pour me permettre de me vider des dernières gouttes.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, il avait du sperme sur les joues et le menton, ainsi que sur le torse. Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres fines et lécha son visage. Il ne semblait pas en colère, juste amusé et surprit.

-« Tu vas me laisser comme ça encore longtemps ? Va au moins me chercher une serviette Edward ! » Dit-il en me sortant de ma contemplation.

Je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain et revint lui essuyer le visage. Tendrement, je nettoyais ses joues. Un peu de sperme s'était retrouvé dans ses cheveux et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. J'explosais de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Il me retourna sur le lit et me fit taire d'un fougueux baiser.

-« J'adore le petit Eddy pervers… » Grogna-t-il.

J'empoignais ses fesses nues et les pinçais.

-« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Il rit et me tira sous la douche. Jay lava mon corps consciencieusement et je fis de même. Je n'allais pas le voir avant ce soir et j'avais envie de profiter de lui au maximum avant la fac. Ses mains savonneuses sur mon corps m'électrisèrent comme à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Sa langue chaude glissa dans ma bouche et son piercing pétrit ma langue avec une infinie douceur.

-« On va être en retard bébé. » Murmura enfin Jasper voyant la tournure sensuelle que prenait cette douche.

A regret, nous sortîmes et allâmes en cours. Jay avait une classe d'introduction à la psycho ce matin, puis entrainement avec l'équipe de foot à midi. Il devrait être libre vers 16h. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Mes cours de médecines étaient chargés et exigeants et entre les cours et mes révisions à la bibliothèque, je ne serai surement pas à la maison avant 19h.

Nous montâmes dans la Volvo et nous nous séparâmes sur le campus après un long baiser.

-« Je t'aime cow-boy. Soit sage et ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Parole de scout. Je t'aime aussi baby boy. »

Un frisson me parcourut le corps et je me jetais de nouveau sur lui.

-« Si tu ne me laisses pas partir Edward, je vais _vraiment_ être en retard ! »

Je soupirais mais le libérais enfin de mon étreinte.

Les cours furent incroyablement longs loin de mon petit ami. Il m'envoya un texto à midi où il me disait que je lui manquais. J'avalais un sandwich en quatrième vitesse et filais à ma classe suivante après lui avoir renvoyé la même chose et tout mon amour.

La pause de 17h fut salvatrice. Mon cerveau était en ébullition, rempli de statistiques, de calculs et de formules mathématiques improbables. Je sortis sur les marches de l'amphi profiter des rayons du soleil de Californie et de l'air frais quand un vrombissement de moto attira mon attention.

La machine était sportive et d'une voyante couleur rouge, mais ce qui me frappa fut le mec qui la chevauchait. Tout de cuir vêtu, un casque noir sur la tête, son corps fin et gracieux m'émoustilla aussitôt.

_Ce type est carrément bandant !_

Le motard arrêta sa machine devant mon amphi, attirant les regards de convoitise sur lui et sa bécane. Il mit la béquille et sauta élégamment de sa moto pour se diriger dans notre direction. Sa démarche était féline et le pantalon de cuir qu'il portait moulait à la perfection les détails de son anatomie.

_Merde Edward, pense à Jay !_

Il descendit lentement la fermeture éclaire de son perfecto pour laisser apparaitre un torse fin et musclé parfaitement souligné par un t-shirt blanc moulant. Ma respiration s'accéléra alors que je détaillais outrageusement l'inconnu et mon érection me fit bientôt mal, à l'étroit dans mon jeans.

_Putain Edward, focus !_

Le type n'avait toujours pas enlevé son casque mais je bandais rien qu'à la vue de son corps parfait. Il se dirigea vers moi, surement pour me demander un renseignement sur son chemin et j'eu du mal à ne pas baver.

Quand il fut à moins de 30cm de moi, il me saisit les couilles et je sursautais. Tout en relevant sa visière, j'aperçu ce charmant sourire en coin et ses yeux bleu océan que je ne connaissais que trop et mes joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt.

-« Dis-moi boy scout, tu bandes souvent devant d'autres mecs que ton homme ? » Me demanda Jay.

Il ne lâchait pas mes couilles et les malaxais à la vue de tous.

-« Je savais que c'était toi depuis le début cow-boy. »

-« Pff, mon cul ! » Grogna-t-il.

Jasper relâcha enfin mon entre jambe et ôta son casque en secouant la tête pour ébouriffer ses boucles blondes. Aussitôt, je lui sautais dans les bras, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse par mon élan, et enroulais mes cuisses autour de sa taille. Ma bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains sous mes fesses pour me retenir. Il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure en se dégageant de moi et reposa son front contre le mien.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette moto ? » Lui demandais-je enfin quand il me fit redescendre à terre.

-« Un sponsor de l'équipe me l'a prêté pour la saison. Il y a quelques avantages à être dans une équipe de football prestigieuse… »

-« Et c'est quoi ses fringues sexy ? »

-« Shopping. » Se contenta de répondre Jay en haussant les épaules.

Quelques gloussements nous sortîmes de notre bulle.

-« Excusez-nous, mais tu es bien Jasper Whitlock ? » Demanda une fille rousse avec des tâches de rousseurs sur les joues.

-« Qui le demande _chérie_ ? »

La fille ricana avec ses copines devant la voix charmeuse de mon boyfriend.

-« On était au match hier et on trouve que tu es absolument génial ! » Dit une autre girl à la limite de l'hystérie. « On peut avoir des autographes ? »

-« Évidement ! Vous êtes mes premières fans ! » S'exclama-t-il, bien trop ravi et flatté pour refuser.

Je me raclais la gorge pour signifier ma présence.

-« A bientôt les filles, on se verra peut-être au prochain match… »

Les dindes partirent et Jay sortit son paquet de clopes pour en allumer une.

-« Ton coach ne t'a pas demandé d'arrêter ? »

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-« Que veux tu, je suis un rebelle ! » Rigola-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-« Au fait, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. » Dit-il en s'éloignant vers sa moto.

Il revint rapidement avec un sac qu'il me tendit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un blouson en cuir noir et rouge avec l'écusson des 49ers dans le dos. Sur la poitrine, il y avait un gros C et en dessous le nom de Whitlock.

-« Tu es le capitaine de l'équipe Jay ? » Lançais-je, surpris qu'il ne m'ait rien dit plus tôt.

-« Je l'ai appris ce midi. Le coach Garrett trouve que j'ai une grande gueule qu'on écoute ! »

-« En effet, c'est tout toi ! » Rigolais-je en l'embrassant.

Il me prit par la main et nous allâmes nous assoir sur les marches de l'amphi. Je voyais que les autres élèves nous jetaient des regards surpris, parfois gênés, mais rarement méchants.

-« Ne t'occupe pas d'eux bébé. Alors, dis-moi, tu vas le mettre ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Le blouson des 49ers ! » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Mais c'est ton blouson Jay, il y a ton nom et tout… »

-« Ce que tu peux être _naïf_ des fois Edward. » Soupira-t-il. « Je peux te poser une question ? »

J'hochais la tête mais ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

-« Combien de fois t'es-tu fais draguer aujourd'hui ? »

-« Oh !... Heu… 5 fois… Je crois… » Murmurais-je, gêné.

Jasper grogna et s'assit dans mon dos en emprisonnant ma taille de ses bras puissants.

-« Garçons ou filles ? »

-« 3 filles, 2 garçons. »

-« J'espère que tu as balancé les numéros de téléphones… » Demanda-t-il avec des petits yeux soupçonneux.

-« Évidement. Hum… J'adore quand tu es jaloux… » Dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres pour le détendre.

Jasper souffla et passa la main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

-« Je ne suis pas jaloux, juste prudent. Je ne serai plus continuellement avec toi, ça ne sera pas comme au lycée où je pouvais veiller sur toi pratiquement non stop. Les footballeurs offrent leur blouson à leur moitié pour que les autres sachent que tu es maké et surtout qu'il ne faut pas te broncher s'ils ne veulent pas avoir 25 mecs balaises qui leurs tombent sur le dos. Est-ce que ça t'ennui de le porter? »

Pour toute réponse, j'enfilais le blouson trop grand pour ma carrure de coureur.

-« Comment tu me trouves ? » Lui demandais-je en me levant et en tournant sur moi-même.

Il rit et se leva à son tour pour venir me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser.

-« Très sexy ! J'adore voir mon nom sur ta poitrine… » Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Mes cours allaient bientôt reprendre et je soupirais de devoir l'abandonner.

-« Encore un truc beau gosse, j'ai trouvé du boulot. » Cria-t-il avant que je ne rentre dans l'amphi.

-« Vraiment ? Quoi comme taf ? »

-« Tu verras ça ce soir. Emmett, Rose et Bella passent te prendre à 10h. Be ready darling ! »

Et sans m'en dire davantage, il remit son casque de moto et partit.

Frustré, je passais le reste de l'après-midi à me demander ce que Jasper avait bien pu décrocher comme job en si peu de temps et surtout ce qu'il avait accepté de faire. _J'espère qu'il n'est pas gogo dancer ou strip-teaseur..._ Avec lui, on pouvait s'attendre au pire.

Après mes cours, je rentrais à l'appart pour prendre une douche rapide et grignoter un morceau avant de sortir retrouver mon homme. Je ne croyais pas trop à ce soi-disant blouson censé impressionner d'éventuels dragueurs ou mecs à problèmes mais force était de constater que plus personne dans mon amphi ne m'avait filé son numéro de téléphone après les grandes effusions avec Jasper. Et un groupe d'étudiants m'avait même laissé passer à la bibliothèque pour faire ma carte de membre. Bref, c'était peut-être une sorte de règle tacite comme le pensait Jay et dont j'étais totalement ignorant.

Une fois douché, j'enfilais un jeans noir Cerruti appartenant à Jasper, acheté à l'époque de ses trafics et un pull en V en cachemire de la même couleur. Puis quand l'interphone sonna, j'attrapais le blouson de foot de Jay avant de quitter l'appartement. La bande m'attendait dans le 4X4 d'Emmett et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand je reconnus le même blouson que moi sur le dos de Rosalie avec l'inscription "McCarty" sur la poitrine.

-« Alors, où allons-nous? » Demandais-je à Bella après les avoir tous salué.

-« Au club Eclipse, mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus. » Répondit-elle.

Je soufflai de frustration et m'assis dans mon siège, me laissant conduire tranquillement. Mes amis me racontèrent leur première journée de cours et j'étais heureux qu'aucun de nous n'ait de catastrophe à déplorer pour le moment.

-« Bon il faut te trouver un mec cette année Bell's ! Ce soir, je vais t'arranger un rencart ! » Dit Emmett.

-« Non non, surtout pas. Et puis, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule ! » Grogna-t-elle immédiatement.

-« Assez grande mon cul. Le dernier type sur lequel tu as flashé était pédé je te signale ! No offense Edward.»

Je levai les yeux au ciel et laissais mes deux amis se chamailler pour trouver le boyfriend parfait pour Bella. Arrivé dans le club, ces deux là se disputaient toujours. L'endroit était assez cosy, un genre de pub amélioré avec une scène pour des shows ou des concerts. Dans la salle, je reconnu la quasi-totalité de l'équipe de football de Jasper et même son coach. Je fis un petit signe de la main collégiale et la plupart me saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête ou d'un sourire. Bien sur Félix et quelques récalcitrants m'ignorèrent totalement mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je cherchais des yeux mon petit ami mais ne le trouvai nulle part.

-« Relax Edward, il va arriver. » Me murmura Rose voyant mon inquiétude.

Nous prîmes place à une table près de la scène et commandâmes à boire. Emmett me surprit en demandant un coca plutôt qu'une bière.

-« Le coach est là. Et s'il me voit avec de l'alcool, demain à l'entrainement je vais morfler. Il n'y a que Jasper qui ose le provoquer. Tout à l'heure, il est arrivé avec sa clope, comme si de rien n'était. L'entraineur Garrett était furieux mais Jay s'est contenté de faire les pompes en plus sans trop gueuler. Tu connais ton mec, pas la peine de te faire un dessin…. »

Je passai la main dans ma tignasse et secouai la tête désespéré par son attitude désinvolte. Mais d'un autre côté, je savais que le coach ne devait pas tellement tenir à avoir un capitaine _discipliné_ car il lui aurait été facile d'exclure Jasper ou tout du moins de le punir plus sévèrement qu'avec quelques exercices physiques en plus s'il voulait vraiment qu'il arrête de fumer ou de boire.

Soudain, la lumière dans la salle baissa et la scène s'alluma. Un petit lutin trônait au centre et commença à chanter. Sa voix était mélodieuse et puissante, et bien que la fille soit minuscule, c'était une vraie boule d'énergie. Elle avait un look très étudié semble-t-il avec des fringues d'allures glam/rock/gothique et des cheveux noirs en pétard qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient rieurs et son sourire communicatif.

Alors que la pixie chantait Tik Tok de Ke$ha avec une énergie hallucinante, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Jasper était un peu derrière elle, grattant les accords sur une guitare électrique, ses yeux bleus océan braqués sur moi. Il portait le même pantalon en cuir que cet après-midi et une chemise rouge sang.

-« Vous étiez tous au courant ? » Demandais-je en me tournant vers mes amis.

Leur hochement de tête et leur rire confirmèrent mes soupçons. Immédiatement, mon attention fut de nouveau attirée par mon magnifique cow-boy. Le groupe comptait aussi un black avec des dreadlocks comme batteur, un autre mec à la peau de bronze, les cheveux nattés à l'africaine comme bassiste et enfin une fille longiligne à la peau mate au clavier.

La petite hystérique enchaina les tubes comme Fuck You de Lily Allen, Poker Face de Lady Gaga ou Toxic de Britney Spears et même un duo avec mon homme sur Bonnie & Clyde de Beyonce et Jay.Z. Sa voix était vraiment sexy et son énergie plus que communicative.

Soudain, elle se retourna vers Jasper et après l'avoir rapidement embrassé sur les lèvres, elle lui fit signe d'avancer au centre de la scène. Le monstre de la jalousie jusque-là tapit dans mon estomac se réveilla au frôlement de leurs bouches. Jay m'aimait mais il était bisexuel également et je n'étais pas à l'abri d'une _salope_ prête à tout pour me ravir mon magnifique cow-boy.

Le lutin démoniaque prit une basse alors que Jasper réglait le micro à sa hauteur. Il me sourit et alluma une clope. J'entendis distinctement les insultes de son coach dans mon dos mais mon petit ami se contenta de continuer de sourire et de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-« Bonsoir à tous. Merci d'être venu. C'est pas trop mon truc les longs discours alors je voudrais juste dire à une personne qui se reconnaitra que je l'aime et que cette chanson est pour _lui_. »

Il tira sur sa cigarette et s'assit sur un tabouret devant le micro.

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

_(Si proche peu importe la distance_

_Ca ne pourrait guère être plus près du cœur_

_Croyons éternellement en ce que nous sommes_

_Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance)  
_

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

_(Je ne m'étais jamais ouvert de cette façon_

_La vie est nôtre, nous la vivons comme bon nous semble_

_Tous ces mots que je ne fais pas que dire_

_Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance)  
_  
Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

_(La confiance que je cherche et trouve en toi_

_Est chaque jour quelque chose de nouveau pour nous_

_Nous ouvrant l'esprit à un point de vue différent_

_Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance)_

La voix grave et rauque de Jasper résonnait dans la salle. Ses yeux bleus profonds étaient fixés sur moi et l'intensité avec laquelle il me scrutait faisait se consumer mon corps. J'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde.

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

_(Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de ce qu'ils font_

_Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de ce qu'ils savent_

_Mais je sais)_

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know, yeah yeah

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters*****

Jay tira une dernière taf sur sa clope avant de la balancer à ses pieds et de l'écraser. J'étais comme un fou en train de hurler avec la salle en délire. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait chanté pour moi que dans l'intimité de notre chambre à couché ou dans un jardin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, mais entendre sa voix rocailleuse avec son si sexy accent sudiste me mettait dans tous mes états.

-« On va faire une petite pause. On revient tout de suite. » Ajouta le petit lutin.

Elle bondit de scène alors que je me précipitais vers Jasper. Les yeux un peu humides, je lui sautais dans les bras et enfoui mon visage dans son cou.

-« Alors bébé, ça t'a plu ? » Me demanda-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

-« Tu étais absolument génial Jay ! » Réussis-je à articuler malgré mon émotion.

-« Et le plus cool, c'est que je suis payé pour jouer et chanter. Quelques heures de répét' par semaine avec le groupe et le week-end on vient jouer au club. Pas trop compliqué et ça paye plutôt bien. » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Après qu'il m'ait fait redescendre au sol, je l'embrassais avec passion. Ses lèvres m'avaient définitivement trop manqué. Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches et il me tira contre son corps. Je pouvais sentir ses muscles durs tandis que sa langue caressait la mienne amoureusement. Mes doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses boucles blondes mais bientôt le rire bruyant d'Emmett nous sortit de notre bulle.

-« Putain mais il le laisse jamais respirer ! Jay tu vas étouffer ton mec à force de faire de telles apnées! »

Je voulus me détacher de Jasper mais il me retint fermement contre son corps. Pourtant, une de ses mains quitta mes hanches et du faire _un geste explicite_ à Emmett car je l'entendis bientôt lui dire « d'aller se faire foutre » et partir en rigolant. Après un long moment à nous embrasser, il relâcha enfin mes lèvres.

-« Je meure de soif chéri, tu veux quelque chose ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Un coca s'il te plait. »

Il me fit un sourire et partit au bar. Ses coéquipiers le félicitèrent et lui tapèrent dans le dos. Même son coach qui je pense ne devait pas vraiment être un adepte du style de musique que jouait le groupe sembla avoir apprécié la performance.

-« Mais tu resteras une heure de plus après l'entrainement de demain pour ta clope et la bière que tu vas commander. » Dit l'entraineur Garrett.

-« Comment vous savez que je vais prendre une bière ? »

-« Parce que je commence à te connaître Whitlock. Bon pas de folie et ne rentrez pas trop tard. Je vais me coucher moi, ce n'est plus de mon âge les conneries pareilles… » Rouspéta-t-il en saluant ses joueurs.

Jay passa son bras autour de ma taille et prit un verre avec ses coéquipiers avant que nous nous installions à notre table avec Emmett et Rose.

-« Où est Bella ? » Demandais-je.

-« Au toilette, elle se refait une beauté. » Me répondit Rosalie.

-« Ah je savais bien qu'elle allait flasher sur quelqu'un ce soir. Dis-moi qui c'est bébé ? » Supplia Emmett.

Pour toute réponse, Rose tira la langue à son homme et partit se repoudrer le nez à son tour. Jay s'affala dans un fauteuil et me prit sur ses genoux. Puis le petit lutin maléfique qui avait embrassé mon boyfriend tout à l'heure s'approcha. Aussitôt, je me collais contre MA propriété et fusillais la tentatrice du regard. Elle m'ignora royalement.

-« On a fait un super show. Je crois que ce groupe va tout déchirer ! » S'exclama-t-elle en battant des mains.

-« Laissez-moi faire les présentations. La naine hystérique que voici c'est Alice. A la batterie, c'est Laurent et enfin, nous avons les faux jumeaux Nahuel et Zafrina respectivement à la basse et au clavier. »

Je fis un petit sourire à tous mais snoba la pétasse brune d'1m50.

Le groupe parla des prochaines répétitions et des chansons à travailler, tandis que je caressais les cheveux de Jasper et mordillais son oreille pour tenter désespérément d'attirer son attention. La fameuse Alice était intarissable et piaillait comme une poule dans un poulailler.

-« Il faudrait aussi qu'on bosse un peu sur nos tenues. Je me propose de vous relooker tous gratuitement… »

-« Calme ta joie pixie, je suis connu pour mon style… » Mit aussitôt les holà Laurent.

-« Tu veux surement dire pour ton absence de style. Anyway, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Jay ? »

Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse et mon sang bouilli dans mes veines. Mes doigts se cramponnèrent à la nuque de Jasper et il me regarda avec surprise. Je lui fis de gros yeux et indiquais d'un coup de tête la main qu'Alice n'avait toujours pas retirée. Il se contenta de rire mais avant de pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui était si drôle dans le fait de de se faire embrasser et peloter par une femme devant son petit ami, Bella et Rose nous interrompirent. Dès lors, Alice entra dans un silence quasi religieux (et ça faisait du bien aux oreilles), fixant le sol avec une étrange fascination et ses joues rougirent.

-« Bella, Rose, je vous présente Alice. Alice, Rosalie est la copine de mon pote Emmett et Bella est… Bella est célibataire. » Ricana-t-il.

Mon amie était maintenant gênée par cette entrée en matière.

-« Je ne peux pas croire qu'une jolie fille comme toi soit seule Bella. » Dit timidement le lutin sans toutefois lever ses yeux du sol.

_Nom de Dieu, ne me dites pas qu'Alice est… Fuck !_

Je frappais l'épaule de Jasper. Ce con aurait pu me prévenir ! Il rigola et m'embrassa dans le cou.

-« Je l'aurais bien fait mais tu es tellement mignon quand tu es jaloux beau gosse. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille en faisant écho à mes pensées.

-« Je commence à être naze, on ferait bien de rentrer sinon le coach va nous tuer à l'entrainement de demain. » Dit Emmett.

-« Moi je m'en tape, je suis déjà mort alors un peu plus… Mais je rentrerais bien à la maison pour autre chose… » Répondit Jay en levant des sourcils explicites vers moi et en m'embrassant fougueusement.

Nous nous levâmes, prêts à partir quand Bella demanda à Alice si elle était fatiguée. Cette dernière secoua la tête avec empressement et promit de ramener Bella à son appart après avoir bu un dernier verre avec la demoiselle. Pas dupe pour deux sous, nous ne relevâmes pas et quittèrent le club.

**OoOoO**

***** _Nothing Else Matters de Metallica_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. L'arrivée d'Alice (enfin ! :D) et le nouveau job de Jasper. Qui regrette que Jay n'ai pas trouvé un boulot de strip-teaseur ou de gogo dancer dans un club ? ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	41. Chapter 40

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Abby915 a bien pris le rythme maintenant et corrige plus vite que je n'écris lol. Un grand merci darling pour tes corrections et tes remarques ;-)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 40**_

**POV d'Edward**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée universitaire et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

Mes études se passaient relativement bien, même si les cours étaient parfois ardus, mais je m'étais fais un cercle d'amis avec lequel je révisais régulièrement ce qui me permettait d'approfondir mes connaissances.

Jasper était devenu une vraie gloire locale. Evidement, un capitaine de foot gay, ça ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu. Et si en plus le mec en question était canon, grande gueule et doué avec un ballon, alors c'était l'émeute. Rajoutez à cela qu'il chante dans un groupe de rock et qu'il roule à moto, et la moitié des filles ou des gars du campus meurent d'insuffisance respiratoire dans les 3 minutes. Mais heureusement pour moi, Jay ne voyait que moi au milieu des groupies qui faisaient souvent la queue devant sa loge ou son vestiaire pour lui demander un autographe.

Bella était cependant la seule de notre groupe d'amie à n'être pas franchement ravie de son entrée à la fac.

-« Qu'est ce que je dois faire Edward. Alice est géniale et je l'adore, mais je ne peux pas sortir avec une fille ! » Soupira-t-elle pour la 1000ème fois depuis une semaine.

Nous étions dans le salon de notre appartement en train de prendre un café et bien évidement la conversation s'orienta vers le lutin au sujet duquel Bella était complètement paumée.

-« Je te l'ai dis un million de fois Bell's. Si tu la trouves chouette, que tu as envie de l'embrasser alors ne te gêne pas. Tu ne fais rien de mal. »

-« Mais je ne suis pas lesbienne ! » Dit-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Jasper déposa le café sur la table basse et s'assit à mes côtés sur le canapé. Immédiatement, je me ruais dans ses bras et il m'embrassa le front.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais que tu ne l'es pas ? » Demanda mon petit ami.

Bella releva son visage interdit vers lui.

-« Ben je crois que c'est quelque chose qu'on sait en général. » Répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

-« Pas forcement… Regarde, tu as été élevée dans une ville où on traitait les homosexuels comme des dégénérés, des gens pervers et malsains, c'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas vraiment faire partie de cette bande de tarés. »

Je grinçais des dents. Oui, Forks était la plus minable et la plus rétrograde des bourgades mais hélas, elle était loin d'être la seule. Jasper continua.

-« En plus, le seul mec sur lequel tu es jamais flashé était le gars le plus efféminé de l'école. »

-« Hey ! » Gueulais-je en me dégageant de ses bras et en faisant la moue, vexé par ses propos.

-« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! » Rigola Jay.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et il m'attira vers ses lèvres en agrippant mes cheveux.

-« Ne te méprend pas beau bosse, j'adore quand tu fais ta drama princess, tu le sais bien. »

Sa bouche se plaqua contre mes lèvres et il introduisit sans ménagement sa langue dans ma bouche. Son piercing glacé frôla ma langue et son délicieux gout de miel emplit ma bouche au point de m'arracher un faible gémissement. Satisfait de lui, Jasper relâcha la pression sur mes mèches bronze avant de finir par me les arracher.

-« Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Edward c'était juste un gars comme ça, que je trouvais beau et sympa mais je n'avais pas le cœur qui manquait de faire exploser ma poitrine à chaque fois que je le voyais comme c'est le cas pour Alice. » Dit Bella.

-« Hum, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est apprécié… » Grognais-je.

-« Tu vois ce que je veux dire, ne te vexe pas Edward. Quand je vois Alice, mes mains deviennent moites, ma respiration s'accélère, j'ai un sourire niais fixé sur le visage et bien que je sois consciente de tout ça, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. En plus, elle le sait et en joue. Je suis sûre qu'elle fait exprès de me frôler la cuisse dans la file d'attente du cinéma ou de remettre une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille quand j'étudie. »

Bella frissonna.

-« Putain, sentir ses mains sur moi, c'est comme des décharges électriques ! » Conclu-t-elle.

Jasper me fit un clin d'œil et je lui pris la main pour y déposer un baiser sur sa paume.

-« Je crois que tu es mordue ma belle. » Lui lançais-je et elle gémit.

-« Je sais. Je suis raide dingue d'Alice ! »

Je souris mais Bella cacha son visage dans ses cheveux et se mit à sangloter. Je me levais précipitamment et la pris dans mes bras.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bell's ? C'est merveilleux d'aimer. En plus, tu n'as aucun doute à avoir tes sentiments sont partagés. Alice n'arrête pas d'harceler Jasper depuis des semaines pour savoir ce que tu penses d'elle. Elle t'aime, c'est certain. »

Jay approuva mais cela ne calma pas notre amie en pleure. Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de la réconforter, elle laissa enfin entrevoir ce qui la chagrinait vraiment.

-« Je ne veux pas devoir choisir entre mon père et Alice. » Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Jasper alluma une cigarette et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon.

-« Si ton père ne t'accepte pas comme tu es alors c'est que c'est un sale con. Et les cons, on est bien mieux sans eux. » S'énerva-t-il.

Les pleures de Bella redoublèrent et je fis de gros yeux à mon cow-boy pour son manque de tact évident. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-« Bell's chérie, vient là. »

Je l'attirais sur le canapé et je pris aussi la main de Jasper. Nous nous assîmes tous sur le sofa dans un imbroglio de jambes et de bras qui fit rire notre invitée.

-« Je ne t'ai jamais dit comment j'avais avoué à mes parents que j'étais gay ? » Lui demandais-je tout en connaissant d'avance la réponse.

Elle secoua la tête. C'était une histoire que seuls mes parents et moi connaissions. Même Jay ne savait pas vraiment les détails. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour m'encourager. Je pris une profonde inspiration, puis je me lançais.

-« C'était le soir où Jasper avait été agressé par James et sa bande. J'avais appelé mon père, pris de panique quand je l'avais retrouvé en sang sur le parking du Meteor…

**Flashback**

Il pleuvait des cordes, l'eau ruisselant sur le corps glacé de mon amant et sur moi. Mes larmes se confondaient avec la pluie et on entendait que mes sanglots dans la nuit noire. J'attendais que l'ambulance et mon père arrivent dans le froid en appelant Jasper pour le faire reprendre conscience et en l'embrassant. J'aurais pu aller chercher du secours à l'intérieur du pub, mais je refusais de l'abandonner ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

Au loin, les sirènes se firent heureusement rapidement entendre. Les urgentistes me forcèrent à lâcher le corps de Jay pour qu'ils puissent l'examiner et mon père arriva.

-« Edward, est-ce que ça va ? » Me demanda-t-il avec une réelle inquiétude peinte sur le visage.

Il serrait mes épaules entre ses mains me faisant presque mal avec sa force, mais je ne m'en souciais guère en cet instant.

-« Non… » Sanglotais-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Il me repoussa et commença à m'examiner.

-« Où as-tu mal ? »

-« Au cœur… » Gémis-je.

Ma pensée n'était plus cohérente. Tout ce que je savais c'est que Jasper était blessé, il risquait de mourir et de me quitter pour toujours et mon père ne s'occupait pas de lui. _Pourquoi est-ce que le meilleur médecin de Forks ne s'occupait pas de mon petit copain blessé putain ? _

Nous montâmes dans l'ambulance avec Jay. Mon père et les urgentistes me posaient des questions sur ma santé mais j'étais toujours en pleure, ne parvenant pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que le visage tuméfié de mon cow-boy. Ils m'empêchaient de le toucher et de le prendre dans mes bras en me forçant à faire des gestes pour m'examiner comme tendre le bras pour ma tension et autres trucs que j'ai zappé.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, ma mère m'attendait dans la salle d'attente. Elle se précipita sur moi et couvrit mon visage de baisers. Elle pleurait et je savais que c'était parce que j'étais moi-même en larmes. Elle devait penser que je souffrais et bien que mon cœur saigne à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, je devais me calmer pour le bien-être de ma mère. Mes sanglots se tarirent et je pus parler avec plus de facilité avec mes parents.

-« Papa, il faut que tu t'occupes de Jasper… Il ne peut pas mourir… »

Mon père posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-« Calme-toi Edward. Les médecins l'examinent en ce moment même… »

-« S'il crève, j'en mourrais ! Je l'aime ! » Criais-je dans la salle d'attente.

Mes parents se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil.

-« Tu veux dire comme un ami ? Tu aimes Jasper comme un copain ? » Demanda ma mère en me caressant les cheveux encore trempés par la pluie.

Je sentis mes joues rougir. Je n'avais jamais pensé faire mon coming out à mes parents à l'hôpital alors que mon petit ami était entre la vie et la mort.

Je nous avais plus imaginés dans un salon cosy, autour d'une table généreusement garni. Jasper aurait été invité comme tous les dimanches midi à venir partager le repas familial. Il aurait regardé le foot à la télé avec mon père et aurait aidé ma mère à faire la vaisselle. Puis, je lui aurais pris la main et nous nous serions tous assis devant des petits gâteaux en forme de cœur cuisinés par Esmée. J'aurais dit à mes parents que j'aimais Jay le plus naturellement du monde et mes parents nous auraient félicités comme n'importe quel couple amoureux. Jasper m'aurait embrassé fougueusement devant eux, me faisant rougir, puis, il aurait passé ses doigts dans mes cheveux en bataille en me rappelant combien j'avais été stupide de m'angoisser pour cet aveu.

Mais je n'avais pas franchement rêvé leur dire ruisselant et tremblant de froid, au milieu d'autres malades qui attendaient de se faire soigner, Jasper définitivement loin de moi.

-« Non, je l'aime. C'est mon petit ami et nous sortons ensemble. » Dis-je en essayant de maintenir les vagues de paniques qui m'envahissaient.

Je regardais fixement le sol quand je sentis la main de ma mère effleurer ma joue et s'arrêter sous mon menton pour me forcer à les regarder.

-« Je suis très heureuse pour toi Edward. J'espère juste que ce Jasper se montre digne de ton amour pour lui. »

J'hochais la tête et lui fis un grand sourire.

-« Et si nous allions voir comment va ton petit ami ? » Me demanda mon père le plus naturellement du monde.

**Fin du flashback.**

Jasper avait niché sa tête dans ma nuque et me serrait fort dans ses bras, tandis que Bella caressait ma jambe.

-« Oui, mais c'est normal, tes parents sont géniaux Edward. Je peux t'assurer que Charlie ne réagira pas aussi bien à la nouvelle de mon homosexualité. » Soupira-t-elle.

-« Tu n'en sais rien. Ce que veulent les parents, c'est que leurs enfants soient heureux et cela peu importe dans les bras de qui. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, il te reste toujours la solution de Jay qui consiste à envoyer chier les cons. »

Bella sourit et je l'embrassais sur la joue.

-« Tu n'es pas obligée de tout lui avouer maintenant non plus. Vois où te mène ta relation avec Alice et tu aviseras par la suite. »

Elle hocha la tête et donna un rencart à Alice le soir même. Puis, elle s'éclipsa affirmant qu'un rendez-vous avec le lutin nécessitait des heures de préparations.

Jasper partit à son entrainement de football et aussitôt après son départ, je me mis au travail.

L'appartement devait être nickel, je fis donc le ménage de fond en comble. Puis, je me mis aux fourneaux et préparais un repas de fête léger (je ne voulais pas que nous soyons trop lourd pour les activités que j'espérais pour la suite de la soirée) mais raffiné : des langoustines aux truffes et risotto d'ananas. Je mis la table sur la terrasse et allumais des chandelles comme simple lumière d'ambiance. C'était toujours moi qui cuisinait quand nous dinions à la maison mais Jasper insistais souvent pour que nous mangions au restaurant pour que je n'ai pas trop de préparations à faire (à moins que ce ne soit pour lui éviter de faire la vaisselle après. Note pour plus tard : acheter un lave-vaisselle).

Puis, je me douchais et changeais. J'eu à peine le temps de me coiffer que mon amoureux rentrait déjà à la maison. Je me précipitais vers la porte et lui sautais dans les bras.

-« Ouille bébé… Je suis cassé ! Le coach a été un vrai salop avec moi aujourd'hui. Tout ça parce qu'il m'a vu en train d'acheter des clopes. J'aurais très bien pu les acheter pour un pote. » Tenta-t-il de se défendre en glissant ses mains sous mes fesses.

Je voulus descendre au sol pour le soulager un peu s'il souffrait mais il ne me laissait pas partir loin de lui.

-« Si tu as mal, tu ne devrais peut-être pas me porter bébé… »

-« Je suis suffisamment fort pour prendre mon petit ami dans mes bras. Et puis, l'entraineur Garrett n'a pas été si vache que ça avec moi, c'est juste que j'aime bien me faire plaindre et que tu t'occupes de moi… » Rigola-t-il.

Il m'embrassa brutalement et plaqua mon dos contre la porte d'entrée. Mes mains remontèrent de son cou à ses boucles dorées que j'empoignais avec force. Avec passion, ma langue viola sa bouche et je lui arrachais un gémissement. Nos langues se fightèrent un moment et comme d'habitude, je le laissais gagner. A bout de souffle, il me libéra enfin et me fit redescendre de ses hanches.

Il se retourna vers la cuisine pour aller prendre une bière mais je lui pris la main pour lui intimer l'ordre de me suivre. Il me suivit sans poser de question, son pouce dessinant des huit infinis dans la paume de ma main en marchant. Arrivé sur la terrasse sur laquelle la nuit étoilée était tombée, il se figea. Alors que ses yeux bleus océan examinaient les chandelles, les photophores, les pétales de roses rouges disséminés sur la table et au sol et les poufs marocains blancs disposés de chaque côtés de la table base, je le pris dans mes bras et frôlais ses lèvres des miennes avant de murmurer.

-« Bon anniversaire Jay ! »

-« Ce n'est pas mon… »

Aussitôt ses joues prient une violente teinte rouge vif. Blotti dans ses bras puissants, je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient. Il se racla la gorge et je me délectais de le mettre ainsi au supplice. Puis, mon amour pour lui me fit rendre les armes.

-« Je sais que tu as oublié, ça n'est pas important. J'ai juste voulu marquer le coup pour nos un an. » Dis-je en embrassant ses pectoraux par-dessus son t-shirt.

Il ébouriffa mes cheveux et je grognais.

-« Je préfère quand tu n'es pas coiffé. C'est plus sexy… » Dit-il avec son adorable sourire en coin.

Puis, il m'attira vers le rebord de la terrasse et posa une fesse contre la rambarde.

-« Je suis désolé beau gosse. Ca m'est totalement sorti de la tête. Mais je n'ai jamais fêté ce genre de truc avec mes ex, c'est surement pour ça. Excuse-moi. »

Je me retournais dans ses bras et l'embrassais de nouveau avec fougue. Ma langue dansa dans sa bouche et je lui mordis sa lèvre inférieure dans notre baiser. Cette fois, c'est moi qui gagnait ce round.

-« Ok, je n'ai peux être pas fait de super diner ni préparer une magnifique surprise, mais j'ai quand même un petit cadeau pour toi… » Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il sortit une enveloppe toute froissée de la poche arrière de son jeans et me la tendit. A l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs résultats d'examen médicaux.

-« Le toubib de l'équipe nous a fait passer des tests… Pour le HIV, entre autre… Et je suis négatif. »

Un large sourire fendit mon visage tandis que je me ruais de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

-« Comme tu étais vierge quand on s'est connu et que j'essaye ce nouveau truc qu'on appelle fidélité… Je me disais qu'on pouvait essayer de _baiser_ sans capote, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Je grognais.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé… Si tu préfères continuer à utiliser… »

-« Ca n'est pas ça. » Le coupais-je. « Je veux bien _faire l'amour_ avec toi sans préservatif. Tu vois la différence ? »

Il rigola.

-« Non. Mais du moment que je prends mon pied, je veux bien dire ce qui te fait plaisir boy scout ! »

Il me coucha sur les poufs et ses lèvres se collèrent à ma bouche pour étouffer mes remontrances face à son langage chatié. Jasper savait toujours très bien comment me faire taire… Mes mains empoignèrent ses boucles blondes alors que sa langue sauvage s'aventurait dans ma bouche sans ménagement. Je tirais un peu sur ses cheveux ce qui le fit grogner et il me caressa la langue avec son piercing. Ses doigts défirent habillement les boutons de ma chemise et il en écarta les pans pour me caresser le torse. Son touché chaud sur ma peau glacée me donna la chair de poule. Ses lèvres descendirent pour embrasser ma mâchoire, puis mon cou. Il me mordilla un peu et suça fort la fine peau qui couvrait ma clavicule.

-« Tu es à moi ! » Grogna-t-il.

Ses mots et son touché me firent gémirent. Je descendis mes mains de ses cheveux à ses épaules et tirais sur son t-shirt pour le lui ôter. Ses lèvres quittèrent mon cou moins d'une seconde pour m'aider avant qu'il ne mordille de nouveau ma peau d'albâtre. Ses doigts pincèrent mes tétons alors qu'il les léchait l'un après l'autre avec le bijou de sa langue. Quand ils durcirent, il embrassa le chemin menant de mon nombril à la ceinture de mon jean. Jay releva ses yeux fiévreux de désir vers moi et défit rapidement mon bouton et ma braguette. Avec une lenteur excessive qui n'était pas habituelle chez mon petit ami, Jasper retira le peu de vêtement qui recouvrait encore mon corps, me dévorant littéralement du regard. Je me sentis rougir comme une jouvencelle devant l'intensité de ses yeux bleus perçants sur mon corps.

Puis, il empoigna mes couilles dans sa main et étouffa mon cri de surprise d'un baiser.

-« Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ce soir bébé ? » Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

-« Tout ce que tu veux Jay… » Haletais-je.

-« Hum… Ne me tente pas… »

Il malaxait toujours mes boules quand lentement il lécha le chemin menant de ma bouche vers mon sexe. Mon corps s'électrisa complètement sous ses caresses, puis mon dos se cambra quand il emprisonna ma queue dans sa bouche chaude et humide.

-« Cow-boy… » Gémis-je en agrippant ses épaules musclées.

Il suça d'abord la tête de ma bite et grogna quand un peu de liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'en échappa. Sa langue me nettoya, puis lécha ma longueur tandis que sa main jouait toujours avec mes couilles, tirant dessus sensuellement. Jay laissa ses dents trainer sur mon érection ultra-sensible pour m'arracher plus de gémissements, ce qu'il obtint de moi sans difficulté. Ma respiration s'était encore accélérée et mon cœur manquait d'exploser dans ma poitrine. Son piercing frôla la petite zone située sous mon gland, qu'il le savait, me rendait dingue et mes doigts griffèrent ses épaules.

-« Jay… »

Il aspira plus fort, en creusant ses joues pour faire un vide dans sa bouche. La pression augmentait et bientôt s'en fut trop. Mon sperme coula au fond de sa gorge et Jasper l'avala goulument. Quand il releva son visage vers moi, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et je l'attrapais par la nuque pour l'embrasser avec passion.

-« Je t'aime bad boy ! »

-« Je sais… » Dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Je lui frappais faiblement l'épaule pour stopper ses rires imbéciles et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Edward ! »

Il se blottit dans mes bras et je caressais ses flancs pendant que ma respiration retrouvait un rythme normal. Alors que je me relevais pour servir le repas, Jasper me retint par le poignet, son adorable sourire en coin flanqué sur son beau visage.

-« Où crois-tu aller beau gosse ? » Me demanda-t-il en forçant son accent du Sud plus que raisonnablement.

J'allais lui répondre quand il se releva à son tour et m'embrassa avec ferveur. J'étais toujours nu et quand Jay empoigna mes fesses fermement, je sentis ma bite redevenir dure. Evidement cela n'échappa pas à mon petit ami qui appuya son bas ventre tout aussi gonflé que le mien contre mon sexe.

Soudain, il me retourna et me força à m'appuyer contre la rambarde de la terrasse.

-« Jay… » Commençais-je à m'affoler en voyant les passants dans la rue qui n'avait qu'à lever la tête pour nous surprendre.

-« Chut bébé… Calme-toi… Tu as dis que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais… » Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

_Tout, peut-être, mais je n'entendais pas par là un attentat à la pudeur !_

Jasper se mit à embrasser le suçon qu'il avait fait dans mon cou et caressa mes cuisses sans jamais remonter vers ma queue de nouveau éveillée. Son nez renifla profondément mes cheveux, puis, ses lèvres coururent dans mon dos.

-« … Sous le deuxième pouf… » L'informais-je, excité.

Il se dégagea de moi et je fis un pas en arrière pour me cacher des éventuels mateurs.

-« Ne bouge pas ! » M'ordonna la voix rauque de Jay.

A regret, je replaçais mes mains sur la rambarde, exposé à la vue de tous. Jasper trouva le lubrifiant que j'avais planqué et revient rapidement contre mon dos.

-« Hum… Prévoyant petit pervers… »

Je sentis mes joues rougir mais Jasper empoigna ma bite, détournant ainsi mon attention.

-« J'adore ça… » Dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Il baissa son jeans sur ses genoux ainsi que son boxer humide. Ses mains frôlèrent mes reins puis caressèrent mes fesses. J'entendis la pression qu'il exerça sur la bouteille de lubrifiant avant de sentir ses doigts glisser dans mon anus. Lentement, il enfonçait et ressortait ses doigts pour préparer mon rectum. Il murmurait des mots d'amour à mon oreille et caressait mon sexe avec son autre main. Puis, il versa encore du lubrifiant dans sa main et en rependit sur sa bite. Avec une patience infinie, il contrôla sa pénétration en poussant très lentement en moi. Quand il fut totalement introduit, il se figea et embrassa de nouveau la marque dans ma nuque.

-« Putain, je t'aime tellement bébé… »

Je l'entendis à peine avec le bruit de la rue et ses chuchotements que je me demandais brièvement si je n'avais pas rêvé. Mais presque immédiatement, il se mit à bouger ses hanches, confirmant mes soupçons.

Jay était tout sauf pudique excepté quand il s'agissait de parler d'amour avec un grand A. La plupart de nos amis, Bella en tête, étaient persuadés que je l'aimais plus qu'il ne m'aimait mais moi je savais que c'était faux parce que dans des moments intimes comme celui que nous étions en train de vivre, je pouvais noter l'intensité de sa voix quand il me murmurait son amour.

-« Regarde en bas beau gosse. »

_Ha bah là pour le côté romantique, je repasserais._

J'ouvris les yeux et me penchais en avant, permettant à Jay de s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi. Il tapa contre ma prostate et un gémissement rauque nous échappa tout deux.

-« Regarde Edward… Est-ce que ça t'excite de baiser… Heu pardon, je veux dire faire l'amour… A la vue de tous ? »

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre. Ce qui m'excitait surtout c'était le faite de "faire l'amour" justement. Après, je n'étais pas exhibitionniste au point de désirer le faire devant la terre entière. Mais je dois avouer qu'il y avait une certaine jouissance à savoir ce que nous faisions au dessus de la tête de ces passants qui ne se doutaient de rien.

Les coups de reins de Jasper se firent plus violent et ses mains sur mes hanches raffermirent leurs prises. Il en glissa une vers mon sexe douloureux et commença à me branler. Il s'enfonçait en moi de la plus chaude des manières mais toujours avec cette tendresse qui caractérisait chacun de nos rapports. Sa bite tapait fort au fond de mes entrailles tandis que mon cul claquait contre ses cuisses viriles.

-« Jay… » Haletais-je.

-« Jouis pour moi beau gosse… »

Il pompa plus fort sur ma queue, serrant sa poigne à la base avant de laisser filer sa main. J'explosais à travers les barreaux de la rambarde en même temps que Jasper eu son orgasme. Il me tira en arrière et me força à me coucher sur le pouf.

-« Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je crois qu'un oiseau m'a chié dessus. » Entendîmes-nous un passant s'exclamer.

J'étais plié, mais Jay plaqua sa main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes rires.

-« Tu l'as fait exprès ? » Lui demandais-je après avoir retrouvé mes esprits et ma respiration.

-« Maybe… Ou tout du moins j'espérais que ça tomberais sur quelqu'un. Tu es un véritable _sniper_ mon amour ! » Rigola-t-il.

Il glissa sa queue hors de mon anus et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je réalisais que nous avions fait l'amour sans préservatif pour la première fois.

-« Est-ce que tu as sentis une différence ? » Me demanda Jasper.

Je secouais la tête.

-« Pour être tout à fait honnête, non. »

Il rigola de nouveau.

-« Et bien moi je peux de garantir que j'ai bien sentis la différence. Et c'était absolument magique ! » Dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

-« Alors ça valait le cout que je foire mon diner… » Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

-« Idiot ! Comment as-tu pu croire qu'on allait _manger_ le soir de notre anniversaire ? »

-« C'est vrai, je devrais commencer à te connaître maintenant. » Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me porta dans la cuisine où il m'assit sur le comptoir en acier.

-« Brrr, c'est froid ! »

Jay ouvrit le frigo et prit la bouteille de Champagne que je m'étais débrouillé pour avoir pour ce soir de fête. Ses yeux bleus clairs brillaient dans la nuit. Il m'allongea sur le bar en acier et passa son bras sous ma tête pour la surélever un peu, puis versa un peu de Champagne dans ma bouche. Quand ça déborda, il souda mes lèvres d'un baiser et lécha le trop plein d'un coup de langue sur mon menton.

-« Joyeux anniversaire mon amour ! A nous ! Forever ! » Trinqua-t-il avant de boire à la bouteille une grande gorgée et de m'embrasser à nouveau.

**OoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!


	42. Chapter 41

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! ^^

Un immense merci à ma très chère béta reader, Abby915. Tu es vraiment géniale miss ! :D

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 41**_

**POV d'Edward**

J'étais grave à la bourre. Mes révisions à la bibliothèque s'étaient éternisées et je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer. Jasper m'attendait au club Eclipse où il donnait un concert avec son groupe et c'est essoufflé que je débarquais enfin dans le pub avec plus d'une heure de retard. Mais à peine avais-je franchis la porte de la boite qu'un grand mur me percuta et me fit me retrouver le cul par terre.

En grognant, je me relevais et époussetais mes fesses talées.

-« Excuse-moi Félix, je ne t'avais pas vu. » Dis-je sans regarder le coéquipier de Jasper et en voulant continuer mon chemin.

Mais celui-ci m'en empêcha en prenant mon poignet et me plaqua contre le mur, se servant de son corps puissant pour me bloquer. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce type n'était pas mon plus grand fan. Il m'avait dénigré dès le premier jour où il m'avait rencontré et c'était un secret de Polichinelle qu'il détestait les homos comme Jay et moi. Néanmoins, il avait suffisamment peur de mon cow-boy pour bien se comporter. Enfin, jusqu'à présent…

« Ouais c'est ça, dis plutôt que t'as essayé de me peloter, sale pervers. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant _l'esprit limité_ de ce con.

-« Je n'ai pas fait exprès de te rentrer dedans, mais je m'excuse encore si ça peut te faire plaisir. Maintenant lâche moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Jasper. »

Je tentais de me dégager de son emprise mais il me bloqua le passage en mettant ses bras contre le mur de chaque côte de mon corps.

-« Ca me dégoute de vous imaginer tout les deux… Mais ce qui me rassure c'est de savoir que vous allez crever du sida et irez en enfer comme tous les pédés… Vous êtes une abomination ! »

Son visage était figé dans le mépris le plus total envers moi et ses yeux lançaient presque des éclairs à mon encontre. Je crois qu'il souhaitait vraiment ma mort. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et tentais de forcer mon corps à ne pas trembler. Ses lèvres retroussées prêtes à mordre dans ma jugulaire ne réussirent qu'à faire augmenter mon rythme cardiaque de manière effréné.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Retentit la voix forte d'Emmett.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement inconscient et me dégageais de l'emprise de cet homophobe rapidement. Em' du voir la panique sur mon visage parce qu'il me prit dans ses bras pour me rassurer.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien Edward ? » Me demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, je me contentais d'hocher la tête et de serrer son corps contre moi. Emmett me fit basculer dans son dos et s'avança, menaçant, vers Félix.

-« Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Tu sais ce que Jasper t'aurait fait si c'était lui qui était arrivé à ma place ? Il va te défoncer le crâne quand il saura que tu as essayé d'intimidé son copain... »

-« J'ai pas peur de cette tapette ! » Cracha Félix avant de néanmoins tourner les talons et de déguerpir.

Emmett se retourna vers moi et prit mon visage entre ses larges mains pour me forcer à le regarder.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? Il t'a fait du mal ? »

-« Non. Il a juste essayé de jouer les gros bras. Laisse tomber. »

-« Ce Félix est un connard de première. Attend que Jasper l'apprenne… »

-« Ne lui dis rien ! » Le suppliais-je aussitôt.

Emmett me regarda avec incrédulité.

-« Tu sais comment il est. Il va vouloir régler les choses à sa manière et ça risque de dégénérer. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des problèmes à cause de moi. En plus, si on veut être tout à fait honnête, Félix ne m'a pas touché. »

-« Parce que je suis arrivé ! » Argumenta Emmett.

-« S'il te plait, ne dis rien à Jay. »

Je lui fis mon regard de Chat Potté et il leva les yeux au ciel en signe de reddition.

-« Ok, mais si ce con t'emmerde encore, je lui dirais tout. »

Avec un grand sourire, j'allais au bar du club lui payer un verre. Jasper était sur la scène en train de chanter une chanson de Green Day quand il m'aperçu et me fit un clin d'œil.

-« Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, Rose m'attend. » Lança bientôt Emmett.

Je le remerciais encore pour son intervention de tout à l'heure et lui dit rapidement au revoir. Le concert devait se terminer dans moins d'un quart d'heure maintenant, je décidais donc de prendre mon coca et d'aller écouter la fin du show à une table tranquille.

A peine avais-je bus une gorgé de ma boisson qu'un type dégingandé vint m'abordé.

-« Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse.

J'esquissais un faible sourire. Je n'étais toujours pas habitué à être dragué, que se soit par des filles ou des garçons. Le mec était grand et mince, ses cheveux blonds platine décolorés lui arrivant aux épaules et il avait les yeux d'un noir profond. Il portait un t-shirt blanc très fin largement échancré et son jean ainsi que ses mains étaient tachés de peinture. Devant mon mutisme, il me tendit la main.

-« Je m'appelle Caïus. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux devant le ridicule de son prénom et il me fit un sourire en coin.

-« Mes parents étaient très branché Rome Antique. C'était le premier prénom de Jules César : Caius Julius Caesar. » M'expliqua-t-il.

Je tentais de retenir mes rires et lui serrais la main.

-« Edward. »

-« Je sais. » Se contenta-t-il de dire en retournant une chaise pour s'assoir dessus les jambes de chaque coté et en mettant ses avants bras sur le dossier.

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide vers la scène pour rencontrer le regard suspicieux de Jay.

-« Heu… Je suis flatté… Mais je suis déjà avec quelqu'un… » Tentais-je d'évincer Caïus.

Ce dernier se mit à rire bruyamment.

-« Comme si ça avait pu échapper à quelqu'un. Je ne débarque pas de Mars que je sache. »

J'étais un peu perdu.

-« Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

-« Toi. » Répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ce con savait que j'étais en couple avec Jasper et pourtant il n'hésitait pas à venir me draguer.

-« Pas pour les raisons que tu crois Edward. » Soupira-t-il. « Je suis en maîtrise d'Histoire de l'Art et j'ai besoin d'un modèle pour mon mémoire. »

-« Tu veux que je sois ton mannequin ? »

-« Tu n'es pas trop mal à regarder, je t'assure. » Plaisanta-t-il. « En fait, je suis peintre-sculpteur mais ce qui va me permettre de vivre avant de devenir le richissime artiste que je mérite d'être c'est la photographie. Je dois rendre des clichés de nus artistiques. J'ai déjà finis la séance avec mon modèle féminin, mais je ne trouvais pas de modèle masculin qui m'inspirait… Avant de t'apercevoir à la sortie du stade de foot, Dimanche dernier. Là, j'ai eu une révélation ! »

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant et je sentis mes joues rougirent. Inconsciemment, je baissais le regard et il mit son index sous mon menton pour relever mon visage.

-« Tu as de trop beaux yeux pour regarder le sol crasseux. »

-« Je… »

Je restais sans voix, ma bouche étant devenue incroyablement sèche. J'étais à la fois flatté par tous ses compliments mais aussi mal à l'aise par le "rentre dedans" évident qu'il me faisait.

-« C'est fini pour ce soir. Passez une agréable soirée ! »

La voix rocailleuse de Jasper me sortit de ma catatonie. Aussitôt, mon petit ami me rejoint, me pris dans ses bras puissants et m'embrassa avec fougue. Ses mains glissèrent dans ma tignasse alors que les miennes s'attardèrent sur ses hanches fines. Un raclement de gorge nous sortit de notre baiser.

-« Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Tu dois être le copain d'Edward, le footballeur. Je suis Caïus. »

Jay hocha la tête mais ne serra pas la main qu'il lui tendait. Un peu déconcerté par la froideur de mon cow-boy, le blond décoloré ne se laissa toutefois pas démonter.

-« J'étais justement en train de demander à Edward s'il voulait bien poser pour moi. »

-« Poser ? Comme un mannequin ? » Demanda Jasper.

Caïus hocha la tête et lui expliqua en quoi consisterait la séance si jamais j'acceptais.

-« Ca sera un truc très sensuel et érotique, mais rien de choquant ou de dégradant, je peux vous l'assurer. »

J'étais assez excité par le concept, même si ma pudeur me faisait rougir rien qu'à l'idée d'être nu devant un inconnu qui me prendrait en photo.

-« Merci, mais on n'est pas intéressé. » Déclara soudain Jasper.

Il me prit la main et tourna le dos à Caïus pour quitter le club.

-« Je comprends que vous soyez un peu effrayé, mais je fais une expo en ce moment dans le bâtiment des arts. Venez, vous pourrez voir mon travail. » Cria-t-il.

Mais Jasper ne se retourna pas, se contentant de me tirer vers la Volvo. Il monta dans le véhicule et démarra en trombe avant d'allumer une clope.

-« On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? » Lui demandais-je soudain avec colère.

-« Ce qu'il me prend ? Et toi alors ? Tu n'as peut être pas vu que ce mec n'en voulait qu'à ton cul ? » Répondit-il tout aussi en colère que moi.

-« Je ne sais même pas s'il est gay. Et ça n'est pas la question. Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui dire que je ne ferais pas ses photos sans me consulter d'abord. »

Ok, je me doutais fortement que Caïus n'était pas seulement intéressé par mon corps d'un point de vue artistique, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'allais le laisser faire pour autant.

-« Parce que tu veux changer de carrière maintenant. De docteur, tu préfères devenir un mannequin stupide ? »

-« C'était juste UNE séance photo, pour le fun, histoire de changer un peu du quotidien. Et toi tu décides à ma place que c'est non, mais pour qui tu te prends ? »

Jay accéléra et serra le volant entre ses doigts au point de faire blanchir ses jointures.

-« Pour ton petit copain. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'exhibes à poil devant tout le monde. »

-« C'est de l'art ! » Gueulais-je dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

-« Il a bon dos l'art. Le fait que le pseudo photographe de génie soit blond et canon n'a rien à voir avec ton envie soudaine de t'exposer ainsi. »

Je laissais exploser ma rage.

-« Je savais que tu faisais ça par pure jalousie ! Pour une fois l'attention n'est pas concentrée sur toi et ça te fait chier. »

Arrivé en bas de notre immeuble, Jasper sortit de la Volvo comme une furie et balança sa cigarette.

-« Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête de se prendre la tête maintenant avant de dire quelque chose qu'on pourrait regretter. » Lança-t-il.

J'haussais les épaules et fonçais dans la chambre en claquant la porte.

Je me déshabillais rapidement et attendis qu'il daigne me rejoindre.

Mais il ne vint pas.

Je tentais de m'endormir, mais incapable de trouver le sommeil quand il n'était pas dans le lit à mes côtés, je décidais de prendre une douche.

L'eau chaude sur mon corps me fit du bien, mais les larmes me vinrent immédiatement. J'adorais Jay, il était mon soleil, mon amour, mon tout, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'interdisait de faire ce que j'avais envie de faire. Il avait beau être mon petit copain, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de gérer ma vie.

Soudain, je sentis ses mains caresser mon dos. Mes pleurent redoublèrent.

-« Chut bébé… » Me murmura-t-il.

Je me retournais dans ses bras et nichais ma tête dans son cou.

-« Excuse moi d'avoir réagi comme ça beau gosse, je sais que j'ai eu tord. »

-« Si tu es jaloux de Caïus, tu n'as rien à craindre, il n'y a que toi que j'aime mon amour. » Réussis-je à articuler entre deux sanglots.

-« Ok, je veux bien reconnaître qu'il y a un peu de jalousie envers ce type, mais c'est pas que ça… Je sais pas l'expliquer… Je le sens pas ce mec… »

Je passais mes doigts dans ses boucles blondes mouillées et pris son visage en coupe.

-« J'en ai rien à foutre de ce Caïus, mais j'ai envie de faire ses photos. Après tout, dans 30 ans quand je serais devenu vieux et moche, tu auras au moins un souvenir de mon corps sexy. »

Il sourit timidement.

-« Tu seras toujours beau Edward. »

J'embrassais ses lèvres pulpeuses tendrement.

-« Dis-moi qu'on ira au moins voir son expo demain et après ON prendra une décision. »

Il soupira mais acquiesça. Je pris le savon et savonnais son torse imberbe. Il ferma ses yeux océan et un faible ronronnement appréciateur sortit de sa bouche entrouverte. Aussitôt, mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et ses mains empoignèrent mes cheveux. Je laissais échapper le savon pour pouvoir caresser davantage son corps musclé. Ma bouche descendit vers ses pectoraux et mordilla ses tétons dressés.

-« Edward… » Me supplia-t-il en appuyant sur mes épaules.

Je relevais mes yeux vers lui et Jay me sourit. Mes baisers descendirent le long de son torse, léchant ses beaux abdominaux avant d'atteindre mon but ultime. A genoux devant son corps de dieu grec, j'embrassais la queue dure de mon Adonis alors que mes mains griffaient ses fesses rondes. Aussitôt, j'engloutis l'objet de mes désirs dans ma bouche chaude et commençais à le sucer. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux et des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés lui échappèrent. L'une de mes mains alla caresser ses couilles pendant que sa bite s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans ma gorge.

-« Ouais bébé… Vas-y… T'arrête pas ! » Gémissait-il.

L'eau cascadait sur ses épaules et rendait son corps encore plus excitant. Ses jambes flagellèrent un peu au moment où il éjacula dans ma bouche. Puis lentement, je me remis debout et pressais mon corps contre le sien. Il embrassa ma tempe et me prit dans ses bras forts.

-« Mon téléphone portable fait appareil photo. Tu voudrais pas faire le mannequin pour moi beau gosse ? »

Je souris, content qu'il se soit un peu détendu au sujet des photos pour Caïus, avant de sortir de la douche et d'enrouler une serviette autour de ma taille.

-« Désolé mais je suis trop cher pour toi comme top model. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il rigola et me courut après jusque dans notre chambre avant de me jeter sur le lit et de me faire l'amour passionnément…

**OoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Félix et Caïus ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review ! :D


	43. Chapter 42

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Ma génialisime béta, Abby915, mérite une standing ovation pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre en moins d'1h :O You are awesome babe^^

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoO**

**Chapitre 42**

**POV d'Edward**

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillais en sentant les baisers mouillés de Jay frôler l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Mes mains saisirent automatiquement sa tête glissée entre mes jambes et mes doigts s'entortillèrent dans ses boucles blondes. Je n'ouvrais toujours pas les yeux et savourais ce réveil enchanteur. Jasper faisait une sorte de ronronnement trop mignon en caressant mes couilles avec son nez.

-« Bonjour mon amour. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix grave certainement enrouée à cause de sa nuit et des trop nombreuses cigarettes qu'il fumait.

-« Bonjour à toi aussi cow-boy. Hum… Quelle heure est-il ? » Demandais-je en cambrant mon dos.

Les mains de Jay se portèrent enfin sur ma peau nue et il saisit fermement mon sexe dressé.

-« L'heure de m'occuper de ton érection matinale beau gosse… »

Je ris doucement et il remonta rapidement me faire taire d'un langoureux baiser. Je glissais mes mains dans son dos pour empoigner ses fesses nues et presser son corps en feu contre le mien. La pression combinée au baiser nous arracha un gémissement à tous les deux.

-« Tournes-toi ! » Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Il caressa mon visage avec ses lèvres avant de se dégager de mon corps pour me permettre de me retourner. Il massa un peu mes épaules, tout en continuant de m'embrasser dans le cou mais sa bite dure qui tapait contre mon cul ne m'aidait pas vraiment à me concentrer sur autre chose.

Je l'entendis ouvrir une bouteille de lubrifiant et il en rependit généreusement dans mon trou du cul en enfonçant ses doigts experts.

-« Mets-toi à quatre pattes Edward. »

Sa voix m'électrisait complétement. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour cet homme. Aussitôt, je me mis sur mes genoux et sur mes mains alors qu'il empoignait fermement mes hanches et se glissait entre mes jambes ouvertes. Je tournais la tête juste au moment où il poussa en moi dans un grognement sourd. Ses yeux étaient clos et il se mordait les lèvres, comme pour l'aider à réfréner ses pulsions et son désir de me faire l'amour immédiatement sans me laisser le temps de m'adapter. Mais il se maitrisa et bientôt ses pupilles d'un bleu océan rencontrèrent mes yeux et il me fit un petit sourire en coin.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête.

Alors, il se retira de mon cul et s'enfonça brutalement de nouveau, frappant cet endroit magique à l'intérieur de moi qui me faisait voir des étoiles. Ses mains relâchèrent un peu mes hanches et Jay fit bientôt courir ses ongles sur mon dos, griffant ma peau en sueur.

-« Jasper… » Gémis-je.

Il grogna et poussa encore plus fort en moi. Ma queue était douloureuse à en crever mais comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Jay s'en saisit et, avec la même fermeté qu'à mon réveil, il commença à me branler consciencieusement. Ses coups de reins mêlés à ses coups de poignets sur mon sexe me firent me cambrer et me redresser sur le lit. Jasper m'attrapa par les épaules et enveloppa mon torse de ses bras musclés. Ses dents mordillèrent ma jugulaire et je sentais qu'il se retenait de mordre profondément dans ma peau.

-« Edward… »

Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus erratiques, tout comme les miens. Mes mains s'enroulèrent derrière sa tête comme elles purent et arrachèrent pratiquement ses cheveux mais cela ne sembla pas lui déplaire. Puis, il me prit les poignets et me força à plaquer mes paumes contre le mur de notre chambre avant de jouir en criant mon nom, et aussitôt, mon sperme souilla la tête de notre lit.

Il s'écroula sur le matelas en me maintenant blottis contre son buste.

-« Je t'aime beau gosse. »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Jay. »

Nous restâmes quelques minutes à nous caresser, puis Jasper se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner. J'en profitais pour aller me doucher et regrettais qu'il ne me suive pas. Hélas, après avoir attendu 10 bonnes minutes et ne le voyant toujours pas débarquer, je du me résoudre à me laver seul.

Une bonne odeur de café fraichement coulé se rependait dans l'appartement alors que je sortais de la salle de bain et je me dépêchais de m'habiller. Evidement, en me dépêchant, je faisais tout de travers et mes chaussettes roulèrent sous le lit. Je me penchais pour les saisir quand une boite rectangulaire et métallique attira mon attention. Elle semblait être dissimulée entre les sacs et affaires de sports que Jay laissait régulièrement trainer (à mon plus grand désarroi).

Quand je la mis sur mes genoux, la boite me sembla encore plus lourde. Assis sur le lit, je jetais un coup d'œil vers la porte de notre chambre. Jasper et moi n'avions pas de secret l'un pour l'autre, mais je sentais que je faisais quelque chose qui mettrait mon petit ami en colère en l'ouvrant. Néanmoins, la curiosité avait toujours été un des mes plus gros défaut…

Je faillis presque m'évanouir quand j'aperçu son contenu.

-« Ca n'est pas pour les boy scout dans ton genre Edward. » Me fit sursauter la voix grave de Jay.

Il vint s'assoir à mes côtés sur le lit et me prit la boite des mains avant de la refermer précautionneusement et de la glisser dans son tiroir à caleçons.

-« Bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un revolver ? » Lui demandais-je enfin, après avoir repris un minimum mes esprits.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin charmeur mais je ne me laissais pas attendrir.

-« C'est pour notre protection. »

Je crus apercevoir un éclair de peur dans son regard, mais aussitôt il disparu pour laisser place à une lueur de malice habituelle chez mon petit ami.

-« Je suis contre les armes à feu. Tu sais le nombre d'accidents qu'il y a chaque année à cause d'elles ? »

-« Non et je m'en fou. J'ai mis les balles à un autre endroit de toute façon. Finis de t'habiller pendant que je prends ma douche si tu veux toujours aller à l'expo du pseudo Helmut Newton… » Conclu Jasper avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

S'il comptait me clouer le bec avec sa sortie, il me connaissait bien mal. Je le suivis, mais à peine avais-je franchi la porte que le voir nu sous la douche, en train de se savonner sensuellement le corps et les cheveux me fit oublier totalement la raison de ma venu…

Pendant quelques secondes, tout du moins.

Mais je décidais qu'il valait mieux effectuer un retrait stratégique à cet instant et revenir plus fort plus tard. En effet, j'avais toujours beaucoup de mal à exprimer clairement mes idées quand j'avais devant moi un Dieu vivant.

En soupirant, j'enfilais un treillis beige ajusté au niveau des fesses et un t-shirt kaki avec des Doc Martens piqués à Jasper. Edward en mode GI Joe aujourd'hui (lol). Je passais la main dans mes cheveux indisciplinés et ne tentait même pas quelque chose pour essayer de les coiffer. D'ailleurs, quand Jay eu fini sa douche, la première chose qu'il fit en sortant fus de me claquer les fesses avec sa serviette, puis d'empoigner mes mèches pour me forcer à l'embrasser. Je ne me fis pas prier.

Je filais ensuite vers la cuisine boire un café et attendre mon boyfriend qui débarqua rapidement vêtu d'un vieux jeans taille basse déchiré aux deux genoux et d'un t-shirt noir. Mes yeux étaient braqués sur lui et j'étais en adoration devant son corps. _Et il le savait et en jouait à fond l'enfoiré !_ Sans un regard pour moi, il enfila son blouson en cuir et ressortit mes Ray Ban de je-ne-sais-où avant de les visser sur son nez. Il les baissa négligemment pour me faire un clin d'œil.

-« On décolle bébé ? »

Je lui fis un franc sourire et me jetais dans ses bras. Jasper déposa un baiser sur ma joue et nous partîmes en direction du pavillon des arts de l'université. Dans la voiture, nous ne dîmes rien. J'espérais que Jasper serait suffisamment ouvert d'esprit pour me laisser faire les photos avec Caïus, mais vu son attitude tendue à cet instant, c'était loin d'être gagné.

Arrivé sur place, Jay alluma une cigarette et me prit la main pour me guider vers l'exposition de photos qui se déroulait en plein air sur les pelouses du département artistique de l'université de San Francisco.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Caïus avait du talent. Certes, les photographies représentaient toutes des jeunes femmes nues mais c'était très charnel et suggéré. Le jeu d'ombre et de lumière était prédominant dans son travail et certains détails comme le galbe des seins étaient soulignés alors que d'autres étaient atténués.

A mes côtés, Jasper était tendu. Je me risquais néanmoins à lui demander son avis sur les photos.

-« Hum… » Fut sa seule réponse.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-« Mais encore… ? »

-« Et bien… Que veux tu que je te dise… Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de talent parce que malgré tout ce déballage de nichons et de foufounes, je reste toujours autant accro à ta bite. » Lança-t-il avec un sourire espiègle et en empoignant ma queue à travers mon pantalon.

J'explosais de rire et l'embrassais fougueusement. Sa langue franchit aisément la barrière de mes dents et dansa sensuellement dans ma bouche quand un raclement de gorge nous sortit de notre monde idyllique. Jay se dégagea de mon corps et fusilla Caïus-le-gêneur du regard.

-« Salut les mecs. Je suis content que vous ayez décidé de venir à mon exposition. Est-ce que mon travail vous plait ? »

-« C'est magnifique Caïus ! » M'exclamais-je après lui avoir fait la bise.

Je me tournais ensuite vers Jasper et lui fis un petit signe de tête et de gros yeux pour qu'il félicite lui aussi l'artiste. Mais il m'ignora totalement et se contenta d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette en marmonnant du bout des lèvres un « pas mal ».

-« Et est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ma proposition de modèle Edward ? J'ai vraiment envie que ce soit toi qui pose pour moi. Tu es une telle source d'inspiration… Tu as un corps magnifique… »

Aïe ! Le pauvre Caïus était en train de s'enfoncer total en me flattant aussi outrageusement. Je pouvais voir la mâchoire de Jay se serrer et pratiquement entendre ses dents grincer à chaque compliment qu'il me faisait.

-« Merci mais je suis sûr que vu ton talent tu pourrais faire ressembler Quasimodo à Johnny Depp. » Rigolais-je pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Quand aurait lieu le shooting si nous acceptons ? » Demanda soudain Jasper.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et plaqua mon dos contre son torse. J'adorais être dans ses bras mais dans cette position, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage tellement il me maintenait serré contre lui.

Caïus fixa mon petit ami dans les yeux, sachant désormais que c'était lui qu'il devrait convaincre.

-« Ce soir. » Répondit le blond peroxydé.

Jay grogna.

-« Pourquoi si tôt ? J'ai un entrainement exceptionnel avec le coach ce soir et j'aurais voulu assister à la séance photo. »

Il s'était fait punir pour la je-ne-sais-plus-combien-tième-fois par l'entraineur Garrett pour avoir fumé après un entrainement. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas retenu la leçon puisque qu'il était encore en train de fumer pendant que nous parlions.

-« Je préfèrerais être seul avec le mannequin. Tu risques de le déconcentrer. » Dit Caïus.

Je sentis le bras de Jasper se crisper autour de mes épaules.

-« Comment ça je vais le déconcentrer ? C'est mon petit ami et j'ai le droit… »

-« Jay… » Murmurais-je pour essayer de le calmer, sentant sa colère monter en lui.

-« Que tu sois son petit copain n'a rien à voir avec les photos. Je ne veux pas que tu sois là pour que je puisse créer une ambiance, une intimité, entre le model et moi. »

-« Tu m'étonnes que tu veux de l'intimité… » Railla Jasper avec dégout.

-« Tu te trompes sur mes intentions Jasper. C'est une question de confiance entre le photographe et le mannequin, c'est tout. Rien de plus, je t'assure. »

Caïus avait toujours ses yeux noirs braqués dans ceux de Jay. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard encore quelques instants, puis mon beau blond me retourna et me fixa. Ses doigts frôlèrent ma joue tendrement et j'appuyais mon visage contre sa main pour augmenter le contact.

-« Tu veux faire ces putains de photos Edward, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui. » Répondis-je honnêtement.

Il soupira.

-« Ca ne me plait pas, mais si c'est ce que tu veux alors je suis d'accord. »

Aussitôt je me jetais sur lui et embrassais son visage de milliers de baisers en lui disant merci et surtout combien je l'aimais. Jasper se dérida un peu et au bout d'un moment me repoussa doucement.

Puis, il se focalisa sur le photographe et approcha de lui, le torse bombé et les yeux rétrécis sur sa cible.

-« Toi, le Billy Idol qui se prend pour un artiste de génie, je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. Je ne t'aime pas, il y a un truc pas clair chez toi. Mais Edward croit en toi et veut faire tes photos alors je ne peux pas m'y opposer. »

Le visage de Caïus se fendit d'un large sourire éblouissant, mais Jay l'agrippa aussitôt par le col de sa chemise.

-« Néanmoins, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'homme que j'aime, je préfère te prévenir, tu n'en sortiras pas indemne. Est-ce que c'est clair pour ta petite gueule de con ou bien tu veux que je répète ? »

Tout le monde autour de nous s'était retourné pour nous regarder, la tension entre eux deux étant plus que palpable. Caïus fit un léger signe de tête et Jasper le relâcha enfin.

-« Bon, je passerais vers 19h à ton atelier. Tu me donnes l'adresse ? » Demandais-je, désormais pressé de quitter les lieux et cette ambiance emplie de testostérone.

Le blond platine me tendit sa carte de visite et me fit un petit sourire, mais Jay me tira bientôt par la taille et traça vers la Volvo sans un regard pour le photographe.

**OoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review ! :D


	44. Chapter 43

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Un merci tout particulier à Abby915, ma génialisime béta ! ;-)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy ! (enfin… si on veut :S)

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 43**_

**POV d'Edward**

Après avoir fait l'amour avec passion à mon amoureux, je me préparais pour la séance photo avec Caïus. Une douche relaxante et un sandwich rapidement avalé plus tard, je dis au revoir à Jasper qui devait filer à son entrainement de football et me rendis à l'atelier du photographe aux cheveux peroxydés.

Je garais la Volvo devant un entrepôt qui semblait désaffecté aux larges baies vitrés et aux poutres métalliques apparentes. Timidement, je m'approchais de la porte et frappais. Caïus ne tarda pas à venir m'ouvrir avec un large sourire ultra-bright.

-« Edward. Entre, je suis en pleine préparation. Est-ce que tu as trouvé facilement ? »

-« Oui, merci. »

A l'intérieur, le chauffage avait été monté au maximum semble-t-il et j'ôtais mon blouson en jeans pour me mettre à l'aise. C'était une pièce unique, immense, simplement séparée par quelques paravents et le sol était en ciment brut. Les instruments de photographie comme un parapluie pour la lumière, étaient disposés devant un sofa en velours bordeaux et Caïus était en train de choisir un fond de couleur neutre.

-« Est-ce que je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ? » Demandais-je timidement.

Il me sourit et désigna d'un coup de tête un endroit un peu à l'écart de la pièce où des draps tendus formaient une sorte de cabine d'essayage.

-« Et si tu te mettais à l'aise ? » Me proposa-t-il.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

_Aller Edward, tu savais à quoi t'__attendre en venant ici. C'est pas des portraits que Caïus veut mais des photos de ton cul. Oh misère !_

Voyant mon hésitation et ma nervosité, Caïus s'approcha de moi et mis ses mains sur mes épaules. Son regard noir fixé dans mes prunelles et son odeur enivrante de musc me déstabilisèrent légèrement.

-« Ecoute Edward, tu n'as aucune raison d'être tendu. Tout va très bien se passer. J'ai fait ça des millions de fois. Tiens, prend un verre, ça va te détendre. »

Il m'emmena vers le coin cuisine de son loft et sortit une bouteille de whisky et du coca.

-« Juste du coca pour moi, merci. » Lui dis-je.

-« Comment tu veux te détendre avec une boisson de fillette ? Ca ne te fera pas de mal, je te le promets. »

Jasper ne me laissai que très rarement boire de l'alcool et la seule cuite que j'avais eue ne m'avait pas laissé un très bon souvenir, mais je me dis qu'un verre ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. J'acceptais donc la proposition de Caïus qui me servit généreusement.

-« Cul sec ! » Lança-t-il.

Et je bus d'une traite mon verre. Effectivement, la sensation de chaleur qui se diffusa soudain dans mon corps atténua un peu l'anxiété que je ressentais jusqu'à présent.

-« Maintenant, tu vas aller derrière ce paravent, te désaper, prendre le peignoir qui s'y trouve et revenir faire un merveilleux shooting avec moi. Ok ? »

Je souris niaisement et fis ce qu'il me dit. J'ôtais mes fringues une à une, puis enfilais le peignoir blanc qui était posé sur une chaise. Quand je sortis de la cabine, Caïus réglait ses appareils et faisait des tests avec la lumière. Bien que je sois désormais nu sous le léger vêtement qui recouvrait mon corps, j'avais toujours aussi chaud.

Il s'approcha de moi dès qu'il m'aperçu et me conduisit vers une coiffeuse où un grand miroir entouré de spot m'attendait. Caïus me fit assoir sur la chaise et je serrais les pans du peignoir pour ne pas qu'ils s'écartent malencontreusement (ce qui était stupide étant donné que très bientôt il me verrait dans le plus simple appareil). Il prit un peu de gel entre ses doigts et les passa dans mes mèches rebelles, puis, il me maquilla légèrement pour faire disparaitre mes cernes et accentuer ma bouche sensuelle (selon lui).

-« Maintenant, à poil ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je ne su pas si c'était dû à la chaleur de plus en plus étouffante du loft ou bien à l'afflux sanguin qui refluait vers mon visage à cause de la gêne ressentit, mais je crus avoir un vertige en me relevant. Je m'agrippais au siège pour me retenir et clignais des yeux pour retrouver mes esprits.

Lentement, le blond dénoua la ceinture de mon peignoir et le fit glisser le long de mes épaules. Le tissu éponge tomba à terre alors que les yeux scrutateurs du photographe me dévoraient.

-« Tu es… Parfait ! »

Caïus avala sa salive difficilement et corrigea avec le maquillage quelques bleus indélicats sur mon corps résultats d'une trop grande maladresse (et des assauts sexuels débridés de mon fougueux boyfriend). Enfin, il me prit par la main de me conduisit vers le sofa qu'il avait préparé. Il y avait beaucoup de coussins moelleux et l'artiste me demanda de m'allonger sur le ventre dans un premier temps.

Il alla mettre une musique d'ambiance, démarra un gros ventilateur, puis se plaça derrière son appareil photo.

J'étais un peu gêné au début, ne sachant trop quoi faire. _Devais-je sourire ou jouer les blasés ? Devais-je regarder l'objectif ou non ? Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien foutre de mes mains ? _Mais Caïus fût patient et me guida.

Je pris un des coussins pour jouer avec et comme le photographe bougeait tout autour de moi à m'en donner le tournis, je n'avais pas trop à me préoccuper de mon regard.

Apparemment, la séance se passait bien vu les compliments de Caïus (il parait que j'avais les fesses les plus expressives qu'il est jamais vu lol) mais j'avais toujours cette chaleur de plus en plus désagréable qui me montait au crâne.

Au fur et à mesure, je pris différentes poses au gré de mes envies et de l'inspiration de l'artiste. Mais cette fournaise dans ma tête se faisait de plus en plus intolérable. J'avais si mal que ma tête me tournait et que je me sentais partir vers l'inconscient sans que je puisse faire quoi que se soit pour l'empêcher. Je tentais de prévenir Caïus de mon état et d'interrompre la séance mais il continuait à me dire que j'étais magnifique et que nous avions bientôt fini.

Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et rapidement je ne fus plus que faiblement conscient de ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Et cette chaleur toujours étouffante qui n'en pouvait plus. Je crois que mon corps était littéralement en train de cuire dans un immense four.

J'entendis faiblement Caïus appeler quelqu'un au téléphone mais je ne compris pas un mot de la conversation. Il devait certainement appeler les secours.

Presque aussitôt après (enfin je crois car ma notion du temps laissait un peu à désirer en ce moment), des pas résonnèrent sur le ciment du loft du photographe.

-« Regarde le, on dirai un ange. » Dit Caïus.

Un autre homme à ses côtés émit un grognement.

-« Quand j'en aurais finis avec lui, il n'aura plus rien d'angélique, je peux te l'assurer. Tu es prêt ? La vidéo tourne ? »

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur leur conversation. D'ailleurs, je devais être en train de divaguer car à aucun moment Caïus ne m'avait parlé d'une vidéo. La voix de l'autre homme dans la pièce ne m'était pas inconnue, mais j'étais incapable de mettre un visage dessus.

Soudain, je sentis des mains calleuses me caresser la joue et des lèvres craquelées se poser sur les miennes. Dans un effort surhumain, je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux et de me débattre parce que même si j'étais dans le gaz, je savais que la personne qui m'embrassait n'était pas Jasper.

Avec beaucoup de volonté, je réussi à ouvrir un œil, mais je fus aussitôt déçu car le gars portait une cagoule noire de braqueur de banque qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux marrons ternes et sa bouche fine.

-« Jasper… » Fut tout ce que je pus articuler tout en me débattant contre le colosse.

Le type avait une stature impressionnante mais ce qui me terrifia encore plus fut que le mec était nu devant moi. Les deux hommes rigolèrent.

-« Ton chéri ne peut rien pour toi. Il ne viendra pas te sauver du grand méchant loup ! »

Mon mal de tête et cette chaleur infernale qui embrasait mon corps me donnait envie de me fracasser le crâne contre les murs. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé. J'entendais les clics des photos que prenaient Caïus et je sentais les mains de _l'autre_ sur moi.

-« Je croyais qu'il serait excité. » Dit le mec balaize visiblement déçu que je ne bande pas sur commande avec un orchestre de mariachis dans la tête et un volcan en fusion en guise de corps.

-« Il faut surement que tu le stimules un peu… Tu vas pas me faire croire que ça te dégoute de sucer un mec ? Je te connais depuis bien trop longtemps pour connaître tes gouts Félix. »

Félix ! Oh oui, maintenant, je reconnaissais sa voix. Putain cet enculé jouait les homophobes de première pour cacher qu'il était gay. Comme c'était courageux de sa part.

Mes pensées étaient de moins en moins cohérentes. Venais-je réellement d'entendre Caïus prononcer le nom de Félix ou était-ce mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ?

Soudain, je sentis une main rude s'activer sur ma queue molle et encore ses lèvres craquelées autour d'elle. Baiser était la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais dans mon état mais je voyais maintenant quel était leur but final. _Oui je suis lent à la détente mais avez-vous essayé de penser rationnellement avec une fièvre de cheval ?_

D'ailleurs, ça aussi c'était surprenant. Je me sentais parfaitement bien avant de débarquer chez Caïus et ce n'est certainement pas un seul verre de whisky qui peut me retourner le crâne à ce point… A moins bien sur qu'il n'est discrètement ajouté quelque chose dans ma boisson…

_Putain Jasper o__ù __es-tu mon amour ? J'ai désespérément besoin de toi…_

-« Il faut qu'il bande pour que ça soit crédible, alors active toi ! » Dit Caïus.

La bouche baveuse de Félix me suça alors plus fort. Mes mains tentaient vainement de le repousser mais j'étais tellement fatigué que je ne crois pas que je le gênais vraiment. Puis, à force d'effort, il sembla satisfait quand ma bite fut à moitié en érection.

-« Ca fera illusion. Et comme ça, les gens croiront qu'il en a une petite. » Rigola Félix.

Quand je sentis le colosse se placer entre mes cuisses, la panique arriva enfin à mon cerveau lent.

Il allait me violer.

Je crois que cette dernière réflexion acheva le peu de conscience qu'il me restait car peu avant le black out total, j'entendis des cris et des hurlements ainsi que des coups violents_. Etais-ce vraiment la voix de mon ange que je distinguais dans toute cette cohue ?_

« Jasper, je t'aime » fut mon ultime pensée avant de m'évanouir.

**OoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :S Qui panique pour Edward ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review ! :D


	45. Chapter 44

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Un immense merci aussi à ma béta Abby915 qui fait un super travail. Thank you girl ! *kiss*

_Attention__ : Ce chapitre peut heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes… :S_

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 44**_

**POV de Jasper**

Putain, il faudrait que je pense sérieusement à arrêter de fumer. _Ou tout du moins à arrêter de me faire chopper. Plus réaliste._ Pas que les entrainements supplémentaires du coach me dérangent vraiment, mais celui d'aujourd'hui me faisait réellement chier.

Ce soir, Edward faisait ses photos avec Caïus-je-me-prends-pour-un-putain-de-génie-de-la-photographie-pour-sauter-des-minets-naïfs et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je ne sentais pas du tout cette affaire. J'aurais bien accompagné mon petit-ami à son shooting (bien que l'autre blondasse m'ait fait comprendre que je n'étais pas le bienvenu) mais je me retrouvais à faire des tours de pistes et à suer sang et eau sur des appareils de musculations avec le coach Garrett pour quelques malheureuses clopes fumées après un examen de psycho particulièrement difficile. Malgré mes tentatives de corruptions et d'attendrissement du cœur de l'entraineur, celui-ci resta de marbre et j'étais condamné à faire des exercices (de tortures ?) pour, selon lui, développer mon corps de gringalet.

-« Prend exemple sur moi Jay. Ca c'est du vrai mec viril ! »

Ah oui, comble du bonheur, mon (ex) meilleur pote Emmett avait décidé de m'accompagner pour me narguer (lui il préférait dire qu'il s'entrainait). Pff, quel lèche-cul !

-« Mes tablettes de choc' sont plus dures que les tiennes. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit des gars bodybuildés dans ton genre… S'ils ont des gros bras, c'est pour compenser la petite taille de leur sexe. Fais-moi penser à présenter mes condoléances à Rosalie pour sa vie sexuelle. »

L'ours mal léché me sauta dessus alors que je faisais des pompes et nous tombâmes tous les deux à la renverse alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de défendre sa virilité et me foutant sa (petite) bite sous le nez.

-« Arrête gros con ! Edward va me faire une scène de jalousie. » Rigolais-je en le repoussant.

-« Dis plutôt que mes biceps et ma GROSSE queue te font bander Whitlock. » Répondit-il en frappant mon épaule avec une force herculéenne qui me fit grogner.

Tout à coup, le coach Garrett nous sortit de notre délire.

-« C'est pas bientôt fini vos enfantillages à tous les deux. Faîtes moi 5 tours de terrains. »

En soufflant et en râlant, nous nous exécutâmes.

Et malgré la bonne humeur d'Emmett et ses blagues lourdingues, je ne pu empêcher mes pensées de revenir vers mon tendre boy scout. Je n'avais aucune confiance envers ce photographe décoloré et mon cœur s'emballait dès que je les imaginais ensemble.

Appelez ça une intuition, un pressentiment, un sixième sens… Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Edward.

Soudain, j'arrêtais ma course et me dirigeais vers mon entraineur.

-« Ecoutez coach, vous savez que je ne suis pas du genre à rechigner à m'entrainer et je vous promet de faire une double séance durant toute la semaine prochaine si vous le souhaitez, mais je dois partir. Maintenant. »

Il me regarda avec attention sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-« Tu n'as pas la tête ici Jasper. Est-ce que quelque chose te préoccupe ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Est-ce que c'est tes études ? Ou ton copain ? Je ne suis peut-être pas très au faites de l'homosexualité mais j'ai toujours été là quand mes joueurs avaient une peine de cœur alors… »

Je le stoppais d'un geste de la main avant qu'il ne s'aventure sur un terrain que ni lui ni moi n'avions envie d'aborder ensemble.

-« J'ai réussi mes partiels et tout va bien avec Edward, je vous remercie. Mais j'ai… Je sais pas… Traitez-moi de cinglé si vous voulez mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Je crois qu'Edward à besoin de moi. Vous comprenez ? »

A voir son regard vitreux, il ne captait pas. Mais il haussa les épaules et me dit que je pouvais partir parce que je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer de toute façon même s'il me faisait rester. Je le remerciais et filais au vestiaire prendre mon téléphone portable pour appeler Edward.

_Messagerie._

_Fuck !_

Emmett me rejoignit presque aussitôt alors que je changeais de jogging en vitesse.

-« Tu ne te douches pas ? »

Je secouais la tête négativement.

-« Non. Je suis inquiet pour Edward… Je crois qu'il a des ennuis. »

Devant mon visage sérieux, mon pote ne fit pas de plaisanterie sur mon attitude digne d'une bonne femme angoissée et se contenta de prendre son sac de sport et de me dire

-« Où est-il ? On va le chercher. »

Sa voix était calme mais ferme. J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire reconnaissant, puis nous filâmes vers le 4x4 rutilant d'Emmett.

Dans la voiture, après lui avoir donné l'adresse de Caïus, je tentais de lui expliquer mon ressentis et mes impressions mais je crois qu'il me prit pour un barge. Néanmoins devant mon air inquiet, il se reteint de tous commentaires.

Arrivé devant le loft, il se risqua malgré tout à faire une remarque.

-« Tu as conscience que si on débarque là-bas et qu'il ne se passe rien d'autre qu'une séance de photo classique, Edward va t'en vouloir à mort pour ne pas lui avoir fait confiance ? »

Ma réponse fut un simplement grognement alors que je sortais du véhicule. Evidement que je savais qu'Edward serait fou de rage si mes doutes et angoisses étaient infondés mais je préférais affronter sa colère plutôt que d'avoir le moindre regret s'il était vraiment en danger comme je le soupçonnais.

Je courus pratiquement jusqu'à la porte en métal du loft. Emmett colla son oreille pour entendre ce qui se passait mais mis à part une musique d'ambiance, il n'entendit rien.

Je me décidais à frapper à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Je frappais plus fort.

Rien.

-« Caïus, ouvre cette putain de porte ou je la défonce ! » Hurlais-je à bout de patience.

J'entendis alors des murmures et la musique qui se coupa. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Emmett qui fronçait les sourcils. Tout ça n'était pas normal.

Le photographe se décida enfin à venir nous ouvrir et entrebâilla à peine sa porte pour nous parler.

-« Jasper. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il était nerveux et des perles de sueur naissaient sur son front.

-« Je suis venu voir Edward. Je peux entrer, c'est important. »

Ma main se porta sur l'embrassure de la porte pour forcer mon passage, mais Caïus mit sa main sur mon torse pour me bloquer l'entrée.

-« Il n'est pas ici. » Dit-il.

Je l'interrogeais du regard et il continua.

-« Enfin… Il y était mais il n'y est plus. On a fait les photos et il est parti. Je ne sais pas où il peut être. Salut. »

Il allait refermer la lourde porte en fer, mais je le reteins. Pendant ce temps, Emmett scrutait les alentours avec attentions.

-« Il est partit à quelle heure ? » Demandais-je.

-« Heu… Je sais pas moi… Il y a 20 minutes peut-être… Tu l'as manqué de peu. »

Il voulu encore me fermer la porte au nez.

-« Je peux entrer jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Le blond platine parut choqué que je puisse mettre en doute sa parole, mais je m'en foutais. Ce type mentait, c'était l'évidence même.

-« Hey Jay, c'est pas la voiture d'Edward qui est garé là-bas ? » Me demanda soudain mon pote.

Je me retournais pour constater que la Volvo brillante de mon petit ami était en effet stationnée à quelques pas de chez le photographe, renforçant mes soupçons.

Je me précipitais vers la porte et forçais le passage, las de toute cette comédie.

-« Je suis avec un autre modèle, vous allez perturber ma séance ! » Gueula le blondinet apeuré.

Rapidement, je fis le tour de l'immense loft et découvrit un homme nu, cagoulé, au dessus de mon beau gosse.

Mon sang se mit à bouillir dans mes veines et dès lors mes actions ne furent plus que guidées par la haine. Le type se retourna alors que j'appelais Edward, mais mon petit ami ne réagissait pas, complètement amorphe. Alors que j'entendais Emmett s'occuper de Caïus, j'attrapais le mec baraqué par l'épaule et l'envoyais valsé loin de mon chéri.

-« Edward… Bébé… Tu m'entends ? »

Il ne réagit pas, malgré quelques claques pour tenter de le ramener auprès de moi. _Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ? _

L'exhibitionniste revient à la charge et je me fis un plaisir de le corriger. Quand mon poing percuta son visage, j'entendis parfaitement l'os de sa cloison nasale exploser et ça me fit sourire. Mais ça n'était pas encore l'extase que j'avais envie de connaitre. Le type était plus grand que moi d'environ deux têtes et avait le double de ma carrure (note pour plus tard : envisager de prendre les conseils de mon coach plus au sérieux et me mettre au sport avec plus de rigueur). Alors, un bon coup de genoux dans ses couilles ballotantes le plia en deux et me permit plus aisément de l'envoyer au sol avec une série d'uppercuts bien placés dans sa sale gueule.

Enfin, "sale gueule", ça je ne savais pas trop étant donné qu'il portait toujours ce semblant de cagoule de gangster sur le visage. Je lui arrachais avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux en prime et découvrit la tronche déjà bien amoché de ce connard de Félix.

Ma rage redoubla.

Ce fils de pute qui jouait les homophobes et était toujours le premier à me traiter de _tapette_ ou autre nom du même genre pas très intelligent était en faite _un petit pédé honteux_.

Et en plus il voulait se faire MON copain.

J'allais le tuer.

Au sol, je l'entendais gémir et j'aimais ça. J'étais désormais totalement hermétique à ce qui m'entourait. Il n'y avait plus que cet enculé et moi dans la pièce. Je frappais encore son visage contre le béton du sol du loft avant de me mettre debout pour lui exploser le ventre à coup de pieds.

-« Alors petite _pédale_, tu aimes ça ? » Rigolais-je comme un psychopathe.

Il me saisit la cheville et me fit tomber par terre. Du sang de son arcade sourcilière explosée coulait dans son œil droit mais ça n'empêcha pas Félix de me balancer un crochet du gauche en pleine mâchoire.

Sonné, un simple regard vers mon petit ami toujours inconscient suffit à me faire retrouver mes forces et ma hargne.

Et puis, pendant que je rouais de coups le visage de mon coéquipier de football, une terrifiante réalité me frappa de plein fouet : Edward était nu, Félix aussi, avec une gaule de tous les diables.

_Oh non… _

_Pas ça… _

_Pas lui… _

_Je ne le permettrais pas… ! _

Un cri animal s'échappa de ma gorge.

-« Tu voulais le violer sale fils de pute. Je vais te tuer ! Non, pas te tuer, la mort serait encore trop douce pour toi, je vais te… te… »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis un balai posé prêt d'une caméra. Je m'en saisi et le brisais en deux sur ma cuisse avant de me précipiter sur le prédateur. Emmett et Caïus criaient mais je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter.

J'allais le détruire comme il avait failli bousiller la vie d'Edward. _Comme l'autre avait bousillé la mienne…_

Brusquement, je retournais le corps affaibli de Félix sur le ventre et enfonçais entre ses fesses le bâton brisé avec un rire de dément. Il hurla de douleur et son anus se mit rapidement à saigner. Son corps se contorsionnait sous la douleur et les pleurs pitoyables de cette merde humaine m'emplirent d'une joie sadique.

-« Alors _chéri_, est-ce que ça a été aussi bon pour toi que ça l'a été pour moi ? » Lui demandais entre deux éclats de rire tordus.

Soudain, Emmett me prit par les épaules et me secoua avec force.

-« Maintenant tu arrêtes de déconner Jasper et tu redescends sur Terre. Edward a besoin de toi. »

Je tournais la tête vers mon beau gosse et accourais à ses côtés. Il était toujours dans les vapes et quand je touchais son front il était brulant de fièvre.

-« Edward, mon amour, tu m'entends ? Je suis là bébé, je vais prendre soin de toi… »

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je tournais la tête vers Emmett qui prit les choses en mains.

-« Couvre le Jay. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward aimerai s'exposer ainsi à la vu de tous. »

Il avait raison. Je décrochais un rideau blanc et enveloppais précautionneusement son corps nu tout en continuant à l'appeler et à lui murmurer mon amour dans l'espoir ultime qu'il se réveille.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a donné ? » Exigea de savoir la voix forte de mon ami.

Caïus resta étrangement silencieux.

-« Dis le moi tout de suite ou je laisse Jasper essayer de te tirer les vers du nez. »

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais le photographe prit peur et se mit à parler.

-« Du… du GHB. »

Mon sang me monta de nouveau au cerveau. Je me redressais et abandonnais le corps brulant d'Edward sur le sofa bordeaux avant de foncer sur Caïus qui se refugia derrière la carrure d'Emmett.

-« La drogue du viol ! Bande d'enculé, je vais vous faire la peau… ! »

-« Calme-toi Jay ! Edward n'a pas besoin d'un connard hystérique, il a besoin que tu sois calme et rationnel. J'ai appelé les urgences pendant que tu faisais _sa fête_ à Félix, ils ne vont pas tarder. »

J'acquiesçais. En effet, il fallait que je me maitrise pour le bien d'Edward. Dans un coin de la pièce Félix semblait agoniser, mais je m'en foutais. Ses gémissements de douleurs me réchauffaient le cœur au contraire. Il pataugeait dans son propre sang puant, implorant de l'aide pour qu'on abrège ses souffrances. _Il faut savoir aider un ami dans le besoin pensais-je avec un sourire sadique…_

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me ramener à la raison et chopais Caïus par le cou pour le plaquer contre un mur. Mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et mon corps pressé contre le sien, je pouvais sentir sa respiration s'accélérer et les battements de son cœur s'envoler. Il mourrait littéralement de peur.

-« Pourquoi ? » Fut ma seule question murmurée sur un ton étrangement calme qui ne fit qu'augmenter son angoisse.

Il se dépêcha de répondre.

-« Je devais prendre des photos d'Edward dans une position… compromettante. Tourner des images pornos si c'était possible. Puis, les diffuser sur le net et envoyer ces fichiers à chaque étudiant et professeurs de l'université. »

Le petit enfoiré se mit à ricaner et ma poigne de fer augmenta autour de son cou. Il commença à suffoquer et je relâchais légèrement ma prise quand Emmett mit sa main sur mon épaule.

-« Edward n'aurait jamais supporté une telle humiliation selon _elle_ et toi tu serais passé pour le cocu de service, un looseur même pas capable de garder son petit ami auprès de lui. On a beau être en Californie, je ne pense pas qu'avoir un pédé comme joueur de foot avec un petit copain acteur porno soit très bien vu. Tu aurais perdu ta bourse d'étude et tu serais retourné dans le caniveau d'où tu n'aurais jamais du sortir… »

Mon poing s'abattit sur la bouche de cet enculé et mon genou frappa son entre-jambe. Il se plia de douleur et recracha deux dents avant d'essuyer le filet de sang au coin de ses lèvres du revers de sa main.

-« Je pense que tu t'es un peu emballé. Mais je t'en pris, continu. Toi et l'autre connard n'êtes pas assez intelligents pour avoir mit au point un tel plan, alors dis moi qui est derrière tout ça ? »

Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

-« Dis lui immédiatement et, toi et ton déchet de copain pourrez partir sans encombre. Sinon, ça sera Police et arrestation pour tentative de viol et de longues années passées derrière les barreaux pour vous deux. » Dit Emmett calmement.

Je le foudroyais du regard. Comment pouvait-il envisager de laisser partir ses deux fils de pute ?

-« Après ce que tu as fait à Félix, les mêmes charges peuvent être retenu contre toi Jay, et avec ton casier… »

Je grognais et fixais de nouveau mon attention vers Caïus.

-« Qui est-ce ? »

Il hésita et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant d'avouer.

-« Elle s'appelle Victoria. »

Ma respiration s'accéléra et mes dents grincèrent.

Je n'avais pas vraiment suivi l'arrestation de James et sa rouquine mais il me semblait que Carlisle m'ait dit qu'ils avaient été arrêtés avec une importante quantité de drogue suite aux informations que j'avais fournies à la Police. James, âgé d'à peine 20 ans, fut jugé comme un adulte et condamné à 30 ans de réclusion. Victoria s'en tira avec une condamnation dans un centre fermé pour jeunes délinquants jusqu'à sa majorité, c'est-à-dire dans 4 ans. Il était évident qu'ils savaient tous les deux qui les avait donné aux flics et la perspective de passer sa vie séparé de son copain a du rendre Victoria folle de rage.

-« Donnes-moi toutes les bandes et les négatifs des photos de cet après-midi. » Ordonnais-je froidement à Caïus.

Il m'apporta le tout rapidement alors qu'on entendait au loin les sirènes des Urgences approcher.

-« Comment te contact-elle ? »

-« Sur mon portable. »

-« Donnes le moi. »

Il me le tendit, puis alla aider son pote. Aussi précautionneusement que possible, il retira le bâton de son cul et Félix hurla de douleur. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et de larmes quand il me dévisagea. Je n'avais que du mépris pour ce type et pas une once de compassion ne m'habita alors qu'ils passèrent tous deux devant moi pour sortir du loft. Avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte, je les mis cependant en garde.

-« Je vous déconseille de croiser ma route à nouveau. La prochaine fois, Emmett ne sera peut-être pas là pour m'arrêter. Félix, j'informerais le coach que tu quittes l'équipe. Et toi Caïus, si tu préviens Victoria par quelque moyen que se soit… Non, je ne préfère pas finir ma phrase, je suis sûr que tu as très bien compris et que tu ne joueras pas au plus malin avec moi. Tu as déjà essayé et tu as vu le résultat… »

Tous deux passèrent la porte du loft bras-dessus bras-dessous, Félix emmitouflé dans une couverture.

Je retournais m'agenouiller au pied du sofa où Edward était allongé et embrassais ses lèvres sèches quant les secours firent irruption dans la pièce.

-« Je suis là mon amour. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. »

**OoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :S

Il ne faut pas chercher mon Jasper...

_**Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous ! BISOUSSSSSS**_

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review !


	46. Chapter 45

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Comme toujours, merci à ma béta reader Abby915 pour ses corrections hyper rapide et sa gentilesse. Bisous miss !

Une excellente année 2011 à tous !

Je n'ai plus de connexion internet en ce moment (putain de Free :S) à cause de mon déménagement mais le Dieu Iphone me permet de garder le contacte :D

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 45**_

**POV de Jasper**

-« … Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de me tenir informé de son évasion ! » Lançais-je rageur.

-« Nous ne pensions pas qu'elle s'en prendrait à toi ou à Edward. » Répondit calmement Esmée.

Nerveusement, je passais pour la centième fois de la journée ma main dans mes cheveux et repris ma marche folle dans la chambre d'hôpital de mon petit-ami qui était toujours inconscient.

-« Putain, mais c'était pourtant évident qu'elle chercherait à se venger ! Je l'ai envoyé elle et son connard de copain derrière les barreaux et si j'avais été à sa place la première chose que je ferais une fois libre, c'est me venger. »

Mon poing s'écrasa contre le mur blanc et madame Cullen eut un hoquet de surprise (ou d'effrois, je ne saurais le dire). Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'incitais mentalement à la zen attitude. Puis, je retournais vers le lit d'Edward et caressais tendrement sa joue.

-« Réveille-toi mon amour… Je t'en supplie réveille toi… » Murmurais-je.

Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter mais je me dégageais rapidement.

-« Cette folle s'en est pris à la mauvaise personne, je vais lui… »

Un chuchotement me coupa à plein milieu de ma phrase.

-« Jasper… »

Aussitôt, je saisis la main fragile et froide d'Edward et la porta à mes lèvres.

-« Je suis là beau gosse. »

Il grogna un peu et je me rendis à peine compte qu'Esmée sortit pour prévenir les infirmières et que Carlisle avait pris son autre poignet et regardait sa montre, certainement pour prendre sa tension. Seul la voix enrouée et grave d'Edward me tenait en haleine. J'étais suspendu à ses lèvres rose pâle.

-« On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas élever la voix dans un hôpital. » Dit-il en ouvrant ses magnifiques yeux verts pourtant cernés de rouges vers mon visage.

J'explosais de rire.

-« Si, on a du me dire quelque chose dans le genre un million de fois, mais je suis toujours un petit rebelle… »

Il fit une esquisse de sourire mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace de douleur. Son père s'en aperçu et me demanda de quitter la chambre pendant que les docteurs et lui l'examineraient.

-« Hors de question. » Répondis-je en croissant les bras sur mon torse, défiant quiconque d'essayer de me faire bouger de là.

-« Est-ce que tu peux aller me chercher une boisson bébé ? » Réclama Edward. « Je meure de soif. »

Bon ok, ils gagnaient ce round.

En râlant, je sortis de la chambre de mon bien aimé boy scout pour descendre à la cafétéria de l'hôpital prendre un coca à Edward et du café pour ses parents et moi.

Quand l'ambulance l'avait transporté ici, je les avais tout de suite appelés. Les médecins m'avaient un peu rassuré en me disant qu'Edward était hors de danger et qu'il n'y avait qu'à être patient pour qu'il élimine totalement la drogue de son organisme.

En attendant qu'on me serve ma commande, je regardais machinalement le portable que Caïus m'avait remis. Toujours pas de nouvelle de Victoria. Fuck !

Las, je soupirais et remontais dans la chambre auprès d'Edward. Devant sa porte, j'entendis les médecins confirmer à sa mère qu'il était sorti d'affaire et qu'il pourrait bientôt quitter l'hôpital. Esmée se retourna en entendant mes pas dans le couloir et me fit un sourire à fendre le cœur du plus endurci des hommes. Puis, elle me prit dans ses bras en faisant attention aux cafés et déposa un affectueux baiser sur ma joue.

-« Tu as entendu ça Jasper ? Edward va s'en sortir. »

J'hochais la tête et tentais de lui sourire à mon tour.

-« Il te réclame, évidement. Essaye de ne pas trop le fatiguer, on revient vite. » Me dit-elle en me débarrassant des boissons chaudes et en rattrapant son mari qui s'éloignait déjà avec les autres médecins.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et entrais dans la chambre immaculée de mon petit ami. Etendu sur son lit aux draps blanc, les couleurs de son visage totalement absentes, il semblait encore plus pale que d'habitude. Puis, deux billes vertes me fixèrent intensément et un large sourire éclaira son visage. En deux grandes enjambés, j'étais à ses côtés en train de serrer son corps tiède contre moi.

-« Je vais bien cow-boy, alors dé-stress ! » Murmura-t-il en caressant ma nuque.

-« J'ai eu si peur putain Edward… »

Et merde, voilà que des stupides larmes venaient maintenant brouiller ma vision. Très peu élégamment, je reniflais et séchais mes yeux avant de relâcher mon étreinte. Mon boy scout eut la courtoisie de ne pas faire de remarque sur mon trop plein d'émotions.

Puis, je me baissais et embrassais ses lèvres. Tout d'abord doucement comme pour ne pas briser la petite chose fragile qu'il était, puis avec plus de passion quand sa langue exigea l'entrée de ma bouche. Ses mains glissèrent dans mes boucles blondes emmêlées et sa respiration devint erratique.

A regret, je le laissais de nouveau respirer quand le docteur Cullen accompagné de Bella et d'Emmett firent irruption dans la pièce. Après les embrassades avec nos amis (et les blagues vaseuses d'Em), je m'assis aux côtés d'Edward sur le lit et frôlais ses cheveux du bout de mes doigts.

-« De quoi te souviens-tu bébé ? » Lui demandais après un long moment passé dans une contemplation mutuelle.

Il réfléchi intensément et son front se plissa.

-« Et bien je me souviens que j'avais rendez vous pour les photos avec Caïus… »

Mon sang se glaça à l'évocation de ce nom maudit mais je tachais de rester impassible pour qu'il continu son récit.

-« … J'ai pris une douche et… Nous avons… Enfin, tu vois… »

D'adorables rougeurs apparurent soudain sur ses joues. _Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elles m'avaient manqué ses couleurs…_

Bella et Emmett gloussèrent discrètement.

-« Ou ça, dans la douche ? » Demanda Emmett le lourdingue en rigolant.

Edward était mal à l'aise, alors qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être gêné.

-« Non sur le canapé. Celui là même sur lequel tu t'es assis hier soir ! » Volais-je au secours de mon chéri.

-« Eurk ! »

-« Et c'est normal qu'il se souvienne de ça, quand je baise, c'est toujours mémorable ! »

Carlisle fut pris d'une soudaine quinte de toux et Emmett rigola bruyamment. J'embrassais de nouveau les lèvres d'Edward pour qu'il arrête de se les mordiller et l'incitais à continuer.

-« … Et puis… Plus rien… Le noir absolu. » Soupira-t-il.

Je soupirais. Il n'y avait rien de surprenant la dedans. Le GHB avait pour particularité d'effacer une partie de la mémoire des personnes qui en avaient pris. J'étais soulagé qu'Edward n'ait pas de mauvais souvenirs de son agression mais en même temps frustré qu'il ne puisse pas nous en dire plus sur ce qui s'était passé.

-« Est-ce que les photos sont réussi Jay ? Tu les as vus ? » Me demanda Edward avec enthousiasme. « J'ai du m'évanouir après la séance photo à cause du surmenage et des cours intensifs… »

Tout le monde détourna le regard du lit d'Edward refusant de lui dire la vérité. Mais je ne serais pas comme eux. Edward méritais de savoir.

-« J'ai brulé les photos Edward. » Dis-je simplement.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-« J'étais si moche que ça ? »

Je lui souris tout en lui caressant la joue.

-« Caïus t'a attiré dans un piège. Il voulait t'humilier et te… Te violer… Pour le compte de Victoria. » Conclus-je.

Je le laissais assimilé les informations dans un silence religieux uniquement coupé par les sanglots étouffées de Bella.

-« Quoi ? » Finit-il par demander.

Je lui expliquais alors plus en détails. L'évasion de cette psychopathe rousse, son association avec Caïus qui m'enviait ma soudaine réussite et petite notoriété, le plan machiavélique qu'ils avaient échafaudé, la participation de Félix…

-« Tu déconne Jay ! Félix me déteste, il a peur que je le contamine avec mon "homosexualité de dégénéré"… » Refusa-t-il de me croire.

-« Quand tu étais amoureux d'une petite fille à la maternelle, qu'est-ce que tu faisais pour attirer son attention ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-« Ok, mauvais exemple, j'oublis tout le temps que tu es 100% gay. » Rigolais-je. « Et bien disons que moi je soulevais les jupes des filles et tirais leurs nattes pour les faire chier. C'était une façon très stupide pour qu'elles me remarquent. Sauf que j'ai évolué et que Félix non. Il a du mal à assumer son homosexualité et il te kiffe grave. Et c'est un pervers qui ne s'éclate que dans la domination totale… Bref, je ne veux pas parler de cette sous merde plus longtemps où je risque encore une fois d'exploser de rage. »

Carlisle se racla la gorge et fit un signe de tête vers le trou dans le mur que mon poing avait laissé comme trace.

-« Je ne me souviens de rien. » Conclu Edward le regard dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées. « Mais je crois que c'est mieux comme ça… »

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui.

Puis, il se releva et m'embrassa de nouveau tendrement.

-« Mon héro ! C'est toi qui es venu me délivrer de la méchante sorcière. »

-« Ouais. J'en ai un peu marre d'ailleurs de sauver ton petit cul de princesse en détresse, j'espère que je serais récompensé pour tout ce boulot ! » Le taquinais-je.

-« Tu peux en être sur cow-boy, je vais te… »

-« Mes oreilles ! Vite doc', je _veux_ être sourd, s'il vous plait ! » Cria Emmett.

Edward se rendit alors compte que nous n'étions pas seul dans la chambre et stoppa net ses envies lubriques. _Dommage pour moi !_

-« Dégagez ! » Grognais-je sans plus de cérémonie pour enfin avoir un peu d'intimité avec mon beau gosse.

Ils ne se firent pas prier pour nous laisser quand ils virent que je commençais à grimper sur Edward à califourchon et à enfoncer ma langue au fond de sa gorge pendant que mon boyfriend me retirait mon t-shirt en glissant ses mains sur ma peau douce.

-« Il sort tout juste d'un grave traumatisme Jasper alors soyez sage tout les deux… » Nous dit simplement Carlisle avant de claquer la porte.

Mais je n'avais pas envie d'être sage, ni même prudent. Edward avait failli m'être à jamais ôté et j'étais en manque de lui. J'arrachais ses draps et le recouvrais de mon corps quand la seule chose qui aurait pu m'empêcher de lui faire l'amour là tout de suite arriva.

Le téléphone de Caïus sonna…

-« Ignore-le… » Râla Edward.

Mais j'avais attendu ce message depuis trop longtemps pour attendre une seconde de plus. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et ouvrit le clapet du téléphone pour lire le texto.

**C'est fait ?**

Simple et efficace. Du Victoria tout craché.

Je répondis de la même manière.

**Oui. RDV dans 1h a****u stade de foot de l'université. Je te donnerais ce que tu attendais…**

J'attendis moins de 10 seconde sa réponse.

**OK **

Edward avait suivi la conversation par-dessus mon épaule.

-« Jasper… Ne fais pas de connerie… Laisse tomber, s'il te plait. » S'emballa-t-il immédiatement.

-« Respire Edward. Et non, je ne laisserais pas tomber, cette pute à bien failli te tuer avec ses plans machiavéliques… »

Je me levais du lit et remettais mon t-shirt, puis je ramassais mon blouson en cuir et mes clopes avant d'aller embrasser mon beau gosse qui sanglotait. _Foutu pisseuse !_

-« Tu es en liberté surveillé Jay… Laisse la Police l'arrêter… »

Lui aussi s'était levé de son lit et il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, accroché à son goutes à gouttes.

-« Retourne te coucher Edward. »

Evidement, il m'ignora, alors je le pris dans mes bras et le recouchais de force sur son lit. Il tenta de me résister alors que je maintenais fermement ses poignets dans mes mains à côtés de sa jolie tête de linotte.

-« Je ne ferais pas de connerie… »

-« Mais le flingue… » Hurla-t-il avant de libérer un torrent de larmes.

_Voilà __donc pourquoi il paniquait._ _Saleté de petit fouineur_.

-« Arrête de flipper beau gosse. Je lui ai donné rendez vous dans un endroit public et j'ai pas l'intention de faire un carnage. Maintenant, tu vas te calmer, te reposer et je passerais te voir dès que j'aurais fini, ok ? »

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Pour faire taire toute protestation éventuelle, je l'embrassais fougueusement jusqu'à lui arracher un gémissement.

-« Je reviens vite… »

Et je partis en courant, sans regarder dernière moi et sans écouter ses supplications pour me faire rester. Il fallait que je sorte de cet hôpital étouffant. Je courais jusqu'aux ascenseurs et appuyais comme un fou sur le bouton d'appel. _Putain, pourquoi ses ascenseurs mettent-ils toujours une plombe pour arriver ?_ Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et je me ruais à l'intérieur, percutant un homme de plein fouet qui en sortait.

-« Hey Jasper, tu as l'air bien pressé mon garçon. Ou cours-tu comme ça ? » Me demanda la voix grave et calme de l'entraineur Garrett.

_Fuck, manquait plus que lui !_

-« J'ai un rendez-vous important coach, excusez moi. » Répondis-je à la va vite.

Mais c'était bien mal connaître mon entraineur qui ne souhaitait visiblement pas en rester là. Il me prit par l'épaule et me fit sortir de la cabine pour nous installer sur des sièges confortables en face des ascenseurs. _Je savais que j'aurais du prendre les escaliers !_

-« Je suis venu voir comment allait Edward… » Commença-t-il.

-« Il va mieux. Je vous remercie d'être venu le voir, il sera très touché par votre visite. »

-« Et toi Jay ? Quel est ce rendez-vous si important que tu quittes le chevet de ton petit ami ? »

Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis et il me fixait, soupçonneux. Vaincu, je ne cherchais même pas à lui mentir.

« Je dois rencontrer la salope qui est responsable de tout ce merdié. »

Il tiqua un peu pour mon langage châtié, mais ne releva pas.

-« Je vois. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

-« Je… Je n'en sais rien encore… mais elle va souffrir autant qu'elle a voulu faire souffrir Edward. »

Le coach prit une profonde inspiration et se dandina dans son fauteuil mal à l'aise.

-« Jasper, je te considère un peu comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu tu sais… »

Oui je le savais. Il me laissait passer tellement de choses alors qu'il était ferme et intransigeant avec tous ses autres joueurs. Ca m'avait d'ailleurs valu pas mal de jalousie dans l'équipe…

-« Je me retrouve un peu en toi. Le gamin difficile à qui la vie n'a pas vraiment souri, mais qui fait tout pour s'en sortir… Tu es tellement à fleur de peau… Mais si tu déconnes vraiment cette fois je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi Jay… »

_Pourquoi tout le monde pensait-il que j'allais déconner ?_

Je grognais et commençais à me relever de mon siège, le sermon enfin terminé, quand je vis débouler au coin du couloir mon beau gosse en chemise de nuit d'hôpital, se tenant à son goutte à goutte et à la rambarde du couloir, le visage baigné de larmes et qui m'appelais complètement perdu.

-« Jasper… Mon amour… Jasper… »

En trois pas, je l'avais rejoins et il s'écroula dans mes bras à bout de force.

-« Infirmières ! » Gueulais-je.

-« Jay… Tu ne m'as pas dis que tu m'aimais avant de partir… tu ne pouvais pas partir sans me le dire… » Sanglota-t-il de manière totalement incohérente.

-« Ok bébé, je t'aime, voilà, je te l'ai dit, alors maintenant, tu arrêtes de jouer au con et tu retournes dans ta chambre. »

Il s'agrippa à mon t-shirt alors que plusieurs infirmières accouraient pour s'occuper de lui.

-« Ne déconne pas Jasper ! Ne déconne pas ! »

_Il faut croire qu'ils s'étaient donné le mot aujourd'hui._

La main du coach Garrett sur mon épaule me fit sursauter.

-« Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter Jay. Ne déconne pas. Beaucoup de gens t'aime et tiennent à toi. Ne les déçois pas. »

**OoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Qui pense que Jay va déconner ? lol

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review !


	47. Chapter 46

Merci pour toutes vos review et alertes, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaiz' ! :D

Thank you very much à ma béta reader Abby915 ! Bisous-bisous girl ! :D

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic :'(

Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 46**_

**POV d'Edward**

J'étais étendu dans mon lit d'hôpital en train de sangloter silencieusement alors que Bella me caressait les cheveux. _Putain, mais dans quelles emmerdes Jasper était-il encore allé se fourrer_ ? Esmée me tenait la main et me souriait tristement et mon père avait le visage fermé, ses paumes accrochés aux épaules frêles de ma mère. Rosalie dans les bras de son petit ami regardait par la fenêtre de ma chambre, le regard dans le vague. Même Emmett ne se risquait pas à faire des blagues lourdingues, c'est dire si la situation était tendue. Le coach Garrett était resté après le départ de son protégé, mais il semblait mal à l'aise en notre compagnie à tous. Alice apporta du café à tout ce petit monde avant d'aller embrasser chastement les lèvres de Bella qui lui fit un sourire timide. Tous la remercièrent à demi-mot, puis le silence pesant emplit de nouveau la pièce. Les minutes interminables s'égrainaient et la lumière dans la chambre d'hôpital baissait.

Soudain, un charismatique jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus coquins et au sourire ravageur appuya son épaule contre le chambranle de la chambre, les mains dans les poches de son jean usé. Ma respiration se coupa.

-« Putain les mecs, qui est mort ? » Dit Jasper le plus décontracté du monde.

Aussitôt, j'arrachais mes draps et bondit du lit blanc pour me précipiter dans ses bras forts. Rien à foutre de la perfusion qui manqua de se fracasser par terre ou des gens présents. Il me rattrapa au vol et glissa ses mains sous mes fesses nus (fuck les blouses ouvertes dans le dos des hôpitaux) pendant que mes cuisses s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches étroites. Mes lèvres s'attaquèrent à sa bouches avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir le moindre sarcasme ou remarque moqueuse sur mon attitude d'amoureux transi. La chaleur de son corps pressé contre le mien et la douceur de sa langue jouant avec la mienne était bien plus efficace que n'importe quel électrochoc pour me ramener à la vie. Je suçais sans retenu le piercing de Jay et commençais à bouger mon bassin contre son pantalon quand les rires gras d'Emmett me ramenèrent à la réalité.

-« Tu vas voir qu'ils vont nous faire un gosse devant nous Rosie…. »

A regret, je me détachais du corps de Jasper qui ne me laissa pas partir bien loin de lui. Ce fut agréable de voir Rosalie mettre une tape derrière la tête (vide) d'Emmett.

-« Ou étais-tu passé ? Tu as vu Victoria ? Elle a essayé de te faire chanter ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? … »

Toutes les questions fusaient de chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Et comme à ses foutues habitudes, Jay ménagea le suspense.

Il me sourit tendrement, puis me raccompagna jusqu'à mon lit pour que je puisse me reposer. Je lui fis de la place pour qu'il s'allonge à mes côtés, sa présence m'ayant beaucoup trop manqué. Il caressa ma joue affectueusement, puis retira ses baskets en les frottant l'une contre l'autre avant de grimper sur le lit. J'examinais minutieusement chaque détails de son parfait visage, essayant de décrypter s'il avait dû se battre contre cette furie de Victoria, mais il n'avait aucune égratignure.

-« Raconte-moi bad boy… » Le suppliais-je enfin.

Les autres étaient aussi impatients que moi de savoir mais tous savaient que Jay ne parlerait que quand il l'aurait décidé. Il dégagea quelques mèches rebelles de mon front puis demanda à Emmett d'allumer la télé.

-« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment Jasper ? » Grommela le coach Garrett.

-« Oui, je crois. » Répondit mon énigmatique boyfriend.

L'ours s'exécuta.

-« Quelle chaine tu veux ? »

Jay souris.

-« Peut-importe. Je pense que ça fait la une… »

Mon attention se porta alors sur les images du petit écran et Emmett augmenta le volume…

_Je vous rappelle cette informati__on __qui vient de tomber, la fugitive Victoria Taylor a été appréhendée cet après-midi. Elle a été découverte à moitié nue, attachée avec son soutien-gorge aux poteaux du terrain de football de l'Université de San Francisco et l'inscription "dirty bitch" écrite au rouge à lèvres sur son ventre._

Des images de la rouquine furieusement hystérique à moitié dévêtue, en train d'être emmenée par des policiers, apparaissaient derrière la journaliste.

_Il semblerait que cette criminelle __ait été interpellée par un inconnu qui aura pris soin de prévenir la presse AVANT de contacter la Police. Nous avons d'ailleurs à nos côtés le célèbre capitaine des 49ers, Jasper Whitlock. Je peux vous poser quelques questions Jay ?_

La journaliste courut après mon beau blond qui se retourna pour lui faire face. Une clope au bec, il alluma sa cigarette avant d'exhaler la fumée et de répondre à la reporter.

_-« Je réponds toujours présent pour une jolie fille… »_

La gregnasse gloussa et je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner de jalousie. Je détestais quand il flirtait aussi outrageusement avec quelqu'un. Jasper se contenta de m'embrasser tendrement pour calmer mes inquiétudes. Il était à moi, pas de doute à avoir.

_-« __Que faite vous ici Jasper ? Est-ce vous qui avez arrêté Victoria ? »_

_-« J'aurais bien aimé mais je suis juste venu m'entrainer comme le joueur de foot consciencieux et responsable que je suis… »_

Il fit un large sourire à la caméra accompagné d'un clin d'œil, certainement pour son coach car il tira une autre taf de sa clope.

_-« Victoria hurle pourtant que c'est vous qui l'avez mise toute nue et attaché aux poteaux… »_

_-« Il ne faut pas prêter attention__s __aux divagations d'une dégénérée mentale comme elle… »_

Jay joua avec son briquet et fis une sourire d'ange à la journaliste.

_-« Il parait qu'elle s'en est pris à votre petit ami, c'est vrai ? Comment va-t-il ? »_

Jasper pris une bouffée de sa cigarette et sa mâchoire se serra.

_-« Cette salope s'en __est __effectivement pris à la mauvaise personne… Mais Edward va bien, je vous remercie. »_

_-« Voilà qui devrait rassurer nos téléspectateurs. Comment appréhendez-vous le dernier match de la saison ? San Francisco est en tête du championnat universitaire et beaucoup d'équipes pro vous font les yeux doux… »_

_-« Je ne réponds favorablement qu'aux yeux verts de mon boyfriend. Et si votre question est de savoir si je vais continuer à jouer pour l'Université l'année prochaine, la réponse est oui. Je me sens bien dans cette ville et mon équipe est formidable. Mes partenaires et mon coach sont comme une famille, et pour un orphelin comme moi, ça représente énormément. Et puis, Edward fait des études de médecine, je me vois mal l'obliger à déménager à cause de mon boulot de footballeur et je ne peux pas me passer de lui à mes côtés. »_

_-« Vous n'irez donc pas jouer au Texas ? »_

_-« Ni dans aucun autre Etat. Je suis bien ici. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais aller rejoindre mon séduisant petit-ami. »_

_-« Mais bien __sûr __Jasper, merci de nous avoir consacré un peu de votre temps. C'était Mélanie Pratt en compagnie du footballeur Jasper Whitlock. Et je vous rappelle l'information exclusive de cette fin d'après-midi, la fugitive Victoria Taylor a été interpellée par la Police ici-même… »_

Des cries de joies et des embrassades s'élevèrent rapidement dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Jay avait réussi à prendre suffisamment sur lui pour faire arrêter Victoria sans trop de dommage (à part l'humiliation publique d'être arrêtée en petite culotte devant les caméras de toute la ville, mais ça je trouvais qu'elle l'avait bien cherché après ce qu'elle avait voulu me faire…). Et il avait pris la décision de rester à mes côtés pour que nous puissions terminer nos études ensembles. Nos doigts se nouèrent ensembles et j'embrassais avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour Jasper mon magnifique et incroyable cow-boy.

**OoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Tout est bien qui fini bien :D Comment avez-vous trouvé la vengeance de Jasper ?

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour l'épilogue (snif)…

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review !


	48. Epilogue

Nous y voilà enfin, THE dernier chapitre de ma fic Bad Things :( Je dois dire que c'est avec une certaine émotion que je publie cet épilogue, comme se fut le cas lors de l'arrêt de Rainbow Warriors. Merci à toutes mes lectrices et lecteurs (je sais qu'il y a quelques mecs et j'en suis super fier :D) fidéles.

Un big up tout particuler à mes béta lilispank, MaevaThiephaine et Abby915, qui m'auront accompagné tout au long de cette aventure.

Enjoy everybody !

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 47 :**__** Epilogue**_

-« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Tout le monde dans le stade rentenait son souffre, suspendu aux lèvres du joueur vedette des 49ers. La déclaration avait été faite le plus simplement du monde, sans chichi et direct, comme lui en somme.

A la fin du match et après la énième victoire de San Fransisco, il s'était dirigé vers le micro du commentateur, avait posé un genou au sol et avait sortit une magnifique bague. Comment refuser une proposition si tentante alors que l'autre avait les larmes aux yeux…

-« Oui Emmett, je veux t'épouser ! » **(1)**

Les bravos et les applaudissements résonnèrent dans le Candlestick Park Stadium quand la belle blonde sauta dans les bras de son ours pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Un peu plus loin, Jasper applaudissait, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son petit ami qui s'essuyait le plus discrètement possible ses yeux verts humides.

-« Tu es une vraie midinette boy scout. » Lança le blond en souriant malgré lui.

Avec une grande maturité, Edward se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de venir se blottir contre le corps fort aux muscles fins de Jasper. Il sentait la transpiration après son match et il était collant et sale, mais Edward s'en foutait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était embrasser SON homme qui lui avait manqué pendant les 60 minutes de jeu. Jasper ne se fit pas prier et il émit même comme un petit ronronnement lorsque que son boyfriend se mit à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et à laisser balader ses mains expertes un peu trop sur son corps en sueur.

-« Avoue que tu rêves toi aussi d'une telle demande à l'eau de rose ? » Demanda Jay pour taquiner son petit ami dont les joues commençaient déjà à s'empourprer, preuve évidente de son désir de mariage.

-« Et bien… Oui… Qui ne rêverait pas de célébrer l'amour de deux personnes et de se jurer de s'aimer toujours même dans 50 ans. C'est tellement beau ! »

Jasper sourit devant tant d'optimisme.

-« Un jour je te le demanderais, tu le sais bien beau gosse, mais pour le moment, je trouve qu'on est trop jeunes. En plus, je suis ton premier mec, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu veuilles plus… d'expérience avant de t'engager avec moi. »

Dire cela déchirait le cœur de Jay, mais il devait laisser une porte de sortie à Edward au cas où il le voudrait.

-« Ecoute moi bien Whitlock, tu es le seul que j'aime et que j'aimerais jamais. J'ai pas besoin de m'envoyer en l'air avec tous les mecs de la terre pour savoir que tu es le bon. »

Les yeux verts étaient furieux et le doigt accusateur posé sur la poitrine du blond rageur. Jasper se sentit soulagé même s'il savait qu'Edward aurait certainement répondu un truc dans le genre (tout du moins, il l'espérait).

Le footballeur écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du mec aux cheveux bronze pour dissiper toute trace de colère et comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait cette méthode, c'était une réussite à 100% garantie.

-« A la douche ! » Hurla soudain le coach Garett, sortant Emmett et Rose de leur paradis et Jasper et Edward de leur béatitude.

En râlant, les joueurs abandonnèrent leur moitié après un dernier baiser et suivirent le reste de leur équipe. Dans les vestiaires, les félicitations plurent sur Jasper grâce à qui les 49ers avaient gagnés le championnat et sur Emmett qui s'était laissé passer la corde au cou.

Une petite fête était organisée après le match avec les officiels, les amis, la famille et les sponsors. Après une rapide douche (Jasper ne s'éternisait jamais quand tout le monde pouvait voir ses cicatrices), il s'habilla d'un jean taille basse noir et d'une chemise cintrée de la même couleur. Ses yeux bleus et surtout ses boucles dorées qui encadraient son visage fin lui donnait de faux airs angéliques. Il prit son blouson en cuir et retrouva les parents Cullen, Bella et Alice, mais surtout son tendre petit ami à la soirée. Edward était au bar en train de commander sans se rendre compte des allusions sexuelles et des propositions implicites que le barman lui faisait.

**POV d'Edward**

30 minutes. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que j'attendais mon copain et ce dernier avait semble-t-il décidé de me faire mourir d'impatience en prenant tout son temps pour me rejoindre. Las, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée, mais il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Alors je me résolu à aller prendre un verre au bar. Le barman était plutôt mignon dans son costume de pingouin, avec ses cheveux blonds coupés courts et ses yeux bleus malicieux. Il me regardait comme si j'étais la friandise la plus délicieuse du monde et je sentis rapidement mes joues s'enflammer.

-« Charmant » Murmura-t-il.

Je le regardais interloqué et il se reprit.

-« Je voulais dire… Vous désirez Monsieur ? »

-« Heu… Un coca. » Répondis-je.

Il commença à préparer ma boisson, puis me demanda sournoisement.

-« Je corse votre boisson ou vous voulez quelque chose de léger ? Peut-être voulez-vous du whisky avec ?»

-« Pourquoi pas… Mais juste un doigt. »

-« Vous ne préférez pas votre whisky coca d'abord… ? » **(2) **

Ses sourcils relevés et ses lèvres humides ne laissaient aucun doute possible sur double sens de ses paroles. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre mais heureusement mon sauveur arriva à cet instant précis.

-« Mon petit ami prendra un verre sans d'alcool, merci. »

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules et sa langue se mit à glisser le long de ma jugulaire pour venir lécher ma clavicule. J'articulais un faible « merci » quand le barman déconfit me tendit mon verre et Jasper s'empara alors de mes lèvres avec passion. Je manquais de renverser le verre sur le zinc en voulant empoigner ses cheveux dorés qui caressaient mes joues. Son piercing demanda l'entrée de ma bouche et je ne me fis pas prier pour lui accorder. Tendrement, sa langue experte glissa en moi, fouillant et dansant jusqu'à m'arracher un gémissement pathétique. Fier de son effet, Jasper se décida à me laisser reprendre mon souffle et remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenu et dans ses cheveux.

-« On ne peut vraiment pas te laisser seul 5 minutes » Ronchonna-t-il pour la forme avant de prendre mon verre et de m'emmener rejoindre nos amis et ma famille.

Rosalie était l'attraction des filles, chacune voulant voir combien la bague était belle et le diamant énorme. J'aurais bien aimé jeter un coup d'œil moi aussi mais les taquineries de mon petit ami auraient été infernales après ça alors je m'abstins.

La minuscule Alice sautait partout comme une pile électrique voulant absolument que Rose la choisisse comme wedding planeuse et proposant déjà des millions d'idées à la future mariée. A ses côtés, Bella posait un regard mi-amusé mi-attendri sur le spectacle que donnait sa petite amie.

-« Tu pourrais faire le mariage la nuit Rose avec des milliers de bougies et de lumières, sous un plafond d'étoiles, ça serait tellement romantique. Oh et pour le traiteur, je connais un traiteur français fabuleux qu'il faut absolument que je te présente. Mais il faut que tu arrêtes une date d'abord et que je coordonne l'emploi du temps de tout le monde. Je pense que… »

-« STOP ALICE ! » Dit Bella en donnant un tendre bisou sur les lèvres carmin de sa petite copine.

Les mains du lutin sous ecstasy glissèrent vers la chute de rein de sa bien aimée et elle approfondit leur baiser. Je me rendis alors compte que les garçons hétéro à mes côtés avaient soudain stoppés leur conversation et, la bouche grande ouverte, bavaient devant les deux filles en train de se rouler la pelle du siècle.

-« Les mecs trouvent que c'est plus sexy 2 femmes qui s'embrassent que 2 hommes. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. » Répondit Jasper à ma question muette.

Il y avait eu des cris quand Bella avait parlé d'Alice à Charlie. Des assiettes cassées, des cheveux arrachés (heureusement qu'ils n'en restaient plus beaucoup sur la tête de l'inspecteur Swan) et des crises de larmes, mais en définitive, le coming out de Bella s'était plutôt bien passé. Charlie continuaient de téléphoner à sa fille 25 fois par semaine et il lui arrivait même de demander des nouvelles de "l'autre". Alice ne s'en offusquait pas et proposa même au papa récalcitrant de faire un séminaire New-Age père/fille/petite-copine dont le magasine People vantait les mérites pour réconcilier les parents bloqués dans un autre siècle avec leurs enfants à la sexualité épanouie. Charlie n'avait rien compris au concept, mais ce qu'il savait c'est que sa première semaine de vacance était réservé pour Bella et Alice et ce maudit stage.

Les filles terminèrent leur séance d'apnée et Alice remercia sa douce

-« Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi Bell's ? Tu es la seule à savoir me calmer quand je deviens hystérique. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Rosalie et reprit comme si de rien n'était.

-« Mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis pour autant, il te faut un mariage de princesse digne d'un compte de fée… »

La blonde paraissait soulée par le débit de parole du pixie et chercha du regard son fiancé qui était en grande discussion avec son coach.

Jasper me tira alors par la taille et murmura à mon oreille.

-« Et si on rentrait ? »

Je lui souris et nous rentrâmes tranquillement chez nous.

Tout était parfait. Mon boyfriend et moi avions eu nos examens, il avait gagné le championnat universitaire de football, Victoria était retournée en prison et nous allions bientôt passer quelques jours de vacances en Floride dans une auberge romantique que Jasper avait dégotée sur le net. Tout était vraiment parfait.

Sauf…

Cette nuit là comme toutes les autres nuits depuis mon agression maintenant, je fus réveillé par des voix.

-« Non… S'il te plait… Je ne veux pas… Je t'en prie… Ne me touche pas… NON… ! »

Jasper s'agitait dans notre lit, ôtant les couvertures qui revêtaient son corps nu. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, ses cheveux blonds collant à son visage torturé. Il se mordait les lèvres dans son sommeil et fermait les poings avec rage.

Et comme chaque nuit, j'allumais la veilleuse, passais mes mains sur son torse et l'appelais d'une voix douce pour qu'il se réveille.

-« Jasper… C'est moi cow-boy, tu es en sécurité… réveille toi chéri… »

Il se retournait encore et toujours, les monstres de ses cauchemars refusant de le laisser sortir des limbes.

-« Jay… »

J'embrassais ses lèvres et il eu un mouvement de recul avant d'ouvrir des yeux effrayés sur moi. Il mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre pied dans la réalité et à me reconnaître. J'avais le cœur en miette de le savoir si mal.

-« C'est moi bébé… Tout va bien, calme-toi. »

Il soupira un grand coup et passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

-« J'ai fait un mauvais rêve… »

Doux euphémisme.

-« Je suis là Jasper et tout va bien. Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

Et comme chaque nuit, il me fit un sourire en coin forcé et se leva du lit en vitesse.

-« Je ne suis pas un gosse Edward. C'était juste un cauchemar, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Je vais sous la douche. »

Et moi je restais là, comme un con à me demander comment je pourrais aider mon homme alors que ce dernier refusait catégoriquement d'aborder le problème avec moi. Bien sur, je lui avais conseillé d'aller voir un psy mais ça réponse était toute trouvée.

-« Les psy sont tous des cons. C'est bien pour ça que je veux un devenir un, pour remonter le niveau. »

J'avais aussi proposé qu'il parle à mon père ou à son coach mais je me heurtais alors à une furie, criant sur tout les toits qu' « il n'avait pas de problème » et qu'il n'allait pas « faire chier son monde pour quelques rêves à la con. »

Pourtant, pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ce qui terrorisait autant Jasper dans ses cauchemars. Je n'avais toujours aucun souvenir de mon agression par Caïus et Félix, mais de toute évidence, me voir dans une position de vulnérabilité totale, prêt à me faire violer, avait fait remonter des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré garder enfouis à jamais.

Jay ne m'a jamais reparlé de son pédophile de beau père d'accueil depuis la nuit où à l'hôpital il m'avait raconté son histoire, mais je savais que ça le minait. Seulement, avez-vous déjà essayé de faire parler un mur ? C'est très difficile.

Sa douche enfin terminée, il sortit fumer une cigarette sur la terrasse de notre appartement comme toutes les nuits. Et comme toutes les nuits, je me suis levé du lit, je suis allé lui chercher une bière dans le réfrigérateur et je l'ai rejoins. Il m'a souri, à caresser ma joue en me regardant comme si j'étais la 8ème merveille du monde et m'a embrassé tendrement. J'ai soupiré d'aise et je me suis tu. Ma tête nichée dans son cou et ses bras enroulés autour de mes épaules, je sentais son rythme cardiaque redevenir régulier et son corps se relaxer à mon contact.

On est resté un long moment dans le silence le plus total, uniquement rompu par le vent frais de ce début d'été et les quelques voitures qui passaient à cette heure tardive. Puis, il a pris ma main et m'a ramené dans notre lit où il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et moi non plus.

Avez-vous idée de combien c'est douloureux de voir souffrir celui que vous aimez le plus au monde sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider ? Ca me déchire littéralement le cœur.

Les jours ont continués à passer dans une bonne humeur feinte. Nos amis taquinaient Jasper sur ses cernes, me demandant de bien vouloir cesser de l'épuiser sexuellement et je me forçais à rire.

De ce côté, rien n'avait changé, Jay était toujours un amant merveilleux et plus attentionné que jamais, s'assurant que je n'avais pas mal et me préparant pendant de longues minutes avant de me pénétrer. Mais je regrettais parfois la sauvagerie de nos ébats d'avant.

Nos nuits étaient devenues une vraie source d'angoisse pour moi. Les crises de mon petit ami étaient de plus en plus violentes, Jasper revivant encore et toujours les scènes traumatisantes du viol de son enfance.

Hier, je l'ai même retrouvé prostré sous la douche après un énième cauchemar, frigorifié par l'eau devenue glacée à force d'être resté trop longtemps sous le jet. Il sanglotait et refusait de bouger. J'ai mis plus d'une heure à le sortir de son état léthargique. Et après une clope et une bière, il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, me demandant si je souhaitais regarder un film.

-« Ca ne peut plus durer Jasper ! »

Je me plantais les mains sur les hanches dans notre salon alors qu'il jetait un œil sur la rediffusion d'une série débile. Il leva des yeux interdis vers moi, semblant ne pas comprendre ce que je lui reprochais.

-« Il faut trouver une solution, je ne peux plus te regarder souffrir en silence, c'est trop dur pour moi. »

Un rictus de douleur surement provoqué par des images mentales de ses souvenirs me fendit le cœur. Je m'approchais de lui et nouais mes doigts aux siens. J'essayais d'être calme mais ferme quand je repris la parole.

-« Il faut que tu te fasses aider cow-boy, tu dois parler de ça à quelqu'un. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien me dire à moi, mais il existe des spécialistes qui… »

Jasper retira sa main précipitamment et me fusilla du regard.

-« Je ne suis pas fou ! »

-« Je le sais bien Jay mais… »

Il se leva du canapé et d'un geste brusque, renversa notre écran plat qui se fracassa au milieu du salon dans un bruit sourd. Je sursautais et les yeux pétillants de rage de mon petit ami n'étaient pas faits pour me rassurer.

-« Tu ne veux pas rester avec un dingue Edward ? Tu me prends pour un malade mentale, et bien soit, casse toi, je m'en tape complètement ! » Hurla-t-il.

Les larmes me vinrent aussitôt en l'entendant parler de séparation. En deux enjambées, je l'avais rejoint et je le serrais dans mes bras aussi fort que je le pouvais pour lui montrer combien je l'aimais.

-« Ne dit pas ça Jasper, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

Il se relaxa contre mon corps, son nez humant mes cheveux et ses mains glissant sous mon t-shirt pour caresser la peau délicate de mon dos.

-« Excuse moi beau gosse, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça… Et je suis désolé d'avoir explosé la télé, j'en rachèterai une… »

Je n'en avais rien à fiche de cette stupide télé, ce que je voulais c'était que Jay aille mieux.

-« Il faut que tu trouves une solution cow-boy. Je ne peux pas te regarder avoir mal sans rien faire, c'est au dessus de mes forces. »

Il caressa mes mèches rebelles et soupira. Lui aussi il savait tout ça.

Sans un mot, il prit alors ses clefs de moto, son blouson en cuir et après m'avoir embrassé avec tout l'amour qu'il est possible de mettre dans un baiser, il partit.

Où ?

Pas la moindre idée.

Voir son coach ? Ses amis ? Un psy ?

Je pris le parti de ne pas m'inquiéter et nettoyais le bordel qu'une certaine tornade blonde avait semé dans notre appartement.

Il ne rentra pas de la nuit. Je l'attendis sur le canapé, mon téléphone portable dans une main et une tasse de café dans l'autre. Rien. Au petit jour, je reçu un texto d'Emmett me disant qu'il avait trouvé Jasper ivre mort devant leur porte et qu'il s'occupait de lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle avant de me le renvoyer. Sobre. Je savais que mon boyfriend allait passer un sale quart d'heure entre les pattes de ce gros ours mal léché que pouvait être Emmett. Mais c'était aussi le meilleur ami de Jay et il connaissait peut-être certaines clefs pour déverrouiller son esprit tortueux.

Je décidais de faire confiance à Emmett et après une douche "presque" relaxante, je me décidais à aller faire quelques courses.

Plusieurs heures plus tard quand je rentrais à la maison, ma surprise fut totale quand j'entendis en sortant de l'ascenseur des notes mélodieuses venir de notre appartement. Quand j'entrais, un nouvel écran plat avec un nœud rouge dans le coin gauche trônait sur notre table basse, mais pas de trace de mon bad boy. Je baissais alors les yeux vers le sol et moi qui avait tout nettoyé avant de partir, je fus frappé de voir des pétales de roses rouges maculer le planché.

-« Qu'est ce que… »

Je les suivis pour constater qu'ils menaient à notre chambre à l'intérieur de laquelle, des petites bougies avait été disséminées.

-« J'ai piqué l'idée des bougies à Alice. » Dit soudain une voix suave dans mon dos.

Rien que le timbre de sa voix me faisait trembler de désir pour lui. Il me retourna brusquement et dessina du bout de ses doigts le contour de mes lèvres. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à les graver dans son esprit à jamais.

-« Je suis désolé… » Murmura-t-il.

Et avant que je n'aie pu dire quoique se soit, il fondit sur ma bouche. Il marcha et me poussa sur le lit où je rebondis mollement avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps et tandis qu'il se déshabillait à la vitesse de l'éclair, j'essayais de garder le fil de mes pensées.

-« Jasper… J'ai envie… Crois moi, j'en créve d'envie… Mais on devrait peut-être parler de ton problème avant… »

C'était dur de se concentrer quand celui que vous aimez et désirez mordille votre peau de bébé sur le ventre et lèche votre nombril comme si un bonbon s'y trouvait. J'attrapais ses cheveux blonds tandis que ses mains se posaient déjà sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il embrassa le gout de mon gland, faisant mon dos se cambrer quand une décharge électrique jaspérienne me traversa.

-« Jasper… » Haletais-je, ne sachant soudain plus quoi dire d'autre à part « encore ».

Sa bouche se posa sur ma queue et tandis qu'il ouvrait grand la bouche pour m'engloutir, ma poigne sur ses cheveux se fit plus ferme.

-« J'ai dis stop ! »

Dire qu'il était décontenancé était faible. Il grogna et me masturba, me prouvant ainsi combien j'avais envie de lui. Mais le sexe n'allait pas régler tous nos problèmes pour autant.

-« Est-ce que tu as pris une décision. »

Il sourit de manière crispé.

-« Oui. »

_C'est tout ? ACCOUCHE !_

-« Tu vas me faire l'amour. »

_Ok, on recommence, j'ai pas tout suivi_.

-« Hein… ? »

_Très éloquent Edward._

-« Tu m'as très bien compris. Tu en rêves depuis une éternité et moi j'ai besoin que tu me prouves qu'être en dessous n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Je veux que tu me donnes du plaisir, pour ne plus penser aux mauvais souvenirs que j'ai eu avec _lui_… »

_Bonjour la responsabilité_.

C'est vrai que j'avais toujours eu envie d'essayer d'être au dessus mais la seule et unique fois où j'avais tenté le coup avec Jasper avait été une catastrophe complète. Alors j'avais mis de côté mes désirs, espérant dans un coin de mon esprit qu'un jour on aurait la chance d'inverser les rôles. J'adorais quand Jasper était en moi, c'étais le nirvana absolu, mais je fantasmais encore parfois sur ce que je pourrais ressentir, ma queue à l'intérieur du petit trou serré et chaud de mon cow-boy.

Il fallait que je sois à la hauteur. J'allais faire l'amour à Jasper, le pénétrer, lui faire voir les étoiles, l'emmener au 7ème ciel… O mon Dieu ! Il faut que je me calme.

Jasper a toujours son petit sourire en coin alors qu'il voit dans mon regard que je prends conscience de ce qui nous attend. Sa main est toujours sur mon sexe et il me masturbe lentement. Mais c'est à moi de prendre les choses en main, d'être celui qui décide. Alors je me jette sur ses lèvres et je le prends dans mes bras afin de rouler sur son corps musclé. Il se tend, il n'a pas l'habitude que je prenne des initiatives, mais je le rassure en mordillant ses tétons.

-« Du calme cow-boy, on va y allé très très doucement. Que dirais tu d'un petit massage pour commencer ? »

Jasper acquiesce avec un petit sourire et je file récupérer ma crème hydratante dans la salle de bain. Deux secondes plus tard, mon beau blond est sur le ventre, nu, et moi je suis assis sur ses fesses bombées.

Je masse ses épaules viriles tout d'abord, avant de descendre le long de chacun de ses bras musclés. La peau halée de Jasper contraste avec la couleur blanche de mes mains et c'est magnifique. Je griffe ses omoplates, lui arrachant par la même un grognement terriblement excitant. J'ai appris à aimer les cicatrices sur son dos même si les voir me révolte toujours autant contre le fils de pute qui a osé lever la main sur lui. Elles font parti de Jay et à ce titre, elles sont magnifiques, tout comme lui. Je suis la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale descendant toujours plus au Sud jusqu'à rencontrer la raie de ses fesses. Il se tend inconsciemment quand je la frôle mais je ne dis rien et lui non plus. Je repars dans le sens inverse, massant ses reins et ses flans, mais il se met à rigoler.

-« Tu me chatouilles… »

Il gigote et ça n'aide en rien mon érection toujours aussi encombrante. Alors que je reprends mes caresses sur ses cervicales, je me penche sur son dos jusqu'à pouvoir lécher sa peau au gout de miel sucré. Jasper frissonne quand ma langue entre en contact avec sa peau. Je le lèche avec envie, mordillant par-ci par-là son corps tremblant, alors que mes mains caressent le haut de ses fesses, ma langue taquine s'introduit entre ses chairs.

Jasper se bloque immédiatement et il est prêt à tout arrêter, je le sens. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot c'est moi qui parle.

-« Ne pense qu'à MOI Jasper. Je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu m'imagines te lécher, glisser ma langue en toi et enfin mes doigts fins te pénétrer doucement. Je te promets que si tu as mal ou si tu veux arrêter, on le fera. »

Jay prend une profonde inspiration puis hoche la tête avec conviction. Je reprends donc là où je m'étais arrêté, mes mains sur ses fesses rondes en train de les papouiller et ma langue à l'entrée de son anus. Je pousse alors à l'intérieur de lui et Jasper gémit. Mais pas de douleur. C'est un gémissement de plaisir, je le reconnais. Il est très faible, mais encourageant. J'enfonce alors ma langue plus profondément en lui et fais des vas et viens avec.

J'ai l'impression de lui bouffer le cul depuis des heures mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger (moi non plus d'ailleurs). Alors, plus téméraire, je lèche mon majeur et l'introduis très lentement dans le rectum de mon homme. Jasper se tend et ses fesses se contractent. Sa respiration devient plus courte et s'accélère. Alors je prends le temps de le rassurer, mon doigt toujours à l'intérieur de lui.

-« Tout va bien mon amour. C'est moi, c'est Edward. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Je te promets que je vais te faire du bien… »

Il se décontracte au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, me permettant de bouger mon doigt un peu plus profondément en lui. Jasper émet un "Oh" sonore quand je touche sa prostate et sa tête se tourne pour plonger dans mon regard. Par-dessus son épaule, je peux voir son sourire enchanteur alors que je caresse de mon autre main ses cheveux dorés qui tombent sur son visage.

J'introduis un second doigt dans son intimité, souhaitant le dilater au maximum pour que la douleur au moment de la pénétration soit la plus faible possible. Jasper a toujours été un amant très attentif et je veux avoir les mêmes attentions envers celui que j'aime plus que ma propre vie. De plus, je n'ai pas envie que la douleur lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs…

Il se cambre un peu au début mais accepte ce second doigt avec facilité, son regard azur toujours visé sur moi. Il est si beau, il a l'air d'un ange de volupté quand il se met à gémir.

Soudain, je retire mes doigts et Jasper grogne du manque ce que je trouve adorable.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Je m'allonge sur le dos et prends la bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir du chevet de Jasper.

-« Impatient ? » Lui demandais-je pour le taquiner.

Il me fait un petit sourire charmeur.

-« Arrête de te la péter Cullen, c'est ta première fois à toi aussi je te signale. T'as intérêt à assurer… »

Il n'a pas tord. J'espère que je serais bon à ça. Je sais que je suis fait pour être passif, j'adore être en dessous, mais être actif a toujours été un de mes fantasmes…

Voyant que je me mets à douter de mes capacités, Jay se penche en avant pour déposer sur mes lèvres un tendre baiser. Son piercing glisse sur ma lèvre inférieure avant de se frayer un chemin dans ma bouche et de mordiller ma langue. Je ne pense plus à rien, je suis au paradis.

-« Je suis sûr que tu seras un vrai étalon beau gosse. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

C'est fou, c'est moi qui devrais le rassurer mais malgré son stress indéniable, il fait en sorte que je sois calme et confiant. Il m'apaise. C'est l'homme le plus attentionné du monde.

Jasper prend le tube de lubrifiant et en répand largement sur mon érection. Je constate alors que mon boyfriend à pratiquement débandé et qu'il me regarde, gêné. Le stress est en train de le ronger. Je me précipite alors sur ses lèvres et viole sa bouche de ma langue impétueuse tout en remettant mes doigts lubrifiés au fond de son cul. Il me mord la lèvre quand je touche de nouveau sa prostate et je sens sa bite durcir contre ma cuisse. Quelques longues minutes de ce traitement délicieux ont raison de son moment de faiblesse.

Je me rallonge alors sur le dos et dit à Jasper

-« Tu vas te mettre au dessus de moi et t'asseoir sur ma queue. Comme ça, on sera face à face et c'est toi et seulement toi qui gèreras la pénétration. »

Les yeux de Jay sont brillants d'émotion et je peux voir que c'était un moment d'angoisse pour lui qu'il appréhendait. Il se met donc à califourchon au dessus de ma taille et prend ma queue dure entre ses doigts pour la positionner à l'entrée de ses fesses.

-« Je veux que tu gardes les yeux ouvert Jay. Sous aucun prétexte, tu ne les fermes. Tu me regardes et tu admires mon visage qui prend du plaisir grâce à toi… »

Et il s'exécute. Quand il fait passer le gland de mon sexe entre ses fesses, je crois qu'il hésite entre tout arrêter et pleurer. Mais il ne fait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il me caresse la joue et me murmure combien il m'aime. Après quelques secondes, il s'enfonce un petit peu plus loin et bien que je vois qu'il ressent un peu de douleur, le fait que je m'occupe de sa belle érection en le masturbant lentement l'aide à ne pas se focaliser sur la douleur.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'assoit et que je pénètre les chairs de Jasper, une foule de sensations m'envahit. Je me sens tellement bien et j'ai si chaud. C'est un sentiment de plénitude qui s'empare de moi, comme si être à l'intérieur de Jasper faisait de moi un homme complet. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant.

-« Je t'aime Jay ! » Réussis-je à articuler tandis que toutes ses émotions m'assaillent.

Et quand Jasper s'enfonce en moins jusqu'à la garde, je crois que je vais venir de suite. Mais je me contrôle tant bien que mal alors que mon cow-boy s'adapte à l'intrusion.

-« Je t'aime aussi beau gosse ! » Parvint-il à dire dans un gémissement de plaisir.

Alors, il commence à bouger de haut en bas. Doucement tout d'abord, puis avec plus de rapidité. Les mouvements de ma main sur son membre suivent son rythme. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens et je peux lire tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi dans son regard océan. Dieu, comme j'aime ce mec !

Il ne pense plus à _l'autre_ je le sais, il ne pense qu'a moi. Je suis à l'intérieur de lui et c'est moi qui doucement l'amène vers le nirvana. Quand ma queue tape contre son point G, il ouvre grand la bouche mais aucun son ne sort tant il est surpris par la vague de plaisir qui l'a submergée.

-« Plutôt intense comme truc, hein ? »

Il acquiesce en souriant.

Alors j'essaye de refaire le même mouvement et de retoucher ce point magique en lui. Et alors que j'y parviens, encore et encore… et encore, il rend les armes et se répand sur mon torse moite de sueur. Sa jouissance entraine la mienne et son trou se contractant contre ma verge en feu me fait exploser en un râle sauvage.

Fatigué, physiquement et émotionnellement, Jasper s'écroule sur moi et je prends mon vieux t-shirt pour nous nettoyer sommairement.

-« C'était… Whaou !... J'ai pas d'autre mot que ça. » Dit Jasper, les yeux encore brillants d'excitation.

-« Je trouve aussi que c'était whaou » Répondis-je avec un grand sourire en me blottissant dans ses bras.

Il caresse mes cheveux tendrement, chacun plongé dans nos pensés et dans un silence confortable.

-« Mais ne va pas croire que ça va devenir une habitude. J'ai peut-être aimé ta "thérapie" mais je suis l'actif dans le couple alors tache de t'en souvenir… » Glousse-t-il.

-« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier cow-boy. J'ai adoré te faire l'amour Jay, mais j'aime encore plus te sentir au fond de mes entrailles. » Avouais-je sans mentir.

Je me retournais sur le ventre ma queue flasque frottant contre la sienne qui commençait déjà à redurcir. Je souris à ce constat.

-« Je vais te baiser toute la nuit Edward... »

Il m'embrassa rapidement.

-« Je vais te baiser si fort que tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir pendant toute une semaine beau gosse… »

Ses mains aventureuses glissaient déjà vers mes fesses alors que ma peau se recouvrait de chair de poule à ses mots terriblement excitant.

-« Prouve-le ! » Gémis-je lamentablement.

Cette nuit là, Jasper et moi firent l'amour deux fois encore, plus une fois sous la douche.

Et il ne fit plus jamais de cauchemar…

(Et je n'ai pas pu m'asseoir pendant 5 jours lol)

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**1)** Qui a pensé que c'était Jasper qui avait demandé Edward en mariage et qui veut tuer l'auteure ? lol

**2)** Il faut rendre à César ce qui est a César donc cette réplique est tirée du film « la cité de la peur » des Nuls.

* * *

Voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et ma fic ne fait pas exception à la règle :D

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que vous aurez la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'espère que cette fin a contenté tout le monde : on a des infos sur le coming out de Bella et Edward a ENFIN tiré son coup lol Dîtes moi si ça vous a plu, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure :P

Je ne pense pas que je vais écrire une nouvelle fic pour le moment, je pense plutôt faire une traduction. Alors si vous avez de bonnes fics en anglais (slash évidemment^^, pas forcement sur Twilight, je pensais m'interesser à l'univers Harry Potter…) que vous voulez voir traduite, dîtes le moi.

A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !

Xoxo

_**Hell**_


	49. Addict Of Lemon Awards

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (j'entends déjà les soupires de frustration, sorry XD) mais je viens vous faire une petite annonce :

Cette fic, Bad Things, a été sélectionné par le forum _**Damn Addict Lemon**_ pour participer aux _**Addict Of Lemon Awards**_ dans la catégorie

« _meilleur slash/femslash_ ».

Je ne sais pas qui a proposé ma fic, ainsi que Rainbow Warriors (mon autre fic qui est aussi nommé dans la même catégorie) mais je le remercie très chaleureusement, je suis très touché. *lot of kissssssss*

Si vous avez kiffé l'une ou l'autre de mes histoires et que vous souhaitez la soutenir, allez sur

**http : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr / t1924-best-slash-or-femslash-story-nominations**

(sans les espaces)

Merci à tous et peut-être à bientôt, après baby^^


	50. Thank you so much

Désolé de vous faire une fausse joie si certain on cru que je postais un nouveau chapitre, mais je voulais juste remercier tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de voter pour ma fic Bad Things.

En effet, grâce à vous, j'ai remporté le concours Lemon Addict Awards dans la catégorie Best Slash ! XD

It's amazing !

I'm so proud !

**MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! Et encore Merci !**

Voici la petite récompense : h t t p : / / img4 . hostingpics . net / pics / 575868badthings . png

Bisous-bisous mes loulou et encore merci !


End file.
